Super Smash Bros APEX
by Miss Hiroko
Summary: NOW BACK AND UPDATED! Two opposing sides fight each other: one to protect the world, the other to conquer it. Within this is lessons of friendship, love, and trust. There's a little bit of every genre here. Rated T for violence and mild language/innuendo.
1. Prolouge

Here it is, my beloved fanfic! It's way more complicated than it seems from the description. To clear things up, a lot of it is in dialogue form (that's allowed, right?).

For now, I'm posting the prologue, and I'll be back shortly with the first post. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_The world you see in front of you is a world where the greatest fighters collect. A world of no name, this world in itself is composed of many worlds.  
Each fighter fights for their own reasons. Each fighter has his or her own unique abilities amongst the others. But, a few of these fighters are exceptional in both their strengths and weaknesses.  
Many years ago, there was a few who felt that the champions deserved some greater power. Thus, these few gave what they had and startd a legend in this magnificent world: simply called the Orginization of Fighters. Only the top fighters were invited and, over time, the O.F., as it is usually called, became the pinnacle of the world's order and the envy of several fighters.  
After time passed, no one would believe that the O.F. would go so long without rivalry. But, not long ago, it happened: the ruthless Dudgeon League, or the DL, was formed as competition for the O.F. The DL is made of merciless, ruffian fighters, and its name suits it well: the Dudgeon League causes nothing but trouble for O.F. members and regular brawlers alike. Since the Dudgeon League was formed, it and the O.F. have stood as hated rivals..._


	2. Rivals

Rivals

* * *

_This world..._

Three...

_Is a world..._

Two...

_That fights._

One...

GO!!

Sheik and (Zero Suit) Samus: -take positions-

Snake and Cpt. Falcon: -take positions-

Announcer: The first to the Smash Ball is the only person to get one!

Sheik: -whispers- You get the ball?

Samus: -whispers- That's the strategy?

Sheik: -whispers- Sounds like it.

Samus: Okay--

(The Smash Ball appears.)

Sheik: O-kay! -throws Samus up-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, no you don't! Get a taste of... FALCON PUNCH!

Samus: -falls-

Sheik: Focus... -charges Needles-

-jumps, ready to hit the Smash Ball-

Samus: Sheik!! Wait!!

Snake: -kicks Smash Ball and breaks it-

Sheik: -slices Cpt. Falcon- Samus, be careful!

Snake: -activates his Final Smash-

Sheik: Captain...

Cpt. Falcon: Yes, baby?

Sheik: ... -throws Needles at him-

Snake: -starts shooting; hits Samus first-

Exact hit.

Samus: Sheik! -gets hits again -Stop Captain- -gets hit again- -Falcon! -gets hit again and is K.O.'d-

Snake: -waits for Samus to come back and fires at her again-

Sheik: grabs Cpt. Falcon Samus, you--

Samus: -gets hit again- Kinda busy here!

-gets hit again...again...is K.O.'d-

Snake: Heh... Time to go back.

-Final Smash exits-

Sheik: Let me get him!

(5!)

Samus: Kinda late for that.

(4!)

(3!)

Sheik: ...Sigh.

(2!)

(1!)

(GAME!)

(The winner is...)

Sheik: Let's split before they rub it in or faces.

Samus: Agreed.

(At Snake and Cpt. Falcon...)

Snake: Another win for the DL.

Cpt. Falcon: Sure.

Snake: What now?

Cpt Falcon: You've been acting oddly lately. You rarely want to battle anymore!

Snake: I--

Cpt. Falcon: The only time you want to fight is when we fight Sheik and Samus!...Not that I can blame you, hmm hmm!

Snake: What's your point?

Cpt. Falcon: And I noticed something!

Snake: Oh, REALLY?

Cpt. Falcon: The only person you attacked was Samus last round!

Snake: I don't know. I... I guess I kind of like her.

--

(Walking in the SSBM Park (YES, I brought it back!)

Sheik: Ah, it was fun, anyway.

Samus: "Fun"?

Sheik: Sure. Smacking DL members is always fun.

Samus: Not for me much. That Snake only EVER attacks ME! Ooooooh! If I ever see him off the battle field, I'll... -makes tearing noises and gestures-

Sheik: Calm down. Calm down.

Samus: For your sake, fine.

It seems that our most interesting battles are only with DL fighters, you know.

Sheik: -shrugs- It's just based on our old rivalry with them...

Samus: Then there's nothing we can do about it...

--

THERE, you greedy fairy. You get the starting post. Now go away, and be patient until the next post.


	3. Revenge

I'm warning you NOW... These posts will eventually become EXTREMELY long.

Revenge

* * *

Here's another post. Not too shabby! I will use some SSE areas for the story, as well.

--

(Sheik and Samus are walking in a hallway at the O.F. headquarters.)

Sheik: Checking in!

Computer 05: Please place your hand over the scanner.

-checking...-

Identified as: Sheik. Welcome back.

Sheik: Agreed. Samus is here with me.

Comp. 05: Samus, please place your hand over the scanner.

Samus: I'd like that... If you could ACTUALLY scan my hand.

Comp. 05: True. But voice recognition says "Samus".

Samus: Okay, then! So I'll just--

Comp. 05: INCOMING MESSAGE for member Sheik.

Sheik: Open, please.

Comp. 05: Your presence has been requested by

PRINCESS ZELDA.

Sheik: Oh, great...

Er, you go on, Samus.

Samus: Hum, I'm only going to put on my Power Suit. I'll wait outside her castle.

Sheik: Computer 05, tell Zelda I'm on my way. The castle, correct?

Comp.05: Yes, Sheik.

Sheik: Okay. Thanks.

Comp. 05: A pleasure to see you, Sheik. -closes-

Sheik: Meet you there, old friend. -claps and uses Vanish-

Samus: Bye. -walks in the room-

--

Zelda: -sigh- Where is Sheik?

Miss, was not a message sent to her?

Maid: Yes, ma'am. Sheik is usually prompt, Milady, so do not fret.

Zelda: I guess so--

Sheik: -appears and kneels on one knee- Your Highness.

Zelda: -jumps up- Sheik!

Oop. -sits down- Sheik. I was waiting.

Sheik: -stands up- You rang?

Zelda You know, Sheik...

Sheik: Yes, ma'am?

Zelda: Of all my loyal subjects, you are one that sticks out in my mind. You have put up with time itself with patience and obedience.

Sheik: ...Thank you.

Zelda: ...Have you seen Link-

Sheik: Is that why you called me? _Again?_

Zelda: Well, I haven't seen him all-

Sheik: Why does this happen to me?... NO, I have NOT seen Link at all.

Zelda: Pooh... Well, thank you for showing up, as always, Sheik.

Sheik: Okay, then. -begins to walk off-

Zelda: ...Sheik!

Sheik: -stops- Yes?

Zelda: You always seem so worked up in your O.F. duties.

Sheik: I'll remember that. -claps and disappears-

Maid: Oh... She seems so cold sometimes!

Zelda: That's one of her positive attributes.

(Outside the castle...)

Samus: Another waste?

Sheik: Haaa, yes.

Samus: She loves her BOYfriend so.

Sheik: Whatevs.

Samus: A shame. You couldn't love if you tried.

Sheik: Pff. Neither could you.

Samus: It's not my problem.

(Sheik and Samus teleport out and visit the Plain.)

Sheik: What a lovely day. The sun is shining, the grass is green, and I'm not happy!

Samus: ...

Sheik: A pity that you cannot relate to my feelings.

Samus: Says who?

Sheik: Snake, for one. He said about you "A cold woman in armor".

Samus: He said that because he didn't know who I was. He still doesn't know.

Sheik: If only he knew. I think he likes you.

Samus: Eh! Don't say such foolishness!

Sheik: Isn't it obvious? He only attacks you, talks about "that Samus" after battle, you know!

Samus: It means nothing. He's just jealous. Of me, that is!

Sheik: No evidence!

Samus: Come on! That ridiculous Captain Falcon acts the same way!

Sheik: He does it with every girl. But SNAKE... Oh, Snake finds you special.

Samus: -looks away- Whatever...

Sheik: ...

Samus: Silent all of a sudden?

Sheik: Dodge.

(They dodge, and Ike rushes by. Sheik grabs his ankle and holds him upside-down.)

Sheik: Hello, stranger.

Ike: -smiles nervously-

Sheik: -drops him- So, Ike, why are you in such a rush?

Ike: -gets up- Looking for a trophy, Sheik.

Sheik: Here, of all places?

Ike: Yes. But, I'm not on a mission or anything.

Samus: Lyn, let me guess?

Ike: (HOW DID SHE!...) Uh, yes!

Sheik: Ugh, how long will this go on, your infatuation with Lyndis-

Ike: I trust you two, so I will say this:

Samus and Sheik: ?

Ike: It is NOT infatuaion! It is LOVE, PURE, SWEET LOVE!

Samus: Calm down, Romeo.

Ike: But it is not enough to just make small talk! Lyn doesn't even notice me that much...

Sheik: You'll get it someday.

Ike: I will die an unhappy man!

Sheik: What means?

Ike: By love itself, or the sword of a DL.

Samus: Elaborate?

Ike: The love I harbor for another can not outgrow the love I have for the O.F.

...However, the love of a woman is causing me to fall short, it seems.

Sheik: So, you are saying that your love will distract you?

Ike: Isn't that what the problem is now?

Sheik: -looks into Ike's eyes- You do seem much slower and melancholy these days.

But still as brave and loyal as ever. Do not give up so soon.

Ike: -smiles- Yes, ma'am! Good-bye!

Sheik: ...Poor guy.

Samus: -checks the time- How cliche. We're going to be late for our rematch.

Sheik: Cliche! We must go.

-drags Samus off-

--

(Samus and Sheik clock in.)

Sheik: Are you keeping your Suit on?

Samus: Snake deserves it.

Sheik: I told you.

Samus: -facepalm-

Referee: Are you two ready?

-they nod-

Please step onto the battlefield.

(Samus and Sheik step onto the stage. Snake and Cpt. Falcon also step on.)

Snake: -whispering- Nooo... Sheik switched partners!

Cpt. Falcon: But that's-

Snake: We have to fight this terrible other person!

Cpt. Falcon: You don't-

Snake: Oh, if only Samus could...

Referee: Same rules as yesterday! Ready?

All Fighters: -get ready-

Referee: ...

GO!!

Samus: I'll cover you! -charges at Snake and Cpt. Falcon-

Sheik: -uses Chain to hit the Smash Ball-

Snake: I'll get that ball and kill you first!

Samus: Try me.

Snake: (That sounds familiar... Never mind it!) -grabs Samus-

Sheik: Heh! There's no distraction now. -keeps attacking the Ball-

Cpt. Falcon: Buddy, you've got it all wrong! This is-

Snake: Going down! -throws Samus down and stomps his foot on her helmet-

Sheik, I have her now!

Sheik: I have them now.

Cpt. Falcon: What the...

Sheik: -eyes closed- One little. -puches Ball-

Snake: -steps on Samus harder-

Samus: Sheik.

Sheik: Two little. -opens one eye; Ball is punched-

Snake and Cpt. Falcon: Oh, no...

Sheik: Three little DLs. -Ball breaks and Sheik draws Light Bow-

-opens other eye- And now those three little DLs are crushed by defeat.

Samus: -labored- Funny.

Sheik: -shoots Light Arrow-

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon are sent flying and are K.O.'d. Samus gave them enough damage to allow this.)

Referee: GAME!!

--

Another post settled! See you soon!


	4. Confrontation

Feel free to submit a review to me! I don't bite!

Confrontation

* * *

Whoop WHOOP!

--

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, calm down, man. It's not-

Snake: I EVEN had her partner pinned down!

Cpt. Falcon: That you did, and quite well!

Snake: Humiliating me in- -takes a glance at Cpt. Falcon- Humiliating _us_ in front of all those people!

Cpt. Falcon: Er, that's sometimes how a rematch goes...

Snake: That Sheik. Both amazing and annoying. More annoying than amazing.

Cpt. Falcon: And quite lovely at that!

Snake: That's not the point.

Cpt. Falcon: Let me guess. Is Samus more important to you?

Snake: ...

Cpt. Falcon: Ah, the silent method. It must be true. But on the business! How should we exact revenge on the likes of Sheik.

Snake: Oh!

Cpt. Falcon: What?

Snake: If we do that, Samus is almost certain to be around!

Cpt. Falcon: Are you going to talk to her?

Snake: No. Just look at her.

Cpt. Falcon: "Once smitten, twice shy" works both ways for you, doesn't it?

--

(At Hyrule Temple... Samus is ZS.)

Sheik: Afternoon already. -holds teacup up-

Samus: It would seem so. -sips out of teacup-

Sheik: Wait a moment... -shakes teacup- My tea's gone...

Samus: Wait wait. -holds bottle of tea- I bought more.

Sheik: -grabs it and reads the label- Hurr...

Yes, my favorite. Considerate of you!

Samus: No problem. -sips again- Your love of tea continues.

Sheik: At least it's quiet here. We can't come unless it is like that.

Samus: Plus the special passage Zelda gave us.

Sheik: -sigh- Whatevs.

...You do realize that Cpt. Falcon and Reptile Boy will be back? -puts head in hand-

Samus: I hope not. ...They won't find us here. though.

Sheik: Still. Don't you think you should show Snake just how versatile you are-

Samus: If Snake doesn't know, then I won't tell him. And you can't either.

Sheik: Fine. Someone will have to tell Snake sooner or later, though.

Samus: ...

Sheik: Are you out of tea now?

Samus: -smiles- Last drop! -lets a drop fall-

Sheik: -catches drop on finger- Wasting tea...

Samus: -continues to smile- I knew that would work!!

Sheik: Okay, you got me. Let's go now.

(They leave... Sheik and Samus show up again at the Mario Kart racetrack to watch an O.F. vs. DL battle.)

Sheik: -sits-

Samus: -sits- We'll lose.

Sheik: What makes you so sure?

Samus: Look- Wolf and Wario. A dynamite team. They kill all in their path.

Sheik: ...Didn't we defeat them last week?

Samus: Yeah... But think about it.

(The battle begins. The two don't realize who is sitting behind them...)

Cpt. Falcon: ...NO! Not Ike! He is a worthy opponent...

Snake: You forgot about his partner...

Cpt. Falcon: Partner. Partner. Partner.

Who IS his partner.

Snake: ... Not here.

Cpt. Falcon: That's-

Hello, LADIES!

Samus: Haven't you anything better to do?

Sheik: -eyes closed- Like, watching Ike win against your dumb comrades?

Snake: -stands up- Hey!

Sheik: Shut up and watch.

(Ike gets a point, and Snake, humiliated, sits down.)

Sheik: Precisely.

Snake: Whatever. -looks at Samus' hair-

(Oh, what gorgeous hair. As gold as the sun, flowing, lush, and clean! Haaaaa!)

Cpt. Falcon: NO!

(Ike gains another point.)

Samus: Quiet. It is evident that Ike trains his behind off, whereas those two...

Cpt. Falcon: -pouts- Let's leave it at that.

(Everyone watches. Ike has now taken the defense and is being very careful not to lose any points. The DL fighters chase him, but to no avail.)

Sheik: Samus, I think Wolf should go solo. Wario is too consumed in his greed.

(Wario picks up a sticker.)

Sheik: See?

Samus: Pffmm. Makes sense.

Snake: (-whimpers inside- Oh, radiant beauty, if only I could talk to you! But you're also an O.F. member, so we're sworn enemies! Why me?!)

(Sheik and Cpt. Falcon are fighting.)

Sheik: No, I have more interesting things to do.

Cpt. Falcon: Give me a chance!

Sheik: I'm not about to waste my time.

Cpt. Falcon: Grrr... -sits-

(GAME!!

The winner is...

Team Blue (Ike)!)

Sheik and Samus: -clap fervently-

Cpt. Falcon: Turned down again...

Snake: Sabotage?

Cpt. Falcon: Yes.

--

Sabotage what? Wait and see.


	5. Switchover

Switchover

* * *

--

Samus: Input password.

-types in a set of numbers-

(The Comp. logs in)

I'm going to need my Suit, please.

Sheik: Don't use "please" with a computer. They don't understand "please", anyway.

Samus: Hey, I'm being careful--

(The Comp. shuts off.)

Sheik: Intercom!

Intercom Personnel: Yes, ma'am!

Sheik: Our Computer has crashed. We're going to need a new installment.

Personnel: Yes.

...You just got that Computer a month ago!

Sheik: Our computers always seem to break quickly.

Personnel: ...Okay. -turns intercom off-

(Outside, in the main lobby, Snake and Cpt. Falcon are looking around.)

Cpt. Falcon: Now, Snake, we need to make sure no one recognizes us.

Snake: How do you figure THAT?

Cpt. Falcon: (This idiot has been so restless since we thought of this. He just want to see Samus.)

Okay, I'll go to the front desk...

EXCUSE ME!

Girl at Desk: AHH! Oh, I'm sorry. So, what did you need?

Cpt. Falcon: I would like to know where the member Sheik is. I need her for a mission.

Girl: The mission, sir?

Cpt. Falcon: That is confidential, I'm sorry.

Girl: OH, I see!! Up the back stairway, the last room in the 2nd hallway.

Cpt. Falcon: ...

Okay, I got it down! Thank you!

Girl: You're--

(Cpt. Falcon and Snake run off.)

Welcome?

--

(Sheik is in a computer lab.)

Sheik: So, what do you say?

Marth: ...

Sheik: Please answer _today_.

Marth: No, thank you.

Sheik: Oh, so decided?

Marth: I cannot tell you why, but what I know is this: I decline.

Sheik: Weren't you close friends with Ike? You two could kiss and make up this way.

Marth: -smiles- It is an honor to receive this invitation from such a respected member, but I'm sorry.

Sheik: ...It's your thing. Thanks for replying so nicely. -cocks head-

Marth: -smiles again and disconnects-

Sheik: Maybe he, too, has feelings for Lyn? I doubt.

-walks out-

(At Cpt. Falcon and Snake...)

Cpt. Falcon: Come on, Snake! It's just down this hallway.

Snake: But what if someone recognizes us--

-pulls Cpt. Falcon behind a corner-

Sheik: Oh, well. I hope we recuit some new members soon.

Snake: -pulls out the box and stuff himself and Cpt. Falcon inside-

Cpt. -whispers- THERE'S NO ROOM!

Snake: -whispers- TOO BAD! I HEARD SOMEONE!

Sheik: Huh?...

-walks near the box- I thought I heard...

Samus: Sheik! Sheik! The computer is online!

Sheik: Alright! I'm coming! -walks off-

Snake: -removes box-

Cpt. Falcon: -does nothing-

Snake: Her butt is way out of your league.

Cpt. Falcon: Did you mean Sheik, or...

Snake: Never mind! Get close to the door.

(They put their ears to the door. Snake, however, sees a hole in the door and proceeds to look through it.)

Snake: Hey...

Samus: Okay, let's try it out.

Cpt. Falcon: (NO! Snake can see those babes... -cries-)

Samus: ...Okay, it's working. Power Suit activate!

Snake: Power Suit?... -crouches to look up-

(The Power Suit is fit onto Samus. Samus taker her helmet off for the moment.)

It works like a charm.

Snake: -falls down, gets up, hesitates, and runs out-

Cpt. Falcon: HEY! COME- Oops. -runs out-

Sheik: Was that Captain... Hmm.

(Outside the HQ...)

Snake: You mean all this time...I was ridiculing the woman I... SIGH!

Then, I went and stepped on her head...NOOO!!

Cpt. Falcon: Calm down, calm down. Everyone tried to tell you!

Snake: What should I do?? Apologize? Send a card and candy??

Cpt. Falcon: It's not that bad, man. Just attack her like you always do in our next battle.

-beep beep-

Snake: -presses button on belt- Snake speaking.

Person: Snake. Is Captain Falcon there with you?

Snake: Yes.

Person: Good. We need you two to come to DL headquarters immediately.

Snake: Fine. We'll be there in a moment.


	6. Foul Play

Foul Play

* * *

Here's where the story really begins, I say.

--

(The DL Manager is speaking over a large LCD on the wall. Fighters and staff are all sitting in a small "auditorium" of sorts.)

Leader: Welcome, my loyal members. I have gathered you all here today for a very important matter.

We have gotten a very good proposition from the Ancient Minister, the leader of Subspace himself!

Crowd: -cheers-

Leader: Their rift has not cause any harm to us, but now the Ancient Minister has sent me a notice:

_To all DL members and staff:_

_ We have considered allying with your organization, the Dudgeon League. The Subspace Army and its leader are interested in your world, and we are planning an inspection of this world: We want to call it 'home.' With your support, we will gain ground here, and we also have some benefit of it for you: the Army will give both great financial and military support._

_ What do you say?_

_ Ancient Minister_

Crowd: -YES!, cheers, ad lib-

Leader: We have agreed to join with the Subspace Army!!

(The crowd of members goes wild with cheers and excitement. Snake, however, stands still.)

Snake: I don't know... It sounds fishy.

Cpt. Falcon: What do you mean?

Snake: Come on, the Subspace Army?...

Leader: And, something also important! The Ancient Minister and I discussed some terms, with this special conversation in general:

L: How can we say no?

AM: Ah, yes. We have heard of the struggle between the DL and the Organization of Fighters.

L: Yes... The pigs.

AM: I believe we can help. We can help the DL to the ground and make the DL the greatest organization.

L: ...What's in it for you?

AM: We will both gain power this way, don't you think?

L: ...Not only that, but the sheer thought of humiliating that accursed O.F. would bring the DL nothing but pride and joy!

AM: Then... Do we have a deal?

L: You can count on it!

(In the crowd...)

Snake: WHAT?!

Cpt. Falcon: Snake! What's gotten into you?

Snake: I... I can't deal with this. -storms out-

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, wait! Follows him-

(It's a starry night. Snake is sitting outside on a bench, trying to clear his mind.)

Snake: ...

Cpt. Falcon: Pant pant... I found you... Pant...

Snake: ...Yeah...

Cpt. Falcon: Snake. -sits down- What's wrong lately?

You've been acting strange since we saw Sheik and Samus last.

Snake: I don't know. But I don't like what I heard in there.

Cpt. Falcon: It is strange, but what can you do?--

Snake: Leave. -stands up-

Cpt. Falcon: What? WHAT? You can't be serious!

Snake: Almost as serious as I can be.

Think about it. It's obvious that pairing with them just means taking over our world and its battles. The DL can get low, but this is LOW. Very LOW.

Cpt. Falcon: -thinking about it- Continue.

Snake: And we all know what the DL wants- to defeat and take down the O.F. It'll stop at nothing, not even killing the O.F. members if they don't move to the DL.

Cpt. Falcon: True...

Oh, I get it. You're not REALLY worried about the O.F.

Snake: What--

Cpt. Falcon: What you really want is for Samus to be safe from them!

Snake: ...

Cpt. Falcon: -looks to the sky- I understand your odd attitude now... You've verged from 'like' to 'love'.

--


	7. Resigning

Resigning

* * *

We'll start off with Snake, but it won't stay on him like last post.

--

(At Smashville, Snake is visiting Resetti for some advice.)

Resetti: And THERE'S where your problem begins! You gotta tell 'er how you feel!

Snake: I can't do that.

Resetti: Why, Sheik?

Snake: Partly, yes. Sheik doesn't trust me at all.

Resetti: Maybe I should talk to her.

But you should figure out what you want to do, alright?

Snake: Okay-

Resetti: Now SCRAM!

Snake: -flies off screen-

(At the O.F. HQ...)

Cpt. Falcon: Late... That's SO unlike Snake...

Snake: Arrrgh... I'm here. Did you remove our files?

Cpt. Falcon: Yessir.

Snake: Good. Let's advance.

(They walk up to the front desk. Sheik walks out from a corner and sees them; Sheik ducks back.)

Sheik: -watching-

Cpt. Falcon: Excuse me--

Girl: Oh, it's you! The funny man!

Cpt. Falcon: ...Yeah... Well, my partner and I were looking for a fighter opening.

Girl: Oh, sure! We're always looking for new...

Sheik: (What did he--That's ridiculous.)

Girl: So, why did you decide to leave the DL?

Snake: That's confidential.

Girl: "That's"- Ohhhhhhhhh! I get it.

Snake: Yeah, so if you'll direct us to the-

Sheik: -walks out- That would be me.

Snake and Cpt. Falcon: AAAAAAHHH!

Sheik: I'll take it from here, Marie.

Marie (Girl): Yes, ma'am! -opens a magazine-

Sheik: You boys were needing to be tested?

Cpt. Falcon: -infatuated- Y-Yes! Wait, you're the official tester?!

Sheik: And why wouldn't I be?

Snake: ...

Cpt. Falcon: Great! I'll go first!

(Out on Battlefield, Sheik is preparing to test Cpt. Falcon. Snake is the only spectator.)

Sheik: Today I'll be rating you based on performance, technique, and hit percentage. How much damage you give as opposed to how much you take will also affect your score. With enough points, you will be passed into the O.F. Do not hold back.

Cpt. Falcon: Aaaaah! Yes, ma'am, Shiek, ma'am!

Sheik: Let's just get this over with.

Oh, and another thing: You'll be given two, I repeat, TWO Smash Balls for this ten-man battle. Use at your own risk.

Cpt. Falcon: You got it!

Snake: 3...2..1...Go.

(The battle begins.

About five minutes pass. Sheik has six lives left compared to Cpt. Falcon's three.)

Cpt. Falcon: Frustrating! How will I beat you!

Sheik: That's where you're wrong. The goal is to impress me, not beat me entirely.

...Plus, beating me is nearly impossible at YOUR level.

Cpt. Falcon: ...

She insulted me!!

-uses a Smash Ball in his anger and misses-

Sheik: Tsk tsk. -barrages Cpt. Falcon-

Sheik: Five.

Cpt. Falcon:

Sheik: Four...Three...Two...

-smashes- One. -Stands still-

Samus: -on top of the bleachers- Time's up.

Snake: -looks up- (S-Samus! Ohhh! What should I say? Or, or, maybe I should just sit here and look cool. Yeah.) -sits there, looking cool-

Samus: Alright, Cpt. Falcon. -receives results from Sheik- I'll process these and you'll get your results after Snake is finished!

-sits down at the top of the bleachers-

Three...Two...One...GO!

(The battle begins, and Sheik attacks Snake relentlessly, ferociously, and mercilessly.)

Cpt. Falcon: Wow, she really isn't cutting him any slack!

Samus: Indeed. What's her beef?

(Sheik has used both her Smash Balls and takes one from Snake after about three minutes.)

Cpt. Falcon: Whoa! Samus, is that fair?

Samus: There is nothing that says she can't...

(The battle is detemined three minutes later, for a total of six minutes.)

Sheik: -pant- Okay, then. -jots stuff down and draws a large circle- (You are so failing.)

Samus: -peeks at review sheet- Uh-uh, Sheik. No.

Sheik: Hey, I-

Samus: -speaks lowly- You must have something against Snake to be giving him such a low score. He did much better than this.

Sheik: I have my right to-

Samus: Sheik, this is unauthorized, and you know it.

Sheik: ...Fine, you win. I'm pretty sure you can edit this out, so do what you must. -pats Samus on the back-

Samus: -chuckles- Yes, ma'am.

You two, come with me.

(They all walk to the HQ.)

Samus: Wait outside. (The two women walk in.)

Cpt. Falcon: -leans over to Snake- Sheik has the walk.

Snake: Quiet.

(Inside the room...)

Samus: -grabs print-out- Yep. They both pass.

See for yourself. -shows Sheik-

Sheik: -reads- It would seem so. -sigh-

--

Whoop, I left it on a short note. Oh, well. You'll be fine.


	8. Out

Out

* * *

--

(Sheik is at Smashville.)

Sheik: -sitting down- Resetti!... Resetti!... Resetti!... Resetti!... Resetti!... Resetti!...

Resetti: AAAGH! Stop callin' my name! I heard ya!

Sheik: I know.

Resetti: Wha- Well, then. Why'd you need me?

Sheik: I have a problem with a new member.

Resetti: Let me guess.

Sheik: I knew you would know.

Anyway, I think he joined only to get close to Samus. I'm not trying to control her, but I know that right now all that she is committed to is the O.F. and me.

Resetti: Then, just ignore his actions. Don't help 'im at all if you think it's right.

Sheik: Or I could force him away?

Resetti: "Any O.F. member cannot harass or exclude another O.F. member or oneself without clear evidence."

Sheik: Oh, yeah...And I have no proof that Snake has done anything bad to me or Samus.

Resetti: Right. So, what can you do?

Sheik: -rubs head- Do what I was hired to do.

Resetti: Sounds like a plan!

Sheik: Yeah...Thanks, again.

Resetti: Good! Now...

SCRAM!

(Sheik flies off.)

(Sheik returns to Hyrule Temple.)

Sheik: So, I've got nothing.

Oh, my old friend. What ever happened to you?...

-thinks of Meta Knight-

(We were the most feared off all the fighters, once upon a time. Since you disappeared...I was left alone. It's always lonely at the top. ...At least I have Samus now. She is a remarkable woman, partner, and friend.

But still, I can't help but think of you time to time, old friend.)

Sheik: -opens misty eyes- I'll be fine. Perhaps I can find out what happened to Meta Knight one day. -stands up and receives a signal-

Samus: Sheik!

Sheik: Yes.

Samus: Please, come quickly! We've been called for an important meeting.

Sheik: Calm down.

Samus: Not everyone is as calm as you. Hurry!

Sheik: -sighs- All right. I'm coming.

(Sheik leaves the temple to head to O.F. headquarters. Once she enters the meeting room, it is hugely full. Samus, however, saved her a seat.)

Sheik: You've any idea of what's going on?

Samus: Something odd, to say the least.

(Behind them is Sheik's worst nightmare.)

Cpt. Falcon: Just joined today and something has already gone wrong!

Snake: You don't know that.

Cpt. Falcon: What if this has to do with the...

-whispers- DL?

Snake: Then say nothing about it.

Cpt. Falcon: I'll--

Ohhh, HI, SHEIK!

Sheik: Quiet.

Samus: -standing by Ike- How's it going, Ike?

Ike: So-so. I just want to know why we've been called on short notice.

Samus: Oh, I have a question. Snake keeps looking in my direction. It's creeping me out.

Ike: -shrugs- Maybe he's looking at the design on your back.

Samus: Yeah, sure.

(The O.F. leader comes up to a podium.)

Leader: Welcome, fighters and staff!

-Cheers-

Leader: Today, I have a very important subject to bring up. It would seem as though some interesting creatures, called "Subspace" monsters, are popping up in the rest of the world. As you all may know, these areas do not have stations, so I'll ask some of my esteemed members to check some parts of the world.

Any volunteers?

(The crowd is silent. Then...)

Samus: Sir, my partner and I will take a first look.

-Cheers-

Leader: One of my greatest teams! I expect nothing less of you two!

Sheik: We do what we must!

-Even more Cheers-

Leader: Give these two applause! I will station you to the Jungle area!

(Sheik and Samus walk up the row to the stage. They are commissioned to three Smash Balls, a Holder Belt, and two message wristbands.)

Leader: When can you leave??

Samus: -exchange glances with Sheik-

Immediately.

-Everyone cheers-

Sheik: Let's go NOW. How about that?

Leader: Will do, fearless women!

(Sheik and Samus run down the row as people cheer. Snake watches them.)

Snake: Hey, Falcon, we should station ourselves, as well.

Cpt. Falcon: Why?

Snake: There's a possibility that we will run into them if we do.

Cpt. Falcon: Right!

(Sheik and Samus head down the road to the Jungle.)

--

Things will be interesting from here on in. See you soon!


	9. Phenomena, Part I

Phenomena, Part I

* * *

--

(Sheik and Samus finally reach the jungle station. They have been out there for about an hour or so, looking for any information and abnormalities.)

Samus: Remind me of how long it's been since we got here.

Sheik: About...

One hour and two minutes.

Samus: Oh, that was fast.

-sits on a log- And so far, nothing.

Sheik: Patience...

Samus: Is a virtue, I know. I KNOW.

Sheik: Well, let's keep walking.

Samus: Why?

Sheik: We're bored. The lake's not far away. We should visit it. Who knows? We might find some clues there.

Samus: It's a stretch... But alright.

(They keep walking...until Sheik falls off a cliff.)

Sheik: Bottoms below!

Samus: Come back!! -jumps off-

Sheik: -feet running against cliff wall- Invigorating!

Samus: You're such a goof.

Sheik: You think so? -jumps, tackles Samus, and they both fall apart-

(By the Lake area...)

Snake: Lucky us, don't you think? -throws a pebble across the Lake-

Cpt. Falcon: I'll say. But in the thrity-four minutes we've been here, nothing has happened.

(...Silence. Cpt. Falcon throws his hands out in frustration.)

Cpt. Falcon: AHHH! THIS LAKE IS MOTIONLESS! IT HAS TO BE DEAD!

Snake: Dead...

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah, dead, Shakespeare.

Snake: Who knows? Maybe an abnormality will show--

(A Mite appears.)

Snake: Up.

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, what is it?

Snake: I don't know. -picks it up by the foot- I think it's trying...Really hard.

Cpt. Falcon: Trying to be CUTE? If so, it's working...

Snake: -drops the Mite-

(The Mite, annoyed, whistles and many more come running out.)

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, no! Run, Snake! -dives into lake-

(The Mites are all removed by a Needle Storm. Guess who!)

Sheik: We thought we might find some abnormality here.

Snake: Sheik! What are you... (Wait a moment. I should play dumb so that Sheik won't know that we WANTED to be commissioned here! She'd kill me if she knew.)

Samus: If only you knew our code here in the O.F. Those creatures were about to attack you right?

Snake: ...

Sheik: And outnumbered, as well. Where is the Captain?

(Cpt. Falcon jumps out in a shower of beauty.)

Cpt. Falcon: Fair maiden... It is I! Captain Falcon of the F-Zero!!

Sheik: I'm ecstatic.

Samus: Diagnosis report.

Cpt. Falcon: Huh?

Samus: You heard me.

Cpt. Falcon: If I don't-

Samus: I OUTRANK you. So answer!

Cpt. Falcon: ...

Status report!

It's been quiet here since we arrived forty minutes ago!

Samus: Same with the Jungle. SO far, it's a flop.

Sheik: Except for those little guys. They...tried really hard.

-Rumbling-

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, what is...

--

Cliffhangers ahoy! I'll post sooner.


	10. Phenomena, Part II

Phenomena, Part II

And don't get dissatisfied; these posts WILL get longer.

* * *

--

(Rumbling stops.)

Samus: What the...

Sheik: Yeah. It must have been something in the water.

Snake: Then it must be still there.

(Rumbles occur again, but stronger this time.)

Cpt. Falcon: It's getting louder! Samus, what do we do?

Samus: Why are you asking me; Sheik is higher-ranked.

Cpt. Falcon: ...Oh.

Sheik: -rolls eyes-

Cpt. Falcon: S-so, then. Sheik, milady, WHAT SHALL WE DO?!

Sheik: Wait.

Cpt. Falcon: -flustered- Wait??

Sheik: -sits- Yes. Just that.

Cpt. Falcon: Why--

(The rumbling is intense. Suddenly, a Pokemon comes out.)

Cpt. Falcon: Whoa...

Snake: That's...What is...

Sheik: A Dragon Pokemon?

Samus: R...Ray...

Sheik: Rayquaza!

Rayquaza: -roars and flies up-

Sheik: -pushes Cpt. Falcon- Move, move!

(Rayquaza dives into the ground but misses them all. Sheik picks up one of her Smash Balls.)

Sheik: I don't have time for this.

(Sheik hits one enough to break the Ball and pulls back her bow. Sheik aims...and fires!)

Rayquaza: -roars in pain and falls back into the water-

Snake: -eyes wide open- ...Wow. That was fast.

Sheik: And it was a waste. What is Rayquaza doing in the lake? We stowed it away years ago...

Samus: Well, you sure silenced it for a while.

Snake: This definitely deserves a report back at the O.F.

Samus: Then... -walks over to Snake- You two will need to give us a detailed report of your time here.

Snake: ...

Samus: Well?

(Snake falls into the lake.)

--

This post and the post before it were like a two-part post.


	11. Confusion

Confusion

* * *

This will be a full-length post.

--

Comp 001: Entering data now.

Sheik: -sits in a chair- Just to wait now.

Comp 001: ...

Data processed successfully.

Samus: So, the report has been filed. Now, just to wait for a response.

Sheik: That's all there is to it. And we'll call those creatures who tried really hard..."Mites."

Samus: "Mites"?

Sheik: They're puny like terMITES and they...try really hard.

Samus: Okay... Now let's go. Cpt. Falcon is waiting for us.

(They walk outside while waiting for their report to be answered. Snake and Cpt. Falcon are waiting.)

Cpt. Falcon: -strokes chin- I've been waiting for y--

Sheik: Can it. -looks to Snake- Was it more than a coincidence that you were positioned at the Lake?

Snake: (I don't wish to lie...) No. What makes you think that?? (But too late now!)

Cpt. Falcon: (She stopped me before I even finished... -cry-)

Sheik: Stop being foolish. This is serious.

Cpt. Falcon: But all I wanted to do was confess my undying love to you!

Sheik: -speechless in her anger-

(A beep sounds.)

Sheik: -checks wristwatch- A reply.

Watch: Sheik and company.

Cpt. Falcon: -writhes-

Watch: Move to the Announcement Hall immediately.

Sheik: Immediately... We're on it.

(Everyone falls back to the Hall.)

O.F. Leader: Thanks you for coming to see me, you all.

Sheik: Okay...Explain why you called us here.

Leader: -sighs- This won't be easy.

Anyway, what you found at the Lake is of great importance. What you saw is Rayquaza, as you know.

Samus: How did it escape?

Leader: We don't know how it escaped or even why it attacked. We had it frozen.

Snake: (Amazing...)

Leader: But it seems as though lately that big, ferocious creatures have been breaking out in some places and new, unseen ones have been about, as well.

We aren't sure yet of what to do with this information. However, we think that the DL has something to do with it.

Sheik: A likely assumption. Are you sure they aren't just trying to tick us off?

Snake: -looks at Cpt. Falcon-

Cpt. Falcon: -looks at Snake and shakes his head-

Snake: -nods-

Leader: Well, any ideas to deal with this?

Sheik: Exterminate or capture the beasts.

Leader: Some are human, you know! Er-hem, as well as...Anthropomorphic...Yes...You get the idea.

Sheik: _What?_

Leader: It is true.

Sheik: Samus? A penny for your thoughts?

Samus: Oh. How many bounty hunters do we have?

Leader: Two.

Samus: Two? That's it? Who else besides me?

Leader: -points to Cpt. Falcon-

Samus: HUH?

Cpt. Falcon: OH! Oh. Yes. I am a bounty hunter, believe it or not. (IMPRESSED, SHEIKY?)

Leader: Then... I think I have a solution. Here's what we can do.

(Leader explains his plan:

Fighters in group of two will be assigned in a particular area where the strange creatures have been seen. Some areas may take two teams. And, in some cases, Samus or Cpt. Falcon or both will be dispatched to capture a creature. Teams may stay in their assigned areas until the area is 1. cleared of any problems or 2. a major monster or leader is defeated.)

Leader: Sheik, make this announcement to all personnel and fighters. We will take evasive measures tomorrow once we're ready. What time is it?

Sheik: Almost 8:00, 2000 hours.

Leader: Make the announcement once the clock strikes eight.

(As time passes, Sheik and Samus, alone for once, get ready to announce.)

Sheik: Sammy, do you feel that...

Samus: I told you, I hate that nickname.

Sheik: Okay, okay. As I was saying, don't you feel that Cpt. Falcon and Snake want to spend too much time with us?

Samus: Well, Captain Falcon is evident. He's so in love with you, my friend. Tell him you love him, too!

Sheik: I wouldn't even if I did.

And what about Snake, huh? What's he have to do with all this?

Samus: Who knows. He's too quiet.

(The clock rings 8:00 p.m.)

Sheik: Okay. Flip on the global intercom.

Samus: -flips switch- We are online!

Sheik: I have an announcement to make.

(Members everywhere stop what they are doing to listen, thinking "Is that Sheik?", "What's going on?", etc.)

Sheik: To all fighters -you will be drafted and sent to a designated area as of tomorrow to deal with a new menace.

There have been sightings of strange creatures and breakouts in several of the world areas, including the now-safe Lake. More news will be sent to you all by tomorrow.

Thank you.

(Sheik turns it off.)

Sheik: We'll have to work our behinds off starting tomorrow, don't you think?

Samus: Are you ready?

Sheik: More than ready.

(And I'm ready to take care of this "Snake" problem, as well.)

--

Finally, a longer post!


	12. Vendetta

Vendetta

* * *

Let's see what goes down today. NOTE: This post has the names of some SSE stages. Be warned.

--

(In the Assembly Hall, an...assembly is going on!

Samus is wearing her Power Suit.)

O.F. Leader: Attention, all fighters! The lists have been prepared! All fighters should be ready to be assigned!

(Murmurs are heard among the crowd.)

Leader: Here is the list of fighters and their areas!

(Ike, alone -The Wilds

Sheik and Samus -The Glacial Peak

Snake and Cpt. Falcon -The Cave

Peach and Mario -The Research Facility

Fox and Falco -The Ruined Zoo

Lucas and Luigi -The Plain

Toon Link and Olimar -The Lake Shore)

Leader: These are the assigned areas for now. You will dispatched as soon as this next announcement over. Now, you are all aware of the O.F.'s proud history. The worst part of this, however, is the accursed DL, our most hated rivals. They have stopped at nothing to tear us down. But, lo, we have outbested them at every turn!

Sheik: (This is why I can't trust any of their members.)

Leader: So, I want you all to be on the lookout for any DL fighters. We think that they may have something to do with all of this.

Crowd: -boos-

Leader: These are the orders! Now embark to your assigned areas, mighty fighters! Good luck!

(The fighters starting running out. Samus realizes that Sheik is going a different way.)

Samus: Hey, Sheik! Where are you going?!

Sheik: I have something to do before we get there! I'll meet up with you!

Samus: ... Alright! See you there!

(Sheik, once outside, spots Cpt. Falcon and Snake. She follows them until they reach the road to the Cave. She hides among the rocks.)

Snake: This is the right place. Let's go in.

(Sheik kicks a rock down in front of the two and quickly ducks back.)

Cpt. Falcon: ...What was that?

Snake: Hmm... I think it came from around the cave...

Cpt. Falcon: Then I'll look around! Stay here!

Sheik: (It's working. Now to take out the prey.)

(Sheik lines some needles with a thick poison. She readies the needles.

Snake turns around, thinking he heard something. He turns back around again.)

Sheik: (3...2...1...)

(Sheik fires her needles and Snake gets hit in the back, neck, and legs. Snake falls down unconscious.)

Sheik: -jumps down- It worked like a charm.

...I hear something.

Cpt. Falcon: -coming back- Snake, it's all clear!...

Sheik: Uh-oh. Gotta run. -runs off-

--

Samus: She's LATE. That's unlike her--

Sheik: Here! I'm here!

Samus: ...You're LATE.

Sheik: Too bad! I'm here, and that is all that matters. How long have you been here?

Samus: It doesn't matter. I haven't seen any monsters yet.

Sheik: Odd. And it's not even very cold.

Dispatcher 1: Come in, Sheik and Samus!

Sheik: We're here.

Dispatcher: How does it look there?

Sheik: It's calm and silent. But it isn't very cold at all.

Dispatcher: Strange. Look around for a while, won't you?

Samus: Yes, sir.

Dispatcher: Thank you, ladies. -switches out-

Sheik: Meh... I'm not really in the mood to look around... But okay.

Samus: -chuckles- Lazy woman. Let's look around.

(Samus and Sheik look around for about two hours. All they have seen is ice, ice, and snow.)

Samus: Way to find something outstanding.

Sheik: You, too.

Samus: -kicks a piece of ice and watches it fall- Well, we can almost send in a report now, stating how PRETTY it is here.

Sheik: -rolls eyes-

Samus: And to think that we haven't gotten a call from Cpt. Falcon, huh?

Sheik: Maybe he learned from all the hints (and threats) I dropped.

Samus: Ha, not likely. Maybe he and Snake are just busy. MAYBE...they found something.

Sheik: Or someone?

Samus: Yeah.

Sheik: Somehow, I think Cpt. Falcon would be pleased to see anyone else available.

Samus: What do you...

(Samus hears a crack somewhere.)

Samus: Did you hear that?

Sheik: -gets up and looks down-

Samus: -follows-

(They look down. In a split second, something huge jumps up. They look up.)

Samus: What...is...

(A Big Primid! The Big Primid lands and breaks the ice under it.)

Samus: Picture-fied. -takes a snapshot-

BP: -punches Sheik into the ice-

Sheik: -tries to struggle out- This is efficient.

Samus: Hang tight there, Sheik. I'll handle this.

(Samus, having been in her Power Suit, charges up a Power Shot. She fires, stunning the BP, and begins to barrage it. Sheik, realizing that she can still attack, pulls out some still-poisoned needles, charges them up, and fires. The BP falls down unconscious and tumbles off the glacier.

The snow falls again.)

Samus: Sheik, how did you...

Sheik: Ask me after you get me out of this hole.

Samus: Oh. Right. Stand still. This will sting.

(Samus uses her Grapple to get Sheik out, and it does indeed sting.)

Sheik: Ugh... I'll be feeling that for a while.

Samus: Told you.

Anyway, what was the deal with--

(Samus's wristwatch picks up a signal.)

... ...

Samus: Come in! Come in!

Cpt. Falcon: Samus! Do you read me?

Sheik: We hear you, Captain.

Cpt. Falcon: Please call a paramedic! Or, can either of you administer aid?

Sheik: I can, why?

Cpt. Falcon: Well, I was exploring the Cave where we were stationed to check for any abnormalities. I told Snake to wait outside. When I got back, he was knocked out!

Samus: That's strange...

We'll send in a report and get to you soon.

Cpt. Falcon: Hurry. I'm not sure of what happened or anything.

--

Shneaky, shneaky. See what happens next time!


	13. Suspicion

Suspicion

* * *

New post! New post!

--

(Samus and Sheik have arrived outside the Cave. Sheik bent beside Snake, about to administer medicine.)

Sheik: So, you have no idea of what happened?

Cpt. Falcon: No clue whatsoever.

Sheik: No trace at all? Not even a wound or some clue, such as a puncture wound?

Cpt. Falcon: No...

Sheik: (Idiot. As least my plan is working.)

Hmm... Based on the wounds here, I'd say he got hit by something sharp and small, like--

Samus and Cpt. Falcon: Needles...

Sheik: -looks up- I don't know _what_ makes you think_ I_ did it, but keep guessing!

Cpt. Falcon: So, can't you help him?

Sheik: Just wait. I'm getting something out now.

(Sheik pulls out a vial with a concoction that has a strong odor. Unbeknownst to Samus and Cpt. Falcon, however, the medicine will weaken and numb Snake's entire body in addition to waking him.)

Sheik: Okay. He should awaken within a few hours.

Cpt. Falcon: -hugs Sheik- THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!! I LOVE you!! -leans in-

Sheik: -punches Cpt. Falcon in the gut, and he recoils- Do that again and I will kill you.

Cpt. Falcon: -strained- Yes...ma'am...

Samus: -shakes head-

So, Sheik, should we carry him back?

Sheik: It's not a bad idea, but should we report this?

Samus: An assault... We'll take care of it later.

--

(Ike is alone at the Wilds.)

Ike: Lonely...So very lonely...For a guy like me. To have love without love back...Will this stay with me?

(Ike's wristwatch goes off.)

Watch: Special report!

Ike: ?

Watch: News have been given of a confirmed assault!

Ike: Assault...?

Watch: Earlier today the O.F. member Snake was found unconscious outside his post at the Cave region. His partner does not know what happened.

(Sound of Cpt. Falcon: I have no idea how it happened! I went inside the cave to check, and when I came back out, he was knocked out cold!)

Soon after, another member came to Snake's aid.

(Sound of Sheik's voice: Whoever did it is a very careful person indeed. The handiwork is flawless: not any evidence whatsoever.)

Ike: Sheik... Heh. So cool.

Watch: If you have any information as to what or who was involved, please contact the O.F. Information Section immediately.

(The wristwatch clicks off.)

Ike: Only Sheik could have pulled something so perfect off...But Sheik wouldn't attack such a new member, would she?

--

(Sheik, Samus, and Cpt. Falcon are all in the infirmary area of the O.F. headquarters, aside Snake's bed.)

Samus: How long did you say the recovery will be?

Sheik: (And there's no way he'll leave bed for a good while...)

Samus: SHEIK.

Sheik: Oh- Huh? Uh, yes, yes! A few hours.

Samus: -looks back at Snake- Okay.

Sheik: Why do you care?

Samus: Snake is too smart to be attacked like this.

Sheik: An IQ of 180. Makes sense.

Samus: Unless, of course, the attacker was far more cunning or stealthy. Sort of like you.

Sheik: -annoyed- Why does everyone keep pointing fingers at me?! Why do I look like a prime suspect?! -storms out-

Samus: I didn't say...

Cpt. Falcon: For shame! Flustering the gorgeous Sheik like that, Samus!

Samus: Quiet. I think she's acting a little TOO sensitive, don't you think?

(Outside the room, Sheik is leaning against the wall.)

Sheik: -takes out vial- I still have some left. I should slip this in with his other medication...No. Too traceable. They'll just list everyone who entered the room...

Oh, well. Should keep him confined for at least three days.

--

Okay, that was a bit short.


	14. Sensitivity

Sensitivity

Oh, and I'm warning you NOW... Theses posts will begin to get much longer.

* * *

Cpt. Falcon is a man for once! WHOOP!

--

(Samus is sleeping in a chair.)

Sheik: How long must we stay here?

Cpt. Falcon: Until Snake wakes up. I THINK.

Sheik: Ugghhh... -slouches in her seat-

Cpt. Falcon: Well, Samus and Snake alike are sleeping. They must have some kind of connection!

Sheik: Snake was already sleeping and Samus fell asleep out of boredom. What's the point.

Cpt. Falcon: Touché.

Well, it means we're alone, baby.

Sheik: Alone, indeed.

Cpt. Falcon: REALLY--

Sheik: No.

Cpt. Falcon: ...O-oh.

Sheik: I can hear the nurse coming.

Cpt. Falcon: What nurse--

Samus: -wakes up- H-huh? What? We stay here until Snake awakens and gives us adequate information!

Cpt. Falcon: How did she-

Sheik: I'm curious as to what YOUR IQ is, Samus.

Samus: Eh... No clue.

Snake: -blinks-

Cpt. Falcon: Snake! You're ALIVE!

Snake: -jumps out of bed and stumbles- ...Ow.

Cpt. Falcon: They... didn't put you in a hospital gown. Odd. But nonetheless, you're ALIVE!

Snake: Of course I'm alive! But I can't feel my legs.

Sheik: (...No... Only his legs?)

Cpt. Falcon: How did you just jump?

Snake: Er... Willpower?

Sheik: (Well, that's enough of a barrier.)

(Cpt. Falcon commands Snake to sit. Samus and Sheik pay close attention to what he is going to say. Samus takes out a notepad.)

Samus: Well, do you recall anything from that time?

Snake: All I can really remember is waiting for Douglas (Cpt. Falcon: HEY!!) here to come back...Then I felt a sharp stinging sensation in several areas of my body.

Sheik: Uh-huh, uh-huh. Did your senses kick in at any time?

Snake: It was so sudden, I-- Hey.

Sheik: -looks up- What?

Snake: I remember, very vaguely, seeing a cloud of blue near where I was standing... A lot like the blue color of your clothes, Sheik.

Sheik: ... -looks at her clothes- It very well could have been Cpt. Falcon's--

Snake: No, it was a subtle blue, not the louder blue of his clothes.

Furthermore, there was a strong smell of drugs and mixtures in the atmosphere. You remind me of that smell!

Sheik: -expressions grows worried- What...

Snake: It must have-

(Sheik chops Snake in the back and he is knocked out.)

Samus: Sheik! What was that for?

Sheik: He was going a bit crazy there. He needs sleep.

Samus: Or maybe he was on the brink of better clues! Were you just worried that he thought he saw YOU or something?

Sheik: Of course not! (Not. I'm not lying. You just didn't hear me complete the sentence, since it finished inside my head. Ha ha.)

Samus: Hmph. If you say so.

(The Intercom rings.)

Intercom: Esteemed O.F. fighters with us today, please report to the lobby.

Sheik: Meh. -stretches arms in front of her- There's our call. -bolts out-

Samus: She's being odd.

Cpt. Falcon: I just think she's afraid to admit her feelings.

(As they walk to the lobby...)

Samus: What feelings?

Cpt. Falcon: Her feelings for me, of course. It's obvious that Sheik is completely crazy about me.

Samus: ...

Cpt. Falcon: But enough horseplay.

Sheik's acting as though she knows something we don't.

Samus: -peers forward- You think so?...

Cpt. Falcon: Yes. She's always elusive...But now Sheik is just acting weird.

Samus: So, what do we do?

Cpt. Falcon: Ask her about it later. You two are close friends, aren't you?

Samus: Of course.

Cpt. Falcon: Since I don't think she's confident around me yet, -pulls belt up like a man- you should approach her.

But remember: This is just between us.

Samus: Only us.

(Down at the lobby...)

Clerk: Thank you for joining us, you three.

Sheik: No problem.

Clerk: Now, we hope that you haven't disclosed any information to any personnel here.

Samus: This is a very serious matter; it could endanger the staff here. Of course this will be kept confidential.

Clerk: Good, good. How is he recovering?

Cpt. Falcon: He's awake with no signs of trauma, but Snake complains that he can't feel his legs.

Sheik: (I shouldn't have opened the vial outside the door. What if he smelled it?)

Clerk: Okay, then.

-clears throat- Now, if it's your choice, we can release Snake today if you think he can defend himself efficiently. If not, he can stay a while longer.

Sheik: Oh, oh, oh. I don't think he can-

Cpt. Falcon: I think he'll be alright.

Sheik: (Why, you...)

Clerk: He can come out today?

Cpt. Falcon: Yes.

Clerk: Okey-dokey! -pencils something down- Snake will be out in a few hours. In the meantime, you are all free to leave the hospital.

Samus: Sounds good. Thank you.

(They are all out. Sheik wants to lash out at Cpt. Falcon, but remains calm.)

Samus: Now only to wait about... three hours, I'd say.

Sheik: Three hours...

Cpt. Falcon: To be free, if only for a little while.

(Samus and Cpt. Falcon exchange looks and decide to interrogate Sheik now.)

Samus: Sheik.

Sheik: -stops walking-

Samus: Did you have anything to do with-

Sheik: -claps and disappears-

Cpt. Falcon: She's gone.

Samus: You were right. She's avoiding the questions, so she must be hiding something.

Cpt. Falcon: Then our next objective?

Samus: Find Sheik, of course. I know where she might go.

(Sheik is actually at the last place Samus would expect her to be: The hangar of the Halberd, which has been abandoned ever since Meta Knight disappeared.)

Sheik: -looking at the giant ship- Where does time go... It seems that not so long ago you and I painted the sky our way.

-touches the Halberd- This poor ship...Lonesome ever since... -moves hand- I couldn't help but leave it in peace. I would only disgrace myself flying it without Meta Knight at my side.

-sits against the ship and hangs her head- Meta Knight's probably long dead by now. There's the slightest chance he's alive... But when he's gone, he's gone.

(In her silence, Sheik hears a sound from inside the ship. She gets up cautiously and jumps atop the ship to enter through the captain's room's windows.)

Sheik: -looks around suspiciously and pulls out dagger-

Nothing here. Perhaps it was just some little creature bugging around... Wait!

(Two people come through the roof.)

Sheik: -steps back and readies her dagger and and needles-

??: -stretches- Ah, it looks like we have a guest.

??: Ha ha ha... Yes.

??: This will be fun. Excuse us, sir, but you won't get in our way.

Sheik: I'm not a "sir".

??: Oh, really?

We were sent to exterminate both men and women in our way! Time for exercise. -howls-

Sheik: Howli- I know that howl anywhere! Wolf O'Donnell!

Wolf: Right. -claps- And you are Sheik. I've heard some nice stuff about you.

Sheik: I can't say the same.

Wolf: Aw, being coy.

Sheik: And if you're here, the other must be Wario.

Wario: You're good, HA! Let's capture this one!

Wolf: Sheik will look good among our trophies.

Sheik: ...

Wolf: What's wrong now?

Sheik: Breaking into this... This ship is revered! How dare you! Why are you here?

Wolf: Hm. To tell the truth, we want to use the ship.

Sheik: Over my dead body.

Wolf: Then we'll just-

Sheik: -Points dagger at Smash Ball- You want to bet?

Wolf: As if I don't have-

Sheik: -stabs and breaks the Ball- It doesn't matter much now.

Wario: ...Run!

Sheik: Too late. -draws bow and fires; hitting perfectly-

(Sheik picks up the bodies and jumps on top the ship. She puts them down and lowers her head. She holds back tears and kicks Wolf's and Wario's bodies off the top of the ship onto the ground below.)

Sheik: -wipes face with arm- No one will touch this ship but Meta Knight.

--

Whoa, she almost cried! How dramatic!

...Not really. Oh, well.


	15. Confession

Confession

SOMEONE send me a review, please. I like getting reviews, darlings.

* * *

--

Samus: Remind me again of when we're leaving?

Sheik: When Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum are ready.

Samus: Be nice.

(It is now 8:30 p.m.)

Sheik: Excuse me.

Clerk: Yes?

Sheik: So, remind me again: We only need to get them as far as the Cave, where they were first positioned?

Clerk: That's right.

Sheik: -exasperated- And who gave us this order?

Clerk: It came straight from headquarters.

Sheik: Wonderful.

Clerk: -looks at Cpt. Falcon and Snake- What, is there something wrong with them?

Sheik: They're DL switchovers.

Clerk: Ah, yes. You have a vendetta for any DL member.

Sheik: Right you are.

Clerk: Don't worry. It's not too far a walk to the Cave.

Sheik: -pats head- Alright. Thank you; that's all.

Clerk: You should be leaving now. No problem!

(Sheik walks back over to Samus.)

Sheik: OK, it's not a very long way to the Cave from the road.

Samus: Good deal. Cpt. Falcon, please help Snake walk, please.

Sheik: (It's still in effect. Lovely. But why did she say 'please'?)

Cpt. Falcon: (Ohhhhhh! Curses!) Yes, ma'am!

--

(The road to the Cave was as easy and safe as Sheik suspected. After about 20 minutes, they reach the Cave again.)

Sheik: It's almost nine. I suggest you wait until dawn to continue your lookout again.

Cpt. Falcon: Only nine! What makes you say that?

Snake: It's the Cave's atmosphere. The Cave gets very dark and dangerous at night.

Sheik: ...

Right. So, you should set up camp and rest until tomorrow.

Cpt. Falcon: Fine... Yours is obviously the better brain of us both.

Sheik: Hmm hmm... I know.

(Sheik jumps off and Samus runs off, as well. Snake and Cpt. Falcon enter the Cave and have set up a camp deep inside.)

Cpt. Falcon: Sooo? What do you think?

Snake: Think about what?

Cpt. Falcon: Sheik! She's totally in love with me.

Snake: Eh, I wouldn't say that. But I think she has something to do with that attack on me.

Cpt. Falcon: That's what Samus and I thought, as well. We looked into it earlier but found nothing.

Snake: So I can't blame her without proof.

Cpt. Falcon: Exactly!

Snake: But everything I remember points to Sheik...

So what can I do?

Cpt. Falcon: Nothing! But back to my earlier statement: Sheik is the best.

Snake: No.

Cpt. Falcon: Whaaat? Sheik totally loves me, though!

Snake: What is with you? Sheik hates us; she can't stand us.

Cpt. Falcon: Not true, unless you can prove it.

Snake: Simple -She's always threatening you to back off, shows great apathy to us, and she's always hated the DL.

Cpt. Falcon: ALWAYS hated the DL? I've never heard that.

Snake: Not only is it obvious, but it's also well-known. Get this: Sheik is always harder on a DL fighter. Sheik never lets up for a moment and always plays to kill, even when her opponent surrenders. I heard once that she assaulted a DL member outside battle.

Cpt. Falcon: Tell me about it. If we're getting married later on, I have to know everything I can about Sheik!

Snake: ...Weird. Equals you.

Anyway, once a member of the DL, we know him as Wolf, heard about Sheik for the first time and wanted to fight her. Sheik had already met him; she automatically despised him for declining a membership to the O.F. Wolf set up a battle for them... And Sheik just went berserk.

Cpt. Falcon: _How_ berserk?

Snake: Insane. She was not only ruthless in not letting him back up the stage -even if meant S.D.'ing herself-, but she also took every single Smash Ball on the stage. Wolf was rumored to have minus points after that, although he's known as a great fighter.

Cpt. Falcon: Was it really gruesome?

Snake: I think there's video back at HQ. We'll look for it once we get back.

Cpt. Falcon: Ok. Continue.

Snake: But here's the interesting part: After the battle was over, Wolf went into the town to get a soft drink. But Sheik somehow knew where he was going: she set up the dispenser with bombs and shot him with her Final Smash herself!

Cpt. Falcon: Brutal... Maybe I should hold off our marriage for a while. But love remains!

Snake: That only points to Sheik even more.

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah... But I refuse to believe it!

--

(Sheik and Samus are reclining at Hyrule Temple for a little while, to have a chat before returning to a new position. They are in the below area.)

Samus: You said you'd tell me what's up once we got here.

Sheik: That I did.

Samus: So, what's up?

Sheik: Nothing much.

Samus: No. I meant, with all this assault business.

Sheik: -does a handstand- I know I can trust you to a secret!

Samus: Of course. -sits down and gazes at clouds-

Sheik: Well, okay. I admit it. -switches hand- I did it. I attacked Snake.

Samus: WHA- -almost falls off- You mean... YOU did it?

Sheik: Yes. -stands back up and smiles innocently- I did it.

Samus: ...

You... are terrible. Hmm! -smiles-

Explain why you did it.

Sheik: -sits- You know me better. Guess.

Samus: You hate the DL.

Sheik: -feints Chain at Samus- You're partly right. But the other part may be even more menacing.

Samus: Uh...Revenge on Cpt. Falcon.

Sheik: Why do I care about that oaf? Wrong.

Samus: Shoot. Um, you prevented them from some kind of accident.

Sheik: Now WHY would I do something so kind for the enemy?

Samus: They are not the enemy anymore, remember.

Sheik: They might as well be to me.

Samus: Well, I'm out of guesses. Tell me?

Sheik: Snake- (Wait. I hate Snake, but to tell Samus how he feels is far too low.) Never mind.

Samus: What? Tell me!

Sheik: I can't. Shall I tell you how I did it instead?

Samus: As long as I tell no one?

Sheik: Precisely.

Samus: Sure.

Sheik: It was simple, really.

I followed them on their way to the Cave. Before we reached the entrance, I climbed onto the rocks above, poisoned my needles, and shot Snake in the legs, neck, and back.

Samus: You make it sound simple.

Sheik: After that, when we got to the hospital, I slipped some paralyzer into the medicine, but...

Samus: It only affected Snake's legs.

Sheik: A bit of a letdown, but it's okay. Snake won't fight properly for a while.

Samus: And... you won't tell me why you did it?

Sheik: It's a secret even I won't dishonor. But I still don't like Snake at all.

Samus: I suppose it's in your blood. All right. -lays down and stretches- I'll keep it to myself.

Sheik: Good. Otherwise I'd have to kill you.

Oh, and DON'T TELL CPT. FALCON, especially! I know what you were doing earlier!

Samus: How do you... Wait. We must have gone to a place you were hiding!

Sheik: Yes, I know that you were looking to interrogate me. But I was too elusive for you!

Samus: So you know. Now, tell me where you hid.

Sheik: Sorry. That, too, is a secret for only me to know.

--

All done! I worked pretty long on this one.


	16. Peril

Peril

Remember what I said about my posts getting longer? Well, I warned you... It's be this way from now on! WHOO!

* * *

I'm ready and rarin' to go!

--

(The night passes by peacefully as our..."heroes"... take a well-earned rest. It is now about 5 in the morning, and Cpt. Falcon can't sleep.)

Cpt. Falcon: -throws a rock at Snake- Snake. Snake. Snake. Snake!

Snake: -mumbles in his sleeps and turns around-

Cpt. Falcon: Snake!!

Snake: -mumbles-

Cpt. Falcon: Fine!!...

FALCON KICK!! -Falcon Kicks Snake-

Snake: AHH! Okay, okay! I'm awake! What's the matter with you?!

Cpt. Falcon: It will be morning soon, and I can't get back to sleep. How about we start our patrol early?

Snake: But I'm still tired!

Cpt. Falcon: But duty calls!

Snake: ...All right. -stretches and stands up slowly- Let's go.

Cpt. Falcon: First, how are your legs?

Snake: Ehhh. -looks at his legs- Still quite numb. I'm having trouble moving around still.

Cpt. Falcon: Then walk close to me; I'll help you if you need it.

Snake: If you say so.

(They start walking around and start seeing strange creatures. All of these, however, are still sleeping. Snake and Cpt. Falcon are confined to whispering.)

Snake: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Cpt. Falcon: Yes. Are you taking pictures?...

Snake: Now I am. -snapping silent pictures for later investigation-

Cpt. Falcon: What are these?...

Snake: -while taking pictures of a Sword Primid- Obviously creatures from...What was it?... Subspace. Yes.

Cpt. Falcon: This definitely needs to be known back at headquarters. How many different ones are here?

Snake: What do you mean?

Cpt. Falcon: I mean, there are bound to be more in different places.

Snake: True. Who knows.

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, look! -points to a Towtow- One that isn't so terrifying. It's cute!

Snake: It's sleeping like the others...

Cpt. Falcon: Let's wake it up! Maybe it can help us.

Snake: I don't think it's a good idea. It is similar to the other creatures here.

Cpt. Falcon: You have a point. And look over there! -points to a dark hole- Wow, what is it?!

Snake: Who knows?

(All of a sudden, Snake hears a ticking sound.)

Snake: Wait, I hear something. Do you hear it, too?

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah...

Snake: I don't like this. I say we get out of here.

Cpt. Falcon: Maybe we should...

(The ticking sounds gets lower, and the hole starts spinning. Bytan pop out.)

Cpt. Falcon: Ooh.

Snake: This is weird. -takes a picture-

(The Bytan starts attacking and multiplying.)

Snake: ...

Cpt. Falcon: NOW is the time to leave!

(As soon as they start darting away, more and more enemies start waking up and going after them. Includes: Goombas, Floow, Hammer Bros., TowTow, Mites, and Bytan.)

Snake: Cpt. Falcon! I'm losing speed!

Cpt. Falcon: Lean on me!

(Snake leans on Cpt. Falcon until they run into the TowTow. This time, it's still sleeping.)

Cpt. Falcon: Now, let's wake it up!

Snake: NO-

Cpt. Falcon punches the TowTow and it wakes up, very angry. Not very cute anymore, it runs after the pair.)

Snake: I tried to tell you!

Cpt. Falcon: My bad!

(Snake trips.)

Snake: -gets up- I don't think my legs will hold out.

Cpt. Falcon: Look, there's a door right over there: our ticket out of here! Push a little more!

(Snakes musters some strength and they run to the door. Right before they go in, something explodes and they fall. They quickly retaliate and run through the door.)

--

Sheik: -lightly dozing-

Samus: -checking possible stations- Sheik, how about-- Oh, never mind.

-continues looking- Any of these places could be ridden with all kinds of MONSTERS...or other people.

-looks at Sheik- But if Sheik can get the better of even Snake, who's to say she can't beat anyone?

(Sheik's watch goes off.)

Peach: Alert! Requesting backup! I repeat: requesting backup!

Sheik: -hits a button- State your location.

Peach: The Research Facility! We are under attack! I repeat: Under attack by Ridley!

Samus: Ridley?!-

Sheik: -sits up- How many people do you need to have there?

Peach: You will do by yourself, if you wish!

Sheik: Samus, you need to stay here in case of an emergency.

Samus: Agreed.

Sheik: I'll be right there as backup.

Peach: Thank you, Sheik!

(Message fades out, and Sheik jumps up and runs out.

Sheik travels out to the ruins to find an opening with a large hole; Sheik jumps in.)

Sheik: -hits the ground- Peach? Peach? Peach!

(Ridley swoops down past Sheik. It has Mario in its talons.)

Sheik: So there's Mario, but where's Peach?...

Peach: Sheik!

(They hug.)

Sheik: Peach, what is going on here? Wasn't Ridley locked away in Norfair?

Peach: Not anymore. We met countless other Subspace soldiers here and we've been through a lot. Mario can't take much more!

Sheik: Do you have any Smash Balls left?

Peach: No, I don't. You?

Sheik: I, unfortunately, did not stock up at HQ, so I only have one.

Peach: Let's put our wits together. Which is the better to use?

(Ridley swoops by again, but misses to grab Peach.)

Sheik: We should collect Mario and his Balls before we strike at Ridley. We might hurt Mario.

Peach: Yes... So, what are the orders?

(Sheik puts Peach on her shoulders and props here up to snatch Mario.)

Sheik: Wait for the right moment...

Peach: Here he comes again.

(Ridley sees Peach as easy baits and comes in for the kill.)

Sheik: Ready?...

Peach: Set?...

(Ridley comes close.)

Sheik: NOW!

(Peach reaches for Mario, gets his arms, and pulls him down, but not without struggles. Ridley, enraged, flies after them.)

Sheik: Head for the abyss! It leads outside!

Ridley: -roars after Sheik-

Sheik: -runs with Peach-

Peach: Get ready to jump!

Sheik: Do you have Mario secure?

Peach: -Mario is slung around her shoulders- Secure.

Sheik: Now...

Ridley: -inching closer, bites at Sheik but barely misses-

Sheik: Jump!

(They both jump into the abyss.)

--

Mission complete! Be prepared to see Peach again soon!


	17. Abyss

Abyss

OK, I'm warning you again: This story is quite long. Over 40 posts, in truth. I'm not finished by a long shot.

* * *

Picking up from where we left off!

--

(Sheik and Peach fell into the hole, as we established. They have been falling for five minutes. Peach got tired of holding Mario and gave him to the more capable Sheik.)

Sheik: Peach!

Peach: Yes?!

Sheik: I don't think this is right!

Peach: It's a big hole! What's wrong with it!

Sheik: We should have landed already!

Peach: You think so?!

Sheik: Yes, I do!

Peach: We can't really do anything about it!

Sheik: You have a point!

Peach: So, we just keep on falling?!

Sheik: Unless you have an idea!

Peach: Not really-!

Sheik: Wait. I think I smell something!

Peach: ??

Sheik: I think we're being followed!

Peach: Followed?! By whom?!

Sheik: I think it's-!

(Yes, it's Ridley! The crazed monster is now aiming to pierce Sheik with its claws and teeth.)

Sheik: You again?!

Ridley: -ROAR-

Sheik: Peach, I can't take him with Mario in my hands! CATCH!

(Sheik throws Mario to Peach.)

Peach: I got him! But what's the point if we're free falling?!

(Ridley dives at Peach. Peach yells and Sheik attempts to butt Ridley out of the way. She is pierced in the arm as a result.)

Peach: You don't have to protect me!

Sheik: Rrrrmm... I do when you have an unconscious person in your hold!

Peach: Oh, right.

Ridley: -ROAR-

Sheik: -counts Needles and aims-

Ridley: -surprised, slams Sheik into the wall and drags her against it-

Peach: Sheik! Sheik! Can you hear me?!

Sheik: NO!! -wraps on arms and legs begin to tear-

Peach: Listen to me!

Sheik: I'll try!

Peach: We can attack him from above and ride him down! We'll get there faster, plus we'll be alive!

Sheik: One problem! I can't move!

Peach: Release your needles!!

Sheik: -stops and, though there are only three drawn, stabs them into Ridley's wing-

(Ridley roars out of pain and releases Sheik. Using Mario, Peach and Sheik hit Ridley on the top of its head to push it down. They then allow their bodies to move above Ridley, thus hitching a ride.)

Peach: -with Mario in lap- We did it! Just like I...

-notices Sheik breathing heavily-

Said?

Sheik, are you all right?!

Sheik: I'm fine!

Peach: Don't lie! Look! -points to Sheik's bangs, which are partially dripping in blood-

Sheik: It'll pass!

Peach: But the speed will make the bleeding worse!

Sheik: Quiet!

Peach: -moves back-

Sheik: I'm not calling anyone until we get you out safely!

Peach: -hesitates, then salutes Sheik-

--

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon have stumbled into the Ruins. They aren't sure how to get out.)

Snake: Another fine mess you've gotten us into.

Cpt. Falcon: This isn't my fault!

Snake: Where are we?...

(They look around. It's empty due to their earlier tussle, but the Robturret and the Floow in the rotating room area are still there.)

Cpt. Falcon: These looks like Ruins.

Snake: That's it. The Ruins. Who knew that these and the Cave were connected?

Cpt. Falcon: Not you.

Snake: Close your mouth. Let's look around for an opening.

(They walk further only to find a floating box, more than big enough to fit for them.)

Snake: Will this transport us?

Cpt. Falcon: Maybe.

(The Robturret hears them and alerts the Floow. The box's opening are oddly closed.)

Snake: A trap.

Cpt. Falcon: So it's not completely empty here...

(The Floow appear and just float around. Cpt. Falcon and Snake, however, know better.)

Cpt. Falcon: We've seen before! FALCON PUNCH!

(It hits one of the Floow well, but the Floow recovers.)

Snake: What?

(One Floow attacks and Snake is tossed around.)

Snake: Ow-Ow-Ow-Ow-

Cpt. Falcon: It wasn't affected! -punches same Floow-

Snake: Ugh. I'll handle this. -throws a grenade at the Floow; it explodes and the Floow is defeated-

Cpt. Falcon: Hey! It worked! Try it on the other!

(Snake throws it at the other but it seems to not be affected.)

Snake: I think I get it. They can only take so much damage. Maybe they recover for a while?

Cpt. Falcon: I think so! You are a genius!

Snake: Thank you. Punch this one again, before it attacks!

Cpt. Falcon: Okay. FALCON PUNCH!!

(The Floow is defeated and the walls open to reveal the Robturret.)

Snake: Oh, no.

Cpt. Falcon: ...

**RUN!**

(They run, avoiding the Robturret. They keep running through a tunnel of strange writings and countless rocks until they reach a large chasm.)

Cpt. Falcon: And now we're NOWHERE!

Snake: Calm down.

Cpt. Falcon: I can't calm down! We have no idea where we are and I'll never see Sheik again!

Snake: You will, trust me.

...What's that over there?

(Snake looks at a cart.)

Cpt. Falcon: -stops spiraling- Our ticket out of here!! Come on! Jump in!

(Cpt. Falcon jumps in. Snake walks in, the cart closes and they go off on the tracks. Inside the cart...)

Snake: WHERE ARE WE GOING?

Cpt. Falcon: I DON'T KNOW!

Snake: I FEEL A BUMP--

(The cart flies off the tracks and the two yell. Eventually it crashes and the two jerk out.)

Snake: Ohhhh... I'm never doing that again.

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, at least we made it to a new door.

Snake: Where- Never mind. I see it.

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon exit the door and are Outside the Ruins. They didn't expect to see a tired Peach with Mario's head on her lap.)

Snake: Peach?

Peach: -yawns- Hmm? Oh! Snake! Maybe you can help me! My equipment was messed up when we saw Ridley andthenSheikcameandhelpedmebutMariopassedoutandthen

Sheiksawaholeandwejumpedinandthenwejustkeptfalling

untilRidleycameafterusagainandSheikprotectedmebut

RidleycrashedherintoawallandSheikgothurtandwegot

RidleytogetushereandRidleyfaintedandwefellouthereand

Sheikislookingaround, see?

(Peach points to Sheik, who is at bay on top a column.)

Peach: Sheik!

Sheik: -backflips off but stumbles once she reaches the ground; Sheik does not see Snake or Cpt. Falcon-

Peach: Sheik! Look!!

(Sheik's head is bleeding.)

Sheik: I told you-

Peach: But... Your blood will stain your wraps.

Sheik: I think I can manage them out.

Peach: -smiles- Well then, it's not a problem. We have help now! -holds hand out-

Sheik: -turns around-

--

Yays. I'll post again soon.


	18. Recollection

Recollection

* * *

--

Sheik: YOU!

Snake: YOU!

Cpt. Falcon: Huh?

Peach: Peachy!

(Snake and Sheik point at each other.)

Sheik: Why are YOU here?!

Snake: The question is why are YOU here?!

Sheik:_ I_ came to help Peach!

Snake: I was attacked in the Cave!

Cpt. Falcon: I was, too!

Peach: How did that happen to you? Did you guys run into those Subspace things, too?

Snake: (How smart is this princess?) A whole lot of them, at that.

Peach: Wow! -stands up and drops Mario- Tell me what happened!

Sheik: Peach, we don't have time for this. I already called-

Cpt. Falcon: OHHHH! MY LOVE! My darling! -grabs Sheik's hand- What ever happened to you?!

Sheik: -pulls hand away abruptly- It's nothing.

Cpt. Falcon: But! But! Your delicate hair… -fluffs Sheik's bangs- Is drenched in blood at the tips!

Sheik: Don't WORRY about it.

Peach: Awww! How sweet! He likes you!

Sheik: No, it's not like-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, look!! Your braid and forehead are bloodied, too! I think I'm going to throw up.

Sheik: Shut up.

Anyway, I already called for Samus and she'll come for us any minute-

(Samus' ship begins to land behind them.)

Sheik: …now.

(Samus is let out. She is wearing her Power Suit, just so you know.)

Samus: You rang…? Sheik? What happened?

Sheik: Nothing happened!!

Samus: And why are these three…er, four here?!

Sheik: I saved Peach and Mario from Ridley and-

Samus: Ridley? Wasn't he…

Sheik: I know.

Samus: …

But then, what's with Snake and Cpt. Falcon?

(Sheik looks back at Snake with a smirk on her face. Snake looks uneasy.)

Sheik: Wellll… Why don't you ask them yourself? They didn't tell me.

Samus: -turns to Snake- Well? Snake, what happened?

Snake: …Uh…I, uh, um…Erm…Well…I…I-I-I…

Samus: Spit it out, man!

Snake: …

Just ask Cpt. Falcon!! -runs away-

Sheik: -sits on a column- Coward.

Samus: -turns back to Sheik- Why is that?

Sheik: …No reason.

Samus: -sighs- Anyway, what happened?

Cpt. Falcon: Ahh- Oh, what, you ask? Well…

Snake and I were in the Cave early in the morning, looking around. We ran into some sleeping monsters and passed them by. We kept walking…walking…walking…

Sheik: -raises an eyebrow- And?

Cpt. Falcon: AND one of them somehow woke up!

They attacked us and chased us and Snake couldn't keep up!

I had to drag him with me!

It was painful!

But then, a ray of light shone! We found a door out… But we somehow ended up in the Ruins.

Samus: That… is interesting.

Cpt. Falcon: Wait, there's more! We walked much more to find a revolving set of rooms. In the middle was some kind of masked cannon creature that just kept firing at us! Not only that, but we were shortly joined by ghosts! We worked extremely hard… Until we got free.

We walked some more until we found a tunnel. We jumped inside some cart and went flying until we were flung out. We kept walking until we made it out, and… Here we are.

Samus: -finishes writing notes- That is… odd, to say the least.

But I came here for a reason: To get you guys out. We gotta go, now.

Sheik: Then, let's go! Peach, help me carry Mario. Cpt. Falcon, go find Snake.

Cpt. Falcon and Peach: Yes, ma'am!

--

(The group is back at HQ. Samus and Sheik are presenting the data to an O.F. personnel.)

Personnel: So, this is all the data, and I presume it's accurate?

Sheik: Yes.

Personnel: How long did each incident last?

Samus: The Cave incident lasted about three hours.

Sheik: The Ridley confrontation lasted one hour and forty minutes.

Personnel: I see.

Oh… I think you should see a nurse.

Sheik: Not until our business is completed!

Samus: Calm down, calm down.

How long will the report take to be sent?

Personnel: Not very long. You two can now leave while I take care of this report.

Sheik: Good. -claps and disappears-

(Sheik reappears in Peach and Mario's station room.)

Sheik: So, how does it feel to be back in here?

Peach: Pretty good, pretty good. And you?

Sheik: It's all the same. How is Mario?

Peach: He was taken to the E.R. to check for any wounds. I think, though, that he'll be fine.

Sheik: For your sake, let's hope so.

(Sheik raises her arm to put her hand on Peach's shoulder, but her arm gives an excruciating pain.)

Sheik: -moans and grabs her arm-

Peach: Oh, I had forgotten about that! You really need to get that checked!

Sheik: Not at the moment. I have something else to see into. -claps and disappears-

Peach: She is so lonely! I wish I was more like that.

--

Cpt. Falcon: Dum de dum… SHEIIIIIIIIIK!

WHERE ARE YOUUUUU!

Snake: Stop yelling!

Cpt. Falcon: I can't. I need to find Sheik.

Snake: Why?

Cpt. Falcon:

1. To convince her that she needs to be checked NOW, and

2. To tell her that I think her flipping is magnificent. -smiles to himself-

Snake: …It is unfortunate that I know you.

Has that report been sent in yet?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know- HEY!

Snake: What? What's wrong?

Cpt. Falcon: Nothing. I see Sheik!

(Cpt. Falcon runs off.)

Snake: …

I'd better follow him before Sheik beats him into a pulp… -walks after Cpt. Falcon-

(Over by Sheik…)

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK! I found you! At last!

Sheik: -sigh- What do you want?

Cpt. Falcon: I have to say… -face turns red- Your moves are amazing.

Sheik: -raises an eyebrow- Uh… Thanks, I guess… Besides the fact that it was out-of-the-blue and unexpected…

Cpt. Falcon: (She finally accepted a compliment! I think I'm finally making progress!!)

Sheik: Now go away.

Cpt. Falcon: (Maybe not.)

Samus: Sheik! Sheik, I found you.

Sheik: What?

Samus: -takes off helmet- There has been sighting of Ridley!

Sheik: _What_? But we just defeated him!

Samus: No, it's not just Ridley… It's Meta Ridley.

Sheik: ?

Samus: A mechanical version of Ridley… But even stronger and dangerous.

Sheik: Where?

Samus: The old factory. You know, the DL-owned one with the failed bombs and other such items?

Sheik: How is that possible?

Samus: She was born in a different way… Made by Space Pirates…

Sheik: …You'd better-

Cpt. Falcon: Tell the Head about this!

Sheik: -glares at Cpt. Falcon-

(The O.F. Leader walks to them, Snake with him.)

Leader: You called?

Samus: Yes.

Leader: What is the matter?

Sheik: Reports of Meta Ridley.

Leader: …Impossible.

Cpt. Falcon: It's possible, sir.

Leader: Then…

The best option is to send you, Samus, and Cpt. Falcon to defeat her.

Samus: When will we leave?

Leader: That is to decided by you.

Samus: Well, Sheik? What do you think?

Sheik: …

Samus: Sheik?

(Sheik's eyes have darkened, and she is obviously unresponsive.)

Cpt. Falcon: Speak to me!

Sheik: …

Samus: What's the matter?

Sheik: -falls down face-flat-

--

I had no idea Meta Ridley was female until I did some research. (If she isn't, let me know.) See you later!


	19. Irregularity

Irregularity

This is it: the first LONG post! It's quite a bit to read, so hang tight.

* * *

--

(Sheik wakes up blurry-eyed in front of everyone.)

Sheik: -touches head-

Samus: Ah, good. We thought you wouldn't wake up for a while!

Sheik: …How long have I been asleep?

(Sheik tries to move her arm, but finds it in a rather sturdy cast.)

When did this…?

Samus: Hush. You fainted; it's been an hour or two.

Sheik: -sits up quickly- But there's still so much work to be done! -pushes Cpt. Falcon- You should be taking care of Meta Ridley!

Cpt. Falcon: Hey! We're only making sure you were not dead!

Sheik: That's what we have the 200 other people for.

Snake: -whispers to Cpt. Falcon- Owned.

Leader: Sheik! It's good to see you awake and well. How is your arm?

Sheik: …In a cast. It doesn't hurt much.

Leader: …Sheik, we hate to tell you this, but-

Samus: You can't join us on the mission.

Sheik: What? _Why?_

Samus: You just fainted! You're in no condition to fight!

Cpt. Falcon: Plus, you're no bounty hunter.

Sheik: Here's your problem: I'm a fighter nonetheless, and I need to be stationed!

Leader: We can't let you go it alone. You don't have the sheer strength like Ike.

Snake: You will just have to settle with a regular set of battles.

Sheik: -stands up- You have no right to tell me-

(Sheik is ready to punch Snake in the face, but Samus stops her fist. Samus shakes her finger and smiles at Sheik, and Sheik glares at Snake and sits down.)

Sheik: So, what do I do?

Leader: That is your choice.

Sheik: -stands up again and brushes past Snake and mutters- I'm going to the Support Fighters' Hall…

(Sheik stumps off.)

Samus: Where is she going?

Leader: To the Support Fighters' Hall.

Snake: But, Sheik isn't an S.F.

Cpt. Falcon: Don't forget, she has the authority to go almost anywhere she wants.

--

(Sheik is walking through the S.F. Hall, browsing at all the personnel and some of the fighters. Lyn sees her walking.)

Lyn: Excuse me! Excuse me!

Sheik: -sighs and turns around- Did you want something?

Lyn: I'm surprised to see you here. What's biting you?

(They walk along.)

Sheik: I suffered a minor injury and am being confined to regular battles.

Lyn: A hard break, huh?

Sheik: -shrugs- At least I'm not completely bored.

…Hey, Lyn?

Lyn: Something wrong?

Sheik: I might know someone who wishes to fight with you.

Lyn: Oh, really?

I think you should be the one worrying about the field of battle.

Sheik: What do you mean?

Lyn: The injury was recent. I believe you should train against some CPU to make sure you're in the right shape.

Sheik: -thinks- I think you're right. I'll see you soon.

(Sheik claps and disappears. Lyn thinks about what Sheik said.)

Lyn: Someone wants to fight with me?

…He's probably a swordsman.

--

(Sheik, exasperated, is signing onto a battle; she does not expect to need any type of help for fighting two Lvl. 9 CPU.)

Sheik: -feels cast- Hopefully this won't stop me from what I love. Like Snake.

(The battle is to take place at Spear Pillar.)

Sheik: It looks like I'll be fighting… A G&W and Toon Link team? No problem. Level 9? Wonderful.

Announcer: Is the human fighter ready to begin?

Sheik: More than ready.

Announcer: Now preparing the CPU…

(The CPU are loaded onto the battlefield. Sheik readies herself.)

Announcer: 3…2…1…

GO!

(Sheik attacks mainly with smash attacks, quickly and viciously. She is K.O.'d once, though.)

Sheik: Oh. That hurt me bad.

(She goes at it again. She K.O.s Toon Link another time, but is quickly accumulating damage. Sheik sees an Assist Trophy and considers grabbing it.)

Sheik: (Well, let's see. They can grab it and use it against me, possibly costing me another stock. If I grab it, they could possibly suffer another loss.

I'm thinking I should go for it. I don't really need it, but I don't want them to grab it.)

-grabs the Assist Trophy-

Sheik: -looks at it and strokes it- I wonder who's inside?

(Palkia appears in the background and Sheik decides to activate it, just in case Palkia ruins everything.)

Sheik: -holds it up and it breaks-

(Out jumps… Gray Fox!)

Sheik: (So. The Gray Fox. Cyborg.)

Gray Fox: Who called me?!

Sheik: -behind him- I did.

Gray Fox: Thank you for calling me to the battlefield.

Sheik: Uh… Whatevs… Jump.

(They both jump to avoid a bomb thrown by Toon Link. They then take the initiative to attack. In a split second:

GF: Your moves are quite exquisite.

Sheik: You aren't so bad yourself.)

Sheik: -side smashes Toon Link-

GF: -slashes G&W-

Sheik: -up smashes Toon Link, defeating him-

One left.

GF: Ha ha ha! Make me feel alive again!

-slashed G&W for a K.O. and succeeds-

Announcer: The winner is…

Sheik!

(The crowd cheers.)

Sheik: Hmm. Good job.

GF: No problem. It's just like old times with Snake.

Sheik: …Snake?

GF: Yes.

Sheik: What is your relationship with him?

GF: We're old friends. Why?

Sheik: -calm- Hm. Friends with Snake, huh.

(Sheik elbows Gray Fox in the gut. He falls on his back with a moan.)

Sheik: -angry-eyed- Sorry, but I don't associate with anyone associated with Snake.

GF: Sheik, wa-

(It's too late. She has already Vanished.)

GF: -gets up- What does she have against Snake, anyway? …It doesn't matter. I'll being seeing her soon.

--

(Cpt. Falcon is now controlling the Falcon Flyer to the Subspace Bomb Factory to investigate the witnessing of Meta Ridley. Samus is on top, surveying the area; she is wearing her Power Suit.)

Samus: So far, so good. There's no sight of foul play around here anywhere.

(Cpt. Falcon talks through a speaker in Samus' helmet.)

Cpt. Falcon: It's all clear, huh? Okay… I'm going to fly a bit more east.

Samus: Sounds good.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, yeah, Samus?

Samus: State your complaint…

Cpt. Falcon: It's not a complaint! It's a suggestion.

Samus: Alright. Then what's your beef?

Cpt. Falcon: I think I should drop you inside the Factory and I'll wait outside in case you see Meta Ridley.

Samus: Why should YOU wait outside?

Cpt. Falcon: Meta Ridley is large and will probably give us a chase while the Falcon Flyer is visible.

Samus: Not bad. For now, take us to the entrance over there.

Cpt. Falcon: -scans the area- …Are you sure? It's a huge, dark tunnel. Who knows what's in there?

Samus: -looks in the entrance's direction- That is what we're here to find out.

Cpt. Falcon: Yes, ma'am.

(Cpt. Falcon flies the Falcon Flyer to the entrance of the tunnel. What they don't know is that it's the exit of the actual Factory. Check out the Subspace Bomb Factory if you don't know what I'm talking about.

ANYWAY, the Flyer has been flying through the tunnel for a good while. They're coming near the drop that leads to the tunnel's opening, the site of where the player meets Meta Ridley. Samus has a suspicious feeling about this tunnel.)

Samus: I don't know, Captain… This site feels a little odd.

Cpt. Falcon: Of course it feels odd. It's abandoned but has brought a limelight onto it lately. It's been rediscovered out of the blue.

Samus: Yes… Just be careful while flying.

(They go around a corner.)

Cpt. Falcon: Samus, I'm picking up readings of something metal on the wall at the end of this corridor.

Samus: I think this is the dead end. The only way is up, but it's too narrow to go up.

Cpt. Falcon: No, I mean something metal directly ahead of us. It has weirdness about it. Go check it out.

Samus: Fine! -walks to the front of the Falcon Flyer and zooms in on the wall-

It is kind of small…

(It's a metal circle with a black middle. It says something on it…

':05'.)

Samus: I'm not sure of what it is. It says ':05' in analog in the middle of it.

Cpt. Falcon: It sounds like a timer…

Samus: Wait a minute. -looks at it again-

This is no timer…It's a bomb! Get us out of here!

(The bomb explodes and Samus goes flying in the other direction. The Falcon Flyer also reels in the impact, but Cpt. Falcon puts the ship in reverse to catch Samus. He succeeds.)

Cpt. Falcon: Samus! Are you all right up there?

Samus: …Uhhhnn….I'm-I'm not dead…

Cpt. Falcon: I can tell.

!

Samus! Hurry! Get up! We have company!

Samus: Huh?...

(Meta Ridley comes down the narrow passageway and comes after the Falcon Flyer. Cpt. Falcon quickly turns around and heads the other way at top speed.)

Samus: So, we meet again.

MR: -roar-

Samus: -begins to charge up her cannon-

Cpt. Falcon: Samus, we only have two minutes to get out of here. The Flyer is not agreeing with me and it'll crash in that time. So take care of that beast or we're done for!

Samus: Will do. -shoots and hits Meta Ridley-

MR: -flies up-

Samus: What the-

MR: -flies back trying to intercept Samus-

Samus: Ugh! -jumps and avoids the attack-

That was close-

(Samus is hit in the back by a laser and falls down.)

Hmm?!

(Wolf has landed on the Falcon Flyer. It would seem that he, too, wants the bounty in the name of the DL.)

Wolf: Stand back, woman. This is my prey.

Samus: Over my dead body!

(Samus fires a missile at Wolf but he dodges; Wolf shoots his blaster at Samus and it hits; Samus retaliates by Grappling onto him and throwing him forward.)

Wolf: Not bad. But look here: this is DL property! Back off!

Samus: We called it first! -shoots a Super Missile-

Wolf: Never! -uses his Reflector-

Samus: Hrrgh.

Get out of here now or-

(Meta Ridley hits the ship down. Wolf and Samus quickly react to save their skins by jumping at the right moment.)

Samus: -sighs- That was all your fault!

Wolf: No, yours!

(They are both angry at attack each other with strong attacks. Meta Ridley steps in with her tail attack, burning them both a bit.

They stop after a while, both with around 70 damage.)

Samus: -kneels down and catches breath-

Wolf: -catches his breath-

Samus: (I'll never take care of Meta Ridley at this rate…)

Wolf: (Meta Ridley will get me in time…)

Samus and Wolf: (Time to take care of this minor setback!!)

(They throw fists at each other… Then

FALCON PUNCH!!)

Samus: Huh?

(Samus turns around to see Cpt. Falcon at the foot of the Flyer.)

Samus: Captain! You're supposed to be watching the controls!

Cpt. Falcon: Not with you and Wolf here! We'll be massacred if we continue to fight in her midst like this!

(Samus and Wolf lower their heads.)

Samus: -turns to Wolf- Then, let's call a truce, just for this battle.

Wolf: We don't have any other choice.

(They shake hands.)

Wolf: Let's take this thing down.

Samus: I'm with you.

Cpt. Falcon: -thumbs up-

(Cpt. Falcon starts with a Falcon Kick. Samus charges up her cannon and releases, hitting accurately. MR shoots fire blasts at the three, but does not cause substantial damage.

Wolf then shoots his blaster and hits, and Cpt. Falcon lets out another Falcon Punch at MR.

MR flies right up and pulls down on the Falcon Flyer. It goes down slowly…slowly…the three fighters jump up to avoid certain defeat, but Cpt. Falcon gets hit by a fireball in the process.)

Cpt. Falcon: Okay! Just one more Falcon Punch and we have her!

Samus! Wolf! Help me up!

(Wolf jumps up first, Samus then jumps on his head up, and Cpt. Falcon jumps on HER head to be lifted up enough to pull off a final Falcon Punch.

MR is hit.

MR falls out on the Falcon Flyer.)

Wolf: Heh heh heh. -pulls out Blaster- I'll just secure this-

Samus: Freeze.

(Samus puts her cannon to Wolf's head.)

Cpt. Falcon: I think we'll take this beast, thank you.

Wolf: WHAT?! But I-

Samus: We supplied the ship, did most of the attacking. We deserve this bounty.

Cpt. Falcon: How 'bout we… Not shoot you into the abyss, and we capture this prize?

Wolf: (There's no way out of this…) You have a deal.

Samus: Good. Sit.

Wolf: -sits-

Cpt. Falcon: Stay there until we get back to HQ. Then you're free to go.

Wolf: I can hardly contain myself.

--

The longest post yet! I've been working for a long time on this one! Hope you enjoyed this post!


	20. Flight

Flight

Unless I'm told otherwise, I'll be keeping A.P.E.X. in double space. Oh, and I'd like a review, please.

* * *

--

(Samus and Cpt. Falcon have reached HQ once again. Cpt. Falcon is bringing in Meta Ridley, while Samus waits outside. She is now wearing her Zero Suit only.)

Cpt. Falcon: We have succeeded in capturing the big beast! Meta Ridley is back on the Falcon Flyer.

Leader: "Falcon Fly…" Er… Well. We thank you both for a completed mission. Where is Samus?

Cpt. Falcon: She's waiting outside, making sure Meta Ridley is delivered correctly.

Leader: I see. Did you run into any trouble while you searched for it?

Cpt. Falcon: As a matter of fact, yes. Wolf was there; he must have wanted to claim the monster in the name of the DL!

Leader: Excellent! We have beaten the DL once again! I thoroughly congratulate you two!

Oh, and tell Samus that she should visit Sheik sometime soon.

Cpt. Falcon: (SHE DOESN'T WANT TO VISIT ME?! -cries-) Yes, sir.

(Snake walks over to Cpt. Falcon.)

Snake: Any good news? How did the battle go?

Cpt. Falcon: It went… AWESOMELY!

Snake: That's not a word.

Cpt. Falcon: Anyway, Meta Ridley is outside and Samus is waiting for me.

…Hey, why don't you come along?!

Snake: -looks at Leader, who nods- Sure…

(They walk outside. Samus is pointing every other way.)

Samus: …IT GOES OVER THERE! OVER THERE!!

Oh, hello, Captain. Snake.

Snake: …

Cpt. Falcon: He took it well. He commended us on our conquer.

Samus: Oh, good.

Captain Falcon…

Cpt. Falcon: Yes?! Does it have to do with Sheik?!

Samus: No.

Cpt. Falcon: …Oh. Then what did you want to talk about?

Samus: I need you to take me back to the Factory.

Snake: What?

Samus: I think something fishy is going on over there.

Snake: Well, it was abandoned until now…

Cpt. Falcon: But who knows what's over there?!

Samus: That's my point. I need to find out.

Snake: -looks at Cpt. Falcon- Perhaps you shouldn't go alone.

(All three begin to walk back in. But before they reach the building…)

Intercom: Sheik, report to the front lobby. Sheik, report to the front lobby.

(Sheik is in her and Samus' log room.)

Sheik: A call to the front. I wonder what's happening?

(Sheik walks down.)

Sheik: You rang?

Leader: Ah, yes. Sheik. How is your…arm…

(The Leader has noticed that Sheik's cast is gone.)

Leader: Sheik! Where is your cast?!

Sheik: I took it off. I don't need it.

Leader: What? You-

(Sheik slams her arm onto a desk. She doesn't flinch or writhe.)

Sheik: It's healed.

Leader: Incredible…

But I called you here for another reason. Samus wanted to know if you were in fighting condition. Which, quite plain to see, you are.

Sheik: And?

Leader: Samus is waiting outside. See where she is.

Sheik: -turns her head with her eyes half-open- No, I think she should see where I am.

(Samus, Snake, and Cpt. Falcon walk in. Samus freezes when she sees Sheik's cast-free arm. Once she unfreezes, she runs over to Sheik.)

Samus: What are doing without your cast?! It's only been a couple of days!

Sheik: I'm better already!

Samus: How do you know?

Sheik: I've been battling since you went after Meta Ridley with THAT fool!

Cpt. Falcon: (I am NOT a fool! Your words are so cruel… But sultry at the same time!! Oooogh.)

Samus: -looks at Leader- Is it true?

Leader: Yes.

Sheik: -pats Samus on the shoulder- Don't you worry. I'm fine. Completely fine.

Samus: -smiles- Are you sure?

Sheik: Uh-huh. I did some battles, won, and… -whispers to Samus- found a new annoyance.

Samus: Who is that?

Sheik: A friend of Snake's, Gray Fox.

Samus: Ohhh! He's…Uh…Interesting.

(They start to walk outside again.)

Samus: So, what's he like that you hate him?

Sheik: He is good friends with Snake. Reason enough.

Samus: I've heard he is mysterious but is a great fighter. Sounds like you.

Sheik: Yeah, yeah.

Samus: No, really! You two must have fought well together, and maybe you could be friends.

Sheik: No.

Samus: Eh. As you say. Well…

(They walk to see one last glimpse of Meta Ridley before she is put into cryo-state.)

Samus: There she is…

Sheik: And the Falcon Flyer in tote.

…What's our next mission?

Samus: Go back to the old Bomb Factory and snoop around.

Sheik: Makes sense. Until now it's been quiet there. Maybe there are some DL or Subspace thugs around with information.

Samus: Precisely.

(Cpt. Falcon and Snake run out to meet them.)

Cpt. Falcon: Pant…Pant… Ok, we have direct orders to fly you both there. Wait until Meta Ridley is ready and we…Pant…Can get you to the Factory.

Snake: -looks off- …

Sheik: You look like you have something to say.

Snake: No…Just…I…Er…Um…

Samus: -holds hand up- Save your words. Here comes the Flyer.

(The Falcon Flyer is brought out again. Cpt. Falcon runs to it excitedly.)

Cpt. Falcon: My SHIP! Oh, she's a beaut!

We can fly you two out there! Hop on!

(OK, Cpt. Falcon and Snake hop in the ship, and Sheik and Samus perch on the top. The ship takes off and flies off.)

Sheik: Feel the wind in your hair… So free.

Samus: -smiles coyly-

Sheik: What?

Samus: I think you should try to talk with Snake. He's not so bad.

Sheik: Why? Are you in love with Snake?

Samus: NO! No, I'm not! No way! No!

Sheik: Calm down, I was joking.

But, I think you are defending him. I hate him. So what.

Samus: We are allies now. You should try to get along.

Sheik: Not when they leave the DL out of the blue. That's suspicious.

Samus: He must have a reason.

Sheik: He does. You.

Samus: -sits up- What…?

(The Falcon Flyer is now flying directly over the Factory. It is now slowing down to land.)

Sheik: -stands up and looks over the side- Wow, this ship is fast. We've made it in less than… 15 minutes.

Samus: Sheik, is that true?...

Sheik: More than true.

Samus: -rubs head- It's flattering…

Sheik: But don't let Snake know you know. He'll come after me and then I will have no choice but to kill him.

Samus: Harsh! But I won't tell.

(The Falcon Flyer lands. The girls jump off.)

Samus: Well! This is our stop.

Cpt. Falcon: -jumps out- Yes, madams! We shall see you off here. -salutes-

Snaaaake…!

Snake: -comes out reluctantly-

Sheik: Ugh… I'm going ahead-

Samus: Wait.

Sheik: Okay…no. -begins to walk off-

(Snake approaches Samus.)

Snake: There's no telling what's in there. You and Sheik be careful.

Samus: -smiles- Yes, sir.

(Samus turns to walk away, but stops. She runs back and hugs Snake quickly before leaving again.)

Cpt. Falcon: Whoa… She likes you!

Snake: …Maybe…

(Sheik and Samus enter the Factory's opening. They see a bunch of old bombs, old equipment, and new…clean…robotic equipment…)

Sheik: That is odd…Look at all this new equipment. Something really is going on.

Samus: Yeah… Wait! Duck!

(Samus ducks and pulls Sheik down. Ancient Minister passes overhead.)

Samus: -whispers- That must be the Ancient Minister.

Sheik: -whispers- Where is he going?...

Samus: Let's follow him. What do you say?

Sheik: Let's go.

(They crawl after Ancient Minister around boxes and machinery… After about 40 minutes they reach a huge door. Ancient Minister does not need permission to pass. Sheik and Samus, however, need some way to distract the guards. They negotiate in whispers.)

Sheik: Ok, how about needles to the head?

Samus: No, you'd have to show yourself.

Sheik: Then what?

Samus: How about…No, that would never work.

Sheik: I got it. Do you have any Smash Balls?

Samus: Four. Why?

Sheik: Use one to attain your Power Suit. The vortex pulls in anyone!

Samus: Cunning! Very cunning. Alright.

(Samus jumps out and twirls her Whip. The guards come closer…closer… and she activates her Smash Ball. The vortex, as she transforms, sucks in the guards and flings them all against a wall.)

Sheik: Excellent. -digs through one guard's uniform and finds a coding card- We can use this to get through.

Samus: Good.

Sheik: -scans the card and the huge door opens-

(The door opens to reveal a large hall with R.O.B.s, working on all kinds of weapons, machinery, more R.O.B.s, etc.)

Sheik: What is going on?...

Samus: So… The Subspace Army is up to something!

Sheik: Indeed.

--

We shall stop here for now. Expect another post soon.


	21. Release

Release

* * *

--

(Sheik and Samus are carefully observing the area… from behind a box. They see countless R.O.B.s and one floating Ancient Minister.)

Samus: So, our suspicions were correct. There is something odd going on.

Sheik: We can start with a detailed report, but we have to hurry before someone spots us.

Samus: Ok. -takes out a notepad- What to write?

Sheik: I'll narrate. Something along the lines of…

"Upon arriving here, we have observed some of the strangest phenomena we have seen in a while. The rumors are confirmed: there is activity going on in the Bomb Factory; the Subspace Army is behind this. Ancient Minister is in command of the operation… It would seem that he is commanding countless R.O.B. systems to build weaponry, surveillance systems, bombs of all sizes… We are unsure of what they are planning at this stage, but further investigation will become a need in the foreseeable future."

Samus: …Okay…I got it. We should take some pictures while we're here.

Sheik: -puts hand out- I'll do it.

(Sheik stands up stealthily and puts the camera to her face. She focuses on the entire room, snaps a picture…

And all the alarms go off.)

Samus: What's going on?!

Sheik: Sound alarm. It heard the flash! Retreat!

(They both throw the box off and run out. They see the door closing as they approach. In a hurry, Samus grabs a Buckot out of the air and flings it in between the door, thereby effectively stopping it.)

Sheik: Code 5a4!

Samus: Yes, ma'am!

(Sheik throws Samus ahead; Samus reaches the door and uses her Grapple to pull Sheik to the door, as well. They exit and kick the Buckot inside.)

Sheik: …That was interesting. We need to get back to HQ immediately.

Samus: Or hide.

Sheik: What? Hide?

Samus: -points ahead-

(Ancient Minister is heading their way. Samus panics and uses her transmitter to contact Cpt. Falcon.)

Samus: This Samus. Cpt. Falcon, come pick us up NOW, over.

(They dive into the bushes and wait…

Ancient Minister hangs his head and goes back. The girls come out.)

Sheik: Cpt. Falcon will be here momentarily… But WHY Cpt. Falcon??

Samus: Oh, stop complaining. He's one of the only people with a…ship…

-sighs- I should have thought of that… Oh, well. Now to wait-

(The Falcon Flyer zooms past them. Samus's helmet flies off.)

Samus: -jumps up- IDIOT!

Sheik: See what I mean?

(As Samus smoothes her ponytail, Cpt. Falcon jumps out in a wave of beauty.)

Cpt. Falcon: I have returned… MY fair maiden!

Sheik: I'm overjoyed… -folds arms and rolls eyes-

Cpt. Falcon: Haaa! Ask of me ANYTHING, my love, and it shall be yours!

Sheik: Don't you have anything better to do? -walks past Cpt. Falcon and he falls-

Just take us back!

Cpt. Falcon: -shoots up- YES! I SHALL DO IT!

(Snake is inside the cockpit. He watches dreamily as Samus climbs onto the Falcon Flyer. Snake sighs; Sheik overhears it.)

Sheik: -on top of Flyer- Uck. I will throw up any second now.

Samus: What's wrong? You aren't afraid of heights.

Sheik: But I _am_ afraid of that loser beneath us.

Samus: -laughs- Can't you be a little nicer to Snake?

Sheik: Hmmm, no! Never!

Samus: I guess I- !

Sheik: What? You guess you what?

Samus: I had a wonderful idea.

Sheik: Oh, really? Tell me.

Samus: (We should set up a battle with Sheik and Gr…) I guess I…

Sheik: Spit it out! Come on!

Samus: I GUESS I KIND OF HAVE FEELINGS FOR-

Sheik: -Jumps up- Oh. I know who you're talking about.

Samus: No! No! That just came out-

I…like mayonnaise!

Sheik: Don't hide it. I don't think he heard you, anyway.

(In the cockpit…)

Snake: What are they yelling about?

Cpt. Falcon: Probably the fact that Sheik realizes she loves me.

Snake: Sure.

(Back on top…)

Sheik: So… You DO like Snake a little bit. Who would have guessed?

Samus: And I think you should be more merciful to both of them. -folds arms as a challenge-

Sheik: -widens eyes, but then closes them- I think you're delusional. Not only are they annoying, but also idiotic and suspicious.

Samus: You said yourself that Snake converted to meet me, so Cpt. Falcon either came to stay with Snake or meet YOU, my friend.

Sheik: It makes sense…

But I don't care.

Cpt. Falcon!

Cpt. Falcon: -using a speaker- Yes, fair vixen?!

Sheik: We have some information from the Factory. See what you can make of it.

--

This was the most CASUAL post of them all… I will make a longer post soon.


	22. Stealth

Stealth

* * *

I'll make this worthwhile.

--

(As they fly back to headquarters, Cpt. Falcon reads over Samus' and Sheik's notes. Snake is the one actually flying the ship.)

Cpt. Falcon: …"Strangest phenomena"? ... "Countless R.O.B. systems"? ... "Activity going on in the Bomb Factory"? ... This is terrible!

Snake: Elaborate.

Cpt. Falcon: Huh?... Oh. Well, this means that we'll have to more than double our work. Besides, this is a threat to our entire world.

Snake: Unless we destroy it in its infancy.

Cpt. Falcon: -looks up- What do you mean?

Snake: I mean, destroy it in its infancy. I have a plan in the making.

Cpt. Falcon: Be quiet, be quiet…

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon both look up to the ceiling. Sheik, on top, is trying to listen.)

Sheik: …Drat. They must have heard you.

CAPTAIN FALCON!

Cpt. Falcon: -from below- YES, MA'AM?

Sheik: STOP TALKING AND START FLYING!

Cpt. Falcon: AS YOU WISH, MY DEAR!

Sheik: -quietly to Samus- He's more than just a little weird.

Samus: -chuckles- While that may be true, what did you think they were discussing down there?

Sheik: I don't know… But it sounded like Snake was up to something-

Samus: Oh, not this again.

Sheik: I'm serious. Cpt. Falcon was spiraling over the notes we had, and Snake said something about "taking it out in its infancy". Their voices just got quieter from then.

Samus: Oh, really? Let me try to listen in.

(Samus uses her arm's configurations to open the intercom link. Cpt. Falcon, without having turned his intercom link on, has no idea.)

Samus: …You were right. Listen up. -puts intercom on speaker-

(Cpt. Falcon: So, what are you saying exactly?

Snake: I'm saying that we check out the Bomb Factory on our off time.

Cpt. Falcon: With WHAT off-time?

Snake: -sigh- Look, we can discuss this later on tonight.

Cpt. Falcon: Shadow Moses Island?

Snake: Good choice.

Cpt. Falcon: But there's still a problem. What about Sheik and Samus?

Snake: That's a good question… I have an idea. Wasn't Samus telling you about Sheik's run-in with a friend of mine, Gray Fox?)

Sheik: -glares at Samus-

Samus: -smiles nervously-

(Cpt. Falcon: Yes, she- Oh, I see. We will distract Sheik and Samus with a battle…

Snake: And Gray Fox will join the battle on their side! Genius.

Cpt. Falcon: Thank you.

Snake: So, we will discuss this at 8:00 p.m. sharp. Got it?

Cpt. Falcon: Got it.)

Samus: -turns intercom link off- …You were right. They are conniving.

Sheik: And remember –we aren't allowed on fighting fields past 8:00 pm unless we have a battle, isn't that right?...

Samus: You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?

Sheik: Stakeout.

Samus: Bingo.

--

(Samus and Sheik have retired to their dorm, planning their own meeting later today. They have about three hours until Snake and Cpt. Falcon's rendezvous. Samus changes into her Zero Suit, and Sheik is casually reading O.F. articles until she sees a new article.)

Sheik: Come here, Samus.

Samus: What is it? -walks over-

Sheik: A problem.

(The article's name states:

"O.F. members found defeated in the Plain"

Esteemed O.F. fighters Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi were found at 9:56 p.m. last night in the Plains area. They were assigned there two weeks ago to observe the area, watching for any strange creatures and any fighters out of place. They were found late last night after McCloud sent a distress signal an hour before. They were discovered by O.F. searchers on the Plain road, lying motionlessly. The cause of this accident is unknown, and the two members are being kept in the infirmary.)

Sheik: Things are getting more and more mysterious.

Samus: I agree. What exactly is the Ancient Minister up to?

Sheik: What is he going to do with the O.F., not to mention the entire world…

Samus: That, my friend, may be found out sooner than we think.

But for now, let's go eat supper.

Sheik: Why?

Samus: We're eating early, so that we are prepared for our little plan…

So, come on.

(Samus drags Sheik by her braid down to the Mess Hall. Once they get there, they are surprised to see Snake and Cpt. Falcon also arriving there. Samus slowly releases Sheik's braid… Sheik is ready to punch Samus, but controls herself. They quietly sit down while a person from the kitchen comes to "wait" on them. Another comes to wait on Cpt. Falcon, as well.)

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK!! What are you doing here?!

Sheik: Uh, nothing.

Snake: It looks like you're eating… A little early for that.

Samus: I would say the same thing about you two.

(They are on to each other.)

Snake: -drops head onto table-

Sheik: …-quietly- Idiot.

Snake: Huh? -picks head up-

Sheik: I didn't say anything.

(They stare at each other.)

Waiter: What would you like, Sheik?...

Sheik: I-

(Sheik sees Snake turning down food.)

Sheik: Actually, I don't want anything…

Samus: ?

(Samus leans over to Sheik, and they convey in whispers.)

Samus: What are you doing?!

Sheik: I won't fall for this tricks. I'm playing his game!

Samus: No, don't! You won't be ready for 8 o'… Uh…

(Samus noticed Snake staring at her out of the corner of her eye.)

Samus: Eight…of… the reports we have to file! Did you forget?!

Sheik: I…Oh! Yeah. Yes, I did. -pouts- I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon look at them in a weird way.)

Samus and Sheik: -smile nervously-

Samus: Oh, look at the time. -looks at a clock that doesn't exist above Snake's head- We need to hurry off.

Snake: Speaking of which, we'd better go as well.

Sheik: Yeah, it's getting late…

Cpt. Falcon: We have work to do.

(They all exit out at the same time. Snake and Cpt. Falcon sneak out.)

Snake: That was close.

Cpt. Falcon: They were onto us, I could feel it.

Snake: …We still have time. What can we do while we wait?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know. Go watch some battles?

Snake: Okay.

(As they pass by, Sheik and Samus prepare.)

Sheik: Okay, where will the battle take place?

Samus: Somewhere Cpt. Falcon will drag Snake to watch.

Sheik: …Anywhere, as long as I'm battling there.

Samus: You're right. We need to hurry.

(They whiz by, over Cpt. Falcon's head.)

Cpt. Falcon: What was that?

Snake: Nothing. Let's go.

--

(Sheik has set up a battle for herself against King Dedede, a DL member, at 75m. Samus will wait until Snake and Cpt. Falcon leave.

Just as Sheik suspected, Cpt. Falcon has showed up for her battle, with Snake in tote. Samus is sitting behind them. Samus and Sheik decided that she could make small talk if she wanted.)

Announcer: Ready?...

GO!

Snake: Let's see how she does.

Cpt. Falcon: She will be extraordinary, as usual.

Snake: She isn't always that way.

Samus: Sure she is.

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon turn around to see Samus sitting there calmly. Snake starts sweating.)

Cpt. Falcon: See, Snake? Samus would know.

Snake: -without looking at Samus- Th-then, how will she do with Fray Gox? I-I mean, Gray Fox?

Samus: Who knows? She hates him, too.

Snake: What?? Why?

Cpt. Falcon: (Aww. Look at them, having a normal conversation!)

Samus: I think it's because he is a friend of yours.

Snake: …Typical.

(They stop to watch the battle. Sheik has lost no lives, but DDD has lost two out of three. Sheik has not yet summoned Gray Fox… The Assist Trophies are rigged.)

Sheik: -drawing needles-

DDD: -throws a Waddle Dee at Sheik-

Sheik: -jumps- Going slowly… but what's this?! An Assist Trophy! I should grab it to avoid losing!

Cpt. Falcon: She's acting weird…

Samus: Huh. You should talk.

Sheik: -picks up the Assist Trophy and activates it with a sigh- Open se-sa-me.

(The Assist Trophy opens and Gray Fox pops out.)

GF: Sheik.

Sheik: Gray Fox.

GF: I knew we would meet again.

Sheik: Just be quiet and fight.

(Gray Fox slashes DDD, and goes after him. Sheik does a meteor smash and Gray Fox connects with a long slash that K.O.s DDD. The crowd cheers.

As Sheik and Gray Fox leave the battlefield, out of the audience's eyes…)

GF: Once again, we worked flawlessly.

Sheik: So what? -turns around-

GF: -touches Sheik's shoulder and turns her back around- Don't be so rash, fool.

Sheik: Don't call me a-

GF: -pulls close to Sheik's face- Fool? And what if I do?

Sheik: -softens and cocks head- Then I will be forced…to…

(They lean closer to each other, almost to embrace…

Gray Fox pulls back.)

GF: You're forgetting something.

Sheik: Oh, right. My rendezvous with –How did you know that?!

GF: I can tell a lot just by looking at you. -disappears-

(Sheik just stands there for a while. Then, she turns around to head to Shadow Moses Island.)

--

(Samus is following Snake and Cpt. Falcon to Shadow Moses Island. Shadow Moses Island is usually watched carefully because of the Metal Gears, but is not in close surveillance after 8 p.m.)

Snake: Are you sure we're alone?

Cpt. Falcon: Of course. Who would follow us?

Snake: I don't know. Samus, Sheik.

Cpt. Falcon: True, but she's busy. Sheik, I mean.

Snake: You know how she is!

Cpt. Falcon: But how can I suspect her? -pushes Snake on accident and topples him- She's so lovely and-

Snake: Get off. Now!

(Snake drops a grenade and it rolls over to Samus, who quickly hides back in the shadows. Once they're not looking, Samus picks up the grenade and eyes the men worriedly.)

Snake: -pushes Cpt. Falcon off- Now, listen up.

--

Yay, finally something interesting! Be back sooner than I was with THIS post.


	23. Split

Split

This is the beginning of one of my favorite parts of the story. If you don't like it... Well, whatevs.

* * *

I'm on a roll now, my readers! No need for popcorn!

--

(At Shadow Moses Island...)

Cpt. Falcon: The way I see it, we can sneak into the Bomb Factory at night and-

Snake: No, that isn't a good call.

Cpt. Falcon: Why not?

Snake: That's what they expect us to do. It's reverse psychology!

Cpt. Falcon: Oh. OH! I get it. Cunning.

Snake: So, we sneak in during the day, since we aren't assigned at the moment, and take out the Ancient Minister!

(Samus is holding the grenade close to her, listening...)

Samus: (We are definitely against the Ancient Minister... But is it the right thing to do right now? We've only seen a little of what may come...)

Snake: How does that sound to you? Good?

Cpt. Falcon: Excellent. But what about Sheik and Samus? Sheik will want to stay by my side and-

Snake: We will have to wait until they get an assignment. Or...?

Cpt. Falcon: We-we could recommend to an assigner for them to have a team match against DL members, giving us a chance to get away!

Samus: (WHAT?)

Snake: Right. Don't forget that.

So, when can we strike?

Cpt. Falcon: When we're prepared. The Falcon Flyer is always ready, and...

Snake: We have all our weapons and supplies ready. We can leave ASAP. Preferrably on a lazy day.

Cpt. Falcon: That can be any day.

Snake: So, let's recap on our plan. The first thing to do is...

Samus: (Oh, no, you won't be pulling anything off.) -pulls top off grenade-

It's a nice grenade, really. It can be thrown back at you, correct?

Snake: What was-

(Samus throws the grenade their way. It hits and explodes, stunning both Snake and Cpt. Falcon. She then comes out and runs away before they recover. Sheik is walking near her, but Samus pulls her the other way.)

Sheik: Samus, what are you-

Samus: No time to talk. We have to get out of this area.

(They run for about five more minutes before reaching the All-Star Mode Forest.)

Samus: -pant pant-

Sheik: So, -pant- tell me what happened.

Samus: They were planning to... -pant- sneak off during an inconspicuous time of day soon to... -pant- face the Ancient Minister on their own. In this... -pant- they planned to distract us so that we could not pursue.

Sheik: Those idiotic... -pant-

-straightens up- What else?

Samus: I couldn't take it, so I picked up a grenade that rolled off Snake and bombed them with it.

Sheik: ...

Samus: I know. -shrugs ashamedly- It was uncalled for.

Sheik: Excellent! I approve!

Samus: -shakes head and laughs- I do feel a little bad about it, though.

Sheik: ...Tell me. Have either of them ever seen your handwriting?

Samus: No...

(Samus and Sheik hurry back to their dorm before Snake gets back. After an hour or so, Sheik hears them walk past and beckons Samus to spy on them.

Outside their dorm room...)

Sheik: -whispers- Be prepared to dart away in case they come out.

Samus: -takes out a notepad and nods-

Sheik: -whispers- What's that for?

Samus: -whispers- My note.

Sheik: -whispers- Oh.

(Inside their dorm room...)

Snake: I DON'T know what happened! All I can remember is a voice and then an explosion.

Cpt. Falcon: I know, I know! Do you think it was one of your grenades?

Snake: It has to have been... I recognized the smell. Plus that voice asked if my grenades could be thrown back at me.

Cpt. Falcon: Was it a female or male voice?

Snake: Female.

Cpt. Falcon: ...

This makes it easy!

Snake: What do you mean -oh.

(Samus and Sheik give each other a glance.)

Cpt. Falcon: What two women do we know could have done it?

Snake: Sheik and Samus.

Cpt. Falcon: Honestly, though, Sheik would NEVER do such a thing to me-

(Sheik gags.)

Cpt. Falcon: -and I don't think Samus would try to hurt you.

Snake: Why does it matter?

Cpt. Falcon: She obviously likes you.

(Samus makes a face.)

Snake: I-uh- -shakes head- It doesn't matter! We need to ask them what they know!

(Outside their dorm room...)

Sheik: That's our cue. Get up! Move it!

Samus: Ok...And...Let's roll!

(Sheik and Samus get up and hide behind the door. Snake and Cpt. Falcon do not even realize where they are.

Once they are gone...)

Sheik: Go in right quick and lay your note down.

Samus: Got it. -goes in and puts note near computer-

Ok. Done.

Sheik: Now we can just-

(The intercom goes off with a red alarm. Every O.F. fighter and S.F. rushes down to the fron lobby, where the O.F. leader is waiting.

That includes Ike, Gray Fox, Sheik, Samus, Snake, Cpt. Falcon, and others.)

Leader: Fighters, we have a problem.

Crowd: ...

Leader: Two more of our members, Luigi and Lucas, have been reported missing. Recently two of our other fighters were found unconscious in the Plain, so we believe it is time to take more cautious action in this area.

What the other Planners and I plan to do is send out teams of three to seek, survey, and scout this area for two days or so. We all remember what happened last time one of our own went missing...

(Sheik hangs her head. Gray Fox puts and hand on her shoulder in solace, but Sheik only moves her shoulder away. She apologizes a second later.)

Leader: Fighters, we plan to dispatch you all as soon as possible. I would like you all to remain here while we set you up in pairs of three.

Sir. (He is speaking to a clerk behind him.) Prepare qroups of three for 12 of them!

Clerk: Only twelve, sir?

Leader: Yes, 12 will be enough.

(Ok, here's the lowdown. Only humanoid fighters and S.F.s will be dispatched, and I'm going to observe only the significant groups.)

Clerk: Group 1!

Resetti,

Olimar, and

Toon Link!

Group 2!

Lyn,

Mario, and

Captain Falcon!

(Cpt. Falcon groans.)

Group 3!

Peach,

Samus, and

Snake!

(Both Samus and Snake look worried. Peach looks as lackadaisical as ever.)

Group 4!

Ike,

Sheik, and

Gray Fox!

(Sheik groans and her eye twitches.)

Leader: The twelve of you, remain here. Everyone else, you may return back to your stations.

(The twelve assigned remain, and everyone else leaves.)

Leader: You all have been picked because of your superior abilities on the battlefield. You will now collect into your groups and wait outside. I will allow for you all to gather anything you believe you will need in your dorm rooms. You all have three minutes! Go!

(All of the picked fighters run back to their rooms. Samus and Sheik skedaddle.)

Sheik: Okay, do we have everything?

Samus: -throws Sheik some Smash Balls- Now we do.

Sheik: All right. -puts a hand on Samus' shoulder- Good luck. Especially since you have Snake on your team.

Samus: And you, with Gray Fox.

(They walk back downstairs.)

Sheik: Don't remind me.

Samus: What's wrong?

Sheik: He's strange. Yesterday, he told me not to be a fool and got away with it. I felt like he was going to...

Samus: -sigh- Perhaps he isn't as bad as you thought. I heard you apologize to him earlier.

Sheik: Yeah... I don't know...

Samus: Just let it go. -smiles and looks forward- It won't be so bad, for either of us.

(They have made it back to the lobby and now await for the others. Snake and Cpt. Falcon, on the other hand, are still in their dorm...)

Cpt. Falcon: -picks up Samus' note and reads it- Oooooh, Snake...!

Snake: What?

Cpt. Falcon: I suggest you come see this...

Snake: What is...-picks up the note-

(Dear Snake,

I'm sorry about earlier last night (Writer: It's past midnight by now). You shouldn't have been out there so late: it's against rules.

Anyway, your plan is unreasonable. I can't let you go forward with it. I wouldn't want anything worse to happen with our confrontation with the DL and the Subspace Army and whatnot... And I don't want to see you hurt anymore.)

Snake: It's unsigned.

Cpt. Falcon: Wow, who do you think it's from?

Snake: -places note carefully in one of his pockets- I don't know, but I...

We're going to be late. Let's hurry down.

--

(Now that everyone is prepared, they are ready to be stationed out in the Plain. All four groups are being transported by way of... foot. They'll camp out in the Plain until morning.

Sheik is just lying on a hill in the Plain, looking at the stars.)

Sheik: (No... He's just trying to mess with my mind, that's all. I am not attracted to such a boar.)

Ike: -walks by- Sheik, something wrong? -kneels down-

Sheik: -sits up and sighs- No, I was lost in thought, is all.

Ike: -sits next to Sheik- What kind of thought?

Sheik: Well, I...

-lies back down- was thinking about Gray Fox.

Ike: Gray Fox? He's in our group, yes.

Sheik: No, not that. I mean, he... It's complicated.

Ike: You have feelings for-

Sheik: -shoots up- NO. Never would I...

-sits back down- I think he's trying to confuse me into accepting Snake!

Ike: No one should do such a dishonest deed.

Maybe I can help.

Sheik: How so?

Ike: Simple. I'll monitor his reactions with you and decipher what is going on.

Deal?

Sheik: Deal.

(They shake hands.)

--

All righty! That's the post! I'll be back soon!


	24. Plain

Plain

And a side note: Lyn and Ike are around the same age in this world. Also, this is the longest post so far: it takes up about eleven pages, being double-spaced. It's all worth it, so don't worry.

* * *

--

(It is now morning in the Plain. Most teams are getting up and planning their move.

At Peach…)

Peach: SAMUS! GET UP!

Samus: -mumbling- No… Sleeping…

Peach: GET UP NOW!

Samus: …Tired…

Snake: What are you-

Peach: I didn't want to do this…

-bangs Samus with a pan-

Samus: -dizzy- Ok! Ok! I'm awake! Agh! -covers face-

Peach: Good! We need to get a move on!

--

(Resetti's team woke up earlier and has already started inspection.)

Resetti: Notice the spots of black around here. Do you think they were taken by…

Toon Link: Subspace soldiers?

Resetti: That's what we're hoping didn't happen. We need to find them ASAP.

--

(Sheik is sleeping. Ike and Gray Fox are also sleeping, making a triangle shape with Sheik on the left side. She is waking up…)

Sheik: -sits up and sees her teammates- Get up, you idiots!!

-blocks Ike on the head and kicks Gray fox- Dozing off on a day like this! I should knock you both out!

Ike: Ow! What the- Sheik, why are you hitting us?!

Gray Fox: -grabs katana hilt- We haven't done anything wrong.

Sheik: Exactly –you haven't done anything.

Ike: Then what will we do??

Gray Fox: Scout out the area?

Sheik: That is what we will not do.

Ike and GF: Huh?

Sheik: The way I see it, everyone is going to be searching in the day time. I suggest we wait at night, as to not have the distraction of other members. Besides, everyone knows that night time is when people work most stealthily.

GF: I would have never…

Ike: That's a good notion, Sheik. What can we do all day until night fall?

Sheik: Plan.

(They sit in a circle. Sheik pulls out a map.)

Sheik: This is the entire area. What we can start with is…

--

(Peach, Samus, and Snake are walking around, keeping alert. Snake keeps looking at Samus's note.)

Peach: What's this?! A love letter?

Snake: No. It's a note from someone.

Peach: Who is it?

Snake: That's the thing: I don't know.

Peach: What is it for?

Snake: Someone bombed us with one of my grenades a while ago. She left a note telling me why.

Samus: May I see?

Snake: -reluctantly gives Samus the note-

Samus: -reads- It would seem that she cared about your safety. It's a pleasant gesture… If only you knew who she was. -hands note back-

Snake: That's the problem.

Samus: How'd she find you at Shadow Moses Island, anyway—(Oops.)

Snake: (How did Samus know that?...)

Peach: Uhhh, let's just focus on the mission!

(They keep walking…until they see Puppits in the distance.)

Samus: -readies Paralyzer- Those must also be Subspace soldiers.

Peach: Uh-huh! -pulls up a Vegetable- I'm ready.

Snake: -readies Grenade Launcher-

(The Puppits do not see the trio. Instead, they collect Shadow Bugs into a circle.)

Peach: -squints- What's that?...

Samus: Who knows? Move in.

(They all hide behind a rock.)

Peach: -looks up- They look like insects!

Snake: -pulls Peach's head down- Quiet! They're up to something…

Samus: -takes out a camera for investigation- I think they are holding something, but I can't tell from this distance.

…What is that sound?...

Peach: It's coming from behind us…

Duck!

(Over their heads many creatures jump and fly. The assortment includes Spaak, Primids of many shapes, Jyk somehow, one Greap, Tickens, Feyesh, Goombas, Borboras, two Poppants, and quite a few Glunders. One Puppit is holding something peculiar… A Fighter Trophy!)

Samus: Is that… Lucas? -snaps a photo and studies it-

Peach: It IS Lucas!

Snake: No, it's Lucas as a trophy. What do they plan to do with it?

Samus: -punches in something on Paralyzer- I don't know, but we are getting it back. -stands up- On three.

One.

(Peach stands up.)

Two.

(Snake stands up.)

Three!

(They run into the group. The Shadow Bugs cover the Lucas Trophy, and right after that Samus lashes her Whip out at them. Many of the Soldiers fly off, but there are more still left: they attack.)

Peach: -uses Peach Bomber on Greap, which throws sickles at Peach and hits- I've never seen this before! It's interesting.

Samus: Less talk, more fighting- -gets hit by a Ticken- What-?! -K.O.s Ticken with Plasma Whip-

Snake: -eyeing the Trophy- Samus, I'll go after Lucas' trophy!

Samus: -turns completely- ?... Okay! We'll hold them off!

(Peach and Samus retract and hit the Soldiers the other way. By using this method, they are getting the enemies to attack them while Snake, behind them, grabs the trophy.)

Snake: Ah-hah. I have—

What the…

(The Shadow Bugs leave the trophy. The Subspace Soldiers also fall back as the Shadow Bugs reveal Shadow Lucas. He looks angry.)

Snake: Samus. Peach. Pursue the others. I'll handle Lucas's shadow.

Samus: -impressed- Yes, sir!

Peach: In pursuit as we speak!

(Samus and Peach chase after the few remaining Subspace Soldiers. Snake plants a bomb before Lucas can get the upper hand.)

Snake: Lucas, what are you doing?

Lucas: -launches PK Freeze and hits Snake-

(As Snake falls, he sees Lucas's Trophy.)

Snake: The trophy! But how to reach it?

I'll have to defeat 'Shadow Lucas'.

(Snake pops a Grenade a Shadow Lucas. It hits him, but SL does not falter. He instead goes for a jab into Snake. Snake rolls and tries to punch him from behind. He misses, and SL retaliates by sending a PK Fire at Snake.

The battle is getting nowhere.

Snake pulls out his Missile Launcher and fires at SL. SL goes up from the blast, but not very high. Snake then goes into a tizzy and attack SL several times from the air, keeping SL juggled. Snake lands on the ground and up his Up-Smash to hit Lucas hard up. Now all Snake needs to do hit Lucas up far enough to K.O. him.)

Snake: Gah, where are Samus and Peach? I can't get the—

(Samus jumps in and whips SL.)

Samus: Peach, grab the trophy. Snake and I will finish Shadow Lucas off.

Snake: ("Snake and I"? Ohhhh!)

Peach: Uh-huh! -grabs the Trophy-

(SL glances and then goes for Peach.)

Snake: Not this time! -grabs SL and throws him down-

Samus: -readies- Throw him up and I'll send him off!

Snake: Got it! -throws SL up-

Samus: -jumps up-

Snake: (So… beautiful…) -shakes head- (Pay attention, man!)

Samus: -hits up and SL goes flying-

(Shadow Lucas is K.O.'d.)

Snake: -sits and catches breath-

Samus: -kneels beside Snake and puts a hand on his shoulder- Incredible work, sir.

Snake: All in the line of duty.

(Snake looks up to see Samus's smile, and Snake melts.)

Peach: -puts down Lucas's trophy and pats it-

Lucas: -recovers- Wh…What just happened?

Peach: Long story short, you, as a trophy, was eaten up by Shadow things and then you were stuck as a trophy and then

yourshadowformattackedusanditwassurroundedbySubspacethingsandthenSamusandIhadtoholdthem

andthenSnakehadtofightyourShadowformwhileSamusandIchasedthemawayandweDIDandthenwecamebackandSnakehadhiminthepalmofhis

handandthenSnakeandSamustookhimoutandthenIgrabbedyouandbroughtyouback!

Lucas: !

Wow!

You all took care of them!

Amazing!

Samus: Lucas, are you all right?

Lucas: Sure, I'm fine! But I can't remember a thing…

Snake: You should probably go back to the HQ.

Lucas: But, where is Luigi?

Peach: …We haven't found his location. He's still missing.

Lucas: -disheartened- I see. Well, let me take back any reports and photos you have.

(The trio gives Lucas everything he needs. Lucas bids them goodbye, but not without a hug from the group… even Snake.)

--

(The sun is ready to set, and it's finally getting dark. The groups will be meeting somewhere off the Plain's road, but Sheik's group is still discussing.)

Sheik: So we track the entire area during the night?

Ike: No, just suspicious areas and along the road.

Sheik: But the road will just distract us from any suspicious areas!

GF: No, we will check every aspect of the road.

Sheik: …All right.

(As GF and Sheik continue to discuss, Ike drifts off into thought.)

Ike: (I don't know what it is… Sheik has always been able to persuade others. No man could shake her opinion. It would seem, however, that Gray Fox is different. He is the only person I have even seen to be able to change her mind.)

Sheik: Ike.

Ike: (So, based on today's data, I would say Sheik has a weakness in Gray Fox!)

Sheik: Ike.

GF: Ike.

Ike: (Sheik knows that's she attracted to Gray Fox, but she is too proud to admit it.)

Sheik: Ike!

Ike: (Gray Fox likes her, too! He must know that Sheik is susceptible to him, but is playing it quite smoothly.)

GF: Ike!

Ike: (It's all coming together now!)

Sheik: Ike!

GF: Ike!

Ike: (I wonder if he has any tips for me.)

Sheik and GF: IKE!

Ike: Huh?! Huh? Oh. Sorry. I was thinking.

GF: About _what_?

Ike: N-nothing. Now, what were you two wanting?

GF: We will scout out the road for three hours, then any darker areas for another three hours. That way, we can survey in the least likely parts and be finished before morning.

Ike: …And you're okay with this, Sheik?

Sheik: Sure. Why?

Ike: (Wow, he's good. Everyone knows Sheik would never settle for anything less than 90 Her Idea.)

No reason.

Sheik: …O…Kay… Anyway, -picks up map- it's getting late. We'll have to go meet up with the other groups.

(They advance back near the center of the Plain, where every group is to meet. They'll simply discuss terms, strategies, things like that.

Now the groups are meeting just as the sun disappears over the horizon. Captain Falcon's team is the first group there.)

Cpt. Falcon: Ahh. A day of NO progression!

Lyn: Stop complaining. It's been a slow day for just about everyone, I'm sure.

Cpt. Falcon: No, I'm sure it was just us.

Mario: We just-a got here!

Lyn: He's right. We will see something different eventually.

Cpt. Falcon: …I think I do!

Lyn: What do you mean?

Cpt. Falcon: Something different, interesting, not boring like this day has been.

Lyn: What the- -turns around- Oh.

(It's Sheik and her team.)

Lyn: So, you love her.

Mario: Everyone knows it. You talk about her all the time.

Cpt. Falcon: I can't help it! Sheik is so…so…

NOOOO!

Lyn: -getting ticked- What now?

Cpt. Falcon: She's with…!

Mario: -glances back- Ike and Gray Fox. So what?

Cpt. Falcon: It's kind of complicated, but Sheik doesn't like Gray Fox at all.

(At Ike…)

Ike: Oh… Lyn is over there!

Sheik: Wonderful.

Ike: No, I mean, I…

Sheik: WHAT? You're both around the same age, same weapon type, same world to fight in.

-pushes Ike-

GF: Don't taunt him.

Sheik: And why _not_?

GF: He is young and in love.

Sheik: -surprised; looks at Ike and back at GF- How would you know?! -storms ahead-

(Sheik is angry now. She walks up and sits next to Lyn.)

Lyn: Man trouble?

Sheik: Something like that.

Cpt. Falcon: Sheeeiiik! I have thought of nothing else since you left me!

(Cpt. Falcon grasps her hand and tries to kiss it. Sheik, on the other hand, strikes him in the neck and he faints.)

Mario: -awed- How did you do that?

Sheik: Nothing but a hard jab to his carotid artery, a major pressure point in the body.

Lyn: Impressive.

(GF and Ike arrive and sit. Ike is a little uneasy but begins to prepare a fire.)

Lyn: What has your group found today?

GF: Nothing.

Mario: Nothing?

Sheik: We've been planning.

Cpt. Falcon: That sounds like a waste.

Ike: Do not think it is.

(The fire starts. Ike sits down.

Peach comes running.)

Peach: -pant- Good evening, everyone!

Sheik: Peach, where have you been?

Peach: It's a long -pant- story.

(Snake and Samus arrive behind Peach. Sheik and Samus exchange thumbs up.)

Peach: I'll tell you exactly what I told Lucas-

GF: You found Lucas?

Peach: Yes.

Sheik: What about Luigi?

Snake: Still at large.

Peach: Anyway, I'll tell you exactly what I told him:

Lucas, as a trophy, was eaten up by Shadow things and then he was stuck as a trophy and then

hisshadowformattackedusanditwassurroundedbySubspacethingsandthenSamusandIhadtoholdthem

andthenSnakehadtofighthisShadowformwhileSamusandIchasedthemawayandweDIDandthenwecamebackandSnakehadhiminthepalmofhis

handandthenSnakeandSamustookhimoutandthenIgrabbedLucasandbroughthimback!

Samus: -sits- We sent him off with reports and pictures, so now what's left is to find Luigi.

Ike: You don't say… But why would Lucas be alone?

GF: Knowing Luigi, he may have run away in fear when he saw the Subspace soldiers.

Sheik: -chuckles quietly to herself-

(Samus looks at Sheik, realizing that Sheik is too proud to laugh amidst others, especially Gray Fox and Snake. Samus shakes her head.

Resetti's team arrives, just as it gets dark.)

Sheik: -whispers- How was it today with the fool?

Samus: -looks at Snake for a moment and whispers- It wasn't so bad. We worked well together…

Sheik: I get it.

Samus: Get what?

Sheik: It.

Samus: -stares at the fire and grins- I think I get it, too.

(The hours pass by as the teams discuss what they came to do, their plans, and other things… Sheik ignores everything Captain Falcon says.

Now it's almost 9 o' clock, and most of them are exhausted. For a while, Sheik, Gray Fox, and Ike, lay about to trick the others. Once everyone else has drifted into sleep…)

Sheik: -quietly- Ready?

GF: -quietly- I have awaited nothing else.

Ike: -quietly- More than ready.

Sheik: -sits up and stretches- Okay. -stands up- Let's move.

(Gray Fox and Ike stand up. All three of them move carefully around the others and move out.)

--

Now… THIS is the longest post so far! I hope you enjoyed it, and the next post will be up soon!


	25. Memory

Memory

* * *

New post boogie! Hey, that sounds familiar.

--

(Sheik, Gray Fox, and Ike have successfully left the others teams and are now walking along the Plain's road. It's about 10 o' clock, later than they expected to leave.)

Ike: It's quiet around here…

Sheik: According to Samus, most of the soldiers ran off when they encountered Lucas. Therefore, we shouldn't have too much trouble.

GF: However, we should still keep an eye out for any phenomena.

(They keep on walking, with nothing really going for them. Ever alert and searching, the road is pretty clear. It's a little after 11 p.m. by now.)

Sheik: -looks at the stars- It's quiet... Too quiet.

Ike: -chuckles- Always one for the old, Sheik.

Sheik: What are you talking about?

GF: (Speaking of which, what about her old friend Meta Knight?)

Ike: Eh, it's nothing.

(They keep walking… Kind of boring, except for the stars. All of a sudden…)

GF: There's someone else in this area.

Sheik: -turns- Huh?

GF: …In that direction. -turns head-

Sheik: -looks over- Yes…It would seem we do have a fourth contender.

(They all look over to see Marth, just standing there. He is looking upwards, his cape gently blowing…)

Sheik: -whispering- Ike, stay here. If Marth sees you…

Ike: I understand. -plants sword in the ground-

GF: Allow me.

(Gray Fox creeps up behind Marth, and he then grabs his throat and holds his sword to his neck.)

Marth: What the-?!

GF: Be still!

Sheik: -holds hands out to Ike as if saying "Stay there"; walks up to Marth and GF- Wait, wait, wait! Stop.

GF: As you wish. -drops Marth, who falls-

Sheik: -turns Marth's head around- Marth, what are you doing here?

Marth: I heard that there were mysterious things going on here, so I came here to explore.

Sheik: Not when this area is under O.F. jurisdiction.

GF: So leave.

Marth: You can't force me to leave. I am free to investigate where I wish.

Sheik: -thinks-

GF: Well?

Sheik: The way I see it, we do have the right to kick you out…

Marth: -nervous-

Sheik: But there is no documentation to prove we have the right over the area. So, you're free to go.

Marth: -sigh of relief-

Sheik: As long as we don't have proof. So, get going.

Marth: Thank you, ma'am –Who is that over there?

(Sheik and GF exchange glances.)

Sheik and GF: -move in front of Marth- Oh, it's nothing; Don't worry about it; Not a concern, no!; ad lib.

Marth: -walks through them- Who is…

-indifferent- Oh. It's _him_. Ike.

Sheik: Uh…Yeah…It's Ike.

Marth: Why is he here?

Sheik: He is on the patrol with Gray Fox and I.

He is doing his job, thank you.

Marth: Fine…

(Marth looks at Ike. Ike turns his head haughtily.)

GF: -pushes Marth and nudges Sheik- Well, we had better continue our search, right, Sheik?

Sheik: Um, YES! Yes, we'd had better continue. Well, see you later, Marth. -goes over and pushes Ike forward-

Marth: Good-bye! -getting pushed- And thanks again! -finally runs off-

GF: -walking back to Sheik and Ike- Annoying.

Sheik: Cool it. We have enough problems now.

Ike: Sorry about that. It's sort of my fault. -smiles nervously-

GF: -leans over to Sheik- Still fighting over that girl?

Sheik: -leans over to GF- Yeah. They're still bitter.

Ike: -sigh-

We used to be close until we saw Lyn… It's the reason why Marth won't join the O.F.

Sheik: I get it.

-starts walking- But there's nothing we can do about it right now. Let's keep walking.

(After that uneasy run-in, the team sees nothing of importance. Now it's about midnight. The team has reached the end of the road.)

Sheik: -yawns- It's empty here, too.

Ike: Someone's tired. -eyes GF-

GF: And it would be our lady.

Sheik: Both of you stop, or else I'll-

Ike: Sounds a little cranky.

GF: One of us should carry her until she-

(Sheik punches them simultaneously with both arms.)

Sheik: Oh, no, you don't. I'm not Zelda… or Peach, for that matter. I can carry myself. -turns around- Anyway, we should head back now-

(To everyone's surprise, Luigi comes running and crashes into GF.)

Sheik: …Luigi!

GF: Get OFF me! -throws Luigi off-

Luigi: -shaking- Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho…

Ike: Luigi, what are you doing here at a time like this?

Luigi: Let me catch-a my breath… -panting-

Sheik: -kneels down and takes out a notepad- Once you get situated, we have to ask… Why are you away from Lucas and here at midnight?

Luigi: Well… Earlier today, Lucas and I were following some soldiers we spotted earlier. After a while of careful pursuit, they heard Lucas stumble and proceeded to attack us…

Sheik: -writing- Uh-huh… Then what?

Luigi: One of them knocked me down and the others captured Lucas. I didn't know what to do… So I ran away in fear!

Sheik: … -surprised-

-finishes writing- All right. Is that all?

Luigi: Yes!

Ike: You should head back to the HQ now. Lucas is there waiting for you, I'm sure.

Luigi: Thank you all for your help. I shall head back.

(Luigi runs off.)

GF: He's odd.

Sheik: -reviews notes- That may be, but we are not finished our surveying. Let's head back.

Ike: …Now that Luigi has been found, is it really necessary to continue our search?

Sheik: Just because we haven't any more missing persons to find, it doesn't mean we don't still have strange happenings going on. I say we still regard the darker areas.

Ike: Sounds good.

GF: Let's.

Sheik: Ike, lead the way.

(Ike 'leads the way' as they excavate around a large gap in the Plain.)

Ike: It's a natural hole. There's no need for concern.

GF: What about these closed-off areas under the hills? They need checking.

Ike: You two go.

Sheik: What? Why?

Ike: Those places need to be checked before 3:00 a.m., but so do many other places in this Plain. We can't do it before we have to go back unnoticed.

Sheik: I-

Ike: Don't worry. I'm used to working alone.

Now, hurry!

(Sheik looks at Gray Fox, who nods. Sheik, with a heavy sigh, says "Ok", and they head down.

It's uneasy for both of them.

As they walk, they merely see what you would expect underground: old rocks, ancient structures, thing like that. Someone needs to break the silence!)

GF: Sheik.

Sheik: Hm?

GF: I didn't say… "You're welcome" earlier yesterday.

Sheik: -shrugs- There's no need to say "You're welcome".

GF: He was referring to Meta Knight, am I right?

Sheik: …Yeah. Meta Knight. -hangs head-

GF: I remember that… It was three years ago. It was all over the news that he had disappeared, but you…

Sheik: Didn't accept any interviews.

GF: That alone is what caused the whole ordeal to be so mysterious. No one knew how or why he disappeared because you didn't speak up. Why?

Sheik: It was too painful to release. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a very outgoing person.

GF: Makes sense, but you must let it out sometime.

Sheik: …Are you suggesting I tell YOU?

GF: No, but I'm open if you wish.

Sheik: -careful- You swear not to disclose it to anyone?

GF: I swear.

Sheik: Hmph. All right.

(Sheik goes into a narration…)

Sheik: You remember the tournament between the O.F. and the DL four years ago?

GF: Yes. I fought some battles there. If I recall, you and Meta Knight had the highest win count.

Sheik: That we did. After our onset of victorious battles, Meta Knight and I decided to take a flight in the Halberd to take a load off our minds. What we hadn't know, however, that the DL and Subspace Army had sabotaged the Halberd.

GF: How is that possible?

Sheik: We didn't know it at the time, but later we discovered that they had begun to work together on some projects.

Anyway, Meta Knight stayed at the wheel, trying to figure out what was wrong, and I went back to search the ship for clues.

As I continued to search, there was an explosion immediately outside, so I rushed back to the captain's room to see what was wrong…

GF: And?

Sheik: Before us was a huge fleet of DL and Subspace ships. They quickly commanded us to surrender, but we couldn't let them go about doing that. After that, they appeared to try to ground the Halberd, but their plan was much different: their goal was to invade the ship. With only the two of us, we couldn't have held them all back. After time, they successfully infiltrated the ship and had us surrounded.

We fought back for a long time. I can't recall how long it was, but it felt like hours. We eventually were giving way to exhaustion. At that moment, a shelled Soldier –it had a tank-like shell around a green creature –blasted me through several walls into the Interior ship. Both legs broke. As painful as it was, I would have cut them off if I could get back to Meta Knight.

I spent a while there, using magic to restore my bones. Once I got back, though…

GF: Meta Knight was gone.

Sheik: Yeah. All he left was a tape recording and his few Smash Balls.

I was enraged. In my anger, I used all my own Smash Balls to defeat half of them. Once I saw Meta Knight's own Smash Balls, I used them all and defeated the last of them.

It was then that I took the recording and played it aloud. It said something like this:

"By some chance that you survived, Sheik, I have left this set of instructions for you to follow. I need you to take control of the Halberd and land it in the hangar. We both know that one can only fly the ship so long as you are around. Just watch the Halberd in my absence.

"I'm sorry to say this, but…I doubt we will see each other after this incident. So long as I know that the Halberd is in good hands, I'll be alright. You will most likely not find me if you search.

Goodbye, old friend…"

After that, I…I…I had a breakdown. I cried.

GF: -listening intently-

Sheik: I flew it back to the hangar, but I haven't flown it since then. I decided that it was Meta Knight's ship alone to fly.

I went back to HQ and reported that Meta Knight was gone-

GF: No detail?

Sheik: No. Anyway, I suggested a search for him in the Wilds, which we were flying over when he jumped out the window and disappeared. We soon expanded the search over every area. For two years it continued, with no luck, no clues, nothing. I had to call the search off after then. He's been gone ever since…

GF: No wonder you wouldn't open up to it…

Sheik: I…I couldn't. I… -turns, covering eyes- G-give me a moment…

(Gray Fox reaches out and turns Sheik around by the shoulders. Gray Fox gives her a quick hug and Sheik, surprisingly, holds on. He lets go and Sheik moves to the side. She pats him on the back as they walk back up.

Ike is waiting outside.)

Ike: Did you find anything?

GF: No.

Ike: -sighs- We should head back to the teams before we're missed.

Sheik: Mmm. It's past 2 a.m. It would be wise to fall back.

(They hurry onto the road…)

Ike: I hope we haven't caused any trouble for the others.

Sheik: -lost in thought- I wouldn't count on it. Everyone was asleep when we left.

Ike: True. I hope we…

Sheik: -looks down, at the ground, and begins to chuckle-

Ike: What's so funny?

Sheik: -starts laughing-

(Gray Fox and Ike look at each other and back at Sheik.)

GF: -looks straightforward- Don't worry about it, Ike.

--

Rawr, another completed post! Be back soon, I promise!

If you don't know why Sheik is laughing, just ask and I'll tell you.


	26. SneakIn

Sneak-In

--

(Everyone is sleeping now. As the night time coolness gives away to the dawn's first breezes, Sheik is seeing a vision in her dreams…)

Sheik: -dreaming-

(A stage is seen, with a nonexistent audience silently watches a play. A shadowed figure is slain by a shining figure. The audience cheers as the curtains close and the lights come back on.

Alas, the audience is surprised when the lights dim again and the play goes on…)

(Sheik sits up in a sweat, and looks around to see the others sleeping. She stands up and walks off somewhere.

Samus was faking. She looks as Sheik leaves, and gets up to follow.

Samus's pursuit brings her back to the All-Star Forest.)

Sheik: -sitting down, thinking-

Samus: -carefully walks up- Rough night?

Sheik: Something like that. We found Luigi.

Samus: You _did_? Where? When?

Sheik: Luigi took all the records and reports back him, so he's covered. I'm just here to clear my mind.

Samus: -sits beside Sheik- Clear you mind of what?

Sheik: A dream.

Samus: -focuses- A vision?

Sheik: Yes.

There was a stage, with two actors. One was dark and shadowy, but the other was a shining figure. The shining figure defeated the other, and an audience I could not see cheered. The lights came back on… but the audience was surprised to see the lights dim, as if the play was not over…

Samus: …Might it have something to do with the DL? "As if the play was not over"…

Sheik: Yes, yes, I think it does. We should investigate their headquarters… But we have no knowledge of DL land…

Samus: So, we need someone who does…

!

Sheik: Wh- Oh, _no_. No way. I will not do that.

(Later that day, by the time that everyone has moved back to HQ, they are standing outside Cpt. Falcon and Snake's room…)

Sheik: Next time we go undercover, I pick.

Samus: -chuckles- Just remain calm. Snake isn't a monster.

Sheik: On the outside, he isn't…

(Samus knocks. Snake answers it, but once he sees Samus, he slams the door and hides in a box.)

Cpt. Falcon: Snake! What are you doing?!

Snake: Hiding.

Cpt. Falcon: From what?

Snake: See the door…

Cpt. Falcon: -goes to door- OHHHHH!! -opens door- Samus!! SHEIK!! What are you two doing here!

Samus: We need some help with something.

Snake: (She needs MY help?...) -comes out of box and stands behind Cpt. Falcon-

Cpt. Falcon: And what would that be, ladies?

Sheik: Infiltration.

Snake: Of what?

Samus: -glances at Sheik, who nods- The DL headquarters.

Cpt. Falcon: THE DL HEADQUARTERS?! Are you crazy?! (Ooh, Sheik will never go out with me after that…)

Samus: No, we aren't crazy…

Sheik: -steps forward- I had a vision last night, and we think it has something to do with the DL. That is why we have to go.

-turns back- Are you coming or not?

(Cpt. Falcon and Snake exchange glances, and decide to follow Sheik and Samus out.

Now, outside HQ…)

Sheik: You mean, you never told _anyone_ you left?

Cpt. Falcon: Nope. Pretty manly, huh? Everyone thinks we're on some long mission away from home.

Sheik: No, it's pretty idiotic.

But then, it serves when you need to sneak back in.

Cpt. Falcon: (YES!! MY WIT HAS IMPRESSED HER!!)

Sheik: …If you weren't such an idiot.

Cpt. Falcon: (Ohhh… Defeat… But I will prevail!)

Samus: Enough; we have to be quiet. Snake and Cpt. Falcon will pass by unnoticed for the most part, but you and I, Sheik, will have to hide under their guise.

Now, Snake, which way to the HQ?

Snake: …

Samus: Snake?

Snake: …

Samus: Snake!

(Snake runs off in a forward direction. Cpt. Falcon nods for them to follow.

Soon enough they reach the DL building. Samus and Sheik look uneasy about heading into enemy territory, but do not lose their resolve. Outside the building, Cpt. Falcon concocts a plan… Unlike him, I know.)

Cpt. Falcon: I think the best plan of action for us is for you ladies to duck away while we shield your location, just in case someone else comes around.

Sheik: How plain… We will have to hide in the ceiling corner when the time calls for it. Agreed?

Samus: Agreed.

…Speaking of hiding, where did Snake run off?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know. He's not one for many people in one place at one time. Let's go check it out.

(They go inside, only to find Snake already waiting at the door.)

Snake: There's going to be a meeting in a moment. I suggest we see what's up.

Cpt. Falcon: Capital! Ladies, all we need is for you two be be on high-

(Someone is approaching from around the corner. Sheik and Samus both cling to the wall corners.)

Cpt. Falcon: Alert.

(It's King Dedede.)

Cpt. Falcon: -nervously- Uhhh… Hey there!

DDD: Cpt. Falcon?... Long time, no see! What are you doing here!

Snake: We're on break for the day.

Cpt. Falcon: We head back tomorrow…

DDD: Oh, that's too bad.

Hey, have you found seats in the auditorium yet?

(Sheik and Samus exchange glances.

Noise is coming from the auditorium. DDD hears it…)

DDD: Ope, gotta run! -around the corner- Have a nice break!

(Sheik and Samus jump down.)

Cpt. Falcon: That was close.

Snake: …Sheik, do you have cloaking magic?

Sheik: Yes, why?

Snake: I have a plan.

(Snake and Cpt. Falcon will keep watch of the doorway. Sheik and Samus will be hidden with Sheik's magic. until the announcement begins. Then, Snake and Captain Falcon will take their own seats while Samus and Sheik hide behind something, as to not exhaust Sheik.

Snake and Cpt. Falcon walk down the row to find seats.)

Cpt. Falcon: By the way… Why did you run away like that?!

Snake: Samus was putting pressure on me!

Cpt. Falcon: But you love her! Pressure should not be a problem at this stage!

Snake: Sorry! It is!

(They continue to argue as they take their seats. The DL Boss is standing on stage behind a podium.)

Boss: -raises a hand-

Crowd: -grows quiet-

(Cpt. Falcon signals that the coast is clear. Sheik and Samus hide behind a crate, and Sheik deactivates her magic.)

Boss: I have an extremely important announcement for you all today. I would like to announce that the Ancient Minister is among us!

(The crowd cheers. Samus and Sheik exchange glances.)

Boss: We have gathered you all today to make a proposition to you all.

Crowd: -silent-

Boss: Now that we have most of the world under our control, we have noticed that the fighting arenas have gone untouched. With careful consideration, we think it is time we subdues these areas as well! What do you all think!

(The crowd goes crazy with positive yells. Samus and Sheik simply stare.)

Ancient Minister: -nods to Boss-

Boss: I would like you all to take a look at the screen behind us.

(A screen is lowered and all attention is directed its way. A slideshow plays, showing familiar sights…

The pictures include Halberd, Hyrule Temple, New Pork City, Shadow Moses Island, Frigate Orpheon, ad Norfair.)

Boss: So, we need your opinions on this!

Will this work?!

Should we commence?!

(The crowd cheers enthusiastically in favor of the plan.

Samus looks at Sheik. Sheik is only frowning, but Samus knows how upset she really is.)

Samus: -reaches out to Sheik- Sheik…

Sheik: "As if the play was not over…" This is only the beginning of our problems.

-looks back ahead-

Boss: Thank you all! We will begin planning immediately! You are all released!

(Samus and Sheik leave before they are discovered. While waiting outside, Snake and Cpt. Falcon appear. Cpt. Falcon comes out holding all kinds of gifts.)

Sheik: -annoyed- What are all these?

Cpt. Falcon: We got these from everyone… They think we're leaving as of now.

Sheik: -facepalms- Get rid of them.

Cpt. Falcon: -throws gifts somewhere- Now what?

Sheik: We go back to headquarters and report this.

Snake: (Why is always "REPORT! REPORT!" with Sheik?) Actually, I'm heading back inside to see if I can learn more about this.

Samus: -nods- Just hurry before anyone gets suspi-

Snake: -runs off-

(The other three head back to HQ. They ask for an audience from the Vice President of the O.F.; he can get the news in faster.)

Vice Leader: Is all of this _truly_ true?

Samus: Every bit of it.

VL: …I thank you three for this disturbing news. I will have it posted to every member's computer as soon as possible.

Samus: The only thing we don't have, sir, is the date on which they will commence with their campaign.

Sheik: We believe, however, that it will officially begin in a short time.

VL: This is a lot to consider… I want you all to be prepared in the foreseeable future-

(Snake bursts in.)

Snake: I -pant- just got word of their strike date. -pant-

They're attacking Hyrule Temple in three days.

--

I accidentally deleted this post, so I'm sorry for the delay!


	27. Infiltration

Infiltration

* * *

I'm not going to mess it up this time!!

--

(Sheik is running to Hyrule Castle. She bursts in Zelda's throne room.)

Sheik: -runs over and bows quickly- Your Highness. -pants-

Zelda: -stands up- Sheik! Why are you so tired-looking? You are very valuable to us, but that does not give you permission to just storm in-

Sheik: Hyrule Temple is to be attacked in three days.

Zelda: -shocked, sits down- Attacked?...

Sheik: Yes. I came here to forewarn you.

Zelda: But why? And-And who?

Sheik: We believe it is the Dudgeon League and the Subspace Army together. They want the Temple as a stronghold.

Zelda: -worried- S-Stand up.

Sheik: -stands- I would recommend securing the area before they come.

Zelda: Yes.

Sheik, I want you to hold post there until my soldiers arrive.

Sheik: Yes, ma'am. -Vanishes-

(At DL Headquarters… The DL Boss, The DL Vice President, Ancient Minister, and several other important people are discussing their plans…)

Boss: So, Hyrule Temple will be the first to fall? I don't see why we need that area first.

VP: It is simple. We can use the Temple to store supplies and to rest the soldiers. Not only that, but being a temple, it is neutral to battle unless Princess Zelda-

Boss: Speaking of which, the Princess is a problem. She will most definitely send her own soldiers there to protect it.

Ancient Minister: Her Highness is the least of our problems. Do not forget, the O.F. member Sheik is loyal to Zelda. If Sheik is there and discovers, she will alert the O.F.

Boss: -places elbows on table, and puts head on hands- You are right. Turn on the monitor for Hyrule Temple.

(A surveillance camera was STEALTHILLY placed at the Temple to check for intruders. Unfortunately, Sheik is just arriving there in the view of the camera.

Sheik: …All clear here…For now.)

VP: -jumps up and slams hands down- What?! How is she there?! How does she know?!

Boss: Calm down. Sir?

AM: We have a plan especially for Sheik.

(They, Ancient Minister and the Boss, have set aside an idea in the event that someone does stumble upon the truth, their partner will be the one to suffer…)

VP: But we still don't know how she could have found out…

Boss: …Search the list of fighters and their log dates.

VP: How is that relevant?

Boss: Just do it!

(The Vice President searches and comes up with every fighter in the DL. The list is displayed via the large screen.)

AM: Scroll down the list.

VP: -scrolls-

AM: …Stop there!

Look at these members.

(They are Snake and Cpt. Falcon.)

Boss: Their last log-in was…

AM: Weeks ago. Every member must log-in every day, am I right?

VP: I heard from some other members that they were given a long mission away from here.

Boss: Nonsense! They have not had a mission for two months!

AM: I think we have our tattletales.

--

(Sheik is talking to Samus through her wristwatch communicator.)

Sheik: …And, so far, there's nothing here. Hopefully we won't have to bother about the DL and Army.

Samus: I doubt it. Who knows what they're going to do if they find out that we know.

Sheik: All I know is, I can beat any of their fighters.

Samus: I know you can.

Sheik: I'm just stuck here until Zelda's soldiers arrive.

Samus: Keep it up.

I'm out.

-disconnects-

Sheik: -sighs and looks to the sky-

How long will-

-hears footsteps- Ah. Soldiers no doubt-

(Sheik faints, but not before seeing her attackers… Subspace soldiers.)

(Back at the DL meeting area…)

VP: That's one down. Now all we need is her partner…Samus…

AM: -nods- And what about the two traitors, Snake and Captain Falcon?

Boss: Lead them all to Shadow Moses Island.

VP: Might I ask, why?

Boss: Shadow Moses Island is currently being surveyed because of the Metal Gears there. The Metal Gears will be used to further our campaign. If we lead the fools there, we will not only have the Metal Gears secured, but also have our enemies out of the way. Send a message to Snake to meet at Shadow Moses Island.

--

(Samus is filing some documents. She thinks about Sheik for a moment, but continue to look at the files.)

Samus: And this has no importance, so let's throw it away. -throws a sheet away-

Now, for the rest of-

This… -takes out a sheet-

(The sheet reads the report from earlier today, of the imminent attack from the DL. This copy must have been sent by accident, for it has some errors in it.

Samus takes it out, reads over it again, and walks out of the room. She heads over to Cpt. Falcon's room and knocks on the door.)

Cpt. Falcon: -answers the door-

Saaaaamuuus! How are you today?

Samus: Captain, did you receive one of these? -hands paper over-

Cpt. Falcon: -reads over it- No… Well, this is all wrong! Snake, come here please.

Snake: -reluctantly walks over-

Cpt. Falcon: I don't think this copy has gone out.

Snake: You'd better just send this back to the Editor's Office and-

(The DL badge on Snake's suit starts ringing. Snake and Cpt. Falcon look at each other…)

Cpt. Falcon: Excuse for a moment.

(Cpt. Falcon slams the door. Samus, somewhat annoyed, puts her ear on the door and listens in.

VP: To Snake and Captain Falcon, we have an important mission update. Please locate yourselves to Shadow Moses Island at 9 P.M. tonight.

That will be all.)

Samus: -frowns- (Not this again. I stopped them once, and I can do it again.)

-hurriedly stands up and knocks-

Cpt. Falcon: …Y-Yes?

Samus: -smiles- Did you have something you wanted to say?

Snake and Cpt. Falcon: N-No.

Samus: OkayI'lltakethispaperandreturnitbye! -runs off-

--

(Time passes by as Samus makes preparations for following Snake and Captain Falcon. Samus believes that they are mad to meet for a DL mission, but it's their only way of keeping their secret… Unbeknownst to Snake and Captain Falcon, their secret has already been discovered.

Now, at the DL Meeting…)

Boss: It is almost time to commence with taking out the… competition. Have you alerted the other members to those two's treachery?

VP: Yes, sir! All members know not to let them in and out again.

Boss: Good, good. Now to wait to see how it goes…

(Just outside of Shadow Moses Island…)

Snake: I don't know, Captain… Rules say not to go past here at this hour.

Cpt. Falcon: It's an order. We must do it.

Snake: . . .

Cpt. Falcon: -sigh- I know it's a little odd, but come on. We can deal with it.

(Shortly behind them is Samus.)

Samus: (Now… Just to make sure they don't do anything odd… I had better go up ahead.)

(Samus jumps to a higher level and goes on ahead of them. She arrives at Shadow Moses Island, only to see the top, where the Metal Gears are usually seen, empty.)

Samus: -looking around- That's odd. The Metal Gears are gone. -looks back- I'd best investigate this.

(Samus jumps onto the top platform and looks in. It's completely empty, so Samus figures it has something to do with the DL.

She jumps down and backs away a little… And get caught in a headlock.

Her captor covers her eyes and grabs her neck.)

Samus: …Let…go! -pushes and fights-

??: -hushes Samus-

Samus: -stops- …That smell. It's familiar…

(Her unknown –unknown to SAMUS, anyway– captor proceeds to lie Samus down. Samus is stunned.

He then goes into the gap and an explosion is heard not long after.)

Samus: -recovers- … Gasp! The gap is-

(Another explosion erupts and Samus falls flat on her back. She jumps up again, this time to the top level.)

Samus: What is…

(The gap shows that the Metal Gears are being taken away. It's too late for Samus to stop them now.

Samus keeps looking, but hears people behind her.)

Cpt. Falcon: Samus! What are you-

(Samus shoots Cpt. Falcon with her Paralyzer. Snake comes up and sees Cpt. Falcon… and has nothing much to say.)

Cpt. Falcon: -comes back to- S-S-Samus! What are-are-are you doing here?

Samus: Something's wrong here. The Metal Gears are being led away by the DL.

Cpt. Falcon: What?! How did you know? Where is Sheik?!

Samus: I haven't heard from her all day…

Snake: (She must have heard our conversation.) We should get out of here.

Samus: -looks back- It looks like we have no choice.

(They jump down to leave, but a Deku Nut stops them.)

DDD: Nice to see you again, Captain! We heard everything about what you did!

Cpt. Falcon: H-Huh?...

DDD: You backstabber… You will pay for this!

Cpt. Falcon: Okay…

DDD: Wh- Oh. The Deku Nut. Never mind it.

(DDD whistles, and both Waddle Dees and Meta Gear REX stomp out.

The three move back.)

DDD: Grrrraaah! Attack those three!

(Snake thinks for a moment.)

Snake: You two get out of here.

Cpt. Falcon: Snake?! What are you saying?

Snake: I can take them. I've battled here before.

Cpt. Falcon: You can't-

(Samus puts her hand on Cpt. Falcon's shoulder, which lets him know it's okay.)

Cpt. Falcon: All right. Just send us a message when you win.

Snake: -smirks- Will do.

(Samus and Cpt. Falcon turn to leave. Just before leaving…)

Samus: -stops- Hey, Snake.

Snake: Yeah?

Samus: The person who disrupted your last visit here?

Snake: What of it?

Samus: …She says hi. -runs out-

--

Whooo! I did it! I think I made it smarter this post.


	28. Peace

Peace

* * *

Here is the next post!... That was dull.

--

(After that uncomfortable run-in at Shadow Moses Island, Samus and Cpt. Falcon are heading back to Hyrule Temple, where Samus last heard from Sheik.

By the way, Samus is in her Power Suit.)

Samus: That was one of the most brave acts I've seen… -closes eyes and imagines-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, _really_?

Samus: -opens eyes and shakes head- I-I-No, it's not.

Cpt. Falcon: No, you think it is. It's written all over your face.

Now, don't be shy. I could hook you two up!

Samus: Uhhh, that is not necessary. Let's just return to the Temple.

Cpt. Falcon: -smiles dashingly- Will do!

(They arrive at Hyrule Temple. At first, they don't spot anything.)

Samus: That's odd… Sheik said that Zelda placed her here until backup arrived.

Cpt. Falcon: I don't think any backup came.

Samus: …Search everywhere.

(They search around the upper area of the Temple. Cpt. Falcon goes under to the lowest part of the Temple… and Cpt. Falcon finds Sheik down there, still knocked out.)

Cpt. Falcon: Why? _WHY?!_ Oh, she was so young!!

Samus: -walks down- Calm down. She's still alive. I'm completely sure of it.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh. Okay.

Say, Samus. Have you ever heard about how vulnerable unconscious people can be? I mean, you can do anything to them and they would never know!

Samus: I know where you're going with this. Not a good-

On second thought, continue.

Cpt. Falcon: Let me put it this way. I could touch Sheik's cheek and she couldn't kill me for it… Because she would NEVER KNOW!

Samus: Hmm. Why touch her cheek? You could kiss it.

Cpt. Falcon: Hey…! You're absolutely right! I'm gonna do it.

-sits Sheik up-

Samus: Now, I don't think that is such a good idea. She could wake up any moment!

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, Samus, I might never get another chance to do this!

Samus: …You asked for it.

(Cpt. Falcon stares at Sheik for a moment. Then, he leans in.

…You guessed it. Just as soon as he gets really close, Sheik bats her eyes, trying to figure out what's going on. Cpt. Falcon freezes, and Sheik proceeds to punch him in the gut and plucks him away.)

Sheik: Am I dreaming, or did he just try to-

Samus: You're awake.

Sheik: -stands up- Wait. How-How long have I been here?

Samus: I'm guessing a couple of hours. When did you pass out?

Sheik: A minute or so after we disconnected. It was… it was…

I can't remember. I saw the legs of the attackers, but it's a blur right now.

Samus: -puts arm out- Let's get you back to headquarters for now, so you can rest.

Sheik: -looks down at Cpt. Falcon- No. We must see how Zelda made out.

Samus: …-sigh- All right.

(They begin to walk out. Cpt. Falcon shoots up and runs after them.

After a bit, they get to Hyrule Castle.)

Sheik: -opens the door- Hurry. We must find Zelda.

(They rush to the throne room, only to find Zelda with a sword at her neck, the sword in the hands of

Ganondorf.)

Ganondorf: Stay back, O.F.

Sheik: …You. -steps one foot forward- You release her or-

Ganondorf: Stay back or Zelda is dethroned!

Zelda: -winces-

Sheik: -moves back-

-hangs head-

Ganondorf: So, Princess, tell our audience what you were just about to tell me.

Zelda: -turns away- I…I surrender.

Sheik: Princess, no! You can't-

Zelda: -looks sadly at Sheik- It must be done, Sheik. Nothing more.

Sheik: I- -looks down-

Ganondorf: Guards. Secure the Temple. Also…Escort these O.F. thugs _out_.

(All of a sudden, smoke fills the room. Sheik, Cpt. Falcon, and Samus, _in that order_, are pulled out and they retreat to the Temple for the last time.

Sheik sits down to think this through. By the way, Snake pulled them out. He still has Samus close to him.)

Cpt. Falcon: -kneels down by Sheik- Lighten up, Sheik. It's only the Temple-

Sheik: _Only_ the Temple. -covers ears-

Snake: -looks at Samus for an explanation-

Samus: -sigh- This Temple is…was…one of the only places we could be at peace, aside from the toil of work in the O.F. Not only that, but this place is part of her history. It's a part of her.

Zelda, to whom Sheik is extremely loyal, is now trapped in her own home and has surrendered. It puts a heavy burden on her heart.

Snake: -looks at Sheik and actually pities her- …I see.

(Samus just now realizes where she is and walks over to Sheik, trying to disguise her feelings with calmness.)

Samus: Sheik, we have to move on from the Temple, or who knows who will drop in.

Sheik: -hands over ears, shakes head-

Samus: Sheik, be reasonable.

Sheik: -shakes head again-

Samus: _Sheik_.

Sheik: …That's it!

Samus: -startled- What's it?

Sheik: -stands up- I remember who attacked me. It was Subspace soldiers.

Cpt. Falcon: I get it. This was their first acquisition, unfortunately.

Sheik: -closes eyes- We must prevent this from happening again.

--

(A conversation is going on between the DL Boss and Ancient Minister.)

AM: Sir, the Temple is now under our control.

Boss: Excellent. Where do we head next?

AM: We have been considering confiscating the ship Halberd for use in the skies, but there are some problems with that.

Boss: What do you mean?

AM: We _can_ get to the hangar of the ship, but we cannot fly it. You see, the original owner Meta Knight, who has since disappeared, did not leave behind instructions or any kind or guide as to how to fly the ship. Only he and his former partner knew.

Boss: Who was his-

AM: I'm getting to that.

Anyway, we believe his former partner is a current member of the O.F. I suggest we send some members to the Halberd now to check the condition of the area.

Boss: That is a good suggestion. I will do so immediately.

--

(Back at HQ, Sheik and Samus are excavating some information in a computer lab.)

Sheik: -hunching over, scrolling with a mouse- You'd think there would be more articles in the DL database. -types something-

There we are. "The Irony Campaign."

Samus: "The Irony Campaign"?

Sheik: The name is stupid, yes. It has a list of supposed areas waiting to be captured.

According to this list… the Temple is secured, which means that-

Samus: -This list is up-to-date! Sheik, save an archive of this page, and also bookmark it. We need to show this to our uppers and keep an eye on it.

Sheik: …Done. Also, the next area is undisclosed at the moment…

What the…

Samus: -hunches over- What's wrong?

Sheik: It says that DL fighters are being sent over to the Halberd soon.

Samus, I have to be there to protect Meta Knight's ship.

Samus: …All right. Report this to a commissioner and you should be on your way-

Sheik: -already outside- I know that!

(Sheik walks down to the commissioner's office. The computer system, oddly, tells her "Denied". She doesn't understand why, and sends a message to the office.)

Leader: Sheik, you must listen for a moment.

Sheik: -turns around- Sir! -salutes-

Leader: At ease.

(Sheik lowers her hand.)

Leader: You see, Sheik, we received the log of what happened earlier today. And… We realized that this puts _you_ at the highest risk of any member here.

Sheik: If you don't mind me saying, I can put up with any of their thugs.

Leader: Sheik, with their current acquisitions, you could be seriously in trouble. They have larger forces than we do at the moment, and we might not be able to send you backup as quickly.

Sheik: -thinks for a moment- The last time we couldn't get as much backup… Well. I guess you're right.

Leader: I'm guessing we can assign you two other Support Fighters, along with Samus. In terms or strategy, I would say a Metroid and Gray Fox would make a good addition. What do you say?

Sheik: -hopeful- Gray…Fox?

Samus: Don't get too excited.

(Samus, now in her Zero Suit, walks in.)

Sheik: Uh, I was, just, uh, making sure I heard him correctly. Why are you down here?

Samus: I was checking on you. What next?

Sheik: We're assigning two S.F.s to our team, just in case. He recommends Gray Fox and a Metroid.

Samus: -smiles- I'll go get them now!

Sheik: _NO!_

(Samus runs to the S.F. Hall, with Sheik running behind.

Samus beats her there and runs over to a… select couple.

Sheik, realizing defeat, leans against the wall and retains her coolness.)

Sheik: (Remain…Calm… It is only possible on the outside. What's come over me?)

(Samus comes back.)

Samus: I'm back. We'll be sent over later today. They want us there in a few hours, once it gets dark.

Sheik: Why so late? I need to be there NOW, protecting the ship of-

Samus: We know. It's just that it gives us some time to prepare, and have the element of surprise.

Oh, and _he_ said it would be a pleasure working with you again.

Sheik: Whatever. (Really? Gray Fox thinks it will be a pleasure?

…Comforting.)

(Some hours pass by as the pair readies. They go out in front of the lobby to hear some last words from the Leader.)

Leader: Ladies, I wish you luck in your search. I only hope that you do not run into much trouble.

Sheik: As do we.

(Enter Gray Fox with a large capsule.)

GF: This is the Metroid you requested.

(He releases the Metroid. The Metroid floats around Samus, as if she mothers it.)

Sheik: It's still attached to you, Samus.

Samus: -eyes Metroid lovingly- I visit it all the time. I just don't like it when it enlarges and fights against me.

(You see, reader, both the O.F. and DL have licenses on several Support Fighters. The respective organizations own these said S.F.s, but they can fight on any side of a battle. Just saying.)

Sheik: Yeah, yeah. We're losing time.

(They head out. While they walk down the road…)

GF: -whispering to Sheik- Do not act so coy.

Sheik: -whispering back- I'm not being coy.

GF: -whispering- Please. I know how happy you are right now.

Sheik: -whispering- If I were happy to see you, you would know.

GF: I would know if-

(They start arguing. Samus just keeps looking forward.

Samus and the Metroid reach the Halberd first. The other two, still arguing, trail a bit after. Samus is now tired of their odd bickering.)

Samus: Could you two be quiet? We're here.

(Gray Fox and Sheik look up and be quiet. Samus enters the hangar. As he goes in, Sheik hugs him from behind.)

GF: What the-

Sheik: I was lying. I'm happy to have you.

(Everyone enters the hangar. The Halberd…It is still untouched.)

Sheik: -sigh of relief- Nothing has happened yet.

Samus: -walks over to Halberd- You sure, Sheik?

(Everyone else walks -and floats- over.)

Sheik: Yep. It hasn't been touched since Wolf and Wario sneaked in.

Samus: …All right.

Sheik: -lays head on Halberd- It's been a long time since I saw this thing haunt the skies. Power and fear rode on its wings.

GF: Wings that did not serve a use to the ship.

(Samus giggles. Sheik rolls her eyes, but chuckles under her breath.

A spark goes off somewhere near the ship.)

Sheik: -lifts head- What was that?

GF: A spark went off somewhere. I will check.

(Gray Fox walks over to the side of the ship. After a minute passes, Gray Fox comes out, dragging someone behind him.)

GF: I found a rat. -throws… Waluigi?-

Sheik: Waluigi? He's nothing but a Support Fighter.

Samus: He must have been sent here to do a menial job…

GF: Such as rewiring the ship's locks. There must be others here.

Samus: -holds Paralyzer up- Now the question is… where?

(The three back up back-to-back. Waluigi starts to wake up, but the Metroid instantly attacks and puts him back out.

The enemies reveal themselves. A few Bombed show up with Wolf. Wolf, as usual.)

Wolf: Looks like I found myself a treasure or three.

(Samus and Gray Fox stand in front of Sheik, waiting to attack.)

Wolf: -looks at them and at the Halberd- I get it. It's Sheik!

Sheik: (Oh, here we go.)

Wolf: Sheik is the one who can fly the Halberd, isn't she?

(Samus and Gray Fox exchange glances.)

Wolf: Heh. I'll just take her and-

(The Metroid attacks Wolf's head and he runs around in a frenzy.)

Sheik: You two listen up. We need to get Wolf away from the Halberd as soon as possible.

GF: You take out the Bombed and we'll lead him away.

Sheik: I will catch up with you as soon as possible.

Samus: We will head to New Pork City. The Ultimate Chimera there might be of use.

GF: How so?

Samus: We can trick it to taking care of Wolf. Deal?

Sheik and GF: Deal.

(Samus and Gray Fox jump up and over in front of Wolf and taunt him. Sheik shoots the Bombeds' heads with needles and they explode.

Wolf, angry, runs after Samus and Gray Fox, while Sheik fixes the locks quickly.)

Sheik: -touches the Halberd- I'll be back. I promise on Meta Knight's mask, I will return to you.

--

Boom boom. Another post completed!


	29. Chase

Chase

Whoa. People like my fanfic?!

* * *

(Sheik shoots off to catch up with Samus and Gray Fox.

Those two, having had run off between arenas, head off to the Ruined Zoo to enact their plan. At the moment, they are simply walking through, having had lost Wolf some way behind.)

Samus: This place is a dump… It's a shame for anyone to have to stay here for very long.

GF: That may be our fate for the time being. We cannot leave the premises until Sheik catches up.

Samus: -smiles coyly- Speaking of which… Why were you two arguing earlier?

GF: No reason in particular.

Samus: Oh, come now. Don't hide it.

GF: I just told her not to hide her feelings; she replied that she was hiding nothing.

Samus: Oh. But… she was, was she not?

GF: She was hiding it.

Samus: The thing about Sheik is she's very conservative. She doesn't like to express emotions when she feels they put her in an awkward or in an out-of-line situation.

GF: I see.

Samus: …You like her, don't you?

GF: ……

Samus: -elbows Gray Fox- Come on. Admit it.

GF: I… Er…

Samus: Who's being conservative now?!

GF: Quiet! I just…

(Sheik is running up to them, FINALLY.)

GF: Sheik! Er- Sheik.

Samus: So, you made it back. Did you run into any trouble?

Sheik: -pant- Sort of. I found Wolf with all the energy sucked out of him. I sent the Metroid back to base to be rested.

Samus: Oh, good. Just in time; Gray Fox here was about to tell me-

(Gray Fox is staring daggers into Samus' brain.)

Samus: Nothing. Nothing.

Sheik: …Okay. Anything unusual here?

GF: Not yet.

Samus: We'd best keep walking.

(The group continues walking.)

Samus: Say, did the DL destroy this area, as well?

Sheik: Negative. It was already destroyed on any account.

Samus: I understand.

But, really. What use does this area have to anyone?

(Stump, stump.)

GF: -lowers head- Look behind you and see.

(Samus, confused by his statement, looks back to see the giant statue. All three of them think the same word: "RUN." They do so.)

Sheik: It must belong to the Subspace Army.

GF: Indeed. The lowly DL could never afford such a brute.

Sheik: (Giggle.

That is so unlike me…)

Samus: -turns around and walks backward while shooting- It's not responding to these attacks.

Sheik: -walks slowly (as to keep up with Samus)- Are you sure it's not just the Paralyzer? Let me see about that. - tries to strike the Statue-

(Instead of getting a good result, Sheik goes flying. Gray Fox catches her in mid-air and proceeds to carry her.

Of course, Sheik objects.)

Sheik: -pushing GF's head- PUT ME DOWN, YOU IDIOT!

GF: I'd watch your mouth!

Sheik: I'd punch yours if you had one!

GF: …Sheik, listen to me.

Listen up, Samus.

Samus: -looks over at them while running- (Don't they look cute?)

GF: There's a body of water up ahead. It isn't very deep, but it's deep enough to sink this giant.

Samus: It's all we have right now. Go for it.

(Gray Fox, with Sheik in tote, runs ahead. Samus follows behind.

The party goes through a tunnel, with the water on the other side. They jump over boxes floating around to the other side. Now, just to wait.

The giant comes for them… But, as it puts a foot out, it hits the water and sinks.

The three release sighs of relief.)

Samus: How far until we reach the opening to New Pork City?

Sheik: Not far. There are still some ruins to navigate through, and then we hit the large plaza of the zoo. After that, it's home free to the City.

Samus: So, all we have to do is keep going. Am I right?

Sheik: Right. Do you know the direction there, Samus?

Samus: Yeah. I'll lead.

(Samus takes the lead.)

Sheik: You know… You CAN put me down.

GF: …No. I'm more comfortable now.

Sheik: More comfo-

Fine. -lays head- Have it your way.

(The three walk through the ruins and make their way close to the opening. Samus and the others peer around the empty cages as they walk through.)

Sheik: It makes you wonder if any DL idiots and whatnot have been through here already.

Samus: -looking at an empty monkey cage- Who knows. I hope they haven't…uh…

(Samus looked up from the cage, and is now staring at the sight of Gray Fox and Sheik.)

Sheik: -looking away- They haven't what? Hope they haven't what? It is not wise to cut off like that.

Samus: Um… Set up any guardian of sorts around here. I am not in the mood to battle enemy fighters.

(They continue walking. After a few minutes, they arrive in the opening of the Zoo.)

Samus: Well, nothing odd here.

Sheik: -gets down- I suppose that's not a problem. All we need to do is continue through to the City.

I can't help, however, to sense something wrong.

GF: Be on guard.

(They continue walking… and reach the very middle of the space. Nothing strange is going on here, but Sheik thinks that something strange is in the air… Literally.)

Sheik: Look.

(Samus and Gray Fox look at the ground as Sheik instructed.)

Sheik: There's a shadow on the ground here aside from us.

(The other two crouch down to find the shadow. Sheik lets out an exasperated sigh. She looks up and her eyes widen. The thing in the sky is falling towards them.

Sheik reacts by grabbing Samus and Gray Fox and jumping out of the way. Samus jumps up, ready to protest, but sees the machine land in front of her. Porky.)

Samus: You two get up! We have a problem after all.

Sheik: -still laying, turns head to Gray Fox; slowly points at him- You owe me.

GF: -turns head to Sheik- I'll remember that.

(They get up, as well.

Porky has an estimated 300 amount of stamina.)

Samus: -hits Porky with Plasma Whip- (280 left)

(Porky jabs multiple times at Samus, locking her in the attack. Sheik uses this time to use her down air attack.)

Sheik: -kicks- (265 left)

Samus: -steps down- It would seem as though it attacks better when we're in a cluster. Separate!

(The three separate as Porky lifts into the air while probing the area. Porky's machine gets confused and the machine causes itself to fall, leaving 220 stamina percent left.)

GF: That works. Samus, attack from that side. Sheik, hit him from the top. I will attack on the other side.

(They all stand on their respective sides and attack. 210, 199, 190 stamina left.

Porky is getting annoyed. He pauses for a moment… and then shoots out walking bombs.)

Samus: -jumps out of the way- Sheik, stay up there and keep attacking!

GF: We'll try to lead them to Porky!

Sheik: Will do. -does her down smash attack- (172 stamina left.)

(Samus and GF do succeed in hitting Porky with some of the bombs for 122 stamina left, but not without getting hit themselves.)

Sheik: How's everything?!

Samus: It's working, somehow!

Sheik: I'll stay up here-

(Porky flies up in an attempt to get rid of Sheik. She falls down but crouches up to get under Porky when he lands.)

Sheik: You two move out for a moment. Let me see what I can do.

(Samus and GF exchange glances before proceeding to back away. Porky lands, and Sheik moves under.

Her attacks seem to have a greater effect; it must be a weak spot on Porky. 62 stamina left, and Porky knocks Sheik out.)

Sheik: -wiped out- I'm tired.

Samus: You can stay here. We can handle him now.

(They both go into a frenzy of attacking Porky, and Porky shoots out electric bolts at them and Sheik. Sheiks simply crawls around to avoid them, since she's a bit tired.

Their combined attack leave Porky defeated.)

Samus: -filing a report- We need to jot this down…And…

Sheik: -walks over- Don't look now.

Samus: Why?

(Samus looks up. Porky is detonating.)

Sheik: …Shall we go?

GF: That's a good idea.

(They all scramble out as Porky and his machine go BOOM!

The road to new Pork City will take them to their destination in a short time.

Now, to take a look over there…)

Cpt. Falcon: -sigh- I'm waiting here…

Waiting for Sheik to come back…

She will see me and go into beauty-induced seizures of love…

Snake: Please stop that.

Cpt. Falcon: Huh? Why would you say that? It's all true! TRUE, I tell you!

Snake: -inches away-

Cpt. Falcon: Well, why does it matter now? I think I'm losing Sheik.

Snake: You never had her-

Cpt. Falcon: What with her being on missions all the time… and THAT person…

What if she doesn't love me anymore?

Snake: She never loved you-

Cpt. Falcon: -falls backward and lies down- Hopefully it will just be Sheik and Samus when they arrive.

Snake: Wait, wait. I'm lost; who is the person you're worried about?

Cpt. Falcon: I can't remember his name. He's a… a… cyborg, was it?

Snake: Ah, yes. Gray Fox… Brings back memories…

(The Ultimate Chimera appears on the other side of the stage. Snake and Captain Falcon don't see it.

A second later, Peach and Mario arrive to provide backup for them.)

Peach: -jumps on Cpt. Falcon- Good evening, sirs!

Cpt. Falcon: AGH! -swats Peach off- What are you two doing here?

Mario: We were-a sent as backup.

Snake: Makes sense. The Ultimate Chimera is unbeatable.

Peach: -looks around- You sticks in the mud haven't done anything of significance, have you?

Cpt. Falcon: I feel sort of bad because there's this other guy trying to win Sheik over.

Peach: -light bulb appears- You mean Gray Fox?! Ha ha ha! That is laughable!

He is not trying to win her over.

(The Ultimate Chimera comes ever closer.)

Snake: What makes you say that?

Peach: Simple. He's not!

They just happen to have several similarities.

Cpt. Falcon: You mean… He IS winning her over!

Peach: No, no! He isn't-

Cpt. Falcon: I'm SO CONFUSED!!

Snake: Be quiet!

(The Ultimate Chimera is right above them.)

Mario: Have you ever asked Sheik about it?

Cpt. Falcon: Well, no…

Snake: But, like I said, Sheik NEVER liked y-

(The Ultimate Chimera comes crashing down to their level. They all back away to the edge of the platform.

Something hits the Chimera in the back. It's Wario, here to claim the city.)

Wario: You all just-a stay there while I handle this!

Peach: What?... No, you won't!

(Peach goes around and back down to fight Wario. Wario, who is in an uncomfortable spot, attacks Peach. They hit each other to the other side of the stage while the others try to jump away.)

Cpt. Falcon: We need a clever idea!...

Mario: That would be good!...

(They both look at Snake.)

Snake: Um… Let's just try to get away.

(They jump a level and have made it away safely. Now, to deal with Wario.)

Snake: Now the question is, how do we protect the Chimera?

Mario: What! Protect the Chimera? It can protect itself.

Snake: A cunning mind can control it. Not to mention, if the DL takes over the city, it won't matter anymore. We have to defeat Wario-

Samus: Using the Ultimate Chimera.

(Samus, Sheik and Gray Fox walk in simply.

Snake is starting to sweat…)

Mario: What do you mean?

GF: Confuse Wario into being defeated by the Ultimate Chimera.

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah. I guess. If you're into that sort of thing.

(Sheik jumps over near Wario and Peach.)

Sheik: Peach.

Peach: -throws Wario to the side- Sheik! How are you?-

Sheik: No time. I need you to… -mumble mumble-

Peach: Hah! All right!

(Peach runs over and slams Wario with her crown. Wario is enraged, and he chases Peach.)

Samus: Good, good. Captain, I want you to start breaking that platform there. Snake, stand by here.

Cpt. Falcon: Um, okay, but why?

Samus: We're going to defeat the Ultimate Chimera.

(Snake just stares at Samus.)

Snake: What do you mean? It's unbeatable.

Samus: We can't hurt it, yes. But we CAN drop it trough there. Once it falls through, it won't be around for a while, which may cause the DL to lose interest.

Snake: Ah… They'll know that it's beatable. You're a genius!

Samus: -smiles- I try.

(Samus prepares to jump off to find Peach and Sheik, but they fall right in front of her. She steps back to see the Ultimate Chimera plop right on the breakable platform that Captain Falcon is trying to break.

The Ultimate Chimera is ready to attack the Captain; Wario laughs as it opens its jaws.

In the nick of time, Peach pushes him out of the way and takes the blow. She flies right off the ground. Sheik blocks her path and goes flying with her. She quickly places Peach over her shoulder and latches onto the ledge with her Chain. Sheik pulls them both up and wipes out on the floor, next to an unconscious Peach.)

Sheik: Take it from here, Samus.

Samus: -in front of Ultimate Chimera- Stand…still. Snake… I…have an…idea.

Snake: Tell me.

Samus: -whispering- You grab Wario and snap his neck while I continue to break the platform. The Chimera should see you as bait, which will give me enough time to break the platform and defeat the Chimera. Sounds good?

Snake: I'm on it.

(Snake goes around, as Peach did, and throws Wario back to Snake's original spot. Wario thinks Snake attempted to throw him at the Ultimate Chimera, but he was _wrong_. Samus continues to crack the floor as Snake strangles Wario. The Ultimate Chimera falls for the bait and Samus is almost finished.)

Samus: (There we go… it should only take one more hit. Time to act.)

-hits Ultimate Chimera in the bottom with her Plasma Whip-

(The Ultimate Chimera turns around and heads back to the platform where Samus stands. Wario now understands what they're doing and lets out an agonized "Nooo!" Samus waves good-bye to the Chimera and hits the floor. The floor breaks and the Chimera goes down.

Samus uses her Whip to attach to the wall and is now hanging. Snake throws Wario down and he is K.O.'d.

Snake gives Samus a thumbs up, and Samus does the same.)

--


	30. Loosening

Loosening

I'm sorry for not updating in a few days. I've steadily working on post 46 (which is ahead of where we are now), plus there have been no reviews. Sad... I'll stop updating if this trend continues!

* * *

--

(Upon arriving back at HQ, each person gets a message to meet downstairs. The times for each meeting differ from 10 minutes for each person, with Sheik's being the latest. Samus is in her Power Suit.)

Samus: -reads aloud-

Dear Samus,

We request your appearance in the Positioning room tonight at 6:10. Do not be late.

Staff

Sheik: I have a message like this one. What do you think is up?

Samus: Considering the fact that it's in the Positioning room, I'd say it has something to do with our ranks.

Sheik: -thinks- …I smell a promotion.

Samus: -turns around- Sheik, you can't be promoted-

Sheik: A promotion for the rest of you. Samus, if this is true, we'll only be at one rank difference. You'll be right below me.

Samus: -smiles- Are you sure I won't steal your thunder?

Sheik: I wouldn't have it any other way.

(Samus goes downstairs only to find Peach and Cpt. Falcon ahead of her.)

Samus: Did you guys get the message, as well?

Peach: Uh-huh!

Cpt. Falcon: I have my appointment in half-an-hour.

Samus: -cocks head- I'm guessing that we who were at New Pork City yesterday were called. Did Snake and Mario also get the message?

(Peach and Captain Falcon nod.)

Cpt. Falcon: Saaaay…

Samus: (Here we go.)

Cpt. Falcon: Did Sheik-

Samus: Yep, she got the message. I believe hers is the last.

Cpt. Falcon: …Oh.

Peach: -checks a clock- Oh, Samus, it's almost time for you to get along.

-pushes Samus- Get going!

Samus: All right, all right.

(Samus walks over to the Positioning room. The Vice President is waiting for her there.)

VL: Thank you for joining us, Samus. We have something for you.

(He takes out a paper for Samus to sign. She does so, and he exclaims…)

VL: Samus, you have been promoted to Iam Inferus rank. It is just below the Potentia rank, with the only members being Meta Knight and Sheik.

Samus: (Meta Knight?... He's been gone for years.) Thank you, sir.

(Samus walks out.

Peach, Mario, Captain Falcon, and Snake also go through the rank-up. Cpt. Falcon and Snake, however, get a different message. The Vice President tells them how ecstatic the O.F. is for them to have left the DL. Those two are now right under Sheik, as well.

Now, it is Sheik's turn.)

VL: Sheik… We cannot thank you enough for your efforts. As you know-

Sheik: You can't give me a higher rank than I already have. Yeah, yeah.

VL: …Yes. Instead, we have decided for you to control today's missions. What do you say?

Sheik: …

With that said, I have a better idea.

In honor of everyone's bravery in this ordeal, a celebration is to be thrown.

(Sheik's word goes, and everyone in the building appreciates it.

Down at the celebration, a few hours later…)

Ike: -walking by- Hey, thanks for that.

Sheik: -sitting down- Uh, yeah, no problem.

……

(Samus goes over to Sheik. She is in her Zero Suit.)

Samus: Sheik, what are you doing here?

Sheik: Sitting.

Samus: -sighs- No, I mean just sitting here, doing nothing.

Sheik: -sits up- Samus, I had this party thrown for you all, not myself. I'm not interested in… socializing.

Samus: Oh, come now. It won't hurt to have a little enjoyment for once.

Sheik: No.

Samus: -looks away for a moment- Hey, look that way.

(Samus points in the direction, but Sheik already knows what's coming.)

Sheik: Just because Gray Fox is over there doesn't mean that I MUST go speak with him.

Samus: …All right.

(Samus shoots Sheik off with her Plasma Whip. Remember, it stings.)

Sheik: -on the floor, muffled voice- Samus, you will rue the action you just took…

-gets up quickly and rushes out the room-

(Samus watches as Sheik leaves, and simply shakes her head.

Sheik is now in a computer lab on the same floor.)

Sheik: -twisting in her chair- …And they were having pleasant conversation… That Snake is so loathsome… Oh, well.

-types something in- Let's check on the uncouth DL moles…

(The computer screen becomes twisted and static-y. Sheik reacts by putting on a headset and listening for a transmission.

She picks up a message, and writes down what she hears.

"…Jungle…O.F….ambush…Army…Bowser…To-M-R--"

The transmission ends, and Sheik darts back over to the party.

She finds Samus and pulls her away while talking to Snake.)

Samus: -breaks free- Sheik, what's wrong _now_?

Sheik: I heard a transmission over the computer. The DL is up to something in the Jungle.

Samus: The… Jungle? We've been there before. I don't see why we'll have any problem over there-

Sheik: Listen to what I picked up. The transmission was terrible, but it listed a couple of things:

Jungle, O.F., Ambush, Army, Bowser, and the last word was lost in the fuzz.

Samus: Well, what should we do?

Sheik: Investigate, of course. Go grab the two losers and I'll set off.

Samus: -walking out- …They aren't losers.

Sheik: Deny it all you want.

(Samus goes to find Snake and Captain Falcon while Sheik states to a Commissioner where she and the other three are going. The Commissioner allows her leave, and Sheik goes outside to wait.

It's drizzling at the moment.

Samus, the Captain, and Snake come out.)

Sheik: FINALLY. Are we ready to leave?

(By the way, everyone is wearing green.)

Samus: Everything's set.

Sheik: -stands up- Good. Let's go.

Cpt. Falcon: WAIT! Wait!

Sheik: -stumbles- _Now_ what??

(Cpt. Falcon hits a key and the Falcon Flyer lowers.)

Cpt. Falcon: I thought we could use a fast ride there. (How 'bout them apples, my darling?)

Sheik: Whatever…

(Cpt. Falcon whimpers as Samus and Sheik climb up. He and Snake get into the ship and take off.)

Sheik: -hold hands out- I enjoy the rain. It's peaceful…

Samus: They say that when it rains is a good time to yell out whom you love. After all, the rain drowns out the sound.

Sheik: …That was random.

Unless you want to scream out?

Samus: No, I was just saying-

Sheik: I mean, it's not like you have anyone to scream out.

Or… do you?

Samus: No. No, I don't.

Sheik: _Sure_ you don't.

(They are now flying over the Jungle. The rain has picked up a great amount.)

Cpt. Falcon: -over intercom- We are now landing over the Jungle! The JUNGLE, I say!

Sheik: Shut up now and land.

(The Falcon Flyer lands in an opening. Sheik takes what looks like a box out of the Flyer and hooks it up to the ship. She then connects a headset to it and listens closely.)

Snake: What is she doing now?

Samus: Listening for a transmission, like the one she heard earlier. Hopefully she finds one under this rain.

(Sheik picks something up, and her hand moves around until she finally points somewhere.)

Sheik: That… is the direction in which we must search. Get up, get up, let's get out of here.

(They walk in the direction for a good half hour or so. The rain begins to pour down buckets.

Nothing so far.)

Cpt. Falcon: It's quiet… Too-

Sheik: Don't.

Cpt. Falcon: Ok…

Samus: I can't quite put my finger on it, but the air here seems a little thicker, wouldn't you say?

Snake: Yeah… There's an odd odor with that.

Sheik: Notice that the fog around here is getting thicker. There's also a color to it.

Cpt. Falcon: What are you guys talking about?

(Everyone looks at Cpt. Falcon, and they continue walking.

After a bit, they notice that the fog is getting unbearable, and it's harder to breathe.)

Samus: -coughs- Sheik, what's ahead?

Sheik: I -cough- can't see a thing.

Cpt. Falcon: -cough cough- I think I can hear footsteps… No, no. I hear happy mushroom fairies dancing…

Samus: -coughs- The haze is inducing hysteria.

Sheik: -coughs; slows down- No, Samus… It's more than that… I'm getting drowsy. Samus and Snake, do not let your guard down for a mome-

(Sheik suddenly flies off from an attack. She hits a tree and is knocked out temporarily.)

Samus: You two, duck!

(The three duck.

Bowser steps out, looking for Sheik. Samus charges her Paralyzer and fires at Bowser, who is stunned. Snake moves for Sheik.

Bowser, however, recovers quickly and attacks Snake, who dodges. Sheik comes to and punches Snake away. She is still drowsy, so Snake holds her back.

Angry beyond human capability, Sheik uses magic to hit Bowser.)

Sheik: -collapses from exhaustion and wounding- Samus… Get Captain Falcon and yourself out of here. We'll handle Bowser.

Samus: -helps Sheik sit up- Sheik, are you sure? You are in no position to fight!

Sheik: -holds hand up weakly- I can handle it, Samus, I can handle it…

Get out of here. _Now_.

(Samus reluctantly gets up. She embraces Snake and tells them to be careful before she and Captain Falcon run off.

Bowser is upset over losing two prey. He aims at Sheik, who is pulling out her Chain. She instantly falls flat on her face. Snake has knocked her out. Sheik catches a small, last glimpse of Snake running at Bowser before drifting out of consciousness.)

--

Surprise, surprise! I typed this while it started to rain. See ya.


	31. Abomination

Abomination

* * *

Let's see how everything goes.

--

(It's the middle of the night now in the Jungle. Neither Sheik nor Snake are happy, especially not Sheik.

Right now, they're sitting down, catching their breath before leaving. Bowser ran off after Snake lunged for him, and they are now stranded in the Jungle without any outside resources.

Sheik is waking up now…)

Sheik: -feels head- Oof- Ow, ow. My head…

Snake: Sheik, you finally-

(Sheik jumps Snake and hits him repeatedly before he throws her off.)

Snake: What was that for?!

Sheik: We wouldn't be in this mess if you hadn't knocked me out!

Snake: You couldn't have fought at all!

Sheik: I very well could have done _something!_

(They continue arguing for a while, until lightning strikes through the rain. Sheik stands up and looks around.)

Sheik: There's no way to tell which way we should head. Come on. -begins walking-

Snake: I thought you-

Sheik: We have no choice but to stay together. (Otherwise Samus might hurt me.) So, get up and let's go.

Snake: -gets up and walks behind Sheik-

(Sheik decides to travel southeast to the Lake, where she can at least get some kind of signal to communicate with headquarters. Speaking of which, Samus and Captain Falcon are back there and are extremely nervous.)

Cpt. Falcon: Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no… What could happen to them in that dense jungle?!

Samus: Captain.

Cpt. Falcon: They have no means of finding where they are… Or even sending a message back here…

Samus: Captain!

Cpt. Falcon: Plus, Sheik's stuck with her worst nightmare… Why not me?!

Samus: Captain, be quiet or so help me-!

Cpt. Falcon: …Yes, ma'am.

Samus: Stop worrying so much about them. They're both strong, and though they aren't very fond of each other, they should be able to pull through.

Cpt. Falcon: You're right… But they're lost! Terribly lost! How can they find their way back?

Samus: They'll use their minds, my friend. Both Sheik and Snake are extremely wise people, so I think they will be all right.

Cpt. Falcon: I trust you, Samus. You know Sheik better than anyone (Even me… -cries-), so I'll go by your word.

Samus: Good. Now relax and have something hot to drink.

Cpt. Falcon: …Coffee! -runs off-

(Back to the Jungle… Sheik and Snake have been walking for a little while in silence. Snake decides to break the mold with a question.)

Snake: Hey, Sheik.

Sheik: What do you want?

Snake: Does Samus…

Sheik: Like you? I would say so.

Snake: …Huh?

Sheik: She appreciates your wit and skill, and she considers you a friend. So, I would say she likes you. A little bit, at least.

Snake: …Really?

Sheik: -sighs angrily- If you want to know so badly, ask Samus yourself!

Snake: -steps back-

What's your problem?

Sheik: Problem! I don't have a problem.

Snake: You do. You act superior in every way possible to the Captain and me. What will it take for you to be satisfied with yourself?!

Sheik: You and he getting lost in an escapable desert, or anything else.

Snake: I will never understand how Meta Knight ever put up with-

Sheik: -slaps Snake- Don't ever speak of Meta Knight in that tone. -huffs off-

Snake: … (I don't get it. What was it about Meta Knight that makes her so emotional?)

What now? Was he that important to you?

Sheik: …-closes eyes- Yes. Yes, he is.

Snake: ("Is"…) They say that you and he were in lo-

Sheik: Reporters always stretch the truth to get more viewers or readers. Don't listen to them; that's why I don't watch the news anymore.

Contrary to what "they" said, we weren't lovers. It was not a romantic situation between us; we had a bond as inseparable friends, partners, and warriors. A part of me was gone when he disappeared.

Snake: No, you are a whole without Meta Knight-

Sheik: -grabs Snake's neck- It's a figure of speech.

-lets go- But you wouldn't understand.

Snake: And how would you know?!

Sheik: Simple. You've never been so close with anyone here in either the DL or the O.F.

Snake: But I-

Sheik: Oh, I know. All of us except Samus knows.

Snake: !

How did they find out?

Sheik: When you have strong feelings for someone, that person is usually the last to realize it. Many of such occasions have one finding out too late, or not at all. Therefore, I'm not sure if Samus would ever return your love.

Snake: …Oh.

(Snake realizes that Sheik is just degrading him again.)

You think you're so cool and so right all the time, don't you! I see where you're going with this. You don't want me to get close to Samus!

Sheik: I'm not losing a friend ever again, and if you can't understand, get through the Jungle yourself!

(Sheik and Snake turn away from each and just stand for a while. Sheik eventually moves on, and Snake reluctantly follows.)

--

(A few hours have passed as Cpt. Falcon gets more and more worried. Samus is calm about it, but most other members are freaking out about their strongest member being missing.)

Personnel: Why did you ever let her go?!

Commissioner: I-I-I don't know!

Oh, no… It's another Meta Knight! Another Meta Knight!!

Personnel: Don't panic! She will not disappear from us forever like he did!

Marie (Remember her?): Ahhhhh!! Sheik's missing, Sheik's missing! I'll never see her again! -bawls-

Staff #1: Calm down, people! She may be totally lost… And we have no way of reaching her…

Oh, it's hopeless!

Staff #2: Don't say that! You'll only worry everyone else!

(Many more members are going crazy right now. Ike, in midst of all the panic, goes over to Samus.)

Ike: Samus, what is going on in here? I just heard from Lyn that there was pandemonium I should avoid.

Samus: …And you came, anyway. Not the best way to win her heart.

Well, Sheik and Snake are missing.

Ike: Missing? How?

Samus: We were following a suspicious transmission through the Jungle when Bowser attacked us. Sheik and Snake stayed behind to ward him off while the Captain and I got away. Now there's no way of knowing where they are or if they're okay.

Ike: It seems grim… But I'm confident that she will be all right.

Samus: Heh, I'm not sure about the Captain…

(They look over at Captain Falcon, who is lying in a fetal position.)

Ike: Er… While that may be so, I'm sure that Sheik knows you are in good spirits. She would want it that way.

Samus: Everyone else seems to be freaking out. They think she will befall the same fate as Meta Knight. They had a lot in common, anyway.

Ike: Hmm. It would seem that the S.F.s and their respective staff are mostly calm, including Gray Fox and Lyn.

Samus: Theirs is the better sense.

How about we go over there to clear our thoughts… As well as to hear them?

Ike: Great idea.

(They get up and walk over there.

Samus peers about and sees how true Ike was. Most of the staff over here are going about their usual work.)

Samus: You're right… It is much calmer over here. It's as if they don't know.

(Lyn approaches them.)

Lyn: If that is the case, ma'am, then we'd best keep it unknown.

Ike: I agree. We don't want this to become full-scale.

--

(Back in the Jungle…

The pair continues on silently. They've already gone down the cliff that leads to the Lake, but the strange fog is picking up again. They hear voices there, and sneak over there behind the bushes to listen in.

It's Wario and Bowser, discussing something peculiar.)

Wario: …We still-a have those O.F. members to worry about-a. They follow us like flies whenever we try to get work done!

Bowser: Calm down. Now that we have this gas stuff, they should stay away.

Wario: …Members like Sheik have magic or science on their side… We need an efficient way to spread the stuff before they prevent it!

Bowser: …The Halberd.

Wario: The HALBERD? No, no, oh no. I'm not going near that ship again.

Bowser: What?! Why?!

Wario: That ship has a curse on it.

Bowser: …What do you mean?

Wario: Whenever ANYONE from our side goes to the Halberd, they end up being attacked by Sheik!

Bowser: …The ship belonged to her deceased partner, so it's valuable to her.

Of _course_ she attacks anyone who comes near it! That makes it so much more valuable!

Wario: Wait a moment. I'm not-a finished.

There is another problem: no one knows how to fly the ship.

Bowser: …No one at all?

Wario: No one except Sheik. Meta Knight taught her how, so Sheik is the only live-a person capable of flying the ship at all-a.

Bowser: You mean to tell me he didn't leave instructions or anything at all?!

Wario: That's the idea.

Bowser: … -huffs-

The only way to fly the ship is to grab Sheik and force her into it. But that's impossible at her level.

Wario: Unless we ambush her.

Bowser: That might work.

(Sheik has had enough of their conversation. She throws needles at them and hits them both in the legs. They jump around, and Sheik comes out with her dagger and more needles positioned coolly.)

Sheik: Enough of your nonsense. The DL won't be touching the Halberd anytime soon.

Wario: Wha- Sheik?! How did you-

BOWSER! You said Sheik was lost!

Bowser: She's not an idiot!

Sheik: -rolls eyes- I can hear you both…

(Bowser and Wario stop for a moment. They aim at Sheik until Snake also pops out.)

Snake: Remember me?

Bowser: What the- Yeah. _Yeah_, I remember you! Snake!

We will never forgive you for your treachery!

Snake: That's okay.

(Snake throws many bombs their way. Sheik distracts them with her Chain as they blow up bomb by bomb.

Sheik takes a look behind them to find a radio set, and figures it's their only chance of getting back now.)

Sheik: Snake, distract them while I radio back to HQ.

Snake: Got it. -pulls out RPG-

(Sheik puts on the headset and twists and turns knobs and switches until she gets a signal.

Eventually she finds a transmission to Headquarters and sends a distress signal.

Back at HQ, they pick up her signal and send out Sheik's and Snake's partners to find them.

In the Falcon Flyer… Samus is in the co-pilot's seat for the first time, and she's currently wearing her Power Suit.)

Samus: It's a shame that you force Sheik and me to sit on the top.

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, today is special. Plus, it's raining.

Samus, check for the signal now and see if you can find them.

Samus: Will do.

(Checking…

She finds something.)

Samus: Sheik, is that you? Come in, come in.

………

Samus: Come in!

………

Sheik: Samus, can you hear me?

Samus: -to Captain Falcon- That's her!

Samus: Sheik, this is Samus. We're coming to-

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK, WHERE ARE YOU, MY LOVE?!

Samus: -nudges Cpt. Falcon- Anyway, can you tell me where you're positioned?

Sheik: Not for certain, but I know we're close to the Lake Shore. Try to follow the signal to our position, then land when you get close.

Samus: Excellent suggestion. We're on our way.

(They follow the signal for a few hours. Samus is literally falling asleep when Captain Falcon realizes that they are close.

Bowser and Wario, however, second that, and Bowser attempts to take one of Snake's Smash Balls.)

Bowser: Give it to me!

Snake: Never!

Bowser: You at least owe it to me!

Sheik: Get him off of you!

Snake: I'm trying!

(Wario has since been defeated.

Snake finally kicks Bowser off, but then notices something important.)

Bowser: Wait a moment… Sheik AND Snake in the same Jungle?! HA HA HA!

Sheik: What of it?

Bowser: From what I hear, you two hate each other!

Sheik: No, just me.

Bowser: -looks over to Snake- Snake, don't you see? This is the perfect time for revenge!

Snake: Revenge…?

Bowser: Sheik, it was you who attacked Snake, wasn't it?

(Sheik just looks at Snake with a stupid look on her face.)

Sheik: What makes you think I did it?

Bowser: It's obvious! He's from our side of the street and you hated that he joined the O.F.!

Sheik: If I hated Snake enough to attack him, I would say so. Though, it's not that I don't…

Snake: It's always like you to act inconspicuous. If you went so far as to kill someone, no one would ever know.

Sheik: Are you accusing me?

Snake: What if I am?

Bowser: (I can't believe it worked.)

(Bowser tries to sneak off but hits another bomb and is knocked out. Convenient.)

Sheik: Okay, so let's say I _did _attack you back at the Cave. What are you going to do about it?

Snake: …

(They turn away from each other, just as Samus and Captain Falcon land not too far away.)

Samus: -gets out- They should be close by. SHEIK! SNAKE!

Cpt. Falcon: MY ONE AND ONLY!

Samus: -stares at Cpt. Falcon but resumes- SNAKE! SHEIK!

(Sheik hears their yelling and back flips in their direction. Snake eventually runs in her direction, as well.)

Samus: SHEIK!! Oh, where could they be?

Cpt. Falcon: Don't look now, but there she is!

(Sheik back flips right in front of them.)

Samus: Sheik, you're alright! Where is Snake?

Sheik: I don't know, but just get me out of here. -climbs in the ship-

Samus: !

Cpt. Falcon: Is something wrong with her?

Samus: I have no- Hey!

(Snake walks over.)

Samus: Snake, how was-

(Snake brushes against them and climbs on top.)

Samus: …Something must have happened.

Cpt. Falcon: I don't want to know right now. We should leave as soon as possible.

Samus: I'm with you.

(Samus and Captain Falcon climb in and the ship heads for headquarters.)

--

There you have it! The next post will probably be shorter, but it won't be THAT short. Just hang tight!


	32. Hate

Hate

* * *

They're getting angrier…! Yay.

--

(Everyone except Snake, who is on top, is inside the ship. They are all at a loss for words.

A thunderclap goes off outside; remember, it rained, but the rain has ceased for now.)

Cpt. Falcon: I don't think Snake should be sitting up there when we're so high up.

Samus: Don't try to stop him. If he wants to sit up there, let him do just that.

Cpt. Falcon: I know, I know.

-hushed tone- But I still wonder what went on in the Jungle for them both to be so gloomy…

Samus, I want you to fly the ship and get Sheik over in the co-pilot's seat. I'm going to go up and see Snake.

Samus: -sigh- All right.

(They do as Captain Falcon commanded. Sheik and Snake are both chilled and in need of warm fluids.)

Samus: Sheik, please drink something to warm yourself up.

Sheik: I'm not thirsty.

Samus: -exasperated sigh- Then put a blanket on or something, please.

Sheik: Samus, it's warm enough in here. Stop worrying so much.

Samus: I can't help it! You were with Snake in that drenched Jungle and that toxic haze and…And…

Sheik: Don't _say_ that name. -turns away-

Samus: What, Snake? What's wrong with him?

Sheik: I don't want to talk about it.

Samus: …It'll make you feel better.

Sheik: -sigh- Nothing much, really. We were walking through the Jungle, got into some arguments, things like that…

Samus: Yeah, I thought that might happen. You seem to be more sullen than usual, though.

Sheik: I am, don't worry.

Samus: Tell me about it.

(Sheik tells her the whole story. Meanwhile, on top of the ship…)

Snake: I can't stand her! Ever since we joined, she's made our lives miserable!

Cpt. Falcon: Calm down, calm down! Ok, so you're saying Sheik might have been the one who attacked you?

Snake: Yeah, I'm convinced she did it!

Cpt. Falcon: -strokes chin- I hate to admit she did it, but what you think is what you think.

Snake: Ask her yourself. -moves over-

Cpt. Falcon: Don't be so angry about it. I know that Sheik can be cold…

Well, REALLY cold…

But that doesn't make her a potential killer. I don't think she has the heart. Even if she wanted to kill you, she knows that…

Snake: -looks up- Knows what? That everyone will be on her case for the rest of her life?

Cpt. Falcon: Not so much _everyone_ as Samus.

Snake: …What do you mean?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know, but…

-whispers- I think she kind of likes you.

--

Sheik: …So that's why we were both so cold when you and Captain Falcon arrived.

Samus: I see… I thought you two could make it without exploding at each other, but I suppose not.

Sheik: Now he hates me… And I don't care.

There's a… favor that I need you to complete for me.

Samus: A favor? Go on.

Sheik: I've been thinking about the right way to release this, but now I know that it isn't my place to do it…

Samus: -slightly confused- What are you saying?

Sheik: You need to tell Snake what happened back at the Cave.

Samus: -stands up- Sheik, no! That's not my place to-

Sheik: Please try to understand, Samus…

Samus: -sits reluctantly-

Sheik: He will only get angrier if I am the one to speak it. I feel that if you do it, on the other hand, you both can bond with each other.

Samus: …Where are you going with this? You hate Snake and the Captain. Why would you want me to bond with Snake?

Sheik: I know, I know, but I shouldn't let it get in the way of your happiness.

(Samus is speechless.)

Sheik: -scoots Samus- Please.

Samus: -stands up slowly- I'll do it, I'll… Yes, yes.

(Samus, flabbergasted by Sheik's attitude, walks out to go speak with Snake. Sheik trots off downstairs, and notices Peach.)

Peach: Sheik, we haven't spoken in a-

Something seems different about you right now.

Sheik: Nothing, really. I just told Samus to tell Snake something.

Peach: Oh, really? Pray tell.

(Sheik whispers the deal to Peach.)

Peach: WHAAAAAAT?! YOU DID IT?!

Sheik: Quiet, quiet! If anyone finds out, it'll be your crown!

Peach: Okay, okay, so let me get this: You were the one who…

Sheik: -face palm- Yes, yes, it was me. I'm sure I don't need to tell you why.

Peach: Well, no, but… Say, I think someone else just found out.

Sheik: What the-

(Sheik turns around to see someone run away. Peach gives her the OK to follow.

Back at Samus… After some uneasy hesitation, Samus knocks on Cpt. Falcon's and Snake's dorm room and leans on the wall. Cpt. Falcon answers the door.)

Cpt. Falcon: Yes, who is- Oh, Samus! Hi there!

(Snake listens from inside the room.)

Samus: Good evening, Captain. I know it's such short notice, but I need to talk with-

Cpt. Falcon: Snake, why?

Samus: Uh, uh, well, there's this problem that Sheik and I need to address-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh… You'd better not mention that name around Snake. He's extremely angry with Sheik, you see.

Samus: Captain, it's important!...

Cpt. Falcon: _How_ important?

Samus: -thinks for a moment- REALLY important.

Cpt. Falcon: Really, REALLY important?

Samus: Your whole relationship with Sheik depends on it.

Cpt. Falcon: …I'll do it! -runs downstairs-

(Samus shakes her head as she enters. No Snake… but a box.)

Samus: -kneels down by box- Come on and come out.

Snake: I'd rather not.

Samus: It's crucial.

Snake: If it's as crucial as you say, go on and say it.

Samus: -sighs- Ok, well… It was Sheik.

(Snake instantly throws the box off.)

Snake: I KNEW it! How long did you know?!

Samus: Calm down… I know it was out of her place to even attack another member, and-and you can't tell anyone, and I know that it isn't like Sheik to-

Snake: Well, why'd she make you do it? Was she too cowardly to look me in the eye and say so?

Samus: No, it's not that, I…

Okay, look. Sheik shot you in the neck, back, and legs once you and Captain Falcon were entering the Cave. It's easy to see why: you just came over from the DL, and she hates anyone associated with the DL.

Snake: Not only that, but she thought she would lose you- (Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that…)

Samus: Wh-what do you mean, 'lose me'? Sheik would never worry about…

Oh.

(Silence for a time. Then, Samus speaks up.)

Samus: I don't know if she's sorry or not, but she figured that I should be the one to say it. Hate me all you want for caring about Sheik and keeping her secret. Just please don't tell anyone, for my sake at the least.

Snake: Samus, I could never hate you.

(They just look on at each other for a while.)

--

(Sheik follows that someone to the SF Hall. She stops after she realizes that she lost them.)

Sheik: Great, some joker's going to blow my cover… And I lost whoever it was.

Now, now. If I had a huge secret under my hat, would I keep it to myself or tell everyone?

…It would depend on how loyal I was or who I knew…

(Suddenly, Gray Fox grabs Sheik's arm and drags her off into an empty computer lab.

Once in, he grabs both her arms and looks HER in the eyes.)

GF: Sheik, is that true?!

Sheik: What?

GF: Don't be a fool.

Sheik: Don't call me a-

GF: Answer me!

Sheik: …Yes, Gray Fox. It's true-

(He shakes Sheik a little.)

GF: Tell me _why_ you would do such a thing!

Sheik: -adamant- You know why! Everyone knows I can't be around DL members for very long without losing my cool!

GF: Sheik, using your own power to do deeds good in your eyes only is what we're against here, no matter what your sole sense of justice is!

(Sheik just breathes heavily as if she just saw a ghost.)

Sheik: You are _such_ an idiot…

(She continues with her odd breathing, but she then does something strange… Sheik collapses onto Gray Fox's shoulder and just lays her head down. He gives in and embraces her for a while.)

Sheik: -whispering- Are you upset because he is your friend, as well?

GF: No, no…

Sheik: (Perhaps you aren't mad at all… It's that same quality about you that makes me give in.)

(Sheik remains like that for a while. After a while, she hugs him again and walks upstairs and outside to a balcony and sits against the railing.)

GF: What are you doing?

Sheik: Meditating.

GF: Meditating?

Sheik: Yes, just clearing my mind a little and relaxing it.

GF: …Let me join you.

(They both meditate for a while.

Eventually Sheik gets up to stretch and looks on. She sees something odd.)

Sheik: Oh, great… What are they doing here…

GF: -gets up- What's wrong now?

Sheik: -points- Look who's stopping by for a visit.

(Not too far away, there are Primids following Wario, looking like some sort of parade.

They seem to be preparing someone…or something's coming.)

Sheik: -about to climb over the balcony- You think we should stop them now or what?

GF: -puts a hand on Sheik's shoulder- No, wait. They seem to be echoing something…

(Trees in the distance shake, and birds fly away.)

Sheik: -looks back into the door- I don't think anyone will notice if we check that phenomena out. What do you say?

GF: -looks back, and looks forward again- Let's.

--

OOH, what will happen next? See you soon.


	33. Rumble

Rumble

* * *

DOUBLY WHAMMY! My Internet was out at the time that I finished the last post, so I started the next one!! Enjoy!

--

(The two jump over the balcony down onto the "parade". The Primid try to attack but are simply wiped out in a short matter of time, and Wario blows a whistle.

The trees in the distance shake louder and louder; whatever is over there is coming nearer.

The Ancient Minister makes a surprise appearance as the thing comes closer. Sheik jumps up, in an attempt to kick him, but slightly misses. To her surprise, Ike jumps off the balcony and hits the Ancient Minister, sending him crashing into the trees.

The creatures from the trees shows its face…)

Sheik: Ike, why are you here?

Ike: I had come to gaze at the moon, but I saw you two and came running.

Please, you two. Allow me to help.

GF: It is not a problem.

Sheik: He's right. Just don't tell anyone that there's –on second thought, that's what we want to do!

Ike: What do you mean?

Sheik: -turns to the building- Let me go warn everyone inside right quick that there's this thing outside, and tell them to stay inside and safeguard the building-

(The creature takes his hand and wipes them all on the ground. They quickly recover to see it try to jump on them.

Ike holds his sword up and, as the monster falls, it is poke by Ike and falls down, losing momentum.)

GF: Go on, Sheik; we'll cover for you.

Sheik: I won't be long. -Vanishes-

(Sheik runs inside, heading to the lobby.)

Sheik: Excuse me, good sir.

Clerk: Yes, ma'am?

Sheik: There's a giant monster outside, and Gray Fox, Ike, and I would appreciate it if you told the other members to prepare and safeguard the building, if you don't mind.

Clerk: …

HA HA HA HA! Miss Sheik, I must say that that joke is your best yet!... HA HA HA!

Sheik: …It wasn't a joke.

Clerk: Ha ha- Wait, WHAT? You're serious?!

Sheik: Just hurry! -runs upstairs quickly-

(As Sheik goes upstairs, the announcement is made:

A member has just reported a monstrous outburst outside. No one, I repeat, no one is to go outside unless called upon by Sheik. Instead, you must all prepare for imminent pressure on the building by outside force and ready yourselves and your peers.

That is all.

Sheik is just making it upstairs, and Samus isn't in their room. Sheik wanders about for a minute, looking for Samus, and then heads to the Ladies' Restroom, hoping to find here there -it's her last resort, come on.)

Sheik: -entering the restroom- Saaaaamuuus, where are y-

Oh, there you are.

Samus: -removes helmet, looking in a mirror- Yep, that's me.

Sheik: Did you hear the announcement?

Samus: Yeah, I heard it. I came in here for a second to think, is all.

Sheik: I WOULD ask for your reasoning, but we have no time. I need you to be able to lead all the other members downstairs while I'm outside. Can you do that much?

Samus: Yes. I'll be out of here in a moment.

Sheik: Great. See you later. -runs out-

Samus: Sheik, wa- Oh, well… I will tell her later.

-puts helmet back on-

--

(Sheik makes it back outside, just in time to see the monstrous machine pound down his fist on Ike, who goes reeling. Sheik jumps down to Ike's aid and picks him back up.)

Sheik: What have you learned about it so far?

Ike: It's a machine. It really uses its size to jump about, and it can retract itself to cruise at us.

GF: A Subspace mechanism.

Sheik: I see… Well, there's nothing we can do but bring it down.

Ike: -stands up- Before it destroys the O.F. building, that is.

(Behind the battle scene, farther back in the woods…)

Marth: I'm telling you, Galleom came this way. Look at the fallen trees everywhere!

Link: We can see that, but he knocked down trees all over the place! Pick a direction and we'll follow it.

Lucario: (Link, YOU are the expert on forests. Shouldn't you be able to figure out where to go?)

Marth: There is no map for the forest. We know the way to the opening in the middle of the forest, (To my readers: That is where All-Star takes place.) but otherwise, we're lost.

Link: Well, it would seem as though Galleom was headed in the direction of the O.F. building, so I have a couple of things to consider: In which direction is the opening, and in which direction is the O.F.?

Marth: The opening is somewhere southeast, and the O.F. building is just north of here.

Lucario: (Therefore, we should head in a northeast direction from here.)

Marth: Right!

Come, we must hurry, or who knows what will happen to the O.F. members?

Link: Say, Marth, isn't one of your friends in the O.F.?

Marth: He is NOT my friend, that is all I will say.

Lucario: (Care to tell us WHY? You two were very close.)

Marth: Until she walked into our lives…

Link: Ah, Lyn. The beautiful swordsman in the O.F.

Marth: Please… Don't say that name.

(Marth goes into a narration.

If you don't like flashback stories, please proceed to SKIP the story, you killjoy.)

Marth: It was a lovely day in the Plain, before all of this mess began. Ike and I were sitting around, admiring the beauty around us. The famous Meta Knight incident had occurred a few months ago, and everyone was in a scramble to find him. Ike was considering joining the cause at the time, not only to find Meta Knight but to also become stronger, and I was going to join him, of course.

We were just telling each other all the amazing things that would happen to us once we became regular members. We even said that Sheik would care enough to notice us, possibly.

Lucario: (It sounds as though you two were carefree. What went wrong?)

Marth: Well, we were still sitting around when O.F. members came rushing in, with her being one of the group that had strolled in. Ike and I had just witnessed the most beautiful thing we ever laid our eyes on.

The next few weeks passed slowly. We wanted to join the O.F. more than ever now, thinking of how Lyn would be attracted to the both of us. Of course, that came with arguments of who she would like better. Our fights got more heated after time, and Ike just stopped talking to me-

Link: BECAUSE YOU TWO WERE SO AGGRAVATED!

Marth: Er… Yes.

Anyway, one day Ike came by, but he did not look happy. He came to confess that he loved Lyn and would not compromise unless I forgot her. I said the same. Ike looked me in the eye, and I said we would duel for the chance at her heart.

We placed our duel at Battlefield, since it was a fitting arena. As soon as our swords clashed, the anger and contempt inside our hearts boiled through to our blades as we fought for hours. Eventually, Ike's sword began to drag him down, with my light feet giving me the benefit. I was going to end him, but I decided to let him go. The last thing he said was

"I'm joining the O.F." I replied.

"Then, I am not."

And we haven't spoken since.

Link: …Well, I don't think he's made progress with Lyn.

Marth: I know. Not too long ago, Sheik contacted me and invited me into the O.F.

Lucario: (Prestigious.)

Marth: I know, but I turned her down. Being with Lyn and Ike in the same building was too much to take-

Link: Saaaay, didn't you used to have a little crush on She-

Marth: B-be quiet!

Lucario: (Oh, he DID, did he?)

Marth: We both did; be quiet already.

(They walk in silence for a little while.)

Lucario: -closes eyes- (We are getting close to the monster.)

Marth: One last thing I want to say, gentlemen.

Link: Go ahead.

Marth: Galleom, he… he eats Smash Balls.

Lucario: (Hmm?)

Marth: No really, he eats them if someone activates them. Be careful if you happen to have one on you.

Link: Marth, not only do we rarely have a Smash Ball on our person, but doesn't Galleom have to sense their power?

Marth: That's my point. I know you two already have at least one with you.

(Link and Lucario are quiet.)

Marth: In case things get difficult, wait for the right time to strike. Got it?

Link: Got it.

Lucario: (Understood.)

Marth: Good, because I can make out Galleom's head.

(Marth and company advance to Galleom as Sheik comes back outside.)

Sheik: Okay, everyone inside is situated. What now- !

(Sheik looks up to see her comrades in the air, dodging Galleom.)

Ike: -drops down- You'll have to excuse us, miss. It's a little hectic outside.

(Gray Fox plummets down, only to fall on Ike. Sheik helps them up and eyes Galleom, who is scanning his surroundings.)

Sheik: So how do we approach this monstrosity?

GF: Attacking from above seems to be the best option.

Ike: Either that or we take the defensive all night.

Sheik: Oh, forget it. -pulls out Smash Ball- We'll take care of him the fast and painful way.

(Sheik breaks the Ball and aims carefully at Galleom. However, she quickly notices a change in Galleom's strategy. Galleom takes a careful position and throws its fist at Sheik. She quickly dodges the blow, only to see Galleom curl up and charge for her.

Her partners grab her and they accelerate into the sky, avoiding Galleom's attacks once again. Sheik looks out to see Marth and his friends closing in.

Ike moves away from Sheik and Gray Fox in midair to attack Galleom from above. Just as he gets close to intercepting, Marth charges at Galleom from the other side. They both smash Galleom's sides, knocking him useless for a moment.

Ike and Marth both feel the presence of another warrior on Galleom's opposite sides. They look around, and find each other.)

Marth: (Ike…? What is HE doing here?!)

Ike: (Marth… It is too soon that we meet again. Get out!)

(They charge at each other, only for Ike to be pulled at the cape and Marth likewise.)

Sheik: -tugging Ike away- Ike! Now is not the time!

Link: Marth, you can't just—

Sheik?!

SHEIK-SENSEI?!

Sheik: (Oh, here we go…)

(Link drops Marth and runs to Sheik with open arms. Sheik holds Link back by the forehead.)

Link: SENSEEEEI! I missed you so in my training!

Sheik: Link, not at the moment. We have other problems.

(Sheik points to Galleom, who is recovering. Ike and Marth also get up.)

Ike: Let's settle this battle!

Marth: It would be MY honor!

(They engage in sword combat, even as Galleom gets ready to attack.)

Sheik: -moving back- Wonderful, now they'll kill each other while Galleom kills us.

Lucario: (Let us help you and… well… you two. What can we do?)

GF: We should weaken the machine and let Sheik finish it off with her Final Sma-

Lucario: (Wait. We must warn you first: Galleom here eats Smash Balls.)

Sheik: …Eats…them? What do you mean?

Link: That's just it. He eats them and uses their power. He'll sense the power given off by the Balls and come at you with full force.

Sheik: Meh… Okay, I'll go on top that building and wait for my chance to strike. I want you three to hit him in the least to throw him off; then, I will take him out. Agreed?

(Everyone agrees.

Link, Gray Fox, and Lucario set out to attack Galleom. Lucario only hits with an Aura Sphere before Marth accidentally counters his other attacks. Ike and Marth are constantly getting in the way, and Gray Fox goes over to Sheik to complain.)

GF: What should we do with them? They're going to get everyone killed.

Sheik: Er… Well, I don't want to hurt them…

GF: May I?

Sheik: -shrugs- Go ahead.

(Gray Fox jumps back down and walks over to Ike and Marth calmly. They both look up, wondering why he's standing there. Gray Fox lifts his arms calmly, and pushes both of the swordsmen's heads together; both Marth and Ike are knocked out.)

GF: -to Sheik- Problem solved!

Sheik: Great! Just weaken that annoyance and let's take him out!

(All three of them proceed to attack quickly as Galleom rushes at them. Lucario gives Sheik the signal, and she pulls out her Light Arrows.

Galleom senses its power.

Galleom looks straight at Sheik and charges for a dynamic jump. Sensing danger, Gray Fox grabs Sheik as she aims from the air.

She shoots…

She scores! Galleom is hit. The wounded monster seems to 'turn off' and hunches over lifelessly. Gray Fox puts Sheik down, and Sheik goes over to inspect Galleom.

This fight is over.)

Sheik: Gentlemen, I would like to commend you for your skill and bravery for this night. I… don't have any awards around, but I think we can-

Link: Oh, Sensei, that won't be necessary. We're just happy to help.

Sheik: Are you sure?

Lucario: (We'll take Marth and be on our way.)

Sheik: Well, at least let me give you some information.

Link: …What kind of information?

Sheik: -sigh- Link, I… Zelda…

Link: What's wrong with Zelda?

Sheik: She… surrendered the Temple to the DL.

Link: …No… No, that can't be true!

Sheik: You believe I would lie?

GF: Sheik is correct.

Link: -hides face- … … Sheik, make sure they pay.

Sheik: That is our goal.

(Link picks up Marth and, with one last farewell, he and Lucario bid goodbye to Sheik and Gray Fox, who take Ike back inside.

Ike wakes up on the floor inside the building.)

Ike: Oh, my aching head… What's this?

(Everyone cheers Ike for battling courageously against an unknown enemy. Sheik and Gray Fox are simply standing off to the side. Sheik gets off the wall and makes her way outside again. She sees a single Primid wandering around and hatches an idea. Sheik jumps down and strikes the Primid in the back of the head and it drops; Sheik proceeds to drag it inside.

On the second floor, Samus, in her Power Suit, welcomes Sheik back in but hesitates when she sees the Primid.)

Samus: Sheik, why would you bring that cretin in here?

Sheik: Don't worry. I have an idea for this little guy.

--


	34. Failure

Failure

* * *

This should be interesting… Have fun!

--

(The next morning…

Peach, Samus -in her Zero Suit-, Sheik, and the O.F. Leader are circled around the unconscious Primid, which is lying on a counter inside a clinic room.)

Peach: It's funny how these things are named. Was there a list of the names and such for you to call it a 'Primid,' Sheik?

Sheik: Yeah, on the online DL information archive. I go in every now and then to check on things.

Samus: Oh, that's original.

Leader: So… what are we going to do with it?

Sheik: I figured that this little guy would know the way to any of the Subspace Army's bases, and that it could serve as a guide to either of them. What do you say?

Leader: Hmm, very cunning. I think we will get some use out of this after all. You'll need more than three people to scout it out, though.

Sheik: -looks up- What! Samus, Peach, and I should be ample to see the mission through!

Leader: Sheik, where did you have in mind for the trip?

Sheik: A-

Well, we think this Primid came from the Wilds.

Leader: The Wilds is a brutal area, and you three won't even be on the road there. I'm suggesting you take more than five people.

Sheik: Huh… Fine.

For starters, I'll take Samus and Peach… Did we need fighter fighters or S.F. fighters?

Leader: Actual fighters.

Sheik: …Oh.

(Samus and Peach look at each other and giggle at Sheik's remark.)

Sheik: That's _wonderful_. Who is best suited for the job?

Peach: Ike, Snake, and the Captain.

Samus: Seems like it.

Sheik: …No… Aren't there any better suited-

Samus: We know how much you despise working with Snake and Cpt. Falcon, Sheik, but face it. Our teams work best together.

Sheik: Unfortunately.

Leader: It looks like we have a decision.

Peach, what about Mario? What will he do here?

Peach: Mario has agreed to help out the information division, which gives me lots of girl time! -smiles-

Leader: Then, we have it set. The six going out are Samus, Peach, Sheik, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Ike.

(Samus and Peach smile; Sheik groans and sulks out in search of Ike.

Samus runs to get Captain Falcon and Peach to get Snake.

Eventually they meet in front of the stairs that lead to the dorm corridor to look there.

Sheik perches a seat in front of the stairwell.)

Samus: Sheik, are you coming?

Sheik: -gloomy- Just go up there and find the boys. I'm staying down here.

Peach: Oh, do you still have a problem with Snake coming along?

Sheik: Right you are, and I'm not forcing myself to be polite under _any_ circumstances.

Samus: Meh… If that is the way you want to be, wait here. We'll be down in a moment.

Sheik: Hurry up. -pulls out harp and begins playing-

(As Samus and Peach walk up the stairwell…)

Peach: It's too bad what happened in the Jungle. We could have had a chance with Sheik and Snake at least acknowledging each other, but now they probably won't cooperate at all.

Tsk tsk.

Samus: Let's put it this way: at least they are the only two that have a huge problem with each other. Sheik's aversion to Captain Falcon doesn't even come close.

Peach: That makes it worse… What with you and Snake being friends, and all.

Samus: -closes eyes- It would turn out that way.

Peach: Say, Samus. How does it make YOU feel?

(They reach the next floor and begin walking down.)

Samus: No offense to Sheik, but I like Snake. I hate it that they despise each other.

Peach: -folds arms- Why, because you can't get acquainted with Snake as much??

Samus: -opens eyes and blushes- N-no, it's not that-

Peach: -giggles- Oh, don't worry about that!

Samus: -face red- Can't we change the subject?

Peach: Well, who knows what's waiting for us in the Wilds?

Samus: Well, Ike's been there before. He claims it has several caves and tunnels that need looking into.

Peach: Oh! -claps- That could be fun!

Samus: There's a problem with this, however. We have no idea of where the road is, so we could get hopelessly lost in the Wilds for weeks, even months. Therefore, taking care is of the greatest importance.

Peach: I hear you- Hey, there's Ike's room. I'll get it!

(Peach knocks daintily on Ike's door. Ike answers it, and Peach drags him out.)

Peach: -holding Ike's cape- I have attained Ike!

Ike: What is the meaning of this?! Peach –Peach, let go!

Samus: It's all right, Ike. You've been selected to help in a mission.

Ike: -turns head- What kind of mission?

Peach: -throws Ike forward- We are going to inspect the Wilds in search of any clues to a Subspace base. Do NOT deny it.

Ike: -gets up- Well, I don't really have a say in that. Of course I'm coming along.

Peach: Oh, good! That means you should have some memory of the roads there!

Ike: …Actually…

Samus: What's wrong?

Ike: I hadn't brought along a map or anything. I just stuck around one area and didn't bother to plot coordinates or anything.

Peach: -distraught- Oh. Then we should be extremely careful.

(Captain Falcon comes out, looking for the reason behind all the ruckus during his beauty nap.)

Cpt. Falcon: -pulls helmet down- What's with all the noise out here? I'm trying to nap!

Peach: Oh, excellent timing on your-

Samus: Cpt. Falcon, just in time. You have been requested for a reconnaissance mission.

Cpt. Falcon: What kind of mission?

Peach: We plan to excavate the Wilds in search of a Subspace base. Won't you come?

Cpt. Falcon: Well, sure, but-

Peach: I'll get Snake!

(Peach runs into Cpt. Falcon and Snake's dorm, and much commotion goes on inside.

Peach comes out, dragging Snake by his headband.)

Peach: Snake couldn't refuse!

Snake: What the –Peach, let me go!

Samus:

Cpt. Falcon: -nudges Samus- Samus, you go ahead and ask.

Samus: I asked everyone else.

Cpt. Falcon: Awww. Too shy to ask Snake to come?

Samus: Er…

Cpt. Falcon: Snake, they want us to come along in a mission to the Wilds.

Peach: -releases Snake- Yep, that's right!

Snake: -rubs head- Is Sheik coming, as well?

Ike: Yes.

Snake: -strokes chin- Well, I don't know about that…

(Peach points to Samus, who reacts by looking in another direction.)

Peach: But Samus will be heartbroken if you don't. Please, oh, PLEASE join us!

-hugs Samus- Do it for Samus!

Snake:

Peach: What, didn't my begging work?

Snake: No, but I hear music coming from downstairs.

(Samus and Peach exchange glances and retreat downstairs. The other three exchange glances and head downstairs, as well.)

Samus: Sheik, cut the music!

Sheik: What?! Why?

Peach: Snake hears it and is coming down!

Sheik: As if I care what he thinks about my playing!

Peach: Don't get me wrong, sir, but your music is gorgeous, and-

Sheik: You called me 'Sir.'

Peach: …Should I run?

Sheik: Nah. -gets up, leans against the wall, and continues playing- I actually kind of like the sound. It makes me sound more powerful.

(Walking down with the others, Snake hears this remarks and scoffs at Sheik.)

Sheik: -irritated- What?

(Sheik begins to throw her harp at Snake, but Samus intervenes. Sheik submits.

They all walk down to the front lobby to set up transportation.)

Cpt. Falcon: I don't see why we can't take the Falcon Flyer!

Sheik: For one, we're tired of having to dock out on the top while you sit comfortably in the pilot's seat.

Samus: Plus, we need more inside room to travel securely.

Cpt. Falcon: Wh-what? I'll let you sit inside, Sheik!

Samus: (Didn't he hear me?)

Peach: And I don't think your ship is big enough for all of us to fit, Samus.

Samus: That it isn't. It looks like we will have to be content with an O.F. cargo airship.

Ike: Oh, you mean one of those drop-off ships? They're so bulky and square…

Sheik: Oh, get over it. A ship does not need to be fashionable to do its job efficiently.

Samus: Heh… You're right. A cargo ship it is.

Sheik: Yeah. -pulls a string- I'll go see where they are kept.

-walks off-

Snake: -to Cpt. Falcon- I thought she'd never leave.

Cpt. Falcon: -gasp- Why would you say that?!

(Everyone stares at Captain Falcon.)

Cpt. Falcon: Well, I wouldn't want her to leave!

Peach: You mean Sheik? -face palm-

Ike: We understand things between you two are… well, completely horrendous, but please don't make matters worse.

Snake: I know, I know. She just… -exasperated sigh-

Samus: I t-think it's best if you both stand opposite of each other once we get there. Deal…?

Snake: D-deal.

Peach: -turns around- Oh, here she comes!

(Sheik comes walking back with a piece of paper.)

Sheik: Here's the permission slip and model number for our ship.

-throws paper out- I'll be heading over there now.

(Samus watches Sheik walk off to the hangar. She sighs and grabs the paper in midair.)

Snake: That's some attitude she's carrying around.

Samus: -reads paper- Regardless of that, come on. We need to head out.

(Everyone proceeds to walk to the hangar outside.

Sheik, already in front of the tiny ship, touches its plating.)

Sheik: Get us there in one piece, why don't you? I doubt we'll run into any trouble while on our way to the Wilds, but hey. You can never be too careful.

(Everyone else enters and sees Sheik climbing in. She sets the ship to Autopilot –The Wilds–and sits down and buckles herself in.

Everyone else does the same. Sheik and Snake sits parallel to each other.)

Samus: Are we ready to go?

Sheik: The ship's warming up at the moment. In a minute or so, we should take off.

Ike: In the meantime, why don't you play for us? You know, to lighten the mood?

Sheik: I do _not_ give performances-

(All in the ship except Snake complain for Sheik to play.

Sheik gives in.)

Sheik: Fine, FINE.

(Sheik starts to play. Peach and Captain Falcon sway to the sound, but Snake folds his arms and looks to the front of the ship.

The ship is moving at a leisurely pace, which means that the flight will take all night.

After time, the crew dies down and begins to fall asleep. Captain Falcon goes out first, then Ike, then Peach. Samus fights viciously to stay awake, in case SOMEONE starts a fight.)

Sheik: Samus…! Don't pull on your face like that.

Samus: -yawn- I have to stay awake…

Snake: Why?

Samus: . . .

Sheik: -looks forward- It's midnight. I don't see why you can't just doze off until morning.

Samus: I just have to stay awake and alert, you understand?

Sheik: -stops playing- Then, there's no point in continuing my slow-paced music.

Snake: -under his breath- Finally, that nonsense stops.

Sheik: -pulls a string- What's that, _sir_?

Snake: I didn't say anything.

Sheik: You did.

Snake: Did not.

Sheik: Did too.

Snake: Did not.

Sheik: You _did_, you dunderpate.

Snake: _Dunderpate?!_

(They begin arguing. Samus closes her eyes and ears as they bicker.)

Samus: Shuuut uuuuuup…

Sheik: …And it's one thing if you don't appreciate music-

Snake: If you MUST know, I enjoy music-

Samus: QUIET! JUST QUIET!

(Sheik and Snake stop and stare at a sleepy Samus, who is dozing off.)

Sheik: Samus.

Samus: -wakes up- Oh! Oh, yes. Well, you two are going to wake everyone up with your constant noise, so… please… -yawn- stop…

(Samus dozes off on Sheik's shoulder.

Sheik looks at Samus and leans back on her seat, closes her eyes, and drifts off to sleep.

Snake stays up for another hour. For a while he gazes at Samus, sleeping peacefully, then looks at her partner, who is also sleeping calmly.

Snake has the idea to stuff a grenade down Sheik's suit and let it explode, but Snake takes another glance and, with Sheik's serenity, can't do it. Snake himself eventually falls asleep.

The next morning… Ike stretches his arms to see everyone still in dream land. He looks at everyone's silent outlooks and smiles.

In the next waking moment, just as Peach yawns, the ship is hit by an unknown explosive.

Everyone awakens with a jolt.

Sheik quickly unbuckles herself, opens the hatch, and takes a look outside.)

Samus: Ike, hold down that Primid in case it tries to make a jump for it!

Ike: Yes, ma'am! -headlocks Primid-

Peach: Sheik! What is out there!

Sheik: -scans the area; eyes close halfway as if annoyed- Oh, wonderful. We have rainbow birds and Bombed after our ship.

Ike: Perfect! What should we do?

Sheik: I don't know! What am I, your commander?!

Samus: Sort of!

Sheik: -sighs, and looks back outside- Well, I don't think they'll stop coming at us, so we might have to abandon ship!

Snake: Abandon ship?!

Sheik: It's our only option, unless YOU have something better in mind!

Snake: ...As a matter of fact...

(Snake pushes Sheik aside and takes out a Smash Ball; he breaks the Ball and prepares to fire.

Samus comes to Sheik's aid; Sheik scoffs and sits back down, with everyone being able to tell how ticked she is. Samus remains by the door.

Snake's Final Smash commences.

He starts by shooting the 'winged' Bombed in pairs, eliminating half of them on the third shot. After this, Snake takes it more slowly and eventually takes care of the remaining Auroros in the air.

Snake retreats, and Samus takes a look around the ship.)

Sheik: What's the diagnosis?

Samus: The ship took a huge beating... It looks as though we'll have to jump after all.

Sheik: Well, well...

(Snake looks away.)

Captain, how far are we from the ground?

Cpt. Falcon: About 90 feet, lady ma'am, miss, miss ma'am, ma'am-

Sheik: Shut it.

With that said, we'll make a jump for it!

(Everyone agrees but Snake.)

Snake: There _has_ to be a better way than abandoning ship.

Sheik: -points finger up- Your idea has already come to a halt, plus it's either we jump or we crash. Unless you're scared to jump…

Snake: …No.

Sheik: Eh, Peach can help you down, big boy.

Snake: Wha-

(Sheik jumps out and freefalls. Samus goes next, then Ike, then Captain Falcon. Peach asks Snake if he needs help, but he angrily declines. Snake jumps, and Peach exits last, Primid in her possession, just as the ship collides violently with a rock structure.)

--

Wow… To tell the truth, I did not consider the fact that this scene in A.P.E.X. would last more than one post, let alone stretch this long in one post. Oh, well.


	35. Shipwreck

Shipwreck

* * *

Believe it or not, I find writing A.P.E.X. to be EXTREMELY enjoyable. Cheers!

--

(Sheik lands and ducks under rocks as debris from the exploded ship comes down, on fire and smoking. Samus lands as the raining debris lets up. As she lands, Cpt. Falcon and Ike collide and land on each other. Snake drops down, and Peach daintily floats down.)

Peach: Ah! -looks around- It looks like we're stranded after all.

Sheik: I suppose we could head back to headquarters in the direction from which we flew, but I'd rather tough it out for the mission. All in, say aye.

(Everyone says 'Aye'.)

Samus: So, in which direction _do_ we head? East of here?

Ike: Considering we came in from the west, I think that's the best bet. Let's move.

(The group heads east.

Much time passes as they trek under the scorching sun. Hot, lost, and still drowsy for the most point, no one is really in the mood to chat.)

Peach: -takes out parasol- Ugh, it's...really...hot out here. Couldn't we have salvaged some supplies from the remains of the ship?

Cpt. Falcon: If there were some supplies to be salvaged...

Sheik: -pats Peach on the back- Are you certain you can remain here?

Peach: -sighs- Yeah, I can do it.

Samus: -whispers to Sheik- Sheik, I'm thinking I should convert to my Power Suit about now.

Sheik: I concur. If anyone has the chance to not burn, I say go with it.

(Samus stands back and pulls out a Smash Ball. She gets ready to activate it...

And Samus is now in her Power Suit! Snake just stares at her 'unrivaled' beauty.)

Sheik: Can you detect any other life forms in the surrounding area-

(Sheik notices Snake staring.)

Samus: Er…

-checks- None in ten miles.

Sheik: …Wonderful.

Okay, it's time for a vote. I'm guessing we can go north, but splitting into two groups might help with finding information.

All for staying together, say aye.

(Half say aye.)

Samus: And our other half wants to split. Well, I suppose we can-

Cpt. Falcon: What about we divide by who wants to remain and who wants to split?

Ike: That sounds appropriate.

Samus: With that said, it should be a balance between powers: wisdom, power, and…

Sheik: Whatever. We can go with… uh… Any recommendations?

Cpt. Falcon: I have one! You, Samus, and Ike; Snake, Peach, and I can look out over a different direction-

Snake: No, that can't be balanced. You and I both make up too much on a power scale. I say trade out with Samus and-

Sheik: Oh, _no_. The Captain's idea is fine.

Snake: What do you mean? It's obviously not a good to-

Sheik: You're just saying that because you want to go with Samus.

(Everyone goes "Oooooh...".)

Snake: What? I'm entitled to this mission!

Sheik: Not more than you are to Samus.

Snake: ...You...

Sheik: Oh, please. A threat?

Snake: If you keep talking, I'll-

Sheik: Don't act noble. The fact that you're carrying on with this PROVES it!

Snake: Pssh. Are you scared that Samus would rather travel with me?

Sheik: Wh- Oh, definitely not. Seeing as though you're the most idiotic-

Snake: Idiotic!

Sheik: Yep!

(They really start quarreling now. The others try to convince them otherwise, but to no avail.)

Sheik: -And you have NO IDEA of how we've had to put up with all the_ idiots_ and _dunderpates_ in the DL-

Snake: We never did anything to the likes of YOU and-

Samus: Come on, now, stop-

Snake: Stay out of this, Samus!

Ike: Oh… I'm getting out of here. -ducks away-

Peach: Snake, that wasn't nice!

Snake: It's not about being nice, P-

(Sheik delivers a right jab to Snake's face --for all of you not keen about boxing, she punched him with her right fist--. Snake staggers back, and Samus gapes at Sheik.)

Samus: Sheik, what on earth was that for?!

Sheik: He had it coming. Why, didn't you think I was going to-

(Snake jumps back and gives Sheik a left hook. Sheik staggers back and Samus just looks bewildered at them both.)

Samus: Oh, come on. You two should learn that we shouldn't raise fists against fellow members in the O.F.

(Both Sheik and Snake lunges for each other, but are caught by Ike and Cpt. Falcon respectively. They look away from each other, and Sheik shakes Ike off, heading west past Samus.)

Samus: Where are you going?

Sheik: We're splitting up. I'll take Captain Falcon along with Ike, and you go ahead with Snake and Peach, and keep an eye on that Primid.

We'll keep in touch through our communicators, or at least your Suit.

Samus: Sheik, why would you say that?

Sheik: It's an order. Go.

(Samus raises her hands to protest, but declines and stands by Peach. They watch as Ike, Sheik, and Captain Falcon dart across the deserted fields.)

Peach: ...Together again!

(Peach pulls Snake and Samus close to her face.)

Peach: This'll be just like when we were in the Plains! Just the three of us!

Samus: I guess-

Snake: Let me go-

(Peach throws her hands up; Snake and Samus fall.)

Peach: Oh, well! Come on, people.

(The two get up and they begin walking. Snake looks at Samus, who seems irritated.

Peach notices and slyly slows.)

Snake: ...Samus, I-

Samus: No.

Snake: Samus-

Samus: No, don't say anything.

Peach: (Oooh.)

Snake: But, Samus, I wanted to say-

Samus: You've said enough. I'm not in the mood to talk.

(Samus walks ahead. Peach pats a confused Snake on the shoulder, and they continue their journey.)

--

(Ike, Captain Falcon, and Sheik are traveling through the Wilds, near many large rock formations. Sheik is keeping silent, and Captain Falcon is a tad worried.)

Cpt. Falcon: Sheik?

Sheik: _What?_

Cpt. Falcon: Are you still mad over what happened back there?

Sheik: -smiles- Actually, I'm quite happy that I finally got to punch Snake, even with Samus around!

Ike: Honestly?

Sheik: Yes. She couldn't stop me, and I couldn't resist. He had it coming.

Cpt. Falcon: …Oh… Well, Sheik…

We're alone now. -grins-

Sheik: No, we aren't. Ike is here, as well.

(Captain Falcon nudges Ike to give them privacy, and Ike walks behind them.)

Cpt. Falcon: NOW we're alone!

Sheik: Frankly, I don't really want to be alone with you.

(Sheik holds back the Captain's head as he tries to grab Sheik.)

Cpt. Falcon: -stops- W-WHY?! Why why why why why?!

Sheik: I'm not interested. Simple as that.

Cpt. Falcon: But-but… All I have done is show you love, and you just toss it aside!

Sheik: -eye twitches- If I wanted your love, I would receive it!

Ike, how about we climb onto a rock form to-

Cpt. Falcon: -on the ground, hugging Sheik's leg- Pleeeeeease! Please, fair maiden!

Sheik: "Reject your sense of injury and the injury itself disappears." There are far too many women in the O.F. along for you to be so persistent on one person-

Cpt. Falcon: I NEED YOU!

Sheik: -face palm- Captain… Get a life.

Ike, let's jump to that rock's apex and look around from there.

Ike: Got it.

(They jump up. Captain Falcon, lying face-flat on the ground, hurriedly goes up, as well.

Sheik and Ike reach the top and look beyond the seas of sand and dirt. There isn't much to see, just rocks and valleys and such.)

Ike: -sigh- There's not much out here, as far as I can see.

Sheik: …We'll have to find a faster way to cover ground, otherwise we could dehydrate to the brink of death here. Any ideas?

Ike: What about the Falcon Flyer?

Sheik: No… The signal is not strong to reach us all the way here from headquarters.

Neither is Samus's ship's signal.

Ike: So, you're basically saying we can't use technology to trek this empty land?

Sheik: Not necessarily. We may come up with something.

(Captain Falcon reaches the top and takes a breather.)

Ike: -wipes face- It's extremely hot… How is the temperature?

Sheik: No clue, but that reminds me…

(Sheik cloaks herself in magic and, right before Ike's and the Captain's eyes, her clothes are changed to their purple/white color.)

Cpt. Falcon: (Gorgeous as ever…!) Well, what was that for?

Sheik: The lighter color your clothes are, the more sunlight they'll reflect. Go back to school.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh… Sheik, you're so smart!!

Sheik: Wonderful-

Cpt. Falcon: -jumps Sheik- I just love being around you!

Sheik: -trying to remove Captain Falcon- Get off, you fool!

Cpt. Falcon: What, can't I at least hug you??

Sheik: -trying greatly- NO! Now go away or I'll send you off the cliff!

(Unbeknownst to Sheik, the rock is crumbling under her feet.)

Ike: Uh, I don't think you two should-

Sheik: Even be near each other? Good idea. Let's go with that. -tries kicking Captain away-

Ike: Sheik…!

Sheik:_ Whaaat?!_

(The rock completely breaks under her and Captain Falcon. They are sent down, but Sheik catches the ledge with her Chain and Captain Falcon on her free arm.)

Cpt. Falcon: Sheik! What just happened?

Sheik: The rock must have broken under our combined weight.

Do not panic. I'll just send you up in a moment.

Cpt. Falcon: Thank you, darling.

Sheik: (Gross.) Just get up there! -flings Captain Falcon up-

(Captain Falcon lands and stumbles over to Ike, and Sheik pulls herself up. Cpt. Falcon instantly embraces Sheik.)

Cpt. Falcon: Thank you thank you thank you! Don't tell Snake I said this, but he can go fall in a hole if he hurts you!

Sheik: Shut up… Go away NOW.

Cpt. Falcon: Never!

(Captain Falcon kisses Sheik on the forehead. She just stares at him for a moment… then punches and kicks him away.)

Sheik: -pant pant- Do that again… And I'll be attending your funeral!

Ike: Is that really necessary?

Sheik: Invasion of my personal space. YES, it's nece…ssary…

(The ground under Sheik only crumbles again… As she latches on with her Chain, that rock also falls. As Sheik attempts to jump back up, she is hit by a huge clump of rock and can't move.)

Ike: Sheik!! Sheik, are you alright?

Sheik: I-

(Sheik is rained on by many pieces of rock and is damaged. She's now too tired to respond, but…)

(A mysterious black 'whoosh' appears next to Sheik, they both disappear, and Sheik is placed on the ground unharmed from the mysterious black thing. She sits down, exhausted.)

(Ike and Captain Falcon descend down quickly.)

Ike: Sheik! Sheik, oh crap, Sheik, are you okay?

Cpt. Falcon: Sheik, speak to me-

(Sheik chokes Cpt. Falcon.)

Sheik: -weakly- Touch me again and I'll…I'll…

-lets go- Yeah…

Ike: Sheik, what happened?

Sheik: -weakly- I was falling, being hit by those rock pieces, and then a flash of darkness just held me and brought me out of harm's way. I can't explain it.

Ike: Do you think it could have been Subspace influence?

Sheik: No, it couldn't have been…Oh…Oh, oh, oh!

Cpt. Falcon: -cough- What?

(Sheik simply stares wide-eyed in Ike's direction. She then gets up and runs the way they were walking before that incident.)

Ike: Sheik!! Sheik, where are we going?!

Sheik: To find something we lost!

Cpt. Falcon: 'Something we lost'?

Ike: I'm not sure of where she's going with this, but we don't have much of a choice but to follow.

Cpt. Falcon: Lead the way.

(Captain Falcon and Ike run after Sheik.)

--

(Samus kicks the Primid.)

Samus: Keep moving.

(The Primid continues to lead them.)

Peach: -to Snake- Wow… Samus has been rougher than I've seen her in a while.

Snake: I know, and it's my fault.

Peach: Don't get so down about it. It'll be all right, trust me!

Snake: I don't think so. Not today, at least.

Peach: Hey… Why don't you show Samus some love, don't you! Kiss her or something!

Snake: (What the…) I couldn't do that and you know it.

Peach: What's the worry?! Isn't it obvious that Samus likes you, too?!

Snake: Be quiet or she'll hear you!

(Their conversation is interrupted by a call from Sheik. Peach answers, and Samus pulls the Primid back with her to Peach.)

Peach: Reporting, Sheik?!

Sheik: N-no, it's not that. We've seen something incredible out here. I don't have time for the details, but we need you three to report anything abnormal to us _immediately_.

Samus: Could you be a little more specific?

Sheik: No. Just keep in close touch, got it?

(Sheik clicks off.)

Peach: Weeeeeell, that was odd. What do you think they saw?

Snake: It wasn't from Subspace, that is for certain.

Peach: -thoughtful- She sounded like it was extremely important. I know we haven't seen anything ourselves, but what they must have seen…

Snake: Do you think it has anything to do with the strange run-ins we've had?

Samus: -staring out- Let's just…

Let's keep walking.

(They continue to walk for several hours. The sun is finally setting, and the temperature is falling.

Peach wants to set up camp, but without anything combustible…)

Samus: We can't set up camp without anything to set on fire, Peach.

Peach: -looks around- What about Snake's clothes, Samus? Don't most fabrics light to fire easily?

Snake: I'm not giving you my clothes.

Peach: But what if I freeze overnight?! I'll die _alone_ and _cold_ and EVERYONE will know that YOU were too stingy to give up your clothes to save me!

Snake and Samus:

Peach: Wh-what? Why are you two giving me that look?

Snake: It's nothing. I just imagined that you were the most…

Never mind.

(The ground rumbles. Samus runs over to the Primid.)

Samus: What is going _on_?

(The Primid makes a smug face as a huge dust cloud forms not too far away. Rock structures collapse in its wake.)

Samus: …Snake, get rid of the Primid. It led Galleom straight to us!

(Galleom comes in with a cloud of dust, hiding itself from danger.)

Peach: -pulls out parasol- That was the Galleom you told me about, Snake?

Snake: Yeah… That's Galleom.

Peach: But what is he doing here?

Samus: Galleom must have known our location from the Primid. I think it led us to-

PEACH, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

(Peach is walking out, going "La la la la laaa la!" without a care in the world.)

Peach: -turns to Samus- I'm looking danger in the eye! You would think I know how to care for myself, Samus!

Samus: Wha- That's completely crazy, Peach! Come back before Galleom sees…you…

_Peach_, get back here!

(Galleom is now charging up his attack at Peach. Peach doesn't realize that Galleom is behind her and simply looks on at Samus.)

Peach: What? Samus, Snake, what's wrong?

(Galleom is a second away from charging…

And in a sudden moment of fear, as Peach screams and turns around to meet her fate…

Galleom lifts its head up and falls down to the ground. Its body ignites sparks, and it lights on fire in a couple of places.)

Samus: -drops arm cannon- What on earth…

Peach: -gasping for air- It… it just collapsed!

Snake: -walking around Galleom's body- It's… well, we don't have to worry about Galleom anymore.

Samus: Snake, do you see any wounds or injuries?

Snake: Well… There's a large gash in part of the armor on the back. It must have been cut by a… a sword or something.

Samus: -removes helmet- A sword…?

As soon as we set up camp with Galleom's remains, I'm calling Sheik immediately.

--


	36. Flashbacks

Flashbacks

If you want more posts, you'd better give more reviews. I feel lonely. :'(

* * *

By the way… Enjoy.

--

(Samus, Snake, and Peach are sitting around a heap of flaming metal, using it as a makeshift fireplace. Samus is now connecting to Sheik's group through a monitor projector in her Suit.

They are now connected.)

Samus, Peach, and Snake: Hey, Hello, Good Evening, ad lib.

(Sheik, Ike, and Captain Falcon do the same.)

Samus: Status report, Sheik. What happened earlier?

Sheik: Believe it or not, it had nothing to do with the Subspace Army.

(Snake and Samus exchange glances, and continue to listen.)

Ike: We were surveying the area from a cliff when the rock under Sheik and Captain Falcon. The Captain (Cpt. Falcon: HI!) made it back up, but Sheik was bombarded by boulders and such by a second break of the rock.

(Snake chuckles under his breath. Sheik glares at him, and continues their tale.)

Sheik: Anyway, a flash of darkness appeared in the area next to me and brought me to the ground out of the wreckage's way.

(Silence befalls the other three. Ike resumes the questionnaire.)

Ike: What about you guys? See anything unusual?

Peach: Actually, we did. That Primid we had was actually getting us lost in the Wilds and leading Galleom straight to us.

(Sheik and Ike stare intently.)

Snake: By the time it reached us, Peach here was about to be blown to next month by Galleom, but…

Samus: -intervenes- The thing is, something extremely sharp sliced through Galleom's armor and sent it to defeat. We have no clue as to what happened.

(Sheik looks at the fire, lost in thought, for a few minutes. Everything is silent until she lifts her head up.)

Sheik: Don't you see what's going on? Both of our parties have been saved by an enigmatic force today…

I believe there is someone out there watching over us.

Peach: It sounds right, but who could be out here without any other forces?

Sheik: -looks up quietly- Who do you think?

(Everyone looks at Sheik…

Then, everyone starts laughing hysterically.)

Sheik: What?!

Samus: -takes off helmet, wiping a tear- N-no offense, Sheik, but _Meta Knight_? Are you crazy?! -puts helmet back on-

Sheik: No, I'm not crazy-

Cpt. Falcon: Ha ha ha haaa! If I've ever heard such an idea, that's –ha ha –that's the dumbest!

Sheik: -retaining her anger- It's not a dumb idea, _Captain_.

Ike: -gasping for air- Sheik, Sheik, Sheik. If you haven't noticed, Meta Knight has been gone for three years. Why, oh, _why _would he show up –HERE of all places –after all this time?

Sheik: Simple –seeing as though we, all members of the O.F., are stranded beyond all benefit, wouldn't any outside help be of use to us?

Snake: Well, sure, but someone's who probably dead wouldn't be the one helping us.

Sheik: He's not 'probably dead,' you idiot; no one ever proved that he died.

Peach: But still, Sheik, I highly doubt he's here, of all places.

(Sheik just stares dead-eyed into the monitor. Then, she Vanishes.)

Ike: Oh, now she's angry.

Snake: Obviously.

Samus: -sighs- Let her be for a while.

For now, we're signing off. Check back if you need to report anything.

Cpt. Falcon: Will do!

(The screen closes.)

Peach: That's depressing.

Snake: What do you mean by 'depressing'?

Peach: For no one to believe you when you have a theory, that could or could NOT be true, pertaining to someone you miss a TON that may be proved to be alive by said theory!

Snake: …I didn't know you could use such big words.

Oh, well. -lays back- If she's unhappy, it puts me in a good mood.

--

(Curled up into a ball of spite, Sheik is sitting on a tall rock close to their camp site, gazing at the stars.)

Sheik: -sigh- I don't know if it's you out there… But you're my only thesis, you hear me?!

-whispers- The only explanation… the only hope…

(Ike jumps up to Sheik's position.)

Ike: It's no fun watching the stars along, I must say.

Sheik: Oh, what would you know? I bet you do it yourself all the time.

Ike: …Well, I can't deny that logic, but sulking up here won't help at all.

Sheik: It will if no one else can help.

(Ike just sits down by Sheik.)

Ike: Sheik, I have a question I've been wanting to know for a long time.

Sheik: Ask away.

Ike: How is it that you and Zelda are-

Sheik: Two people?

Ike: !

Sheik: Let me ask you this: If magic is potent enough to bring the dead back to life, can it not create two different lives?

Ike: …I never thought of it that way. Thanks.

Sheik: No problem. It's not so much a problem to answer, although it does sound like a sensitive topic.

Ike: I suppose.

(Silence prevails for a moment.)

Sheik: …

Ike: Well, at least it's not your worst problem.

Sheik: Tell me about it. I didn't want Snake here to begin with…

If it wasn't for that _asinine_ OPA, I would-

Ike: "OPA"?

Sheik: The Organization Pair-Up Act. In a nutshell, it states that any organization with more than five members has to place them in pairs.

There are one or two exceptions, but putting the OPA into act wasn't so bad. That's how Meta Knight and I became so close.

Ike: …I figure you need someone to talk to. Go ahead and tell me how.

Sheik: -rolls eyes-

To put it simply, the O.F. had already been sending out pairs of members for some missions, but the OPA made it permanent. The DL had to make some major adjustments.

Anyway, I had just come back from a battle myself and was meeting up with Meta Knight in the lobby. It was five years ago…

(Into the narration…

Intercom: Attention, all members. An announcement will be made shortly in the auditorium, and we are asking that all members meet there before 1700 hours.

That will be all.

Sheik and Meta Knight had just gotten into the lobby.

Sheik: That sounds urgent.

Meta Knight: Come. We might as well walk there now.

They walked to the auditorium, to see several others already waiting. Remember, the O.F. was much smaller five years ago.

Leader Yes, the same guy: Welcome, esteemed members of the O.F.! We have received a very important command today.

-holds up paper- Do any of you recognize this?

No one says 'Yes.'

Leader: To be expected. Today, we, along with the DL Crowd: -boos-, have each received a copy of the brand-new Organization Pair-Up Act!

The Leader went through the main points of this new document, which basically state that any organization of five or more regular members must put the fighters into teams of two. Any S.F. members do not need to be paired up; only for special missions can a member go alone.

Leader: With this in mind, we will now commence the pairings.

The first team!...

Meta Knight and Sheik!

The crowd cheered. Sheik and Meta Knight exchanged pleased glances.

The second team!...

Peach and Mario! Believe that if you can.

Mario tips his hat to Peach, and Peach kisses him on the head.

The third, and last, team!...

Luigi and Lucas!

Luigi and Lucas both looked very happy to hear this.

Starting tomorrow, we will be sending these three teams out on their first battles versus the DL!

We wish you all luck!

Each team leaves out with a slip stating who they will be battling.

Sheik and Meta Knight exit back out to the lobby.

Sheik: Heh. It looks like we have Captain Falcon and Snake, does it not?

MK: The fools. We'll let them know just how superior the O.F. is to those thugs, shall we not?

Sheik: I concur.)

Sheik: …And thus began a long line of victories for the O.F. that lasted two years.

Ike: I see. I guess that I am one of those exceptions. We have an odd number of members, don't we?

Sheik: Yes, lucky you.

Oh, well. Thanks to the OPA, I met Samus after Meta Knight…

Ike: No need to speak of it. I know what you mean.

Sheik: Well, yes.

As for my other problem… I'm getting Snake back for talking about Meta Knight that way.

--

(Peach stares into the flames of their fireplace, bored out of her mind.

Snake and Samus do the same.)

Peach: …AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

-falls backwards- This is boring! We're lost in the middle of the Wilds and have no means of getting back!!

Snake: Not to mention that our mission is complete and we have no reason to stay here any longer.

Peach: What if we stay here foreveeeer?... Snake, hold meeeeee… -bawls-

Snake: No! -moves away-

Samus: Calm down, Peach. We will get out of here soon. We will… we will be back at headquarters before you know it!

Peach: …Are we at headquarters now?

Samus: Well, er –No.

Peach: Then I know where we are! -bawls-

Samus: -face palm- Well, there's no use in that.

--

(Late night has finally arrived, and both teams decide to get some sleep, hoping they aren't mugged in their sleep. Sheik jumps down from the rock and settles at the foot of the rock.)

Cpt. Falcon: Sheik!! Why don't you come rest by the fire?!

Sheik: No! I'm fine over here!

Ike: -holds up hand to the Captain- You sure?!

Sheik: Yes!

Ike: -puts hand down- All right…

Cpt. Falcon: Come on, Ike. We can't let Sheik sit over there while selfish us sit by the-

Ike: We aren't being selfish. I'm guessing that Sheik simply does not desire the warmth of a fire… Or other human beings.

(Everyone eventually settles down to sleep.

In her sleep, Sheik is seeing another vision…

A single flower is blooming in the desert sands. It's a strange flower: there is no pistil or any stamens, and the flower is surprisingly healthy in such an unforgiving habitat. The eggplant-colored flower continues to grow, amidst the death and scorching heat of the desert.)

(Sheik tosses and turns in her sleep, eventually beginning to kick about in her sleep. She suddenly wakes up in a hot sweat, but quickly calms down. Sheik gets up and walks silently around her sleeping partners, and goes for a quiet walk in the cold, Wild night.

Sheik is casually walking about in the desert, keeping track of where her team is, and is thinking about the day's… 'accomplishments.' She looks at the full moon and considers her old friend… His name seems to come up often lately.)

Sheik: What if… No. Snake's an idiot; he couldn't be right… Meta Knight is not dead. Not dead, not dead….

But if he's not dead, where could he be… Probably not HERE of all places.

(Sheik looks up at a big rock and thinks she sees a dark ball. She blinks, and the image is gone.)

Sheik: -touches head- I'm hallucinating. . . . . .

I should head back to camp before I really go crazy.

(Sheik turns back to relocate to the camp. She's walking, and…

Nothing. The desert is as empty as… she feels.)

Sheik: -sighs- Hopefully they weren't awake this whole time, waiting for me to come back-

(Sheik comes back to see both men asleep, but the fire is missing from the site. As in, it's completely gone.)

Sheik: -stares, then opens communications to Samus-

Samus, are you awake over there?

Samus: -stretching sounds- Now I am. What's going on? Is something wrong?

Sheik: Our fire has completely vanished. I mean, it's just gone. The old cloth and everything.

Samus: Huh. It sounds as though someone wants you guys to be locked in darkness tonight.

Sheik: Perhaps. I'm going to stay up in case events go wrong.

Samus: -yawns- Good luck with that.

(The transmission closes.)

Sheik: -sits down- Well, so much for that.

(Sheik shivers a bit and rubs herself on the arm in a futile attempt to warm herself up.

As she looks back up to the moon, everything goes dark, and she disappears from the camp site.)

--

Another casual post, was this not? Oh, well. It was… interesting.


	37. Welcome

So, I decided to come crawling back and continue updating A.P.E.X. Be mad all you want, or totally ignore my 'fic, but I'll post it TO AMUSE MYSELF. Mwahahaha.

* * *

Viva La Revolution!... What was that for, you ask? I have no idea.

--

(Yesterday, at 1725 hours…

Mario is looking out over Port Aero Drive, usually a DL training stage. He looks out to the city and wonders how Peach and the others are faring.)

Mario: Finally, some time to relax… I hope Peach is okay. They've been out there longer than we thought.

They're strong… They should be all right.

(Mario continues to look out to the city. He starts to doze off as the sun sets over the track.

Bowser is not far off. Being a high-ranking DL personnel, he's checking up on the stage before it goes into full DL possession, which is 2000 hours, if you remember.

The ramp lowers over the gap near the middle of the stage and slows to a stop. Bowser climbs on and is peeved to see the dozing Mario.)

Bowser: MARIO!

Mario: -wakes up with a bounce- What? What? What's going on-a?

Bowser: You're on OUR stage, that's what!

Mario: Huh? It's not your stage until 8!

Bowser: By contract, it's _ours_. So, get off!

Mario: No.

Bowser: Get off NOW!

Mario: No. What do you need the stage for at 5:30 anyway?

Bowser: That's confidential. Now, seriously, get off.

(Mario throws a fireball at Bowser, and it hits. Bowser simply chuckles, and then begins to laugh loudly.)

Mario: What the…?

Bowser: I always thought you were a great rival, Mario! Fine, I'll tell you.

Training.

Mario: Training? Training what?

Bowser: Training our little Primid and robots, you see.

Mario: What are you talking about?

Bowser: Since you're so worth it, I'll let you in on a special secret.

The Subspace Army soldiers and R.O.B. units are to be used to…

-gets closer- destroy the O.F.

Mario: -jumps back- Is this true?!

Bowser: Yep. It's ALL true!

Mario: You're crazy. We'll never let you take the O.F.!

Bowser: Ha ha ha! Our plan will probably include the destruction of every R.O.B. we have…

Oh, well. Take him!

(Shadow Bugs come around Bowser and swallow Mario whole.

Shadow Mario comes out, and Bowser motions for him to follow.)

--

(It is now morning.

Everyone _except_ Snake is panicking at the moment over Sheik's most recent disappearance.

They are, once again, connected via monitor.)

Snake: What is it with Sheik's habit of going AWOL?

Ike: No clue. All I know is that she's gone. Cpt. Falcon, any ideas?

Cpt. Falcon: I think I heard some slight footsteps late last night. Do you think she just walked off?

Samus: Sheik wouldn't do that. Being totally committed to a mission is how she works, so I'm thinking she just took a walk.

I spoke with her last night, and she was just fine. It must have been not much before she vanished.

Peach: That sounds accurate. What if she was kidnapped?

Snake: _Kidnapped_? Sheik? That's impossible.

Peach: But remember what she said before? Ike, is it true that a dark flash saved her a couple of days ago?

Ike: Yes, that's true.

Peach: Well, what if the same disturbance took her away?

Cpt. Falcon: You may be on to something there.

OHHHH, IT'S ALL MY FAUUUUULT!

Samus: -quietly- No, Captain… It's mine.

-touches head- It is my fault.

Snake: -looks at Samus- What makes you think that?

Samus: I'm her partner… And I wasn't by her side this time.

(Silence befalls both groups.

Suddenly Peach peeps up.)

Peach: Well, we have to find her.

Ike: Certainly… Perhaps then, after we find her, we can head back to headquarters.

Samus: And back to civilization.

Let's gather up this debris and head out.

(Each team grabs the remnants of their fire from last night.

Each team then moves out.)

Peach: -skipping merrily- Ta-ra-ra BOOM dee-ay!

Ta-ra-ra BOOM dee-ay!

Doo doo doo DOO doodoo… doo doo doo DOO-

Snake: Will you stop?!

Peach: Whaaaat? I'm just trying to lighten the spirit!

Snake: If you don't mind, your indiscernible jargon is NOT helping.

Peach: …Wh-what…?

-bawls-

Samus: Can't you both _please_ stop fighting over nothing? This is not a good day.

(They both quickly shut up.)

Peach: Samus… You don't have to beat yourself up for this incident.

Samus: But if I hadn't…Sheik, she… Oh, man…

Snake: -pats Samus roughly on the back- Don't let it kill you. She's still alive, no doubt.

Samus: -puts her head down-

(…He really patted me on the back! Wow…wow wow wow…)

Peach: -jumps on Snake's shoulders- Hey! I can see Ike's cape from here!

Samus: What! Where- Oh. I see them from now.

(True to their words, Ike and Captain Falcon are seeable in the distance. Cpt. Falcon dashes over to them gleefully.)

Cpt. Falcon: Back together again! I missed y-

(Peach hug-attacks Ike and Cpt. Falcon.)

Peach: Ohhhh, I missed you both!

(Captain Falcon smiles slyly at Ike. Ike gives him that "Don't do it" look, but the Captain stills smiles.

The Captain pushes Ike away and puts his arms around Peach and begins to tell Peach how hard it was when their teams were separated…

Ike, Snake, and Samus roll their eyes; Captain Falcon puts an arm around Peach's shoulders as they walk along.)

Samus: Here's the thing.

(Everyone listens to Samus.)

Samus: Sheik stated that her rescue had nothing to do the Subspace Army.

Her 'kidnap,' shall we call it, happened when no one else was awake to see it. Now, that sounds suspicious.

Peach: It would mean that captor was either working to make sure we didn't know or see, or that they knew we would follow…

Ike: Adding to that, no one against us could capture Sheik alive, simply because 1. She's too cunning and alert, and 2. No one we know can move that way, what with the sudden disappearing and stuff.

Snake: You know… 'sudden disappearing' is often how Sheik works…

Samus: …Which would mean that the captor was like Sheik. The only person we know who sounds like Sheik, the one soul who you automatically associate her with, is Meta Knight.

Cpt. Falcon: …What if Sheik was right? What if it WAS Meta Knight had helped us, helped her, and now has her captive?

Snake: The question is, what does he want with her?

--

(Sheik wakes up inside a large stone hall, her head thumping softly. Right now, she can't remember much between sitting back at the camp last night and now. She sits up and tries to observe her surroundings.

It's an old-looking hall, probably inside an _ancient_ building somewhere in the Wilds.

It doesn't matter at all to Sheik right now where she is, but how to get out of here.

Sheik jumps up and feels against the wall. Lit candles burn in the hall, and Sheik starts to walk around.)

Sheik: Of all the places to bring me, I would think a Ruined Hall was proper for –Wait a moment.

-looks around- I need to find why I'm here, why I've been taken away out of all the sleeping members of our team.

(Sheik looks around the Hall… and has the idea to get lost in it. However, she quickly dismisses THAT idea and walks along the path.

The Hall is appropriately empty. Sheik deduces that her captor must recline here; it would be fitting, anyway. As she walks along, some candles have a different-colored fire burning: purple. As she continues, more and more candles become purple.)

Sheik: Purple… That's an uncanny color…

These candles must have some other element inside them causing them to become…

!

(Every single candle burns out.)

Sheik: Oh, WONDERFUL. How inconvenient is that…

What on earth…?

(The purple candles begin to blink. As Sheik reaches a fork, a candle on one side blinks. Sheik sees this as a guide to the labyrinth and follows accordingly.

An hour or so passes, and Sheik is starting to get bored. As she goes through another corridor, she reaches a dead-end storage room. It's completely dark. She walks in.)

Sheik: Well, this looks like the room I was meant to see. It's just that, oh, I don't know, it's DARK and assumedly EMPTY with no reason to be-

(Sheik trips on something.)

Sheik: -gets up- What the heck!

(Sheik bends down to see a broken R.O.B. head.

She stands up, and at least twenty purple candles light on the wall.

This room is quite large and is filled with broken R.O.B. and many more broken pieces.

Sheik stares in horror at the trash heap of wasted soldiers. She knows that the 'DL Army' is behind this, but why is she seeing it only? Why was she summoned to behold it?

Sheik looks past the large pile of rubbish to see a strange hole in the wall. She looks under the hole and sees something green…)

Sheik: Is that… No way.

(She climbs over some of the broken models to see what it is…

It is, in fact, what she feared. It is the Ancient Minister, out cold.)

Sheik: -picks him up by the throat- The Ancient Minister!...

What is he doing here?

????: A good question.

(Sheik freezes in this one moment.

With careful eyes, she turns to see who is speaking. The voice is low, nostalgic…

Certainly you know who it is?)

Sheik: Meta Knight?...

Meta Knight!

(It is indeed Meta Knight. Sheik drops Ancient Minister and darts to Meta Knight. She simply sits down and bows lowly in front of Meta Knight, unable to speak.

This one moment, words escape her.)

Sheik: -managing words- M-Meta Knight…I…I…

Meta Knight: Sheik… Sheik, get up.

(They embrace each other, feeling both uncertain and relieved after missing each other for three years.)

MK: -moves to the trash heap- There is not enough time to explain, but surely you can see-

Sheik: The DL and the Subspace Army are wasting their soldiers.

MK: Exactly. They used them to guard areas and stages until they were destroyed or simply wiped them out when they were in the way.

Sheik: I understand they're easy to build, but that's heartless! These R.O.B. deserved to live just as any of us do… Even if they were against us.

MK: They were forced to labor under the Army and the DL.

Sheik: How many R.O.B. are left?

MK: Very few, if any.

Sheik: I see…

-stands up- But what about the Ancient Minister? Why's he here? Coming back to your dead people will not save them.

MK: I am not sure of why he came. Perhaps he found my hiding place and-

Sheik: That's another thing. What _happened_ to you, Meta Knight?

MK: After I escaped, I landed here in the Wilds….

Sheik: -closes eyes- I know you stated that you would not be found, but, uh… We looked anyway.

MK: Sheik! You did not heed me; I understand it was an act of loyalty, but-

Sheik: For two years, we looked. Another year passed, and here we are.

MK: …I hope you have not been too proud to let another into your heart.

Sheik: -chuckles- Believe it or not, no. I was assigned another partner near the close of the second year of searching.

MK: -looks around- That is good to hear.

Sheik: Meta Knight, how did you elude us? For two years, no less.

MK: It was not my intention to elude you, but I was simply wandering.

Sheik: Wandering?

MK: More or less, yes. Remember, at the time we had not made any roads in any of the environments.

Sheik: Oh, yeah. Those were made to prevent another loss like yours.

MK: I had to wander across the lands, having no idea of where I was going, to keep myself alive. Having had left you my equipment, I could not contact headquarters. Eventually I stumbled across this hall and made my own safe house here.

Sheik, tell me… Was I removed from the list of members?

Sheik: Because we never confirmed you to be dead, you're still a member of the O.F.

By the way, the Halberd is safe.

MK: Yes… Good. I trust you took care of it?

Sheik: No doubt, I did. The Halberd was the only thing you left me, jerk, and I was determined to keep it away from DL hands.

MK: My friend, I cannot begin to thank you enough for that, but we must-

(The Ancient Minister begins to rise again. Sheik reacts by throwing her hand at him, but she misses.)

MK: I see your temper still needs work.

Sheik: I have more important worries.

(Sheik and Meta Knight crouch into an offensive pose, ready to strike. Ancient Minister begins to back away…

Ancient Minister, sensing destruction from Sheik and Meta Knight, moves closer to the hole, and quickly

lights himself on fire.)

--

Did you see that coming? I don't know if this is the true apex of the story, but I'm not stopping anytime soon!


	38. Regroup

Ta-ra-ra BOOM dee-ay! This next post will be on the casual side.

--

(The sun is halfway on its journey to setting.

Peach is staring at the clouds, wondering about the weather back at HQ.)

Peach: Does it rain in areas like this?

Ike: No.

Peach: Why not?

Ike: Because the climate is not humid enough.

Peach: You're quite smart, aren't you?

Ike: People say so, but I myself don't think about it much.

Peach: Don't be so modest, Ike. -punches Ike in the arm- It's not like we mind!

Ike: -rubs arm- Yeah, sure…

(It's both a boring and quiet day.)

Samus: Any sign of her?

Everyone: Nooo…

Samus: -sighs- Wonderful.

Cpt. Falcon: Samus, I think you're taking this too seriously. It's not your responsibility alone.

Samus: I'm Sheik's partner, Captain; I have most of the burden on my back to find her, you see.

Cpt. Falcon: I know, but… Sheik needs me, too! She can't _survive_ without my-

Snake: -hits Captain Falcon- Be quiet already!

Cpt. Falcon: Ow… -to himself- Why do people hit me all the time?

Peach: …It's going to get dark soon. Should we settle down now?

Samus: While we still have light, we should keep searching.

Ike: Why don't we split-

Samus: That is NOT a good idea in this wasteland.

Ike: All right, all right. Just keep moving.

--

(The Ancient Minister burns brightly in the dark room. Sheik and Meta Knight continue to watch, from a short distance.)

MK: Is he mad?

Sheik: I don't know as of now.

MK: Sheik, creatures don't just light themselves on fire.

Sheik: I know, I know… That's another mystery to be answered. Lock the door.

(Meta Knight locks the door. The fire dies away, and leaves a lone figure waiting in the darkness.

It's a R.O.B. unit.)

Sheik: What the…? A R.O.B.?

MK: ! -walks back-

(Sheik bends down in front of the R.O.B.)

Sheik: So, you're a R.O.B., too?

R.O.B.: YES.

Sheik: Why would you cause all this pain?! Your people are dying, and-

R.O.B.: WAIT. PLEASE UNDERSTAND.

I WAS FORCED TO SACRIFICE THEM OR WE WOULD ALL BE DESTROYED.

MK: Forced…? By whom?

R.O.B.: TABUU.

(Sheik and Meta Knight look at each other in bewilderment.)

MK: Let us in on who that is.

R.O.B.: HE WISHES TO CONTROL THIS WORLD BY WAY OF THE DL AND THE SUBSPACE ARMY. HE FORCED US TO JOIN THE FORCE, LEST HE WOULD DESTROY OUR HOME AND WIPE US ALL OUT. THE O.F. IS NOW THE ONLY FACTION IN HIS WAY.

MK: So the O.F. is the only way to ensure our freedom?

R.O.B.: YES.

Sheik: Meta Knight…! We have to tell the others about this and get them here before the DL does.

R.O.B., we need you to remain here until we can get you back to the O.F. unharmed. They're probably looking for you now.

R.O.B.: I AM CERTAIN THAT THEY DO NOT KNOW MY CURRENT LOCATION.

MK: Did they ever set a tracking device into your drives?

R.O.B.: NO.

Sheik: Good. Wait here until we get back.

R.O.B.: I SHALL REMAIN HERE UNTIL YOUR RETURN.

MK: That is the plan. We must go.

(Meta Knight and Sheik dart out the door, ready to leave the Hall.

They exit the structure and head out into the Wilds. The wind has picked up a considerable amount.)

Sheik: Hey, Meta Knight! Do you have any way of communicating back to the O.F.?

MK: Unfortunately…

Sheik: I understand. We shouldn't just jump in everyone's faces on we see them.

MK: I agree. We will use signs to lead them back. Jump onto a ledge, and we can use the sky to find them.

Sheik: Yes, sir.

(They both jump to high rocks and look for Sheik's team mates. They being to dart from rock to rock, searching for them.)

MK: So, tell me, Sheik. Has much changed in the O.F. since my departure?

Sheik: I can't say much is different. There are more members, most of which are worthy; more Support Fighters; and more rivals in the DL. Speaking of which, we have some DL crossovers.

MK: That's a rare occasion. Who are they?

Sheik: You remember Captain Falcon and Snake, do you not?

MK: Yes, the idiot and the cocky rooster.

Sheik: They're the crossovers.

MK: Interesting. Why did they reconsider their membership?

Sheik: Snake's in love with my partner, and Captain Falcon wished to stay with Snake AND try to get my attention. Not fun.

MK: Hmm hmm hmm. I've noticed that you are still quick to fight, so I would say that they have both had their share of pain outside the battlefield.

Sheik: I hate Snake, and it's enjoyable to make him hurt.

MK: -sighs contentedly- You have not changed, at the least.

I see moving figures!

(Sheik looks toward the ground and stops, along with Meta Knight.)

Sheik: That's them, all right. How do we signal them?

MK: …You still use Vanish?

Sheik: All the time, why?

MK: Vanish backwards to the Ruined Hall. I will use my cape to get their attention on those other rocks.

Sheik: Sounds like a plan.

(They commence with their idea.

It begins to work; Peach sees an explosion on top of a giant rock and points it out.)

Peach: Samus… I saw an explosion on top that rock.

Samus: Explosion?... Where?

(Another Vanish goes off, this one is Samus's sight.)

Samus: What if that's Sheik? We have to follow! -runs in that direction-

Ike: Samus, don't jump to conclusions- Ugh. Never mind, just—

(Ike disappears.)

Snake: What on- Ike?

Peach: Where did Ike go?

Cpt. Falcon: He disappeared, as well.

We should follow Samus.

(They follow Samus, who is running in the same direction as the Vanishings.

She eventually stops to see that the moon is out. The Vanishings stop as Samus stops, which piques her curiosity. She soon continues on, as does the Vanish sequence.

Meta Knight lands with Ike in tote. Meta Knight hides away from Ike as he looks around to see the Hall.

Samus is starting to get tired of running, but the Hall –and Ike– are now in view. She runs up to Ike.)

Samus: Ike! What happened?

Ike: I don't know! I can only remember a dark flash over my eyes and then I was here! It's almost like what happened to Sheik.

Samus: No, it's exactly like what happened to Sheik.

Where are we?

Ike: The fabled Ruined Hall. It's been abandoned longer than anyone knows. It seems like a good place to find a missing person.

(Sheik and Meta Knight appear behind them.)

Samus: Oh, I hope Sheik is all right.

Ike: You shouldn't worry. She is strong and resourceful.

Samus: Yeah…

I hope she doesn't hate me.

(Sheik nonchalantly walks up to Samus's back. Ike notices this, but also notices that he is in the presence of Meta Knight, and can't get any words out.)

Ike: I…I…I…I…

Samus: What? What?

Sheik: Now how could I ever hate you, Samus?

(Samus turns around and hugs Sheik.)

Samus: Sheik, what happened? Where'd you go?

Ike: I…I…I…

Sheik: Well… You had better listen to Ike. We'll meet you inside the Hall.

Samus: "We"?

Sheik: Yeah. You wait for the other out here.

(As Sheik heads back inside, Samus suddenly sees Meta Knight glide by; she is in awe of the legend.

Peach runs up behind, followed by Snake and the Captain.)

Peach: -pant- What was that about?

Samus:

Peach: Samus? Samus, what happened?

Samus: We are among an enigma.

Cpt. Falcon: Enigma? What do you mean?

Ike: …Let's go inside.

(They walk inside. Whoop whoop.

The Hall is dimly lit. R.O.B., Meta Knight, and Sheik are waiting inside the front room, but R.O.B. is heading back to the trashy room.)

Sheik: …So Samus is my partner now.

MK: Is she a worthy partner?

Sheik: Samus was the only person who got in the way of my eventual breakdown. It's safe to say I never had one, thanks to her.

MK: Then…

Then, I can be happy with you two remaining partners. I will find another.

Sheik: Hmm. I know someone in the O.F. perfect for you.

Oh, there they are now.

(They enter and slowly approach Sheik and Meta Knight. Cpt. Falcon is very surprised.)

Cpt. Falcon: -gasp- M-Meta Knight! -bows- I am not worthy!

MK:

Sheik:

MK: Is he as stupid as he looks?

Sheik: Pretty much.

(They walk around Captain Falcon.)

MK: Now, what we have to say is of extreme importance. Listen carefully.

(They explain the whole story: where Meta Knight went, R.O.B., the DL Army, everything.)

Peach: So, we have to prevent their conquering!

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah! If I had known, I'd-

Peach: -jumps up, knocking the Captain over- We have to get this information back to the headquarters immediately.

Samus: Meta Knight, does the DL know where you are?

MK: No.

Another problem is R.O.B. We must smuggle him back to the O.F. without him being seen.

Snake: I don't see why you can't do it.

(Sheik and Meta Knight stare at Snake, making him feel awkward.

Samus intervenes.)

Samus: Now that we're back to a registered point on the map, I might be able to get my ship over here. Are there any rooms higher up that I can dock my ship in?

Sheik: Yeah. I can show you the way.

(They get up and go upstairs to a higher area. Samus checks out where her ship is located.)

Samus: …It looks like we have our ticket out of here.

Sheik, what about R.O.B.? What will become of him?

Sheik: We'll have him safeguarded in the O.F. underground until we take care of the Dl Army.

Samus: And what of the others, and their home?

Sheik: The Isle of the Ancients, as it was called, has since been destroyed due to the departure of all the R.O.B. units. According to prior knowledge, every other R.O.B. is in servitude of the Army, so our R.O.B. is practically the last free unit of his kind.

Samus: That's depressing.

Ok, my ship should be here soon. I warn you, you'll have to ride on top.

Sheik: Why, is Snake bunking with you?

Samus: -flustered- N-No! That's not the case at all! There's no room inside my ship!

Sheik: I'm joking, calm down.

(Sheik approaches the door but pauses.)

Sheik: One more thing, Samus. I need you to complete something.

Samus: Anything, Sheik. Just name it.

Sheik: -sighs, then turns around- Tell that loser how you feel, won't you?

Samus: …I don't understand.

Sheik: Don't play coy with me. I can tell you love Snake, too.

-turns a bit- Don't let me down with that.

(Sheik exits the room.

Samus stares at the ground as her ship lands outside the Hall.)

--

That was casual, but informative.

I'll be back very soon, once I get some more ideas, which shouldn't take long.


	39. Pilgramage

Okay, before I start this next post, there's something I need to FINALLY point out.

I was reading over some other fanfics, and I realized that I never specified the ages of the characters. For the love of Pete, each character with a romantic tie-in is around the same age as the other(s, in the case of both Marth and Ike being after Lyn), okay? Except Captain Falcon; he's just weird. I am NOT into old people dating young people under any circumstances! With this said, assume that most of the characters are in their 20s-early 30s. Yes, even Snake.

Now that THAT'S settled, on with the show!

--

(As the sun disappears over the horizon, Samus's ship lands outside the Ruined Hall. Everyone only hopes that they'll fit on top and that they won't fall off. R.O.B., however, is located inside the ship.

Samus jumps inside the pilot's seat and prepares for takeoff.)

Samus: -sighs-

Oh. -pokes a button-

(A screen opens up. It shows the top of the ship.)

Cpt. Falcon: HI, SAMUS!

Samus: Hi, Captain.

Cpt. Falcon: -realizes something- Samus, is something the matter? You seem melancholy.

Samus: Huh? Oh. No, no. I'm fine.

Is everyone ready for takeoff?

(Everyone says "Yes, Yeah, As ready as I'll ever be," etc.

Samus ignites the engine, and the ship takes off.

The quiet flight takes a few hours, and by this time the moon is fully in the sky. It's some time past midnight when everyone reaches the hangar again, glad to be back at HQ.

Samus climbs out of the ship first, followed by Snake falling on his face. He gets up, ready to strike, but Cpt. Falcon holds him back as Sheik gets off, laughing loudly. Samus decides that Sheik pushed him off and shakes her head.

Meta Knight climbs inside the ship and leads R.O.B. out quickly. Ike and Peach leave off the ship last.)

Samus: Sheik, how can we get R.O.B. underground without showing Meta Knight?

Sheik: -still chuckling- I would suggest that one of us take R.O.B., other than Meta Knight, and…

Samus, are you listening?

Samus: -_was_ staring at Snake- Uh, yes! Yes. Continue.

Sheik: Anyway, I can take him down to the lobby and then to the underground laboratories area, you know, because there's little interference down there. I'll come back up, and we can announce Meta Knight's return. How does that sound?

Samus: We couldn't just let Meta Knight walk around as if he never left, but so much has changed since then....

Hurry and take R.O.B. down there.

Sheik: Will do.

(Sheik beckons R.O.B. to walk with her to the main building.

As they make their way there, Mario blocks the door.)

Sheik: …Mario?

Mario: -Ahem- Good evening, Sheik.

Sheik: Mario, you're sort of in the way. I'm escorting this R.O.B. inside, so could you possibly-

Mario: NO! No! You should just, uh-

Peach: Mario…? Mario!

-runs to Mario- Oh, Mario, I missed you a lot—

(In an uncalled-for moment, Mario punches Peach away. Ike rushes over to her side as she gets up.)

Sheik: -turns to Mario- Mario! What are you, crazy?! Why would you punch the Princess like that?

Mario: …

Sheik: Answer me!

Mario: -eyes turn yellow- You cannot pass!

(Somehow Mario's Final Smash is activated. He launches it at Sheik and R.O.B., but misses; in turn, he hits Samus's ship.

Furious, Samus pulls out a Smash Ball of her own and activates it.)

Sheik: Oh, great. I'm caught up in a tussle AGAIN.

Samus: Sheik, listen closely.

-lowers voice- If Mario dodges this, he'll at least be out of the way of the door. Take that chance to get through and get R.O.B. to safety.

Sheik: R.O.B., did you pick that up?

R.O.B.: YES.

Sheik: Sounds like a plan.

Samus: Good. Wait behind me.

(Sheik and R.O.B. duck away as Samus aims for Mario.

She aims and fires. She misses, but Sheik and R.O.B. rush in as Mario momentarily jumps into the air.)

Samus: -her Power Suit breaking- H-Hurry.

Peach!... How are you doing?

Peach: -helped up by the Captain- I'm fine! That was quite a blow, but I'll be fine.

Mario, on the other hand…

(Samus's Suit completely breaks from her Final Smash. She gets up and prepares for Mario's attack.

Mario, once landed, launches another of his Final Smash her way. Samus carefully dodges this one, and runs toward Mario.

Mario attempts to roll away, but he is met by Samus and her Plasma Whip in midair. He quickly recovers and flings many blazing fireballs at Samus. She runs around him and smartly ends up behind him.)

Samus: -strangles Mario- Mario, what's gotten into you?

Mario: Lord Bowser has-

Peach: -eyes open widely- Lord Bowser! Mario, what are you saying?

Mario: Bowser has sent me to-

Samus: Peach, Ike, Snake, Meta Knight, and Captain, come here for a moment.

(They gather around Samus and Mario.)

Samus: I'm thinking he has been infected the way Lucas was way back in the Plain. Now, how can we knock him out of it?

Peach: Oh, defeat him.

Samus: -stands up- Well, well, well. We have him cornered.

(They all make a circle around Mario, who is dropped in the middle.)

Cpt. Falcon: Peach, you do the honors.

Peach: -smiles- My pleasure.

(Peach totally beats Mario up. Not pleasant.)

--

(Sheik and R.O.B. hurry into the Lobby; Sheik goes to the front counter and asks for a pass to the Laboratory Section.)

Sheik: We're kind of in a rush, so could you hurry it-

Clerk: Sheik, Sheik, Sheik… You know that fighters aren't allowed down there!

Sheik: It's not about me. It's about this R.O.B. unit with me.

Clerk: -sees R.O.B.-

Sheik: He's nearly the last of his kind, and he needs protection! The best place for him is the Laboratory Section, and we need him down there!

Clerk: I don't know, ma'am…

Sheik: Oh, come on. _Please_ let us in.

Clerk: …All right. But only for you, only you. And only this one time, got it?

Sheik: -snags a Laboratory Pass- Yeah, great. Bye!

(Sheik and R.O.B. go through a set of double doors and head downstairs.

They enter a dimly lit hall with metal walls.)

Sheik: R.O.B., you should be safe down here. Just give me a chance to explain why we're here and-

(Sheik is interrupted by Fox.)

Fox: Sheik? What- How- Oh, _why_ are you here?

Sheik: -scooting Fox forward- Look, this R.O.B. with me is the last free unit. The others and I figure that this is the best place for him to be safe from the DL, and he needs somewhere to hide and NOT to be tested on.

Fox: Sheik, not only are you not authorized to be here, but asking such a dumb request-

Sheik: -shows pass- I've been given leave to come down here, and Fox, this is extremely important that he is kept away from them down here. To tell you the truth, this very R.O.B. is… Well, _was_…

Fox: You mean…?

Sheik: Yes.

-heading back- It's a very complicated story, and I've no time to explain. Can you just find a place for him to, uh…

R.O.B.: RECHARGE?

Sheik: Yeah, yeah, recharge.

Fox: Uh, sure, but-

Sheik: Thanks a ton! -runs out-

Fox: Hey, wait! Eh… She's so odd.

Oh, well. Come with me; I'll find you someplace to rest.

R.O.B.: WHILE I AM HERE, SIR, PLEASE ALLOW ME TO STUDY ON YOUR-

Fox: No, no. You need to rest! Come on now.

(R.O.B. disappointedly follows Fox.)

--

(Sheik comes back outside just as Peach taps Mario's trophy. Mario reawakens, sitting down, having no idea of how he got here.)

Mario: Ugh…Ow… Wha- How'd I end up here-a?

Peach: Mario! -hugs Mario- Oh, it was terrible! You were infected by those Shadow Bugs things and-

Mario: Shadow Bugs? That means…

Bowser defeated me back at the Aero Port…

I must avenge myself- Ow, my head…

Ike: Uh, yeah, you should just get some rest.

Mario: -shakes head- Now I think I'm seeing Meta Knight…

MK: It IS me, you moron.

Mario: -sudden realization- Huh? Really and truly?

(Mario kneels on one knee and shakes hands with Meta Knight.)

Mario: Long time, no see-a! It's great to have you back!

MK: Good to be back.

Sheik, what happened?

Sheik: R.O.B.'s settled inside the Laboratory Section now, so we needn't worry about him. What we should worry about is your announcement, Meta Knight.

-to everyone- Hey. We should go brush ourselves up before making history again.

(Sheik goes back inside, as does the entire group.

Samus, now in her Zero Suit, is checking a computer on how long repairs to her ship should take.

Sheik is sitting in a corner; she uses magic to thoroughly wet herself, then uses wind to dry herself off: it's a quite efficient way of cleaning.)

Sheik: So, what's the damage?

Samus: It'll take a little less than a week to get it repaired. -face palm- Just my luck.

Sheik: Oh, well. We just got back, so I don't see why you need it immediately.

Samus: …Sheik?

Sheik: Yes.

Samus: How do you think everyone will react to Meta Knight's return? I mean, he's been gone for three years.

Sheik: I don't know. There will be surprise and relief, to some extent, but that's as far as I know.

Have you told-

Samus: No. Not… Not yet.

Sheik: So, the great bounty hunter Samus is actually nervous?

Samus: Oh, be quiet. I just… Never mind.

-gets up- I'm going for a walk around.

Sheik: All right. Have fun.

(Samus gets up to leave. Sheik watches her go, then takes out the Laboratory Pass. She sets it on fire and throws it away.

Checking twice before she gets up, she walks over to the computer and runs through an archived list of Subspace soldiers. She prints the page and stashes it away carefully; she then leaves the room to take a walk herself.)

Sheik: (It's an interesting question, though. How WILL people react to the return of their fallen hero? That dumb phrase "Pulling a Meta Knight" will probably stick around, though. Disgusting.

At least things will be normal for a short time.)

-stretches- Whoo…

(Sheik is casually walking by on the second floor, next to the railings.

Samus just so happens to be standing there, leaning over the railing, staring dreamily at something. Sheik walks in reverse and sees Samus. She stands a bit behind here, then aligns her eyes at whatever Samus is observing. She grimaces when she sees… him.)

Sheik: Samus, what are you doing!

Samus: AHH! Ah! I- Sheik! What are you doing here? I thought you were cleaning off.

Sheik: I'm finished. I think YOU should do something more meaningful with your time than staring at idiots like Snake.

Samus: Oh, be nice. All I can do is watch from here…

Sheik: -sucks teeth- You sound an awful lot like Snake. -walks off-

Samus: …! I do?

Does he just stare from a distance, too?

(Sheik goes over to Ike's room, where Meta Knight is resting.)

Sheik: -knock knocks-

Ike: -opens the door- Sheik! What a surprise.

Sheik: How's Meta Knight? He must have been tired.

Ike: The first thing he said when he walked in was "I see you are in love." I replied, "How did you-" but I forgot that I had my-

Sheik: Corner full of snapshots of Lyn. We _know_. You're obsessed.

Ike: -lets Sheik in- Obsession is different from love.

(Sheik takes a seat on the floor. She looks at Meta Knight, who is sleeping deeply.)

Sheik: How long has he been asleep?

Ike: Since he got here. Did you miss him?

Sheik: More than I can say. All I had was to wonder…

Ike: If he was still out there or not. I see.

Sheik: -sighs- It's not important anymore.

When can we make the announcement?

Ike: Preferably when he wakes up. We tell the leaders first, then everyone else. Can Meta Knight slip by unnoticed?

Sheik: Yes. He used to do it all the time, only to reappear on objects taller than him. A compensation for his short height, I guess it was.

Ike: Hm. I can look forward to that.

Sheik: Oh, come off it. You never smile like you used to, Ike. Ever since you joined the O.F., your time has been filled with wistful shyness and melancholy demeanor. Once upon a time, you were a playful, headstrong young man that was the epitome of strength. Your strength has not ceased, but you no longer know where you end and Lyn begins.

Ike: I realize that… It is shameful, but your words are true.

More so, I have not been able to fight without thinking of Marth. We were once the best of friends, only to be torn apart by a single woman. I wish to do away with my feelings, but the mere thought crushes me.

Sheik: Do what is best for your health. The truth will show itself sometime; either you forget Lyn or die trying.

Ike: I guess…

Hey, where did Meta Knight go?

Sheik: -looks up to see Meta Knight gone- He's doing it again… Disappearing out of nowhere.

Come on. Let's locate him.

(They walk outside, only to find Sheik's room door open. They glance at each other and go in.

Meta Knight is standing on a table, looking at some files.)

Sheik: You still have that habit?

MK: -back turned- What habit, disappearing?

Sheik: No. Standing on random objects to make yourself taller.

MK: -closes folder and turns around- Rubbish!

Sheik: Meta Knight, are you ready?

MK: -jumps down- Yes.

(Sheik, Ike, and Meta Knight walk down the hall to a corridor without doors. There is a door on the end, and it reads "Authorized Personnel Only."

Sheik knocks on the door, and the Vice President opens the door. He doesn't realize Meta Knight is among them.)

VP: Miss Sheik, whatever are you doing here?

Sheik: I have some extremely necessary news to announce, if you don't mind.

VP: Uh, okay, but I don't see why you came here-

Sheik: I thought you all would like to see this for yourselves. -motions to Meta Knight-

VP:

-speechless-

…Come in.

--

Well, that's all for this post. Don't worry; I have some ideas ready for the next few posts.


	40. Declaration

This post is a little more intellectual in one area. It is NOT boring. Understand, little ones?

--

(The 'Authorized Personnel Only' room is a small, almost empty, pale grey meeting room. There are one or two files drawers in the corner, and a long table in the middle, but that's all. The O.F. Leader, O.F. Vice President, Sheik, Meta Knight, and several other influential members of the O.F. have taken their seats…

Well, Meta Knight is standing on the table in front of his chair.)

Sheik: Sit _down, please_.

MK: I don't want to-

Sheik: Just get in the chair…

(Sheik bends over to crank the chair up.

The Leader doesn't know where to begin.)

Leader: …I'm still shocked to have you here again, Meta Knight! Where-Where were you for the past three years?

MK: -to Sheik- Thank you.

-to Leader- I wandered the land.

Leader: Wandered…?

MK: I wandered to keep myself alive, and also to investigate why the Halberd fell to the DL.

Leader: What have you concluded since then?

MK: It would seem that a strange Army–

Sheik: The Subspace Army.

MK: –The Subspace Army had a hand in our sabotage.

Sheik: So… You're concluding that the DL and the Subspace Army were working together that long ago?

MK: Not only that, but they also seem to be planning our conquest by taking over the entire region.

Sheik: That sounds like mutiny.

Leader: We cannot let them succeed in their attempts. The only problem is, we're the only force in their way.

Sheik: -turns to Meta Knight- Meta Knight, did you learn anything about the R.O.B. units you found in the Ruined Hall?

MK: The R.O.B. units were once a free people residing over the Isle of Ancients. The leader of the Subspace Army, whose name I discovered is Tabuu, easily took over the island and kidnapped the entire population. They were then forced under his regime, and the Ancient Minister had no choice to obey.

VP: You mean, the R.O.B. from earlier?

Sheik: Yeah.

Simply said, he wants to take over the land via the 'Dl Army' and remove us, the only resistance in his way. What do you gentlemen think of that?

Leader: -thinks-

MK: Do you see? We have not many options at our disposal.

VP: One is to surrender, and that is unthinkable.

Leader: I see now… we have but one response to this monstrosity:

War.

(Heads lift to look thoughtfully. War? That's ridiculous. War is the most extreme option of them all.)

VP: What are you saying?

Sheik: The only way to prevent a disaster is to fight back. War is the only seeable way right now. Unless any of you has a better idea.

(No one speaks.)

MK: It IS a bit risky, but we may have to declare war.

Leader: Sheik, Meta Knight… Do not tell anyone of this news. It is not confirmed quite yet, and many of us might not agree, so just keep it under your hats, got it?

Changing the subject: Meta Knight, you should be about ready to announce your return.

MK: I will see to it. Where is the front office?

Sheik: I'll lead the way. Have a nice life, gentlemen. -waves indifferently; gets up and walks to the door-

VP: -to Leader- Where is she going?

Leader: She's a little… You know.

(Meta Knight gets up and follows Sheik STEALTHILY down to the office.

In other news… Samus is not doing much of anything. She's just sitting on the floor in her and Sheik's dorm room.

As Meta Knight and Sheik approach the front office, Sheik takes a microphone and clears her throat before delivering the message.)

Sheik: You ready?

MK: I have awaited nothing else.

Sheik: -turns intercom on-

(The message is to be heard by everyone on the premises.)

Sheik: -over the speakers- Attention to all members of the past and present-day O.F., we would like to announce the arrival of an old ally to the force…

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that Meta Knight has returned to the team.

(Cheers ring all through the buildings. Samus walks down over to Captain Falcon and Snake.)

Cpt. Falcon: Haaaah!... She sounds so dreamy on the intercom!

Snake: Huh. I think she's terrible at giving speeches.

Samus: You think so?

(They hadn't noticed Samus standing there.)

Snake: …Yes…

(Samus clutches her throat.)

Samus: Snake…

Snake: -turns to Samus- Hmm?

Samus: …

Never mind! -walks off quickly-

Cpt. Falcon: That was odd. What's her malfunction?

Snake: She's not a robot, Captain. Perhaps she is feeling sick or-

Cpt. Falcon: Blue?

Snake: …Possibly, but why would Samus feel sad?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know. Ask her yourself!

--

(As Meta Knight walks back with Sheik, he receives plenty of accolades and handshakes for his 'bravery' and 'cunning' and whatnot. It's getting somewhat annoying to him.)

MK: Can't they be calm?

Sheik: Oh, hush. You're a celebrity now; before you know it, people will walk by without even sparing you a passing glance, so I say enjoy it while you can.

MK: Sheik, you…

Sheik: What _now_?

MK: Sheik, your speaking has declined since three years have passed.

Sheik: What are you talking about?

MK: You were a better speaker back then…

Sheik: What?!

MK: I'm merely stating that your talent as an orator has lost its sparkle, is all.

Sheik: -frowns-

Well, I bet your skills on the battlefield are pretty rusty themselves!

MK: I can not deny that. I didn't fight as much as I hid.

Sheik: So, we're at an agreement?

MK: Quite.

(They stop at Sheik's room in front of the door.)

Sheik: Here's our stop. I remind you, I left some notes to—

(She hears mumbling in there… Sheik puts her ear to the door, and Meta Knight protests.)

MK: Sheik, don't eavesdrop. That's unlike you!

Sheik: Shh! I can't hear.

(She picks up whatever Samus is saying.

"…No, no, that sounds stupid. Hrm… Well, it's not as though I need to tell anyone NOW. It's still early, and I should take time to observe while I can't speak. I'll let Snake know eventually… Just not now.

But how can I cope?")

Sheik: Oh, YUCK. She's talking about…

-remembers that Meta Knight has no idea- Nothing. Nothing.

MK: What?

Sheik: Oh, just that…

Listen, you'd better not say a word of this to anyone. Samus will be crushed and humiliated if word gets out-

MK: I can't tell if I don't know!

Sheik: Oh, sorry…

Anyway…

-lowers voice- I know, Samus knows, and now you know, that Samus is in love with—

MK: The chicken?

Sheik: …Yeah. How did you know?

MK: I could tell by how nervous she looked around him.

Sheik: Very perceptive of you. Nonetheless, it has to remain confidential.

MK: I can tell he feels the same way.

Sheik: Yeah…

And it's repulsive.

MK: Ha ha ha, you never lost your sarcasm. Let us take a look around, and see what has changed.

Sheik: All right, where should we start?

MK: How about the S.F. Hall? I bet it has grown extensively since my last venture here.

Sheik: That is has. -gets up- Follow me.

(They walk over to the entrance to the S.F. Hall. With all its computer stations and personnel walking about, it is much busier than Meta Knight remembered it to be.)

MK: It has changed much…

Sheik: But for the better. Now that we have more Support Fighters, it's easier to win, and I'm all for winning.

MK: I bet you are.

Relating to Samus, Sheik… Have you met anyone of significant value to you?

Sheik: -eyebrow twitches- No. No, I haven't.

MK: You're lying.

Sheik: I'm not lying. There's no one special.

MK: Oh, come now. I bet I can pick him out.

Sheik: Don't do it…

MK: …

HA HA HA HA HA! You thought I was serious! You just gave yourself away!

Sheik: Shut up, Meta Knight!

(He walks off laughing, with Sheik sulking behind him.)

MK: But still, I bet I can find someone who looks like you type.

Sheik: I don't have a type.

MK: Yes, you do.

Sheik: Shut it.

MK: You get defensive so easily. Don't hit me, now.

Sheik: -sigh- I won't hit you, but lay off the silliness. Let me at least point out the S.F.s.

MK: All right. Go on.

Sheik: -pointing to respective members- That's Lyn… And that's Isaac… That runt there is Stafy… And that's Saki… There's Gray Fox… And we have a Metroid in the Laboratory. Also, there is a group of Riders that call their bikes "Excitebikes," and we also have one Infantry (Writer: The Advanced Wars Infantry, you see.) unit.

MK: Ah, I see. The cyborg looks like he is your ty-

Sheik: You're wrong. Let's head back.

(They walk back to Sheik's dorm room, to find Samus sitting in a chair.)

Sheik: Someone looks tired.

Samus: I'm not tired, just stressed.

Sheik: You? Stressed? Nonsense!

Samus: I am… I am.

So, how did the meeting go?

MK: We've been asked to keep everything confidential.

Samus: I see… Oh, well. We don't need interference now. We finally have some time to relax and celebrate your return, sir, and what we don't need is some idea of war or whatever you decided on.

(Sheik and Meta Knight exchange glances.)

MK: Well… Yes. You take a break, Sheik. I'm going back to Ike's dorm.

Sheik: All right. Don't tease him too much.

(Meta Knight goes back to Ike's room.)

Sheik: Samus, you don't need to torture yourself.

Samus: I'm not, I just need a break. Maybe I should go have a practice battle to clear my mind. What do you think?

Sheik: I don't see why not. What are you waiting for? Go jump into the fray.

(A little later, at Smashville, Samus is registering for a battle. However, the sign-in pad says

Access Denied.)

Samus: 'Access Denied'? Why on earth is that?

Sheik: …The site looks fine. I don't see why it should be closed.

Samus: Did the DL close it?

Sheik: There's no way we would close a neutral stage.

Unless?

(Off in the distance, up in Skyworld, an explosion goes off. A large, civilized grey ship lands on a stone structure. Off the ship comes more and more Subspace soldiers; they run down to meet the DL regulars and S.F. fighters. Ganondorf comes off the ship, as well.)

Ganondorf: -looks around- Stage One will obviously go down successfully.

--

Oh, oh. Here we go again.~


	41. Halcyon?

Before we start, I want to say one thing: If you feel like there's something I can improve on within A.P.E.X., or just if you like/dislike it, I would **love** some reviews. Thank you!

* * *

Oh, what to do, what to do… I know! I'll start a revolution! I love the sound of it… _REVOLUTION_…

--

(It's a new day, and a beautiful one at that. In the park, Meta Knight and Sheik are sitting against the fountain; they discuss whatever's on their minds.)

MK: I suppose we should survey all the ships that can be used in case.

Sheik: The Halberd should be in flying condition, and Samus's ship will also be ready to fly soon. The Falcon Flyer is capable, as well. Not only those, but we have O.F. cargo ships, Fox's Arwings, and some small blaster ships to boot.

MK: That's quite an inventory. Do you think we could bomb the DL Army?

Sheik: It's anyone's guess.

MK: I suppose the best way would be to take them out one by one.

Sheik: Perhaps.

MK: Sheik, stop being so unresponsive. It's irking my nerves.

Sheik: What?

MK: That, you only saying one word at a time.

Sheik: I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Samus's dilemma.

MK: I see… Why do you care. We are the type that does not need such a frivolity.

Sheik: It's just because Samus is my friend, and I care about her feelings.

Not that _I_ need love, that is. It's a waste of time when you're a member of the Organization of Fighters!

MK: Oh, you're just being stubborn.

Sheik: I- No, I'm not.

MK: I think you like someone.

Sheik: Do not.

MK: Do too, otherwise you wouldn't try to hide it. Now, I don't know who the chap is, but he must be somewhere in the O.F. buildings.

Sheik: Whatever. Let's go for a little walk.

MK: Fine.

(They get up and walk along the park path.)

MK: Remember, Sheik, if we speak of this, we must never reveal it.

Sheik: I know already! We just need some time off, perhaps some tea, I don't know, just something to relax our minds before anything goes wrong.

MK: You're overreacting again… Just lie under a tree for a while, and I'll keep your guard.

Sheik: -sarcastic- Oh, THANK YOU, handsome, loyal knight! I'm FOREVER in your debt!

(Sheik leans against a tree and closes her eyes.

In the Halberd hangar, something odd is happening…)

Wario: Make-a sure to get it on the back deck-a of the ship! THE BACK DECK! Idiots.

(Wolf comes trotting along.)

Wolf: Have they loaded the Shadow Bugs onto the Halberd?

Wario: Those stupid soldiers will take a while to complete the job, but the O.F. will never notice.

Wolf: Ha… They'll never see this one coming.

(Back at the park…

Meta Knight sits by Sheik as she dozes.)

MK: Ahhh, it's nice to be able to enjoy peaceful times with you again, Sheik. Just like the good, old days.

(Ike rushes by. Meta Knight trips him.)

Ike: -falls face flat- What the- What was that for?!

MK: Why are you so worked up? We finally have time to relax.

Ike: I'm looking around for someone. What month is it?

MK: September…

Ike: People get married in September often, do they not?

MK: You mean to tell me you're proposing to Lyn?

Ike: NO! Not that, it's just that I was going to ask her opinion on ma-

Hey, there's Samus…

MK: So it is. In her Power Suit and everything.

(True to his word, Samus is in her Power Suit, just staring at the fountain.)

MK: Ike, go see what she's thinking about. Sheik is sleeping, and I must protect her.

Ike: Queer… But I'll do it.

(He walks over to Samus.)

Ike: What's on your mind, Samus?

Samus: A lot of things.

Ike: Name some.

Samus: Sheik, Snake, the O.F., the DL, just about anything.

Ike: You're confused, I can tell. Start by clearing up what seems simplest.

Samus: -turns- Ike, I… I'm in love with… I just…

Ike: -smiles- Now we can see it in the same light. Just don't be afraid of it. It's too late for me there.

Samus: Thanks, Ike.

Do you know anything about the battle stages being closed?

Ike: Closed? Well, no. Why are they closed?

Samus: Sheik and I went to battle yesterday, but the stages were closed. I don't remember anything being announced, so it is entirely suspicious. What do you think of it?

Ike: It sounds like DL interference. I can't be too sure, though. How do we know the Smash Committee didn't close them for a while?

Samus: Please. The Smash Committee only watches over this region, and they have no reason to give us trouble. I say we look into it later…

Ike: We will probably have no choice.

--

(Back at the headquarters, Peach is just skipping around the S.F. Hall, unintentionally causing trouble for everyone she speaks to.)

Peach: Lynnnn!~ Have you seen Ike around?

Lyn: Ike? No.

Peach: Didn't you know?

Lyn: Didn't I know what?

Peach: Ike wants to be your friend!

Lyn: He does? Then he should just come up and say so.

Peach: Ike's a little shy around here, so he just can't do it!

Lyn: He could've gotten Sheik to do it or something. It sounds silly, anyway. Where is he?

Peach: At the park, I think.

Lyn: Good. Now I know how to avoid him. -sprints off-

Peach: Oh, well that wasn't nice! Poor Ike will be crushed if I tell him.

Now, to cause more mischief! -tries to find Gray Fox-

(The intercom rings loudly. Someone over the intercom delivers the news:

To all fighters, there seems to be a malfunction with the stage system. Until further notice, all stages will be closed from battling until they are off-duty at 8 pm; thus, there will be NO battles on a stage until the problem is discovered.

That is all.)

Peach: -walks over to Gray Fox- That's terrible! Why on earth are they closed?

GF: It sounds like the DL is up to something.

Peach: The DL…? That's a likely cause, but what exactly could they gain from it?

GF: I don't know, seeing as though they've closed themselves off from the areas as well.

Peach: -looks around- At least we're safe here. And the forest is pretty untouched, right?

GF: Most likely.

Peach: I have the feeling that something is horribly wrong…

GF: There's no need to fuel that fear with suspicion. Just be prepared for whatever comes next.

Peach: -smiles- Are _you_ sure that you're ready for what comes next?

GF: What do you mean??

Peach: -giggles- Nothing. Nothing.

--

(In the hangar of the Halberd…)

Shadow: As soon as we get the Halberd hooked up, what do we do next? Open the stages back up?

DDD: No. We need to secure troops there, and we might just be able to use the Halberd to spread the soldiers over the rest of the outlands. Everything is going as planned while the O.F. is in the dark!

Shadow: They'll come out eventually to inspect. Why are those soldiers taking so long?

DDD: Partly because they're capturing the SkyWorld! We'll have the advantage over the skies this way.

Shadow: Oh… I forgot about that.

Excellent, nonetheless.

(Wario comes along; following him are several different types of Primid.)

DDD: Good! You're here! How is SkyWorld?

Wario: Perfectly captured. The angel there didn't stand a chance.

DDD: That's one less fool we have to worry about! Is the Ancient Minister still missing?

Wario: Yes. I think-a the O.F. has something to do with it!

DDD: We can't be sure.

So far, so good. The Halberd should be carrying our secret weapon soon.

Wario: Good. Bowser wanted a report back. If the O.F. tries to fly with that monster, it'll be landed as soon as it takes off!

Shadow: That's the fun part. How exactly will it work?

DDD: I hear it's a machine.

Wario: That it is. A dual machine; it's one part sword, one part gun.

DDD: That's quaint. Will it work?

Wario: Based-a on battles and studies, it's a very capable soldier. They won't be able to handle it.

--

(It is the late afternoon now, and the gang is back at headquarters. Sheik is ready to throw Samus off a balcony.)

Sheik: You and your worries, Samus. I'm telling you, Snake can't resist you. You're so much more than he is, anyway.

Samus: No matter what, you always seem to find a way to insult Snake. And who's to say I'm 'so much more'?

Sheik: Don't be so _emo_, Samus.

Samus: What?

Er, never mind. I'm still wondering about the stages…

Sheik: Peach told me that earlier a message was stated earlier. The stages are all closed until further notice.

Samus: I see… Everything is so strange right now.

-stands up abruptly and pounds her fist onto a desk- Forget needing time to relax!

Sheik: -unfold arms- What?

Samus: Something's wrong out there, and vacation or not, we need to inspect it and stop using our own laziness as an excuse to stay here!

Sheik: Samus, calm down. There's no need to get so excited. We just need to get a warrant and investigate. I'll go along, if you want.

Samus: I think that would help. But first, I need to find out what's going on.

Sheik: -goes to the door, but hesitates to open the door- Wait, did you say you need to…

Samus, I _told_ you that it's confidential. I can't discuss it to anyone at all, not even you, ashamedly.

Samus: Why not? Just because the Leader spoke it so?

Sheik: No, because it's the rule.

(They walk outside, still arguing. Cpt. Falcon, Snake, Meta Knight, and Ike all hear them and come out to see what's going on.)

Samus: We're at a standstill, and I don't know where to start. Sheik, we have to do something.

Sheik: No, not until we get orders _and or _are allowed to say it! Now stop asking!

Samus: I'm just concerned, I just-

(She freezes when she realizes Snake is standing there. Sheik is turned toward the stairwell.

Samus suddenly raises her cannon at Sheik. Sheik stops walking.)

Samus: Sheik, you know how important it is that we need to know what's going on out there!

Sheik: That's no reason to raise your weapon indoors.

Samus: You're not listening.

Sheik: Oh, really? And I suppose you're listening as well?

(The others go "Huh?"

Sheik turns around and pushes down Samus's arm. )

Sheik: This is not the time, Samus.

Samus: But it _is_, Sheik.

Sheik: -frowns- Shut up.

(Everyone else goes "Huh?" again.)

Samus: What?

Sheik: Don't question me.

(Sheik hurriedly puts Samus in a headlock and puts her cannon arm behind her back. Snake instantly gets angry and tries to intervene, but he is held back by Meta Knight.)

Samus: What are you- Let go!

Sheik: It's self defense! You're the one who raised her weapon!

Samus: You'd better not try anything; I know you! You're the first to throw a punch!

Sheik: -too angry to speak-

(Sheik throws Samus at Snake and walks off. Snake holds Samus up, and Meta Knight goes after Sheik.)

Snake: What was that about?

Samus: -gets up- We need to know why all of this is happening. Sheik knows, but won't crack.

Cpt. Falcon: But who's at fault for that little scene we just saw?

Samus: …I don't know.

-hugs Snake- I have a lot on my mind right now…

(Snake gives Cpt. Falcon a face like "What the heck?" Cpt. Falcon gives him a thumbs up and a smile that says "Just go along with it!" Snake proceeds to wrap Samus in his arms.

Meta Knight guesses that Sheik ran off to the S.F. Hall. He hides when he sees Sheik walking along. He is about to approach when Gray Fox [Writer: Oh, I CAN'T believe it!!] taps Sheik on the shoulder and says something. She shakes her head and says something else.

Meta Knight goes over anyway and is about to speak when the alarms go off.

Over the intercom…)

Ike: -on the intercom- All fighters prepare for attack. The DL and Subspace Army coalition is in the Halberd hangar!

--

Sorry, that was the shortest post in a while, perhaps the most boring post, as well. The next post will be longer and more interesting, I assure you!


	42. Lift

Let's hope that I have better ideas this time. That last post was poopie, in my opinion.

--

(Everyone _flies_ back to their dorm room and takes out whatever is necessary to take on the surprise mission.)

MK: I'll need two of these, one of those, and –What's this?

Ike: It's an S.F. commissioner. Don't you recognize it?

MK: Well, no. They look different. -takes out his older one-

Ike: …I see. Well, grab a new one and let's go.

(Over by Snake and Captain Falcon…)

Cpt. Falcon: Snake! Why are you taking ten Smash Balls?! They can't possibly fit!

Snake: Nonsense! I'll MAKE them fit!

Cpt. Falcon: Huh… Are you fitting those for the mission or what?

Snake: More importantly, I'm bringing these just in case Samus needs them.

Cpt. Falcon: -gasp- What if _I_ need them?!

Snake: I have to protect Samus!

Cpt. Falcon: -suddenly quiet- I get it. You must want-

Snake: Nothing. Just to protect her…

(Over at Samus and Sheik…)

Sheik: Sorry about my outburst earlier.

Samus: It's okay. I understand. You tend to get so violent.

Sheik: -files some things- I know, I know… Of course, now Snake is going to hate me inestimably.

Samus: Yeah, yeah… Oh, well. All is forgiven.

Sheik: I suggest you change into your Zero Suit for a while. Y'know, to give yourself added agility.

Samus: Oh! Good idea!

(Samus removes her Power Suit in exchange for her Zero Suit, quickly.

They run to the stairs to head over to the Halberd. However, they don't know who else is going with them.)

Sheik: Well, I know WE'RE going. Why wouldn't we?

Samus: Yes, but what if Snake and Cpt. Falcon come? You'll blow up the ship.

Sheik: -scoffs- For one thing, I would never harm the Halberd. Secondly, I wouldn't be the one damaging things, if you know what I mean.

Samus: Oh, yes you would. You'd just get mad again and hit Snake. I hate that.

Sheik: -sarcastic- Oh, because you wuv wuv WUV wittle Snake?!

Samus: Stop it! He'll hear you!

Sheik: So what if he does? He will know that 1. I'm making fun of him, and 2. You WUV him!

Samus: Stop… NOW…

Sheik: Ha ha ha… All right, all right…

(They reach the bottom of the stairs, and thus the lobby. No other fighters are around.)

Samus: ! I thought we were all called down. Let's see… Toon Link and Olimar are on reconnaissance duty, Luigi and Lucas are occupied with research, Fox and Falcon are helping out in the Laboratories, and Peach and Mario are helping out with something else. That leaves Ike, Meta Knight, you, myself, the Captain, and Snake.

Sheik: Who knows?

Samus: Not me. Should we head on without them?

Sheik: -looks around-

There's no one down here waiting for us, as is the norm. I don't see why not.

(They walk out, only to have Ike and the Leader come out right after them.)

Ike: …? I thought I heard Samus and Sheik come down this way.

Leader: I hope they didn't go off by themselves. We have no idea of what is going on over there.

Ike: …You sent out Snake and Captain Falcon with them, didn't you?

Leader: Well, their teams work excellently together. I left you and Meta Knight here to discuss some… issues, you see.

Why do you ask?

Ike: -scratches head- No reason.

(Snake and Captain Falcon enter.)

Cpt. Falcon: Huh?... Where did my Sheik go?

Leader: It seems as though she and Samus ran ahead to the Halberd hangar. While everyone here prepares weapons and other items in case of attack, we were going to send you two and them to the hangar…

Snake: So, we should just go there ourselves.

Leader: Yes. Your teams exemplify superior teamwork on the field of battle. Good luck.

Cpt. Falcon: (Stop using big words… My brain can't process that many words so quickly…)

(The two run off to the Halberd hangar.)

--

(Sheik and Samus run over to the Halberd hangar, but stop at the entrance to listen to the noise inside.)

Sheik: -quietly- "It's almost loaded onto the ship. Hurry up before the O.F. comes." Whatever is going on in there, we have to find out.

Samus: Shall we go in?

Sheik: Let's do that. -pushes on door slightly-

(Sheik is interrupted by Captain Falcon, with Snake not far behind.)

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK, MY LOOOVE! ABOUT TO ENGAGE IN AN INTERESTING ADVENTURE WITHOUT ME!

Sheik: -smacks Captain Falcon- Shut up, you dunderhead! You're going to give us away!

Samus: It's no surprise to see you two here.

Cpt. Falcon: -gets up- Yep, we were sent to fight with you two.

-cuddles by Sheik- Convenient, am I right?

Sheik: -shudders and backs away- Yeah, sure, whatever. Can we just go in now? They're up to something.

Samus: -listens to the door- Hey…

"We have the thing on the ship now! Wait until they get a load of Duon!"

"Duon"? What's that?

Sheik: Agh! I don't care anymore! Move!

(Sheik pushes Samus away and opens the giant double doors.

What is inside… Is only Kind Dedede, Shadow, and Wario, plus Duon's giant head in the back of the Halberd sticking out.)

Shadow: What the-?

Samus: -pointing Paralyzer- Drop whatever you're doing and walk away from the Halberd.

(The three DLs raise their arms and walk forward…

Shadow all of a sudden yells "CHAOS CONTROL!" which automatically sends everyone, except himself, Wario, and DDD, into slow-motion. Samus automatically realizes how dangerous this is and reacts quickly.)

Samus: Evasive maneuvers!

(Sheik, Snake, and Captain Falcon respond with ease. Sheik uses Vanish multiple times, Snake takes out his Cipher, Samus flips in the air, and Captain Falcon… well… he just rolls around. All of these acts confuse DDD and Wario as they try to attack the four.

Chaos Control wears off, and this means that Shadow must exit. He does so, and the DL fighters realize the situation they're in.)

Snake: What's going on here?

DDD: Nothing!

Cpt. Falcon: It's not nothing!

Wario: (This is useless.) If you wanna know-a, go find-a out!

Cpt. Falcon: -secretly breaks a Smash Ball- Not before getting rid of you guys.

(Cpt. Falcon activates his Final Smash, and in the process sends Wario and King Dedede flying.)

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK! Sheik! Wasn't that amazing?!

Sheik: Whatevs. Let's just go in the Halberd.

(They find their way into the Halberd.

As you can imagine, it's quite dusty inside, but all the machinery is in good condition. It's the middle of the ship, though, so the back has yet to be explored.)

Samus: Whoa, it's dusty. How long has it been since you came in here, Sheik?

Sheik: Not since its last flight three years ago. What am I, a maid?

Samus: Just asking! Just asking!

Cpt. Falcon: -looks around the ceiling- This ship is huge. How did Meta Knight ever command this ship so well?

Sheik: Heh, he has that leader blood. End of story.

Cpt. Falcon: I see. Isn't there any way to turn the power on in here?

Snake: -touches the wall- Are there any vents that lead to the Power room?

Sheik: (I won't say anything. It's true, yes, but I won't allow Snake even the smallest accolade.)

Samus: That's it. One of us can go through this vent –-points to a vent on the wall –to reach the Power room. Who should it be—

Sheik: You. Snake's too big, Captain Falcon's too dumb (Cpt. Falcon: HEY!), and I'm the only one who knows how to get around.

Samus: (Oh, wonderful.) But which way leads in?

Sheik: You'll be able to tell by the color of the vents; they turn bluer once you are en route to the Power room. Now, get going.

(Sheik helps Samus through the vent opening, and Samus is on her way. Sheik now realizes that she's sealed her fate with the other two and gloomily takes charge to explore around the ship.

It's cold.)

Cpt. Falcon: -rubs his arms- Gosh, couldn't w-we have used th-this ship for storage or s-something? It's freezing!

Sheik: It's n-not my fault!

Snake: It IS your f-fault.

Sheik: Oh, and wh-why?

Snake: You l-left the Halberd in h-here and said no one c-could use it.

Cpt. Falcon: Aw, but Sheik n-never said-

Sheik: Just d-drop the subject. It's p-pointless.

Cpt. Falcon -changing the subject- Well, where e-exactly are w-we headed?

Sheik: To the back of the sh-ship. You saw whatever was l-loaded back there, and we need to g-get rid of it.

Cpt. Falcon: O-o-oh… Then, h-how long will it take us to get there?

Sheik: Uh-

Snake: Not very long, c-considering that the path we're taking g-goes straight to the back deck.

(Sheik is ready to attack Snake, but tries to keep her composure. She's cold, like everyone else, but she has to keep care of her boiling hot temper.

Now, Samus is worse off: she is in a smaller space, and the metal just makes it colder… Samus is close to miserable now.)

Samus: G-great, another m-mess you've placed yourself in! At least it w-won't be long. After all, w-we started near the m-middle of the interior, s-so the Power Room shouldn't b-be far off.

-takes a turn- Th-there we go… Blue metal. The P-Power Room is in this direction.

(Samus continues on in that direction, and continues to sulk in her privacy.

Sheik is not much happier. As a matter of fact, she's very dissatisfied. It's a bit warmer on this end, but this does not warm her spirits.)

Sheik: -muttering to herself- There's no power, no heat, no intelligence around here, and Samus is gone, and everything's terrible. Simply terrible. Why couldn't I have gone by myself? Why did I have to be stuck with the dumbest Neanderthals in the entire O.F.?? It's because of my rotten luck, isn't it? Or is it because I'm cold? That's it, _isn't_ it? Because of what I gave around coming back to bite me? I don't see why! I haven't done anything-

Snake: What on earth are you complaining about?!

Sheik: Nothing.

Cpt. Falcon: -looks ahead- I think I can make out double doors on the end of this hallway. Is that the exit to the back deck?

Sheik: You're such a… Never mind, but yes, that's the exit.

(Come on, so that I end this living _nightmare_…)

(They walk up to the double doors, and Sheik grips the handles. It's a bit hard at first, since they have not touched in years, but they soon creak open, and the back hangar is clearly visible.

Well, almost, except for the giant, purplish machine on the deck. It has a gun for one arm and a wheel on the bottom.)

Sheik: …

Cpt. Falcon: What is it?

Sheik: A machine, obviously.

Cpt. Falcon: I know that! I mean, what's it for?

Snake: If I had to guess, based on what Samus said earlier, I'd say it's here to get rid of us.

Sheik: No kidding. I'm going to check it out while it's off—

Snake: -puts arm out- No, you don't what will happen if you do that!

Sheik: That's the idea! -pushes at Snake- Move!

Snake: No!

Sheik: MOVE!

Snake: NO!

Sheik: That's an ORDER, now MOVE IT!

Snake: -reluctantly moves-

Sheik: (Do that again and you're out of here.) -walks over to Duon-

(Nothing happens. Sheik looks around the front of Duon to look for any clues, but nothing. She's getting suspicious.)

Cpt. Falcon: WELL?!

Sheik: Nothing's happening! I feel like it's a trap, but there's no way to tell.

Unless…

(Sheik puts her hand out, but stops to think about it. Then, she resumes and touches Duon's plating.

Still nothing. She looks up into the thing's face.

A small set of eyes begins to glow. Sheik moves backwards; Duon begins to start up and moves its arms.

It lets out a screeching sound and the ship's power is fully restored, which means Samus is stuck inside the vents and must go with the air current to find her way out.)

Sheik: -falls on her butt- Well, now's it awake…

Oh, no, Samus! I gotta go find her!

-rushing past Snake and the Captain- You two stall that thing!

Snake: WHAT?!

Cpt. Falcon: You heard the lady! We have to keep this thing away from the bulk of the ship!

Snake: (One of these days, I'm going to…)

(Sheik hurries inside the ship to find her stranded partner, who is now stuck inside the vent system.)

Samus: Oh, this is even BETTER. I'm stuck inside this— Oh, hey. -notices the air flow-

-goes backwards- This is my best shot. The closest hole should be right around… Here!

(Samus finds a vent opening and pulls it open. She ducks through the opening and looks around. Wondering where she is, Samus follows the nearest corridor she finds.

Outside the ship, things are not too clear on what Duon is yet.)

(Cpt. Falcon performs Raptor Boost on Duon, who retaliates by shooting at Cpt. Falcon.

Let's assume that Duon has 350% damage to start with. Raptor Boost deals 7 percent damage, leaving Duon with 343.)

Cpt. Falcon: Oh… Let's try something else.

-punches rapidly at Duon, dealing 13; this leaves 330-

Duon: -fires at Captain Falcon again, hitting this time-

Cpt. Falcon: What the- SNAKE! I could use some help here!

Snake: -sitting on a box- I'm studying it…

Cpt. Falcon: STUDYING?! This is not -get shot again- school!

Snake: You need to observe to learn.

Cpt. Falcon: No! I'm going to attack to learn!

(Cpt. Falcon pulls off a Falcon Punch; Duon is at 304.)

Snake: -pulls out Grenade Launcher- I'll help out, but I'm not moving from this spot.

Cpt. Falcon: …You're crazy. No wonder Samus avoids you.

Snake: Huh?! -shoots Grenade Launcher-

(The grenade misses Captain Falcon, thankfully, and hits Duon; it has 290 left.)

Snake: Is that true?

Cpt. Falcon: No. -performs Falcon Kick; Duon has 278 left-

Snake: You… -sigh; throws a Grenade at Duon and hits, leaving 264-

(Duon then charges up and slides across the bridge, throwing Snake and Captain Falcon up in the air –and killing Snake's box. It quickly turns around, but not without Captain Falcon noticing a glimpse of its other side.)

Cpt. Falcon: Snake… Did you see that?

Snake: See what, how he broke my box?

Cpt. Falcon: No, not that –Duon has another side.

Snake: Another side?...

(Duon fires missiles at them hitting with some success. Snake has had enough; he and the Captain then go on a barrage of attacks hitting Duon; it slashes them away some times, but once hit has them fully away, Duon is left with 200 hp.

Now, inside the ship, Samus is heading in the direction of Duon, but Sheik is going the opposite way. It won't be long before they meet up.)

Samus: It won't be long before-

(Like I said! Samus and Sheik collide with their heads and both fall back.)

Samus: -shakes head- Oh, Sheik, it's you! Have you noticed the-

Sheik: Yeah, yeah, the power! I'm going to the Captain's Room!

Samus: What… You're actually going to _fly_ the ship?!

Sheik: It's the best way to get Duon out of here!

Samus: You mean, it's on?

Sheik: Yeah. Your boyfriend and the Captain are outside now taking care of it, and you need to get back there to help! -pushes Samus- Go, go, go!

Samus: Okay! I'm going! Gosh! -runs off-

(Sheik sprints to the steering room at the front of the ship. It's empty, as she hoped it was, and she approaches the wheel. She takes a breath for a second, then remembers that this is not the time to reminisce. She sets everything up.

As the hangar ceiling opens, the Halberd lifts into the air…

Snake, Captain Falcon, and Duon notice the change, and the _humans_ wonder what on earth Sheik is thinking. Samus runs out there in time to see Duon's purplish hide.

Duon realizes that it's rather outnumbered, and switches sides.)

Cpt. Falcon: HA! DOUBLE ha! I told you!

Samus: How weakened is it?

Cpt. Falcon: Quite a bit. Any word from Sheik?

Samus: She plans to fly the ship up and have up knock Duon over to oblivion. Think you can handle it?

Cpt. Falcon: Wh- Oh, SURE! Let's go!

(The battle ensues. All four of them go into a high-energy frenzy to kill the opposing side, with the O.F. fighters dealing many Smash attacks and Duon dealing several slices and slashes.

The fighters all have over 50% damage, but Duon is down to 79%.)

Samus: -catches her breath- Good, it's almost down. How much longer?

(Duon switches over again and begins to fire missiles.)

Samus: Huh…?

Snake: There are the missiles! Samus, follow me; we'll try to redirect the missiles to Duon.

Samus: That's crazy enough to work.

(They both jump over Duon and clutch onto the edge of the ship as the missiles hit Duon. Good, good, Duon has 40% damage.

Sheik now runs out of the room and heads to the top of the ship. She is ready to aim a Light Arrow at Duon, but doesn't want to hit Samus or Snake.)

Sheik: YOU TWO MOVE! I'M FIRING MY ARROW!

(Samus and Snake hear her and try to avoid the attack. Sheik fires at Duon, and he is immediately propelled from the ship, falling down broken into the hangar. Unfortunately, so are Samus and Snake. Sheik groans and dives in after them; Cpt. Falcon calls in his Falcon Flyer to catch Sheik.

The Falcon Flyer stops right under Sheik and the exhausted bodies of her mission members. She places them down and lies down herself.)

Sheik: (I should have let Snake fall into the hangar.)

--

Were you waiting for another battle scene? Well, there you have it! See you… soon enough!


	43. Line

Now we are on the onset of war. Be prepared to see things get confusing.

--

(Samus sits on the edge of the bridge of the Halberd. Sheik has since landed the ship and is still at the steering wheel. Snake and Captain Falcon are examining the crumbling remains of Duon on the hangar floor.

As Samus gets lost in thought, Sheik approaches her from behind.)

Samus: I knew you would come sooner or later. Did the landing go as planned?

Sheik: This ship surprisingly handles very well considering how long it went without flight. The other two are checking on Duon's remains in the front.

…I bet you'd rather spend this moment with another.

Samus: I just need to think. I don't necessarily need another person around.

Sheik: I mean, you'd rather have Snake sitting here instead of me, don't you?

Samus: -lifts head-

Sheik: It's okay. You can tell me the truth.

Samus: I… I don't know.

Sheik: To tell you the truth, I'd rather not have that irritating smoke littering my thinking space.

Samus: You'd rather not have Snake around at all.

Sheik: -crosses arms- Huh! Our conversations always end up on being about Snake. Can't we talk about something more interesting?

Samus: -smiles- Well, if it was Gray Fox here instead of me, how would you feel?

Sheik: !

I'd probably hate him more than I already do.

Samus: -gets up- You don't mean that.

Sheik: I do.

Samus: -surprised- You are so proud.

Sheik: Why, thank you.

Samus: -shakes head- I'm going to the front. I suggest you do the same.

Sheik: -reclines- Don't worry. I'll come around soon enough.

(Samus jumps onto the hangar floor and walks to the front.

Sheik lays out her arm and feels the ship.)

Sheik: You did well, you old thing. You did well.

--

(Now that the four are back, everyone is relieved to see them doing well. This sort of peace will never last.)

MK: How did the battle fare?

Samus: Duon eventually fell off the Halberd when Sheik brought it up. Snake and I also fell, but Sheik once again saved us.

MK: I see. Sheik stills remembers how to fly it?

Samus: As if she flies it every day.

MK: Good. I sense that we'll see it higher in the skies in the near future.

Samus: …It's war, isn't it?

MK: -sighs heavily- Sheik and I knew we could not avoid this for long…

Yes, it is war. Not officially war, no, but it is inevitable.

Samus: Don't sound so tired. We should be able to pull through.

(They head upstairs.)

Samus: But tell me, sir, why didn't you and Ike accompany us on the mission?

MK: Well… We had been held back by the commissioners. We apparently had a meeting we had not known about.

Samus: Oh, what kind of meeting?

MK: To put this simply, Ike and I were suggested to be a team.

Samus: -smiles- That's wonderful! Ike's been in need of a partner.

You two are a perfect match!

MK: We have not decided just yet, but I believe that this war will put things into perspective.

Samus: Many things.

MK: (What could she mean by that?)

(Now, in Sheik's and Samus's room, Sheik is looking at her folder of Subspace enemies. Snake's passing by and catches a glimpse of it and stands there.)

Sheik: -marking off a picture of Duon- Another menace executed. Now, just to—

Snake: Sheik! Is that a list of soldiers?

Sheik: (Oh, no… When did Snake show up?)

-pulls folder closer- It's nothing.

Snake: Don't lie again. You know what we're facing here?

Sheik: No. Now go away!

Snake: Always being so _coy_. If you know what's going on behind all this, you had better-

(Samus and Meta Knight are at the door, wondering what they're even talking about…)

MK: Go on. Finish.

Sheik: -sighs and turns around- It's nothing important, just some files that I'm checking off.

Snake: I'm not buying it.

Sheik: Not b- -groans- Get out _NOW_.

MK: It's best if you do what the lady asks.

Snake: Meta Knight…

-bends down to Meta Knight and whispers- She's hiding something.

MK: -whispers back- I will inform you of whatever it is when I discover what it is. Now, go, before you worry Samus.

Snake: -gets up- Ok, I'll- Wait, how did you-

MK: Just go. -pushes him out-

Samus, could you locate Ike for me, please? There is something I must tell Sheik.

Samus: Well, of course, sir. I'll be back as soon as possible. -exits-

MK: Sheik…

Sheik: You want to know what this is?

MK: No, it's not that. Ike and I were held back because…

Sheik: Oh, that. Well, why don't you let it out?

MK: I have an idea. How about we trade secrets? You go first.

Sheik: -chuckles and leans against a desk- All right. This folder contains Subspace soldier data; just about every kind of soldier. It was STUPIDLY on the DL database.

MK: It makes sense that you were able to reach it. You're keeping it secret because…?

Sheik: I don't want this information to be widespread, or the DL will know that we have been snooping into their private knowledge.

Now, what's your secret?

MK: It's simple, really. Ike and I were kept here because of a meeting.

Sheik: And what was discussed in this meeting?

MK: …They want us to be partners, Sheik.

Sheik: … -looks fondly at Meta Knight- That seems fit. The both of you need a partner, and there are no other options.

MK: I hope you are not having conflicted feelings.

Sheik: No. I am at peace with it. Don't be worried about my feelings.

MK: As you wish, milady.

(Meta Knight leaves the room [only to head to Snake and tell him what he knows], and Sheik picks up the folder.

After having had been on that tiring mission through the mid-hours of the night, you can imagine that everyone is exhausted. They all head off to sleep, with no concern of food or anything else.

It's late now, and Sheik is rather turbulent tonight… She tosses and turns in the middle of another psychic episode of her dreams.)

Sheik: -breathes loudly- Stop, stop…

(Sheik is standing in a large, white room. There is no way to tell where the ceiling or floor begins. She is all alone in the room, until a voice from somewhere above comes out.)

Voice: What do you desire?

Sheik: What do I desire, you ask?

Voice: Yes.

Sheik: I… I don't know.

Voice: What do you desire?

Sheik: I said I don't know!)

(Sheik's violent sleep wakes Samus up. Samus opens her mouth to question Sheik, but then realizes that Sheik's asleep and leaves her be.)

Sheik:

(Voice: What do you desire?

Sheik: …I guess there's something I want.

Voice: Answer.

Sheik: {I hope this is a good answer…}

…

…

…

Truth.

Voice: You desire Truth?

Sheik: I do.

Voice: …Well spoken.)

(And, in a flash of her sleeping eyes, Sheik witnesses the destruction of the Isle of Ancients. Structures destroyed, creatures enslaved, and innocent lives wasted. It's despicable to see, and though it is in the past, it has a great impact on Sheik now. Outside her mind, she violently tosses and turns, disallowing Samus from sleeping.

Sheik then sees Tabuu himself, and his power over the Subspace Army. His plans are now to establish a new order over a world he cannot conquer himself, and have his minions carry out his work.

Hate builds up inside the sleeping warrior, but her body can't take it. She begins to emit blood.

Samus, staring into space at one of their computers, is taken out of her trance by the sight of a drop of blood.)

Samus: -sits up and touches the liquid- …Blood?

-gets out of bed and looks at Sheik- She's bleeding… It must be another dream. -starts shaking Sheik-

Get up, lazy thing! Get up!

(In Sheik's mind, it is revealed what Tabuu will do to the O.F. if they do not intervene: total annihilation. This is totally unacceptable, and Sheik begins to mumble "No, never" in her sleep.)

Samus: Sheik! Sheik, get up! Please! Now!

Sheik: -mumbles- No, never…

Samus: You're dreaming! I don't know what you see, but snap out of it!

Sheik: No…

Samus: Sheik, listen to me! Wake up!

(Samus's words eventually begin to break through Sheik's heavy veil of sleep. She can hear the words "Listen to me!... Wake up!... You're dreaming!..." and nothing more. Sheik begins to become more conscious, and soon wakes up.)

Sheik: Samus? Samus, I- -retches-

Samus: What a relief. How are you?

Sheik: -coughs- Not good. Apparently my vision was powerful inside and out.

Samus: -sits next to Sheik- What did you see?

Sheik: The destruction of the Isle of Ancients.

(Samus begins to listen closely.)

Sheik: The leader of the Subspace Army, a being named Tabuu, took their lives as if they were nothing more than mere insects. Either they were obliterated or forced into slavery. Now he plans to hide behind his army as it takes over this world, a world out of his reach. If we don't stop them, we will also be wiped out.

Samus: Is this why war is the only answer?

Sheik: I suppose it is. Right now, we don't have much of a choice. We fight, or we fall.

Are we at an agreement?

Samus: I will fight by your side through it all, my friend.

Sheik: -closes eyes- And I you.

(Sheik falls off the bed and starts bleeding on the head.)

--

(Finally, the long night has past, and it is a glorious morning!... It's six 'o' clock, and the sun's first few rays are escaping the horizon.

Samus is fatigued from thinking all through the night and worrying about Sheik, who told her anyway NOT to worry. She's not doing much better; Samus is going to take yet another walk around the O.F. area, but outside, in a short-sleeved, Capri-length black jumpsuit, a.k.a. her nightclothes.)

Samus: (So, if this is war, I'll get less time to sleep, which is very disappointing… Oh, that's terrible…

On the up side, Sheik and I will not be separated, and I might just have more time in battle alongside Snake. -giggles- That is certainly a huge benefit.

But after hearing Sheik's dream, I want to protect the people. I do not want to see innocent lives destroyed the way she described it. We must do whatever it takes to prevent such a catastrophe.)

-hums- Why doesn't everyone get up at six to talk a walk? It's gorgeous out here, and it's refreshing, to say the least. It's still cool, and the sky is a plethora of colors.

I'm happy to be alive. -continues humming-

Or is it this way because I…

Seems plausible. Love does make one see the world through different eyes. I bet Sheik has never seen things differently.

(Samus is obviously in a good mood, despite a lack of sleep.

Sheik's awake as well, but doing something quite different. She's disposing of her bloodied wraps and is taking out cleaner ones for wearing. She also remembers to wash the blood from her face, but she'll have to go past Captain Falcon's room, which is… unsafe.

She passes by anyway and heads to the Laundromat.)

Sheik: -puts hand on a washer as she throws wraps away and sighs-

I'm going to be so tired…

-lifts head- I knew it was too good to be true. -ducks away-

(Captain Falcon has entered the Laundromat. All he does is call "Sheik! Sheik!" about a thousand times before leaving.

Sheik comes out and puts on new wraps in silence. She then leaves the Laundromat just in time to hear an announcement:

They are to head to the auditorium.)

Intercom: A very important announcement is to be in 5 minutes in the auditorium. All members, report to the auditorium in five minutes or there will be consequences.

That is all.

(Samus hears this in her room.)

Samus: "Consequences"? We never get punished for not showing up…

I bet it has to do with Meta Knight's secret revelation of war. And why so early in the morning? It'll only be 7:00.

(Sheik comes back into the room, looking flustered.)

Samus: Hey, you think we should skip the meeting, just to see what the consequence is?

Sheik: I don't think so. It has to do with the war plot, I know it. We don't have much of a choice.

Samus: -grins- Yes'm. Just don't hurt anyone while we're there. I don't you to make a scene –or a loud argument– while the boss is talking.

Sheik: I know when not to get mad. I'm no child.

Samus: You still can't control yourself, can you?

--

The next post will also be on the casual side, so if you aren't into 'casual' posts, just wait it out and bear with it. It'll get… explosive soon.


	44. War

Sorry sorry sorry… This will be another PHYSICAL action-less post… Oh, well. Hate me all you want.

--

(Heh. Now that everyone has taken their seats on this fine 7:00 morning, it is time for the announcement to commence. Samus and her partner-in-crime Sheik are sitting in the front row. Listen closely.)

Leader: I'm sorry that you all had to wake up so early in the morning today, but it is a special occasion that we need to be sure the DL does not discover.

(The crowd is intrigued.)

Leader: Anyway, with the current return of Meta Knight –one of our greatest members– we have recently discovered a darker secret between the so-called 'Subspace Army' and the DL itself. Thanks to several of our top fighters, we have discovered the truth behind these strange motives:

The joint DL and Subspace Army plan to destroy the O.F.!

(This sends a wave of surprise and shock through the audience. Our favorite fighters, however, are not surprised.)

Leader: I'd like to ask one of the fighters who already knew to describe the situation–

Sheik: I'll do it.

(Samus is surprised. Sheik is not one to speak publicly. She's really quiet, as you know.)

Sheik: It started when we were sent to the Wilds, as some of you know. It was there we found Meta Knight, and where he showed us what was truly going on.

Apparently, he discovered that the DL and the Subspace Army had joined together for an unknown reason some time ago; we did not realize how long. They were working together as far back as the day Meta Knight disappeared, possibly longer. They destroyed an island over the sea and enslaved the Robotic Operating Buddy population that once lived there, and with the help of the Army, they plan on conquering the land here and establishing a new order, which cannot be accomplished with the O.F. still erect. As far as we can surmise, the only way out is war.

Leader: Thank you; you've done all the talking I had to do.

Sheik: Don't mention it; but it won't happen again.

(Sheik sits down coolly; Captain Falcon is SO entranced…

Uh, anyway…)

Leader: On another note, we leaders here at the O.F. have all agreed that to declare war against the so-called "DL Army" is the only way to ensure the safety and freedom of our world. We have not officially agreed on this, and we need the opinions of the very backbone of the O.F.: all of you.

(Many, many different opinions are instantly thrown out. Some are as follows:

"War is the only way!"

"No! We must find another means of achieving peace!"

"They can't defeat us!"

"We might be defeated at the onset of war…"

among others. The Leader asks for peace in the auditorium and decides to have a poll on it.

Everyone runs out to vote on it.

It doesn't last long; everyone is soon in the auditorium once again. The poll results are shown on a GIANT screen behind the O.F. Leader. The results show…

For War: 85%

Against War: 15%)

Leader: It looks like we have a decision! 'For War' is the lead vote, and you all know what that means.

We must go to war!

(Lots of the members and whooping and hollering over the decision, pleased with the idea of putting the DL in its place. Others, however, dread the thought of going to war.

Soon after, every O.F. facility is buzzing with activity. There's planning, packing, and strategizing to do.

Snake, for one, is helping with packing. He was one of the few to vote Against War, but he'll have to deal with it.

Unfortunately, Sheik is also headed here. She enters the giant warehouse-reminiscent room as Snake loads crates onto carrier ships. She claps loudly and makes Snake drop a box.)

Snake: -picking up box- You _have_ to make fun of me here, too?

Sheik: -chuckling- I couldn't resist. -picks up a box- You voted against going to war, did you not?

Snake: How did you-

Sheik: - smugly- You just told me.

Snake: -realizes he's been tricked AGAIN-

Sheik: Why would you vote _against_ war?! You saw what they did!

Snake: There are better means that just reckless fighting.

Sheik: You'll just let them keep going the way there are and wipe us all out, am I right?

Snake: Yeah. What are _you_ going to do about it?

Sheik: -sullen- …Nothing…

(Sheik loads another box onto a ship. She is about to load another when Snake asks a question.)

Snake: What's in these crates, anyway?

Sheik: Nothing much, just weapons and items and things like that.

(Sheik pulls a box close to her and tears the top off. Inside the box is filled with peanuts –you know, the foam things. Anyway, the peanuts are protecting a myriad of Gooey Bombs inside.)

Sheik: Items such as these bombs are in need of the peanuts, of course. It depends on what's inside the crate what comes out; also, these are only to be opened as a last resort.

Snake: -looking inside the crate- I understand.

(Sheik is leaving, but before she leaves, she dunks Snake's head into the crate and laughs heartily.

Snake, however, trips her on her way out.

Samus is currently taking inventory in the S.F. Hall.)

Samus: So, we have seven or eight Support Fighters on our side, do we not?

Lyn: Yes, ma'am.

Samus: -writes on clipboard- Good, good. With the war looming ahead of us, they won't be as restricted.

Lyn: What do you mean?

Samus: You guys will be able to stay on the battlefield much, much longer, and you can also have a crack at the weapons.

Lyn: Great. I've always wanted to try using that Ray Gun…

Samus: Lyn, are food supplies also being packed?

Lyn: Yes; there are Maxim Tomatoes, Heart Pieces, and other food miscellanea being stuffed into boxes.

Samus: Okey dokey. Now I just need to know if every S.F. is in agreement with the war. Might you know, Lyn?

Lyn: We are all ready to fight.

Samus: -writing- Excellent… Hm.

Lyn: What is it?

Samus: …It's nothing.

Lyn: If you say so.

We are all looking forward to this.

Samus: Looking _forward_ to war?

Lyn: Yes! We can finally test ourselves and give the DL what they've always been asking for!

Samus: What about the non-organized fighters, such as Marth? What role will they play here?

Lyn: Let's hope that they fight for us and not against us.

Samus: Why would they fight with the army that threatens to wipe out our preexisting world?

Lyn: Oh, revenge, hatred, things like that.

Samus: (Like Ike and Marth…) Oh, I get it. We must all have a reason to fight.

Lyn: Like myself for justice, you for protection, Sheik for… What is she fighting for?

Samus: I am not sure.

Lyn: Oh…

Samus, have you heard about…

Samus: Heard about what?

Lyn: Oh, it's not important. I just heard a rumor that one of the O.F. regulars is in love.

Samus: -scoffs- There's more than one.

Lyn: Oh, REALLY?

Samus: Uh, uh, yes… But that's all I really know!

Lyn: -smiles- I hear you.

(Lyn is called away by another staff member, so she bids Samus goodbye.

Before Samus goes back to her and Sheik's room, she whispers to herself.)

Samus: -whispers- Ike is in love with Lyn.

Samus is in love with Snake.

(Sheik just so happens to be in their room now, and is packing away her list of soldiers into a large bag. This bag will be her own personal supplies for wartime; everyone has one.)

Sheik: I'm finally packed up. Now I can say good-bye to three meals a day…

Which is very sad.

(Samus comes in.)

Sheik: Oh, Samus, you're finished?

Samus: Yes, I'm all done. It's time for me to begin packing.

Sheik: Already finished!

Samus: Huh?

Sheik: I packed your things first. You know, since you were busy and everything.

Samus: -checks bag- Well, thank you! What a nice gesture.

Sheik: Think nothing of it. I'm going to go check on Meta Knight's progress, if you don't mind.

Samus: Okay. I'll be here.

(Sheik exits and goes down the hall.

Samus then proceeds to look around Sheik's things and finds the secret folder. She opens it and sees a profile of every Subspace soldier inside. Samus believes that Sheik is right to hide this important information from the rest of the O.F. and places it carefully back inside.

In Ike's room, Meta Knight has placed next to nothing in his bag of belongings.)

Sheik: Meta Knight! There's almost nothing in here!

MK: I've only been back for a few days. I figure this is all I need.

Sheik: -annoyed- Let's see, then!

-rummages through bag- There's fabric cleaner, window cleaner, paper, a pen… What is all of this?!

MK: I have to look nice when going into battle. The pen and paper are for emergencies.

Sheik: -grabs some things off a shelf- You'll also need a communicator, extra Smash Balls, and whatever else I've grabbed….

MK: Sheik! My bag's going to be full!

Sheik: That's the idea!

MK: I cannot have this!

Sheik: You can and WILL. Now, get going.

MK: -sulks- As you wish, ma'am…

So, Sheik. Do you know where we will strike first?

Sheik: I would personally like to strike at the Temple first.

MK: The Temple? Why?

Sheik: Oh, you weren't around when…

Well, long story short, Ganondorf and the Army captured the Temple and imprisoned Zelda.

MK: That is terri–

(The Intercom goes off. Sheik should be pleased to hear this.)

Intercom: We have decided on the first moves of the war.

We declare war on the Subspace Army and the DL tomorrow morning at 9:00.

Our first battle takes place at the Hyrule Temple. Objective: Recapture the Temple and free Princess Zelda.

That is all.

Sheik: -smiles- Oh, _goody!_

MK: Here we go…

--

The posts haven't been this short in a good while. Oh, well. We're about to begin the War Saga!


	45. Rescue

This post will be longer, rest assured.

--

(In the lobby, the Leader is trying to decide who will partake this mission.)

Leader: I'm thinking that you two will be best to free the Temple. What do you say?

(Who else would it be?)

Sheik: -seemingly ticked- Gladly.

Samus: Uhh, it holds sentimental value to us, you see. And with the Princess being held captive, my partner here-

Sheik: Won't rest until the Princess is free. Understood?

Leader: …

Yes. Well, you said there was something else to this?

Sheik: Um, yeah; a non-O.F. member also wishes to partake in this mission. Link.

Samus: I don't see why he can't accompany us. It's that much more power we will be adding to our forces.

Leader: Great idea. Send for him at once.

And you two get ready.

(They bow and go back to their room.)

Sheik: _Finally_. Redemption shall be won for the Temple.

Samus: Sheik, you seem rather excited to say we're going to war.

Sheik: Did you vote against war, too?

Samus: Well, no. I voted for war, but that's not what I'm saying. I mean, you sound happy to be going to the Temple.

Sheik: Well, of course. It's part of my ancestry, and it's a part of my being.

Besides, they have the Princess captive there. I can't take that sitting down.

Samus: What are you fighting for, exactly?

Sheik: -throws bag over her shoulders- You're asking quite a lot of questions today! Why don't you stop talking and start observing?

(Sheik walks out of the room. Samus considers that Sheik is tense and anxious to free the Temple.

Oh, well. It's not her concern, is it?

Samus goes downstairs only to hear a yell from Sheik. Link has arrived, and he has toppled Sheik in an attempt to hug her.)

Link: Sheik!! Sensei!! I missed you so!

Sheik: Get off, you worthless-

Samus: Ok, ok, calm down there.

Sheik: -pushes Link off and sits up- Now's not the time for lollygagging. We have business to accomplish.

Link: -stands up and pulls Sheik up- Yes, ma'am! We must free the Temple from the DL Army.

If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is the plan?

Sheik: It's not complicated, really. We go to the Temple, eliminate the enemy there, and free the Princess. If we find more opposition than planned, we just call Snake and bomb the premises. Simple, correct?

Link: Um… Yes?

Sheik: Well. Are you ready?

Link: -determined- I'm ready.

Sheik: Then let's move.

(The three are loaded into Samus's ship and take off for the Temple. Samus has the O.F. on standby in case something might go wrong.)

Link: -sitting on the floor- Ah, yes. Air conditioning.

Sheik: -in copilot's seat- You aren't used to flying, are you?

Link: You know the answer to that! I'm an outdoors kind of guy!

Samus: I see. Is that why you aren't joining the O.F.?

Link: Yes, that's right! I couldn't bear being kept up like a caged bird inside the O.F. I treasure my freedom more than almost anything.

Sheik: -mutters- Not more than Princess Zelda.

Link: Huh?

Sheik: Nothing.

Link: Anyway, I am content to travel around with my friends Marth and Lucario.

I'm sure you don't mind being in the O.F., Sensei. You've never been the outgoing type.

Sheik: That's one thing you've gotten right.

Link: Thanks, I– Wait, what?

(The trip continues on in silence.

After a little while, the Temple is in sight. It looks a tad different from when we last saw it.

It's practically covered in security lasers, and it's crawling with Subspace soldiers. It's now a question of Do we bomb it, or not?)

Samus: -into speaker- We are in the area of the Temple.

Leader: What do you see?

Link: It's covered with soldiers and security devices. It'll be hard to land anywhere.

Leader: Do you want to bomb it?

(The three think about it for a moment, and come to a conclusion.)

Samus: No. Let the ship drop us off, then it will autopilot itself back to you guys.

Sheik: We'll try to see what we can do, and if it comes down to bombing the Temple, then we'll let you know.

Leader: Okay, then. Are you completely sure you can reach us back here?

Link: -smiles- We're sure.

Leader: Good luck to you three.

(The ship stops in midair close to the Temple; Samus, Sheik, and Link all jump to the bottom area of the stage. Samus's ship then turns around and heads back.

Now that they've landed, Samus and Sheik crawl under and around a laser to get a better look around. Link tries to crawl, but it is ineffective.

Sheik is devastated at the state of things here and swears revenge.)

Samus: Zelda is probably being held somewhere around here. Do you think she's being held at the upper end of the stage?

Sheik: -perturbed- That's a good assumption. The question is how do we sneak around?

Link: -looks up at the platform above him- How about we use that platform?

Sheik: I bet there's a Primid waiting there… Oh. Samus, try using your whip, huh?

Samus: Yes, ma'am!

(Samus throws her whip up. A Primid was standing there, as expected; the Primid falls down to their level, and Link proceeds to slash it into the abyss with the Master Sword.)

Link: There we go! Does it look like anyone else noticed up there?

Sheik: No, and let's not wait until they do.

(They all jump up the platform and land on the middle floor.

Unfortunately, this is the level with the most Primid. Luckily, there are only Primid guarding the Temple, but they nonetheless spot our group and proceed to corner them.)

Samus: Well, it looks like we're cornered here!

Sheik: How do we get out?

Link: Well, we can hack'n'slash our way through-

Sheik: Not with all those lasers around, nincompoop!

Samus: I don't care right now.

(Samus begins to wipe Primid out with her whip. She breaks through… and a Primid stumbles on a laser.

All the Primid come rushing to the scene. Sheik and Link jump to the upper level and try to decide what to do next from there.)

Link: Is bombing the Temple sounding good right about now?!

Sheik: We could easily wipe these idiots out and save the bombs for later!

Samus, what is your status down there?

Samus: -on the small pedestal, surrounded, but whipping Primid- I'm in need of _assistance_!

Sheik: Link, on my count, we'll jump down and-

Link: -staring wide-eyed at the other side- Sheik, wait!...

Sheik: -turns around- What now–

(At the very end of the stage, on the highest level, two Primid are holding a bound, unconscious Zelda over the edge.

Samus's Primid opponents are calling for reinforcements.)

Sheik: Samus, don't move!

Samus: Sorry, can't do that. I'm a little preoccupied!

Sheik: No, Samus, stay there! If they see you move, they'll drop the Princess over the edge.

Samus: -whipping Primid- So what?

Sheik: She's knocked out, Samus! She's helpless!

Samus: -sighs- Oh, wonderful. Well, what should we do now!

Sheik: Call the O.F. Now. I hate to say it, but bombing the Temple is the best approach.

Listen up, Samus!

Samus: -momentarily free- My ears are open!

Sheik: -hushed- You call the O.F. to bomb the stage. Link and I will make a run for it to grab Zelda as the stage is being bombed. Sound like a plan?

Samus: A good one, at that.

Sheik: All right… On three!

One.

(Samus readies her communicator to the O.F.)

Two.

(Samus contacts the O.F.; Sheik and Link get ready to run.)

Three.

(Samus is connected. She simple states "Get Snake out here!"

Sheik and Link run for it. The Primid stay behind to take care of Samus, and the Primid holding Zelda drop her over.

Samus jumps back and smiles as the O.F. bomber flies over the Temple, dropping explosions as it goes. Each explosion wipes out a few Primid.

Sheik, realizing that their running speed compared to Zelda's dropping speed gives them the disadvantage, throws Link ahead; Link throws out his Clawshot and, luckily, it attaches to the chains in which Zelda is bound. He lands with Zelda in tote.

The bomber ship exits the other side of the stage. Hyrule Temple is clear and freed! )

Samus: -walking to the other side- How is she?

Sheik: -checking Zelda's face- She's been knocked out, possibly by drugs or magic, but not by physical harm. So, when she wakes up, she should be okay.

Link: -relieved- I'm just glad that she didn't fall into the abyss.

(Silence befalls the stage as Sheik checks Zelda's blood pulse and heartbeat. Everything is okay.)

Samus: Well, that's that! Now, just for the Princess to wake up!

Sheik: Once she does awaken, we can take your ship, Samus, and take her back to the castle.

Link: …Say, do you mind if I come along for that part of the mission?

Samus: Well, no. Why?

Link: Oh, you know, just so that I can keep an extra eye on the Princess…

(Samus and Sheik look at each other.)

Samus: Awwwww, that's so SWEET, Link!

Sheik: You must really _love_ her!

Link: Oh… Shut up!

(Samus calls her ship back to the Temple.

Once they enter the ship, Link immediately sits back in his same spot on the floor and cradles Zelda to protect from _imaginative_ further harm.

Of course, Link is being mocked for the next five minutes until Zelda finally stirs.)

Zelda: -touches head- Oh, my head.

What… What on earth…

Link! Sheik! Samus! What are we- Where are we?

Link: -smiles- We're heading back to the castle.

Zelda: The Temple… What about the Tem-

Link: -puts finger over mouth- Don't worry, Your Highness. It's safe now.

Zelda: -eyes soften- Oh, thank you. I thank you all.

(Sheik and Samus, who were looking back at Zelda, slowly turn back around when Zelda locks her lips onto Link's. Sheik is thinking, "Okaaaay, then…" and Samus does nothing but blush.

After a couple of minutes, they reach the castle via the Bridge of Eldin 'portal.'

After a few moments, Zelda and Link are safely back where they should be, and the remaining two head back to the O.F. As they pass by, the air seems to get murkier…)

Sheik: -puts on ship headset- I like how your ship got a copilot's seat, Samus, but is it really necessary?

Samus: I _can_ move it. It's there, just in case.

Sheik: -looks out window- Huh…? Did it get foggier?

Samus: It looks like it. That's strange, too, because this place never gets fog.

Sheik: As fog is a cliché for mystery and the unknown, I have a bad idea about this. After all, it came out of nowhere.

Samus: Exactly; ten minutes ago, this fog wasn't around…

Sheik: Let me out on top. I'll look for any signs of–

(As she speaks, the ship is hit by something big and begins to decelerate. The ship is falling. The girls quickly react: Samus radios headquarters and Sheik climbs on top and looks for the enemy.

She spots them easily. There are Primid atop Auroros, Robturret, and Floow all around the small ship. Sheik has the crazy idea to jump across the enemies and take them out that way, but she'll end up falling at that rate.

So, Sheik starts by grabbing a nearby Auroros and, wrapping her Chain around its neck, flings it around all the weaker enemies in the air, wiping them out methodically. They still have the Robturret and some Floow left.)

Sheik: -dodging bullets, yelling- Samus! How is the ship!

Samus: -yelling- We're going down, fast!

Sheik: How long will the ship last!

Samus: A few more minutes!

Sheik: (Wonderful.) We need backup! I can't kill any more soldiers without wasting my Smash Balls!

Samus: Are those direct orders?!

Sheik: YES, THOSE ARE ORDERS!! DO IT!

(Sheik uses the remaining Auroros to pierce straight through one of the Robturret, and it explodes, killing off the Floow and leaving two Robturret. The problem now is… How to get rid of the last enemies?

Perhaps it won't matter.)

Samus: -speaking into microphone- SEND US SOMEBODY!!

Cpt. Falcon: I CAN'T SEND JUST ANYONE! BE MORE SPECIFIC!

Samus: SOMEONE WHO CAN FLY!

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, that gives me an awesome idea. Wait one second.

-in background- Get… No, no, get Fox!... _Fox_! …What?... Yeah, Falco, too! Whatever!

-comes back- Got that settled –Now, Samus. We're sending in Fox and Falco, with their Arwings, to the scene. At that rate, they should be able to take whoever you're fighting down and also help to get your ship back to base. They'll be there soon.

Samus: Okay, Captain. Thank you very much.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, and tell Sheik I–

(Samus turns the microphone off.

A few minutes later, as the ship continues to fall, Samus smiles once she sees the twin Arwings flying in close.

Sheik is relieved; she's taken quite a few hits from the Robturrets and is almost at her body's limit.

Fox and Falco are ready to charge in and save the day!... Particularly Falco. He's like that.)

Fox: -to Samus- Samus, cut the engine a bit. We'll take care of the Robturrets!

Samus: -to Fox- Oh, thank goodness.

-cuts engine's power-

Fox: Wait. Where is Sheik?

Falco: On top the ship, smart guy!

(Sheik falls on one knee to catch her breath. As the Robturrets begins shooting at the ship, Fox and Falco shoot the them down.)

Falco: Easy work.

Sheik: -yelling to Falco- Don't get cocky! There's still something that feels-

(The still aloft Robturret crashes right into Samus's ship in a last attempt to bring it down. Sheik flies right off but is caught by Falco and his Arwing. He places her back on Samus's ship; Sheik works outside the Arwings to attach Samus's ship to theirs, and the Arwings practically 'carry' them home.)

--

(A very satisfied-looking leader of the O.F. is sitting in front of a wide-screen monitor, facing down a very ticked leader of the DL.)

Boss: We know the O.F. is behind it!

Leader: Can you prove that?

Boss: Because the cameras there were somehow destroyed, no. But we do know that the O.F. had something to do with it.

Leader: What can I say? When you meddle with our ally, we fight back.

Boss: …So you all _are_ behind this! You will pay for this madness!

Leader: All is fair in love… and war.

Boss: War?... You mean to say you're declaring _war_ on the DL and Subspace Army combined?!

Leader: -smiles- Good sir, the Organization of Fighters does hereby declare war on the Dudgeon League and the Subspace Army coalition.

Boss: …

You will regret it.

-clicks off-

--

Whoo-hoo! War is officially declared! If you have ideas or suggestions for the posts ahead, don't hesitate to let me in on them!


	46. Together

**I'm stilling hoping for some reviews. Feel free to write one, whether you like A.P.E.X. or not. I welcome anything!**

* * *

THIS IS IT, BOYS~ THIS IS _WAR_!

--

(Samus, Samus's damaged ship, Sheik, Fox, and Falco all arrive back at headquarters. Naturally everyone is happy to have them back.

Fox and Falco return to the underground area, but Samus just complains about her ship.)

Samus: Good god, my ship is damaged AGAIN. Just my luck.

Sheik: -smiles- It's not a big deal, Samus. We'll just fix it in a day and you'll be terrorizing the skies soon again.

Samus: As if that's supposed to make me feel better.

Sheik: Well, go find Snake. HE'LL make you feel WAY better.

Samus: -face goes tomato red- N-No! Be quiet!

Sheik: Hey, I'm just saying…

Samus: I don't want to know. You should go find YOUR special someone and stop mocking people.

Sheik: If I even had a special someone, I would not–

Who are you referring to?

Samus: You know.

Sheik: Ha ha, very funny.

(They mosey along when the intercom goes off. It's been going off often these days.)

Intercom: To all members, stop what you are doing.

Sheik: -plops on the ground- Well, I'm obeying orders so far.

Intercom: -in the background- You're sure there are no spies?... Ok, ok, good.

-back on intercom- Anyway, the decision has been made for our biggest objective at the moment. Every member must obey this objective or face expulsion.

We are to campaign in the unsettled region; we will be driving out the DL Army forces at each individual post. How this is accomplished is just sending on or two of each fighter/Support Fighter to an area and killing off the soldiers there. Easy enough?

Sheik: (Easy.)

Intercom: You will all be assigned a region, and some will have a partner accompanying them. Be prepared to go the Commissioners' Office in a short time.

That is all.

(This, of course, stirs up murmuring among the members of the O.F.)

Sheik: -stands up- Now, THIS is interesting. It sounds like we're finally going on solo missions again!

Samus: Going solo is harder, though, and you know it.

Sheik: -walking with Samus- Ah, Samus. Seeing as though you joined later, you wouldn't understand.

Being by yourself on a mission really gives you time to think and contemplate a lot of things, and it's good every once in a while to fight without your partner making comments.

But then, you've worked for a long time without a partner. So…

Samus: Gah, stop talking. But, let's face it. We won't be working together this time.

Sheik: Oh, I saw that coming. Though, I hope Ike and Meta Knight are paired up. This way they'll get a taste of each other's abilities and will be able to decide whether they wish to partner up permanently.

Samus: If that were to happen, think of the possibilities.

Sheik: I know. We wouldn't have to pair with Snake and Captain Falcon anymore!

(Samus stops walking for a moment to consider this.)

Sheik: Of course… You wouldn't like that very much.

(Sheik walks off, laughing at Samus's expense. Samus follows up afterwards.

In a few minutes, the Commissioners' Office is packed with people. Most of them are fighters awaiting their place in the world.

As fate would have it, Sheik and Samus are not working together.

On the other hand, there is a familiar couple working together.)

Ike: The Glacial Peak… with… Meta Knight!

-looks over at Meta Knight- How uncanny!

I bet it's rigged!

RIGGED, I SAY–

Cpt. Falcon: Why are you yelling?

Ike: …No reason.

Cpt. Falcon: -peeks at Ike's paper- So, who'd you get??

WHOA, Meta Knight! That's cool!

Ike: Quiet. He'll see me.

Cpt. Falcon: …Don't you want him to see you? Or are you just shy?

Ike: …

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, it's okay. You don't have to answer.

(Meta Knight must have heard the commotion. He walks over.)

MK: I thought I heard someone say my name.

Ike: -waving 'no'-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, yeah. It was Ike here. It seems as though you and he are to be sent to the Glacial Peak.

Y'know, it's funny story, actually. One time, I was at the Cave with Snake, and Snake passed out for no reason, and Sheik was at the Glacial Peak when I called her over to–

MK: -walking away with Ike- That is wonderful. Good bye.

(They walk away, outside, ready to go to the Peak.)

MK: Is everything ready, Ike?

Ike: -checking a ship- Everything is prepared.

MK: Then we should go now.

Ike: …Are you sure about that?

MK: Yes. I would like to get back before nightfall.

(Ike knows that this is unlikely, but he fires up the iron beast anyway, and they head off for the Glacial Peak.)

Ike: -looks out a window- It's gorgeous here… It's a shame that it has to be overrun by…

MK: Fools?

Ike: Yeah. Fools.

MK: Let us clean it of idiocy.

Ike: I agree.

(Small talk prevails throughout the flight. Once they reach the Glacial Peak, it starts off as quiet and snow-less. If only the entire peak was this peaceful. Ike and Meta Knight steadily start their way up, wiping out enemies as they go.)

Ike: -going up, hits a Glice- There's another enemy out of the way.

MK: -hits a Primid- These creatures are common enough.

Ike: -jumping- They're all ugly.

MK: Agreed.

(They continue up, just hitting the enemies they see. It is routine, and boring, to say the least.

At last they reach an alcove. It's getting colder; ice shards are forming on the walls.)

Ike: -stops- Huu-huu-huu-huu-huu… It's cold.

MK: It's a glacial mountain. What did you expect?

Ike: Well, I don't have any protection for my arms…

MK: -dodges a hit from a Shellpod; knocks its armor off- Just move your arms around to shake the cold off.

Ike: -slashes and exterminates the Shellpod- I hadn't remembered that. Thank you.

(Ike flails his arms around while jumping. Meta Knight shakes his head.

They go through the alcove and reach a platform. Ticken and Floow are buzzing about, so the two have their hands full.)

Ike: -midair slash on a Floow- Take him out!

MK: -midair slash on the Floow; kills the Floow- Now you retaliate on the other!

Ike: -uses Aether and kills the other Floow in one blow- Take care of that… 'Ticken'… Over there!

MK: -uses Mach Tornado on Ticken; Ticken goes flying- Done.

Ike: -exhales loudly- It's clear for now. Let's continue up.

(They… continue up.

They really just jump up a few platforms and reach a cannon.)

Ike: It's a cannon. Should we go in?

MK: You go first.

Ike: I don't wanna.

MK: Go.

Ike: No.

MK: Go.

Ike: No.

MK: Go.

Ike: I have a better idea. How about we BOTH go at the same time?

MK: Fine.

(Meta Knight jumps into the cannon.

Ike giggles, as he is going to trick Meta Knight into going by himself, but he stops laughing when Meta Knight pulls him in.

They go off… and up into another cannon. They exit that one… and into another cannon. Then, they go off… into _another_ cannon! They repeat this process about four or five more times. They reach the ending platform FINALLY and go through a door.

The door leads to a vertical tunnel with a rising platform.)

Ike: It's even colder in here… Where are we?

MK: It looks as though we are inside the mountain.

Ike: In that case, the only way to go is up!

(They dock themselves onto the platform and begin to rise.

The ice growing along the walls has spiked considerably, and must be avoided. As they look around their surroundings, Primid armed with swords begin to fall from above. They deduce they have no choice but to keep the platform empty, excluding themselves, and proceed to throw each Primid into the ice.

The platform suddenly takes a jolt to the right. As it goes up, _Floow_ take to haunt the small passage. Ike and Meta Knight slash the Floow repeatedly as they, one by one, disappear, and another takes their place.

As it would turn, the ice is once again very useful. By the time the platform rises straight up again, the Floow have all gone. Ike's damage is at a rather dangerous level now, but their only worry now is the downpour of Sword Primid. They take care of the nuisances, and the platform stops, leaving only the vertical passage and ice protruding out of the wall. The pair takes advantage of the ice and hops their way out.

After a lengthy trip to the outside, they make it to the near-top of the mountain. It's freezing up here, but the mission must be completed. Ike takes a ladder up, and Meta Knight follows. They wipe out Primid on their way.

As Ike gets off the ladder, there are even more ladders and frozen metal platforms to navigate. They brace themselves for a confusing flight.

As they figure out their way, they both get frozen several times by Glice, which are killed off afterwards. They take care of the other enemies around them, such as strange Shaydas and Glice, and the frozen platforms/ladders are cleared. A rusty door is waiting.)

Ike: -walks through door- Oh, great. We're inside the mountain again.

MK: -walks through door carefully- Wait, Ike… There's something different.

It's completely frozen in here.

Ike: -looks around- It's an ice cavern! Let's hurry through, please?

MK: Ice is not so annoying, but fine.

(They easily get through the surprisingly tiny cavern and take another rusty, ice-chapped door out. This time, they are near the very top of the peak, and the wind is brutal.

Ike and meta Knight climb up the empty path and see _yet another_ rusty old door and go in.

…

Here is the peak. It's lovelier here than anywhere else on the peak, even the ice cavern. The snow is gently falling, and the snow on the 'ground' is sparkling under the clouded sun.

Ike buries his sword in the snow and takes a breath.)

Ike: -breathes- Finally. We made it to the top.

MK: Mission complete.

…Or is it?

Ike: -turns to Meta Knight- What do you mean?

MK: This is merely a stage of a war, Ike. We don't know how long this will last, or even what will be revealed in its time.

Ike: Well, I know that, but-

MK: I am merely stating that you should be beyond prepared, Ike. We could lose someone we love in the next second.

Ike: -lowers head- I see, sir.

(Meta Knight looks out over the mountain, for now.

Ike thinks about a potential partnership with Meta Knight. He knows very little about this strange person, save that he is logical, quiet, and that he disappeared from the O.F. in no time at all. With such partner, they could both grow and become better. However, Meta Knight is very concrete, unsociable, and probably still has some resentment of abandoning his role as Sheik's partner.)

Ike: Tell me, Meta Knight…

MK: -still looking away- Yes, Ike?

Ike: I have heard some rumors that you ran when you were surrounded on the Halberd three years ago.

MK: What of it?

Ike: Well, you left Sheik behind then. What I want to know is, do you still feel that you are her partner?

MK: -surprised, turn around- I-I don't know what you are asking.

Ike: -stands up- There is no trick or double meaning.

Do you still feel that you are Sheik's partner?

MK: -looks down at the snow- I am not sure of how to respond to your question.

Ike: I see.

(Meta Knight turns back around to look out into the distance. Ike, who remains stationary, also looks on.

In five seconds, everything goes dark.

Ike, suddenly feeling pressure on his body, tries to move his head but can't. He grips his sword, but can't move it.

Meta Knight, still holding on tightly to his own golden sword, cannot move either. He closes his eyes and tries to focus.

They are beginning to feel the pressure of whatever this thing is on top of them. Meta Knight listens, and it is, oddly enough, alive. Meta Knight thinks it must be the underside of something larger than them both.

Straining to flip his sword, Meta Knight grips Galaxia tightly and tries to turn it…

He gets it to a 45⁰ angle, which sticks one of the prongs into the black, heavy thing. The heavy thing rolls off the mountainside.

Ike and Meta Knight both remain down, catching their breath. They eventually get up, but look:

The heavy thing slowly flies up back onto the level mountaintop. It's Petey Piranha, and he must have been trying to smother them!

Ike and Meta Knight jump back and brace themselves.)

Ike: Looks like you were right, sir. We DON'T know what will happen in the next instant.

MK: I have gathered some information about our big lug here.

(Petey roars at them and begins to run after them. Being slow, Ike and Meta Knight have the advantage.)

Ike: Well, I could use it now!

MK: Petey here is, as you can see, slow, and his weight may serve as a problem. On the other hand, his weight can also crush his opponents, which we have already… experienced, to some extent.

Ike: Then I have a good idea. Let's push him off the mountainside!

MK: -stops- What! He just rolled himself off and flew back up. We won't be able to dispose of him that way!

Ike: That's why we're here.

MK: … -looks at Petey and sighs- Well, I'll go with it. This had better work, Ike.

Ike: Good. First, charge into him.

(Meta Knight does so without question. Petey barely flinches and hits back. Meta Knight catches himself and rams back into Petey, and Petey falls on his behind.)

Ike: Good! Now, I'm going to throw my sword! You be sure to catch it once it bounces!

(Ike throws his sword and Meta Knight charges again at Petey. Ike's sword hits; Petey falls back a little; the sword lands in the snow. Meta Knight smashes into Petey and hits him well. Petey, enraged, smacks Meta Knight away.

Meta Knight almost goes off the edge of the mountain, but holds on to Ike's sword and survives.)

MK: IKE! What now?!

Ike: Don't worry. I have it all taken care of. Meta Knight, sir, throw it back!

(Meta Knight plants his feet on the ground and throws the sword back to Ike. Petey, who is charging at Ike, does not get hit.

Alas, he will realize too late that he is not the target.

Ike brings out a Smash Ball and breaks it open. Petey Piranha tries to brake, but Ike has the edge and unleashes Great Aether on Petey.

Petey flies off the stage from the impact. Meta Knight and Ike walk over to the edge and watch as Petey hits rocks and levels on the way down, knowing that he won't be flying back up.)

Ike: -falls back and sits- Whew! I'm exhausted now!

MK: -chuckles and sits down- Me, too.

Ike: I'd better call HQ, get us back there. Our job here is done.

MK: -looks at the sky above- I have an answer now, Ike.

Ike: Oh, to my earlier question?

MK: Yes.

Sheik may not be my partner in the O.F. anymore, but I am her partner nonetheless.

You see, back when we first met, Sheik was much weaker. I, too, needed more training, but she was silently determined to get better. She never talked about herself, but spoke of doing justice to the O.F. We saw to it that each other improved, and we made a bond that goes much deeper than just the O.F.

Ike: -smiles-

MK: I am her Knight, and I must protect her!

(Ike contacts the O.F. without another word and lies on his back. Meta Knight does the same.)

Ike: So, Meta Knight, you want to be partners?

MK: Okay.

--

Whoo! That was lengthy, but exciting! See you soon, duckies!

Oh, and in that dialogue between Sheik and Samus in the beginning, I did NOT mean for that one statement to be an innuendo. Honestly. It could mean one thing, it could be… another, y'know what I mean? It depends on how you interpret it.


	47. Unusual

I like how this war is going so far. (^^)v

--

(As you have seen, Ike and Meta Knight have headed to the Glacial Peak.

Meanwhile, Samus has been sent off to the Jungle alone. She is on the path, unlike when Sheik and Snake were last here, and is ever alert. Also, she is in her Power Suit this time.)

Samus: -looking around- Well, well. When it's not raining, and you're on the path, and EVEN not surrounded by angry people, it's beautiful here!

Sheik was right. It's nice to have a little quiet time to yourself. After all, no one's mocking, punching, throwing or putting down anyone. I could get used to this!

…Maybe not for long. This is only Stage One of the war, after all.

(She continues walking on the path, and that is where the 'monsters' come out.

Samus is surprised to only see weak enemies here: Goombas and Koopas. She easily wipes them out as she goes, and soon Samus reaches a cannon. She thinks "Why not?" and goes in.

Samus is shot onto a ledge and continues on, only to find another cannon waiting. She jumps in, and this time she is shot in and shot out of several cannons in a row. Covering so much land, she's getting a little dizzy. Finally the last cannon pops her out and onto a clearing.

Samus continues on to meet a bunch of rock structures contaminated with more Koopas. She bypasses those and uses a cannon to jump over a chasm.)

Samus: What is it with all these cannons here?

(Samus hops on a transporter dock and rides up a big hole to reach higher ground. Hammer Bros. try to intervene but fail.

Samus jumps out.)

Samus: Ohhh, I think I get it now… The cannons were for the DL to use to get around… That makes sense…

I'd better note that! -pencils that down-

-walks out a little- Oh, my…

(Samus now has in her view a waterfall, near the cliff at which she is standing. It's gorgeous beyond many things she has seen here.)

Samus: Amazing… If only Snake was here.

Oop! Did I say that out loud? Good thing Sheik isn't around! Heh!

(She jumps down the cliff. There are Jyk lined up in her way, and she avoids them well, but Samus can't take her eyes off the waterfall.)

Samus: -lands- Ah, there we go–

(Samus is hit from behind by a giant Goomba.)

Samus: What the- That's the biggest Goomba I've ever seen.

-jumps and bounces on it-

-bounces-

-bounces-

-bounces; the Goomba GOES AWAY- There we go.

-looks around- Well, I think I'm done here.

Farewell, beautiful waterfall. Let me take a picture before I leave.

(Samus takes a picture in admiration, then signals to the O.F.)

Samus: …Yes, sir. Yes. This area has been officially cleared out.

Understood. I will wait here until– Really? Sheik's just now going out?

When will she be back? …Oh, okay. Everyone should be finished before nightfall? I see, since everyone is out here clearing the area. That's good, but– Oh, there will still be places to inspect tomorrow? So, will I be going out again tomorrow? …Understood.

Thank you. -clicks off and sits-

This is going to be a long day…

--

(As Samus heard, Sheik is just now leaving to the Swamp, and she is not happy AT ALL with her partner…)

Sheik: -in the front of a carrier ship, speaking into a headset- The coordinates are correct. Yes, sir, ye– No, the LCDs are in perfect working condition. I've checked them myself. No, it's just me and… -mutters- my partner…

No, I'm _not_ happy about– I asked for a switch, but they told me no. I'll be okay, don't you worry. No, Snake's in the back, FAR AWAY from me.

Anyway, everything is in order. No, we won't abandon ship like last time. I give you my word.

NO, no, no. Good-_bye_, sir. -pulls headset off-

(The ship begins to land at the foot of the Swamp, and Sheik jumps out and feels the moist ground in her hands. Snake follows suit, and they try not to look at each other in the least. Sheik leads.)

Sheik: (Why me… WHY ME… I hate this entirely. I wish to get out of here quickly.)

Snake: (Of all the members in the O.F., I get the one person I don't like. Just my luck. I could have easily have gotten Samus in the same way… GAH.)

(They mindlessly kill every monster, which are Goombas, Puppits, and Koopas, in their path. The duo run into a stone cover and run right through it.

They reach a hollow area only decorated with strung-up wooden platforms and giant leaves. It's a natural airlift.)

Sheik: You go first.

Snake: No, you.

Sheik: You.

Snake: You.

Sheik: You.

Snake: You.

Sheik: FINE! Whatever!!

-jumps onto the wooden platform, hits Puppits suspended over the platform, then floats onto a leaf, then another leaf, and lands on solid ground-

Snake: -does the same-

(They walk over and see a stone thing again. Now, there's a ladder over their heads. Once again, Sheik starts, and, after pummeling even more Puppits, there lies solid ground again, in the form of a small stone tunnel.)

Sheik: -walking up-

Snake: -following Sheik-

(Wow, it's quiet! At least they're trying NOT to fight by just not speaking at all. For, if they did, we know what would happen.

They go through the tunnel and reach a broad walkway. It's somewhere around the really wet part of the Swamp. They walk—no, RUN across the walkway and reach the wetlands of the swamp.

In spite of their… spite towards each other, Sheik and Snake both appreciate the loveliness and serenity of the Swamp. Body launchers and Koopa Paratroopa are all scattered about, so the momentary partners take turns riding the launchers and shooting down the Paratroopa.

Now, on another wooden platform, there's a cannon. Neither Sheik nor Snake have yet to experience the JOY that is a cannon…)

Sheik: -observing the cannon- I've seen these before. Samus says they're efficient.

Snake: We'll have to use these, then. You go first.

Sheik: Oh, NO. I went on the leaves first. It's your turn!

Snake: Oh, come on. I don't have to-

Sheik: -smiles- That is an order.

(Snake reluctantly goes in. Sheik waits until he goes off and loads herself in.

After they shoot off –and after Sheik slams into Snake and shudders herself off– They reach the end of the Swamp pathway.)

Snake: -radios HQ- The Swamp is officially cleared. Mission accomplished.

Sheik: (Good lord, he sounds like SUCH a… Never mind it. As long as I can go home.)

--

(Back at the O.F….)

Comp. 1: Removal of forces in the Swamp successful.

Leader: And what of the Plain?

Comp 6: Removal of forces in the Plain successful.

Leader: Good, good. And how has the Glacial Peak fared?

Comp 3: Successful.

Leader: The Wilds?

Comp 4: Successful.

Leader: The Jungle?

Comp 9: Successful.

Leader: Lastly, what about the Lake Shore and the Lake?

Comp 2: Removal of forces at the Lake successful.

Comp 8: Removal of forces at the Lake Shore successful.

Leader: Well, that's about it for the day shift. The night shift should go well, and that's all for this front!

Everything is looking as well as planned.

Clerk 1: -buzzes in- Sir, day shift members coming in. They are to arrive in ten minutes.

Leader: Good. Get them out as soon as possible, and tell the others to prepare for guarding the cleared stations. How are the rations and weapon supply?

Clerk 1: Yes, sir.

Clerk 2: The rations are in order, and the weapons have not been used as of an hour ago.

Leader: Excellent… See to it that they are not used up and carefully stored.

Clerk 2: Yes, sir!

Leader: -sits in a chair- Before we know, this nightmare will be over… At least, at the rate things are going.

(It is now around 1600 hours, and the members out fighting earlier have returned. They are as follows: Peach, Ike, Sheik, Lucas, Meta Knight, Captain Falcon, Samus, Snake, Saki, and Lyn. Of course, most of them head to their own dorms to relax, but Samus does something unlike herself: she heads to the kitchen.

She's starving. She digs around the nearest refrigerator, finds a plate of sushi, and just starts chugging it down.

Luckily, Sheik and no one but Sheik sees her and goes in.)

Sheik: Well, this is the first time I've seen someone besides Captain Falcon be a total pig!

Samus: -turns to Sheik- I'm hungry. I can't help it. -eats another piece-

Sheik: -inspects- …You do know who made these?

Samus: No. I'm just hungry.

Sheik: Believe it or not, Captain Falcon made them.

Samus: -drops a piece- REALLY?

Sheik: Almost no one knows this, but he actually enjoys cooking when no one's around.

Samus: I never would have guessed. -chokes down remaining pieces-

Sheik: -turns to leave- You're lucky I saw you and not another, say, Snake.

Samus: -thinks- I guess you're right!

Sheik: -face palm; walks out-

(Over at the Leader again… He is making YET ANOTHER announcement, but it's simply over the intercom. It's going to break from being used so much.)

Leader: Attention, returned fighters! As you may already know, you will be _returning_ to the zones you cleared out earlier today. You have two hours to rest and regain energy before you return to one of the areas. If you had a partner, and they go out, you will be sent instead to help another member clearing out an area.

That is all, and be prepared!

(Sheik, Ike, and Meta Knight are in the hallway upstairs.)

Sheik: Oh, GREAT. I only have a couple of hours to sleep!

Ike: Don't look so disappointed. Surely you are used to going without sleep?

Sheik: Yeah… Meta Knight and I often skipped sleeping to train and whatnot.

MK: So, tell me, Ike. Did you tell them our decision?

Sheik: Oh, so you two are pairing up after all?

Ike: -exchanges glances with Meta Knight- We never said–

Sheik: I can just tell. -smirks-

MK: …

Ike: Well, no, not yet. Once I have time, certainly…

Sheik: -leans on wall- Well, I just hope they send Snake out to guard an area. I want to go fight some more.

MK: Why, is guarding the area too boring for you?

Sheik: Yes! I'd rather go fight with someone else, seeing as though it's escapable that I'll have a partner.

MK: Then, how was it with Snake?

Sheik: We managed not to talk to each other.

Ike: That's very good. Usually you two can't be around each other without fighting over nothing.

Sheik: -sits against wall- I'm good, am I not?

MK: -chuckles- No.

Ah, well. You should head off to bed now, dear. Get some rest.

Sheik: -huffs- You aren't my father, but I will do so as you say.

(Sheik gets up, ready to go nap.

Back where the Leader is…)

Leader: Computer number 09… There seems to be another living organism in your area.

Comp. 9: Data indicates that there is indeed another living thing in the Jungle.

Leader: Can you tell what it is?

Comp. 9: I cannot identify the creature. It appears to have a dark energy about it.

Leader: …A shadow clone.

Alert all members.

Comp. 9: As you wish.

(Every computer begins ringing out of control. It wakes up Sheik, who was already in a disagreeable mood.)

Sheik: -gets up; checks computer- What the…

(The alert reads…

We have information that shows a dark character has been spotted in the once clear area of the Jungle. We believe it is a shadow version of one of our fighters. If you do see one of these characters in your area, do not hesitate to defeat them.)

Sheik: -sigh- I woke up from a nice nap only to see this bad news. Why me…

(In that instant, another similar message reaches her. This time, they are requesting someone go out there to look into the matter. Sheik automatically exits the room and rushes down to meet the matter…)

Leader: Sheik, you just got back. Why would you, of all people, give up resting to return to battle?

Sheik: Because that's my job. Come on, let me do it, before someone else tries to take my place!

Leader: Well, I don't want you to feel like it's your responsibility, but if you're completely set on this, I give you the green light.

Sheik: Good. I'll head off as soon as possible! -runs off-

--

(Now it is finally time for everyone to head off. With the transfer in order, everyone's going at once, so it is bound to be a bit confusing. Sheik, however, is absent.)

MK: I believe that she has headed to the Jungle already.

Samus: The Jungle…? Oh, for that alert we had earlier?

Ike: Yeah.

Samus: Well… Arrrrgh, Sheik can be so inconsiderate! It's not like it's her problem!

Ike: I don't see why you're upset.

Samus: I'm upset that Sheik is so restless and careless! Something could go wrong and she'd have no way of letting us know immediately.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, you have to give her more credit than that. She won't die out there.

Snake: (But if she DID happen to die…)

Samus: We can't be sure of anything right now. It's strange enough that this report is valid. Who knows, the DL might bomb the building tomorrow!

Cpt. Falcon: OK, OK, calm down, lady. I can assure you that she'll be okay once we—

(Samus gets an intermission from Sheik.)

Samus: Oh, Sheik, it's you.

Sheik: -heard inside Samus's helmet- Yes, yes, I'm out here, and to tell the truth, it's beautiful here at sundown.

Samus: Well, I'm not exactly in the mood to talk to you right now.

Sheik: Samus, don't worry about me!

Anyway, there's no sign of a shadow doppelganger around here. I'll keep looking for the rest of the night, but I expect you all to get your fair share done–

Samus: -out loud- You're not my mother! Cool it!

Sheik: !...

All right, all right, I'm going.

(The intermission stops. Samus feels bad about yelling, and everybody else is wondering WHY she yelled, but it is not important now. They all head off on their missions, some with partners, some alone. Either way, they all get shipped in carrier ships like packaged peanuts being sent in the same box to different stores.)

Ike: -looks out a window- (Oh, dear… Lyn is on the other side of the ship… WhatdoIsaywhatdoIsay??)

MK: Calm down, you spineless–

Ike: Hey, Meta Knight.

MK: Yes…

Ike: -straightens up- Do you think this war will last long?

MK: I can't say for certain at the moment… But I do believe that it will last longer than we think.

Ike: I understand you. There are several ways that we could-

Lyn: COULD YOU BE QUIET? Some of us are trying to rest.

MK: (Oh, my. That can't be good for Ike's confidence.)

Ike: Yes'm. -tightens lips-

MK: -sighs- This will be an interesting part of my life here in the O.F., I can guarantee that.

--

Well, that's the post! I'll be back with some more interesting happenings, I promise.

Oh, and if they have to do with Sheik again, don't get mad, please. I love tormenting the characters I like.


	48. Collaborate

!!~

--

(Sheik is walking slowly through the Jungle, peering at everything to find just the tiniest detail of anything wrong.

She notices some scarred trees and burning bushes and believes that she is on her to prey.

The plants behind her rustle.)

Sheik: Besides some questionable evidence around the area, it's really clear over here. I can't help but think I'm missing something, but perhaps it was the boss's imagination.

But then, I do not believe the computer would misread a sign of life…

-walks on- Oh, well. I'm just anxious, I guess.

Thank goodness it's quiet… I was hoping I would find some excitement, but no such luck. At the least, I'll be back in bed before midnight!

(Sheik hears a rustle from somewhere in the foliage and gets pumped up.)

Sheik: Finally, some adventure!

Show yourself!

(Nothing happens.)

Sheik: -drops stance- Eh, it must have been some insect or something.

(Sheik feels a sharp pain on her back and falls down partly to the ground. She holds herself with her left hand and feels her back with her right. There doesn't seem to be anything there. She senses the presence of another and turns around to see Shadow Samus.)

Sheik: Shadow _Samus_!...

How on earth did you copy Samus??

S. Samus: -charges laser (Writer: Oh, doesn't that sound funny…?)-

Sheik: -braces herself, but feels back pain-

(Shadow Samus releases a huge blast of energy corrupted with Shadow Bugs. Sheik barely dodges, but is struck down by her back pain.)

Sheik: You've somehow gotten Shadow Bugs into my system, haven't you?!

S. Samus: -charges up again-

Sheik: I get it. It seemed quiet because those things were in the air, poisoning me by the second!

You must have been spawned when Samus was last here.

S. Samus: -lowers arm cannon as a sign of mockery-

Sheik: …Worthless. I'll dispose of you quickly to get on with this mystery!

(Sheik gets up and charges at Shadow Samus; Shadow Samus is ready to fire at Sheik. Just as Sheik goes in for the hit, her body gives out due to the poison. Shadow Samus fires her Zero Laser. Sheik is pushed into a few trees by the laser's force until she collides with a rock and is pounded by the laser. Afterwards she falls to the ground and Shadow Samus walks up to check it out. She kicks Sheik's head one last time and contacts the DL Army to let them know of her acquisition.

Over at Samus's location, the Canyon…)

Samus: Well, it's empty here. At the least, that makes my job easy.

But I still don't like it. Even if we do liberate every area here, the enemy will just move over to the battle stages. It would mean that we'd only to have to worry about regular battles, but it would be far from over.

Well, we would only need a majority of wins, and then take out the remaining fighters. That doesn't sound so hard. Especially when we have experienced members like Sheik and Meta Knight on our side.

Sheik… I haven't spoken to her since I yelled at her. I should apologize.

-tries to call Sheik- Hopefully she won't ignore my calling.

(Samus gets a message: "The communicator you have tried to reach does not exist. Try another code number.")

Samus: What...?

Doesn't exist? That's impossible. -tries again-

(She receives the same message.)

Pssh, maybe I edited the code on accident.

(She tries typing in the code for Sheik's communicator, then tries to reach Sheik again. Still, nothing happens.)

Samus: …

Captain Falcon. Maybe he has reached her. -calls Captain Falcon quickly-

Cpt. Falcon: -over communicator- Samus!! Are you lonely, as well?

Samus: It's not that, Captain. I can't reach Sheik. Could you possibly try to reach her? I think it's my transmissions. Maybe I don't have good enough reception in this canyon.

Cpt. Falcon: Then why have you reached me?

Samus: Oh, I hadn't thought about that…

Just try calling her, please?

Cpt. Falcon: Sure.

(Captain Falcon disconnects for a short time, then comes back on again.)

Cpt. Falcon: No luck, Samus. Did she turn hers off?

Samus: No, otherwise it would say hers was off. The message said it didn't exist.

Cpt. Falcon: It sounds like it was destroyed.

Samus: -worried- But if it was destroyed…

No, Sheik couldn't… She would never… Oh, what could have happened?

Cpt. Falcon: Well, she wouldn't destroy it herself. We know that. She's too smart for that.

Samus: So, someone else would have had to break it.

Cpt. Falcon: Which would leave me to believe, personally, that Sheik was killed or captured, and it's highly unlikely that she was killed.

Samus: But to be captured? Sheik? It's unthinkable!

Cpt. Falcon: Well, try to signal a computer at the O.F. for Sheik's coordinates in the Jungle. Perhaps that would help?

Samus: It looks I don't have much of a choice. She went in by herself, after all.

Thank you, Captain!

Cpt. Falcon: No problem. Oh, and if you want me to hook you up with–

Samus: Not important. Bye! -disconnects-

Okay, let's try that…

(Samus reaches the computer commissioned to surveillance of the Jungle. Sheik's coordinates are listed as "Not Available," which is a bunch of bull.

Samus is truly starting to get scared.)

Samus: -takes off helmet and wipes forehead- What is going on with her…

Who else can I contact… -tries calling Ike-

Ike: -over communicator- Yes, ma'am?

Samus: Ike, has anyone heard from Sheik in the past couple of hours?

Ike: -talks to Meta Knight in the background- No, no one has. Why?

Samus: She's gone.

Ike: Gone?

Samus: Just… disappeared.

Ike: Are you certain she's just gone?

Samus: I've tried the O.F. computers, even.

Ike: Oh, this is serious. If you can, try reaching a Commissioner. You may have to take this information back to the O.F.

Samus: -sighs- All right. Thanks, Ike.

Ike: Good luck. -disconnects-

(Meta Knight is intrigued by this information. He is, also, a bit confused.)

MK: Sheik would not 'just disappear' in the middle of a mission. Neither would she be killed or captured.

Ike: Well, she wouldn't abandon her post and destroy her only means of reaching the O.F., either.

MK: True… What is she thinking?

--

(Sheik is thrown onto a metal floor. Her hands and legs are bound, and she can't open her eyes, but she can feel the heat of wherever she is. She can faintly hear the murmurs of what sounds like some DL members, and she tries to open her eyes.

It's somewhere with lava… Norfair. She hears someone say "The next pickup… midnight." Sheik decides to hold on to this information. It might prove to be useful.)

--

(Samus has been flown back to the O.F. She's feeling anxious and resentful, but it is of no use. Right now, Samus is waiting to have a word with a Commissioner to figure out where Sheik is. Of course, that doesn't come without interest from others still at headquarters, including a certain cyborg…)

Samus: Nothing. I can't get anything from Sheik. The possibilities are that she or someone else destroyed it, or Sheik is captured and/or dead.

Commissioner: -on a computer- I'm not receiving any signals from Sheik, either. Let us assume she was captured. Where would they take her?

Samus: That… I don't know.

GF: -steps in- If you don't mind me saying–

Samus: Oh, you know where she would be! Hurry, where?

GF: I would consider Norfair.

Samus: -confused- Norfair? Why there?

GF: I've heard that the DL uses Norfair as a makeshift "prison" for rebellious or traitorous soldiers. With the lava waves, fountains, and walls constantly invading the battle area, it's perfect to make anyone being held there miserable.

Samus: That's ingenious, sir! I have to go immediately--

GF: No, let me do it.

Samus: -stops, and puts hand on hip- You just want to go to see Sheik.

GF: Believe what you will, but I am better suited for a stealth mission.

Samus: True.

GF: Besides, you still have a Canyon to guard.

Samus: You're right. Get going.

GF: As you wish.

(He heads off to rescue the captured Sheik.

Sheik, on the other hand, is just gaining energy to get up again. At the least, she has broken the chains that bound her.)

Sheik: -sits up- Ugh… My entire body is robbed of energy…

-feels stomach- I feel sick, almost. It must be that poison I suffered in the Jungle.

-looks around- Ha ha. Norfair. A fitting prison for a fool like me. I'm trapped here for the time being, it seems.

I wonder, though. What did that person mean by "The next pickup… Midnight"?

-thinks- Perhaps it's the next time I'll be checked on? With that said, it could be my moment to escape. Oog, if only I could move…

(Gray Fox is now infiltrating a DL pathway. This way, he'll reach Norfair in a matter of minutes.

As expected, it's well-guarded. Gray Fox has no trouble getting through their security…

However, there are sensors all around designed to pick up signals that originate from the O.F. Gray Fox's own communicator sends out such a signal.

His goes crazy, and the sensors are thrown off. Gray Fox stabs his sword through his so that it completely breaks, but it's too late.

Gray Fox finds himself also captured and in Norfair, to Sheik's surprise.)

Sheik: -gets up slowly- …Gray Fox? What the?

Gray Fox! What are you doing here?!

GF: I WAS rescuing you, but it didn't turn out as planned.

Sheik: -sits down on edge of higher-right platform- You idiot.

GF: So it was idiocy coming to save you?

Sheik: Yeah. Yeah, it was!

GF: You're so selfish. To think no one would come after you is foolhardy.

Sheik: And for you to come, thinking you wouldn't get caught, is just stupid. Didn't you consider the DL would have better security in a time of war? Not to mention they somehow captured one of the O.F.'s highest-ranked members! It's just like you to arrive here in the shadows, thinking you are invisible, even when you don't know why I would be here in the first place.

GF: !

I admit that I did not consider the heightened security, but my only concern was breaking you out of here before the DL gets cocky. And for you to disgrace that fact–

Sheik: I didn't ask to be rescued!

GF: And I've wasted my time coming to do so!

(They are both sore now. Sheik scoots over to the other edge and buries her head in her arms.

Just then, the giant wave appears. The capsule opens under Sheik, and both she and Gray Fox head inside.

The wave passes over, and Gray Fox comes out of the capsule with a sudden idea.)

GF: That capsule has given me an idea.

Sheik: -folds arms- Oh, so NOW you're suddenly coming up with plans to escape?

GF: -bends over by Sheik- Just listen to me, imbecile. If we could use the capsule to evade the DL guard on their next pickup check, we could use them to get out of here.

Sheik: If we only knew when their next pickup was.

GF: That is the setback…

Sheik: Alas, I know when it is: Midnight.

GF: That's when–

Sheik: Only, there's another problem. It is the same reason why I was captured in the first place.

GF: Do tell.

Sheik: Apparently, the DL Army now has a way of producing Shadow Clones. It uses Shadow Bugs somehow, but I'm not exactly sure how. They created a Shadow Samus at the Jungle, and she must have gotten the Shadow Bugs into the air, and thus I was poisoned that way. I didn't know it at the time, and by the time I met up with Shadow Samus, my body was too weak to fight back.

GF: Which explains how you were captured so quickly and unheard from.

Sheik: Precisely.

GF: What time is it?

Sheik: Around ten.

GF: That gives us enough time to plan—

Sheik: Don't you get it?! I can't do anything to get us out of here!

GF: Are you giving in?

Sheik: Well, no, I never said I… -looks away-

GF: -turns Sheik's head back- The only way to escape is to work together for the better good.

Sheik: -looks down- Yeah, but I'm not too excited to work with _you_. And plus I can't do anything useful yet.

GF: If you would just trust me this once, you won't have to.

(Sheik looks back at his face.)

Sheik: What did you have in mind?

(Here's the idea: Wait until the next pickup time, which is usually enacted to move prisoners from Norfair to somewhere else in the vicinity. Assuming another lava wave hits around that time, midnight, they'll ambush the guard and leave the guard at the mercy of the lava wave. Once the guard's disposed of, all that will be left is to leave. It sounds simple, but must be carried out carefully.

Gray Fox and Sheik spend the next couple of hours studying their environment and helping Sheik gain leg strength.

Sometime before midnight, the lava level rises once. Around the second time, the wave should form, and the capsule should appear. The guard appears, as conceived, but the guard seems to be Shadow Samus.

She lands on the bottom platform and looks around. Sheik then jumps on her and plants her securely on the ground. Gray Fox drives his sword through Shadow Samus, and Sheik takes her security card from her. The lava level suddenly rises again, and the wave enlarges in the background. Sheik jumps and back-kicks the opening, and then goes in. Gray Fox wait until the wave moves over the stage and runs in. Shadow Samus gets hit by the wave and plummets down into the vat of lava as the former prisoners emerge from the capsule.)

Sheik: Heh, it worked!

GF: -holds up security card- Certainly it did.

Sheik: You aren't as dumb as you look.

(Gray Fox puts the back of his hand on Sheik's forehead. Surprisingly, Sheik doesn't hit or yell.

That security card is certainly of use now! They open the gate to Norfair and simply walk out.

Now on the path, they don't have any way of contacting the O.F…. But, Samus's ship appears in the air.)

Sheik: -looks up at the ship- The repairs were finished?

GF: Yep.

Sheik: You told them to come here at one in the morning?

GF: Oh, yes.

Sheik: Moron.

(They climb on top the ship, and the ship heads back to the O.F.)

--

(Over in the DL…

The Shadow Clones are obviously a useful strategy in the war. As of now, they are being discussed.)

Researcher: Sir, these guns are no ordinary weapons, you see.

Boss: Don't worry. I already know what these are.

(They are big, black machines that shoot strange arrows out. These are the ingenious weapons of the Subspace Army.)

Boss: What I don't know, however, is how they're changing the face of this war with the O.F.

(Ganondorf enters.)

Ganondorf: Sir, I think I may explain.

Boss: Ganondorf!... Go on, explain.

Ganondorf: -smirks- These guns here are designed to harness the power of the Shadow Bugs. They can scan life forms and create Shadow clones of scanned specimen, or trophinate whoever is hit by their rays. We've used it at the Plain and, more recently, the Jungle. You won't believe the prize we captured there.

Boss: One of the O.F. fighters?

Ganondorf: Not just one of the O.F. fighters; Sheik.

Boss: -eyes widen a bit- Sheik? Honestly?

Ganondorf: Believe it or not, yes. Her partner Samus had been there before, so we sent the clone out and poisoned the Jungle with the Shadow Bugs.

Boss: -chuckles- She didn't stand a chance.

I must say, excellent idea to put a machine out there. You shall decide what to do with our prisoner.

Ganondorf: Heh. I have made plans for her…

Boss: Don't get carried away. Where is she being held, anyway?

Ganondorf: As of 2345 hours, she was in Norfair, along with another O.F. member who tried breaking in.

Boss: Good. How are they—

Shadow: -bursts in- Sheik and Gray Fox have escaped!

Boss: -turns around- _Escaped?_ How?

Shadow: We're not sure right now, but the Samus clone is also missing.

Ganondorf: -annoyed- It sounds like they took care of her… So much for my plans…

Boss: Hmm, to be expected. Sheik is one of the higher members, after all.

No matter! Attack the O.F. with all force, as we should!

Ganondorf and Shadow: -bows- Yes, sir.

--

(Sheik has just finished a physical examination and everything seems to be well.)

Falco: Aside from your cold, iron heart, everything is in great physical condition!

Sheik: -swings legs- So, I'll be able to return to battle soon?

Falco: Yeah, just don't get captured again.

Sheik: Speaking of which, I need to alert everyone of just how I was captured. Let me go–

Falco: Calm down, lady. You can debrief it to me.

Sheik: Oh, good.

Well, they used a giant gun-like contraption to clone Samus on her first run in the Jungle. It must have harnessed Shadow Bug power, because the clone itself consisted of Shadow. The air in the Jungle was also poisoned, but I assume that it will go back to normal after time.

Falco: Interesting… It sounds like we'll need to explore that topic later on.

But for right now, you go get some rest.

Sheik: I've wanted to sleep all day! -walks off to go sleep-

--

Well, that's the post! This was the longest post in a while, and I finished it on my birthday (10/20) and everything! Enjoy until the next post!


	49. Sacrifices

I had to do a little something different with the format this time For some reason, my standard two-hyphen cutoffs weren't loading in.

* * *

I'm getting lonelier. Someone send me a hello! War is not the time to fight alone!

.............

(The war has spread well over the entire region now. It won't be long before the entire world –and their daughter worlds –will feel the sting.)

(Meta Knight and Ike are in the Battlefield Fortress, the weapons storage fortress for the DL.)

MK: -viewing all of the weapon crates- How long has this been here without our knowledge, I wonder?

Ike: -looking around- I wish we knew. Luckily they don't know we're here yet, otherwise we'd be ransacked ourselves!

MK: -contacting HQ- Sir, we have found their supplies in the Battlefield Fortress.

VP: How vast are their quantities?

MK: Large, indeed. They will be of more use once the frontier has changed.

VP: I see… In your opinion, how long would it take to transport the supplies; are they free-hanging or in crates and such?

MK: They're all packed into crates. I assume it would take a few hours if we get fifteen of the strongest O.F. members.

VP: Understood. We will radio you and Ike back once we are ready to begin transporting.

MK: Excellent. Thank you.

VP: No, thank _you_. -disconnects-

MK: Good. Let us take inspection, now.

Ike: Inspection?

MK: Of course. Why would we need to take empty boxes around?

Ike: Well, okay, but I'm not opening every box.

(Ike begins to open a few boxes.

The contents are items such as Smart Bombs, Super Scopes, Motion-Sensor Bombs, Ray Guns, Assist Trophies {honestly, they aren't needed right now}, Bumpers, and others.)

Ike: -smiles- We've hit the jackpot.

MK: Indeed. With such a surplus of useful items, we'll have the advantage in the battle stage frontier.

Ike: Meta Knight… how soon will that stage of war come?

MK: I do not know… So far, we have seen ample success in the region. -touches a crate- If we carry on the way we are now, I think we can win here in a short time.

Ike: I assume that it will take around a week to officially get rid of DL Army interference if we continue going as we are now. If we do advance in that time, we'll move on to the battle stages and probably also see good success there.

MK: Hmm hm. It's funny what terms have been born over our rivalry… "DL Army"… "Meta-Knighting"…

Ike: Well, that was random.

MK: -communicator goes off; he answers it-Are you ready?

VP: The ships are flying in now. Because it's still early (Writer: It's around 3), we must act quickly to avoid ambush.

MK: Understood.

Ike, let's go outside.

(They finally get up and go outside the fortress, where they are met by O.F. carrier ships. Some of the ships land and burly members come out to take boxes in. Ike oversees the work, and Meta Knight makes the arrangements for departure time, quantity of boxes to sack, etc.)

Ike: Be careful with those boxes –they're filled with explosives. No, no, that needs to be held by two people, TWO. Understand? Great work over there! You're almost done!

-sigh- How do they do it?... This is boring!

MK: -walks to Ike- Boring, perhaps, but it is necessary. Do not get too worried… We'll be done soon enough.

Ike: I hope so.

(Someone calls Ike to help with another load, so Ike heads inside the Fortress. Meta Knight waits outside with the transporters.)

MK: -watching the transportations- Something doesn't feel quite good about this. Perhaps it's that we're ransacking a DL storage fortress, and you would expect guards of some sort, but it would be uncanny for them to show up so late at night.

(Ike comes back out.)

Ike: Well, hello, thoughtful stranger! What's on your mind?

MK: Oh, I was simply contemplating our situation. It's not important.

Ike: If you say so.

MK: Are we almost finished?

Ike: Yeah.

MK: How much is left?

Ike: Not much, only twelve or less crates.

MK: Good. We'll be finished soo—

Ike, what are you watching…?

Ike: -gaping at the night sky- A problem.

(In the distance, Ike can spot DL ships coming this way. They will probably see them as well, if they do not already see the O.F. interlopers.)

MK: Brilliant. They find us anyway.

Everyone! Hurry and package those supplies. The DL is on their way.

(All the workers now speed up their work and hurriedly finish the job. Now all's that left is to leave.)

Ike: Well, we finished. We should be okay, right?

MK: Not necessarily. The DL is coming in from the same way we must get out. We will meet in the air either way.

Ike: What should we do?

MK: You tell me.

Ike: -thinks about this-

We will have to fight back, or run.

MK: Running is not an option! Pilots, get into your positions!

We are going to fight the ships back!

(An excited, if nervous, cheer goes through everyone. The pilots get into position.)

MK: Ike, where are you going to be?

Ike: I'd rather fight in the sky than be a fool down here.

MK: If you say so. Come with me.

(Meta Knight and Ike hitch a ride on one of the ships. The ship takes off, and the O.F. is now engaged in aerial warfare with the DL. The ships immediately begin fire.)

.............

Samus: You have a three?

Sheik: No. Go fish.

Samus: -pulls a card- Well, it looks like I've just found that three. -puts two threes aside-

Sheik: Great. You have any eights?

Samus: -sigh- Yes. -hands over an eight-

Sheik: -puts aside a pair of eights- It's a shame we have nothing better to do.

Samus: You silly thing. There's always going to be an eventless period in war, no matter to whom it happens.

Sheik: Please. This is beyond boring. You've any fives?

Samus: Go fish.

Sheik: -pulls a card-

Samus: You have any twos?

Sheik: Yeah… -gives Samus a two-

Samus: Ha ha. -puts two twos aside- I win. Go back to your pond.

Sheik: Be quiet. I'll shuffle the deck.

(As Sheik picks up the deck and other cards to reshuffle it, Samus's mind wanders.)

Samus: Why don't we gossip while we're here?

Sheik: I'm not the gossiping type…

Samus: But it is your way to pick up information wherever you go. You're observant and listening like that.

Sheik: Well, whatever. I heard a rumor that Samus is in love with Snake.

Samus: I think I already know that one.

Sheik: Hm hmm. I thought you might. Well, how about this:

-passes out cards- I hear that R.O.B. might take Fox's place as Senior Investigator.

Samus: -looks at her hand- Huh! Why is that?

Sheik: They say that R.O.B. is highly advanced in the area of analyzing and the like. He can input data faster than Fox, after all.

Samus: That is to be expected: He's a robot!

Sheik: That's the point. You got any eights?

Samus: Go fish.

Well, I think that Marth has been seeing Lyn.

Sheik: -stops pulling card- What are you talking about?

Samus: As the war progresses, you must realize that more than just the O.F., DL, and Subspace Army is going to be involved. Marth has been spotted in several areas now, many of which had Lyn there at the time.

Sheik: So, he's making a move?

Samus: I think so. You've any sevens?

Sheik: He'll win her at this rate. -hands over a seven-

Samus: -puts cards aside- I've also heard some speculation on how long this will last.

Sheik: What, our games of Go Fish?

Samus: -face palm- No. The war.

Sheik: Oh. Well, what have you heard?

Samus: Many say it will last a few more weeks longer. Others think it will be the rest of the year and longer. I don't see how a war between rival organizations could last a year, but this is more than a tussle for territory.

Sheik: There's really no reason for any assumptions right now. We don't know, they don't know, no one knows.

Samus: Calm down already. These are just guesses.

Sheik: Well, you have any ones?

Samus: You're bad at this. Go fish.

Sheik: -sighs-

(Sheik looks up for a moment to check the area. If you didn't know, they're in the Forest. It's obviously peaceful, unlike many other places in the world right now. How lucky are those two!)

Samus: You have any fours?

Sheik: -gives Samus a four-

Samus: -grins- I win again.

Sheik: Yeah, for the seventh time. Isn't there anything ELSE to do?

Samus: We could play blackjack, and bet food.

Sheik: I don't want to gamble, honestly.

Samus: Fine. We can offer…

I don't know. How about night shifts?

Sheik: I'd like to sleep now, if you don't mind.

Samus: That's all you want to do lately is sleep. Whatevs, go to sleep. I'll keep watch.

Sheik: How sweet! Thank you. -falls on her side-

Samus: Good night… er, good morning.

.............

(Now it is four, and the dogfight is still raging on.

The DL has downed considerably more ships, but the O.F. still has all the supplies.)

Pilot 5: -over communicator- Ship five going down! Ship going— -crash, and static-

MK: That's another one… How many are left?

Pilot 1: A couple, and the ships holding the supplies.

Ike: Meta Knight, we've lost enough. I think now is the time to retreat.

MK: I do not wish to retreat–

Pilot 8: My ship is going d- -crash-

MK: There's only our ship left now, isn't there?

Pilot 1: Yes, sir!

MK: …

Ike: We, too, will be shot down unless we retreat. I know you hate the idea, but we have what we want.

MK: -sighs- You are correct… Sir, order all the other ships to retreat.

(The pilot sends out the order. One ship refuses, but soon agrees after taking a hit from the DL. The carrier ships get a head start, with the last fighter ship flying behind them. The five ships head above the DL ships and fly the way from whence they came. They make a getaway, but must leave the fallen ships behind…)

Ike: -looking back out of a window- That's the end of that… What do we do now, head back to headquarters?

MK: We still don't know if they're going to follow us or what. We're the only fighter ship left, so we must be alert.

Ike: -still looking out, gasps quietly- Meta Knight, they've sent a missi–

(The ship is hit by a missile. Ike runs over to the back of the ship and looks out an emergency door. The DL ships are after them. They won't be following them for long, Ike supposes, but they have more than enough momentum to down the remaining ships.)

Ike: They're all headed for us!

MK: …No! They'll destroy this ship in ten minutes and crush the others one in five. Sir, what do you recommend?

Pilot: …

We should to protect the supplies.

MK: I get it…

They carry usefulness for us. If the DL gets them back, it's trouble for us. Plus, there are more lives in that ship than this one. Ike, get ready.

Ike: -sticks sword safely in the floor- I'm stable.

MK: Mr. Pilot, fly the ship in reverse. We'll go out fighting these and protecting them.

(The pilot reverses the ship and begins firing. The enemy ships manage to dodge some, but a couple of the ships fail and crash. There are around three more, and they begin to fire heavily on the single ship.)

MK: Rrrgh! We don't have much time!

Ike: There's only one way out: we crash into those ships!

MK: That's suicide!

Pilot: It's our best chance. The carrier ships don't have guns, but they can take one or two hits. One ship won't be enough.

MK: You two are correct again. Sir… head for those few DL ships. Good luck.

(They all salute each other. The pilot slams on the ignition and flies straight into the DL ships. All four ships explode…

It's now five in the morning. The five ships are safely back at the O.F. main building. The Leader is outside to commemorate them on their extraordinary bravery.)

Leader: How on earth did you all make it back?!

Saki: Three of us decided to kamikaze the DL ships. It worked, and we got away.

Leader: My, my… Who were they?

Saki: Ike, Meta Knight, and their pilot.

Leader: …Are they dead?

Saki:

-smiles- They somehow made it. Ike is the only one awake, but he has his share of injuries.

Leader: Bring him out, please.

(Saki leaves and enters one of the carrier ships. He comes out with Ike.

Ike is burned on many parts of his body. His clothes are in shreds, and one arm and leg are broken.)

Ike: You called for me, sir?

Leader: I would like to congratulate you all on your bravery and selflessness. At the moment, there's not much to offer you in return, but is there anything we can do to give you better comfort?

Ike: A change of clothes, a shower, and a nap will do.

Leader: -grins- Go on and do just that.

.............

Ah, a half-eventful episode in the war. If you're wondering what's next, I don't have any idea, either. I'll think of something.


	50. Battles

Prepare to see more random battle entries. There WILL be some major battles, don't worry, but a war is never completely made of 'major' battles.

............

Samus: Wake up already.

Sheik: -sleeping-

Samus: Wake [i]up[/i].

Sheik: -sleeping like a baby-

Samus: Sheik, get up!

Sheik: -sawing logs-

Samus: -sigh- GET UP.

Sheik: -still sleeping-

Samus: LAZY JERK!

(Samus kicks Sheik, and Sheik rolls into a log. She's awake [i]now[/i]!)

Sheik: Ow. What the-

Samus: FINALLY you're awake. You've been asleep for hours. That is NOT how shifts work.

Sheik: It's not my fault I'm too busy to sleep. I get tired!

Samus: Sleeping is not that important right now. Come on and get up so we can browse around the Forest.

Sheik: Look, Samus. There's NOTHING in this Forest. Why can't I just sleep more?

Samus: Because we're getting paid to walk around. So, let us [i]go[/i].

Sheik: -smiles slightly- You're determined to go?

Samus: Yup.

Sheik: Heh heh. Okay.

(They get up slowly and stretch before heading out.

The Forest is extremely quiet. There are barely any animals around due to the DL's previous influence on the area. This makes for an easy session, but it is also a boring assignment.)

Samus: This Forest…

-exasperated sigh- Why would they send anyone here? It's empty AND useless to the cause of war.

Sheik: Don't ask me.

Samus: Well, I want to leave.

(Just now, Sheik's communicator goes off.)

Sheik: Hell-o!

What…? Oh, ok. Ok. We'll be there shortly.

-clicks off- Well, you got your wish. Our time here is complete, so we'll be heading back to headquarters.

Samus: Great.

Sheik: But, really, would you rather be here on the battlefront or bored at HQ?

Samus: …

Sheik: Eh, you don't need to answer. I just want to sl-

Samus: SLEEP. I [i]know[/i].

(Eventually they meet an O.F. ship and fly back. Once there, though, they are to be put right back on the field.

For now, though, they are resting in their dormitory. Samus finally changes back into her Zero Suit.)

Sheik: -checks e-mails- "None since your last login." Good. That eliminates one source of stress.

I'm bored.

Samus: -laying backwards on a bed- I'm bored, too. What can we do while we wait?

Sheik: Not much.

Samus: How about we go eat?

Sheik: I'm not that hungry.

Samus: You're never hungry.

Sheik: Exactly.

Samus: -pulls Sheik- You'll starve if you don't eat. Come on, it won't kill you to eat something.

(Samus tugs Sheik all the way downstairs.

Elsewhere, at the Entrance to the Ruins, at the edge of the Path, Captain Falcon and his ally have their hands full with some TowTow.)

Cpt. Falcon: -crashes against stone wall-

-feels shoulder- Agh… YOU SHOULD COME DOWN AND HELP ME!!!

GF: -on top of wall- Let me observe first.

Cpt. Falcon: -gets up and performs Falcon Kick on a TowTow- [i]Observe?![/i] Observe me getting beaten?!

GF: Not quite. I have, however, picked up some obvious tactics on your part.

Cpt. Falcon: -uses Falcon Punch on same TowTow- What do you mean??

GF: You use brute force, for the most part, and you do not think ahead.

Cpt. Falcon: Well, I already knew tha- Wait a second.

GF: -jumps out and grabs hilt of sword- I will take over.

-finishes off same TowTow- You rest or something.

Cpt. Falcon: WHAAAAAAT?!

(Gray Fox assumes the offensive role as of now. Captain Falcon sits against the wall for now.

In a short time, the other TowTow is gone.)

Cpt. Falcon: -under his breath- Show-off. No wonder Sheik is enthralled by him.

GF: -turns to Captain Falcon- I believe that if you used your brain, if it be present, in battle, you would win every challenge you received.

Cpt. Falcon: How would you know that?!

GF: Even battles in the game of love.

Cpt. Falcon: !...

GF: I see that your shoulder is wounded. Let's call for backup to–

Cpt. Falcon: N-No! -grips shoulder- I can handle getting back by myself.

GF: Are you certain? It seems like a brash act to me.

Cpt. Falcon: I'm [i]fine[/i]. Let's just head back.

GF: …As you wish. -radios back to headquarters-

...........

Samus: -staring at the ceiling-

(They should be dispatching us again soon. I wish I could see my next partner now… It would give us so much more time to plan and discuss. I suppose I'll wait here until I'm called down.

For now, I wonder where Sheik is.)

(Downstairs, Sheik is receiving her assignment.)

VP: Dear Sheik, now being of such a high authority, we figured this mission would best suit you.

Sheik: -facepalm- Just tell me what dork I'll be working with and let me go.

VP: That's the thing, ma'am… You will be working alone this time.

Sheik: -removes hand- Really!

VP: Strange as it sounds, you will be alone.

Now, for the mission… We are sending you on reconnaissance duty. You will be sent to the Sea of Clouds and investigate an issue there.

Sheik: And what issue might that be?

VP: We believe that there is a major ship docking there, carrying more soldiers and supplies there.

Being a soldier of your type and status, you are the most suited for this mission.

Sheik: So, you want me to spy on them and see what's on this ship?

VP: Yeah, basically.

Sheik: All right. But before I leave, I wish to see what my partner Samus's mission is.

VP: Ah, yes, Samus… Let me see…

(He goes behind a desk for a moment, and then comes back around.)

VP: Here it is. Samus is supposed to be pairing up with Snake, and they will be sent to the Subspace Bomb Factory to remove whatever remaining forces are there, as well as to bring back any remaining R.O.B. parts.

Sheik: …

Ha ha ha…

For a second there…

I thought you said…

Snake was going along with Samus…

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha…

VP: … I did.

Sheik: Ha ha– Wait. WHAT?!

VP: That was the random decision. No changing it now.

Sheik: Ughhhh… It's good for Samus and bad for me…

Could you put out my misery and send me to the Sea of Clouds now?? -pitifully- Pleeeeeease??

VP: -chuckles- Will do!

(And, before you know it, Sheik is sent off to the Sea of Clouds.

Meanwhile, Samus is finally called down to receive her assignment. Of course, you know who her partner will be…)

Samus: You called me down, sir?

VP: Yes, Samus! Your partner was just asking about you before she left, so I'm ready to announce your placement.

Samus: Sheik left already?

VP: Do not be alarmed. She left to her next mission.

Samus: Oh. Good.

VP: Anyway, she was curious as of your next mission, so I've pulled them out already.

-Ahem- You and Snake will be sent to the Subspace Bomb Factory.

Samus: -stops breathing for a second-

(What… How… Was it rigged? Did Sheik do it? Is it just a coincidence? Oh, I feel myself getting faint already. We've never been on a mission alone like this. Never. My face is getting hot, isn't it? Eeeeeeeeee…!)

(Samus falls down. The VP kneels down to help her out.)

VP: Is there something wrong with working with Snake? It's the cigarettes, is it not? If you want to switch, it's no problem–

Samus: No, no, I'm okay. (It's just that I'm scared and excited at the same time.)

VP: You're sure?

Samus: -gets up fully- Yeah. I'm fine.

VP: Good. Now all that's left is to tell Snake and you can--

(Samus runs out of the room and hides in a corner.

After a bit, Snake passes by and goes into the room. Not much is heard after that, but he soon exits.)

Snake: -ponders- Wow…

-walks off, still thinking-

Samus: -stands up and smiles- This will be interesting.

(Samus walks behind Snake, while keeping her distance.

In another place, Sheik is just now landing in the Sea of Clouds, and is looking around her surroundings.)

Sheik: Wow, look at this view! It's amazing, simple amazing. There's nothing like this back on solid ground…

But that is not why I'm here. I'll contemplate the view later.

(Sheik coldly leaves her momentary glee behind and creeps along, looking over every corner.)

Sheik: Nothing strange so far. It's quiet, unassuming… This only leads me to believe that there IS strange activity going on.

(Sheik continues on.

After an hour or so, Sheik still sees nothing… But, she does have the sense of the air thickening. She recognizes this feeling.)

Sheik: (I can feel it… The same thickness in the Jungle… And my legs feel heavier…

I must be close.)

(Sheik trudges on for another twenty minutes. Breathing is getting more difficult, but she has made a breakthrough: She can see a giant gray ship not far from where she is standing. She crouches behind a wall and tries to get a closer peek.)

DDD: Let 'em out! Hurry, before the O.F. finds out!

(A legion of 100 Primid marches out of the ship. This is obviously not a DL ship, but one from Subspace.)

Sheik: Whoa. -snaps a picture and sits behind the wall-

(A Subspace ship… The army is larger than we expected… Who is behind this?)

-breathing heavily- I should…get…closer…

(Sheik slowly approaches the ship. She sets up invisible magic to cloak herself, and she also covers the flash of her camera. She begins taking silent pictures.)

Sheik: (There should be some way to stop them from coming out. Think, Sheik, think…

I got it. Firing a Light Arrow at the door control panel should stop them for a while.)

-takes one last picture- Okay… Here we go again…

(Sheik runs out, uncloaked, at the ship. Before Dedede actually notices, Sheik jumps into midair and fires at the ship door. The controls are jammed and the door closes halfway.)

DDD: -loudly gasps- SHEIK!! How'd she get here?!

GET HER!

Sheik: Oh-oh. Sorry, but I can't stay. Bye!

(Sheik runs away from the trample of many Primid soldiers. As she is running, Dedede pulls out a trophinator and fires at Sheik. He barely misses, but the blast pushes Sheik over the edge of the clouds and hurdling towards Earth.

Another hour later, Sheik is laying in the middle of the road of the Plain. Lyn is running by and trips over the unconscious Sheik.)

Lyn: -struggles up- What on earth… Sheik? Sheik, get up.

Sheik: -moans- Oh, my pulverized body… Where am I…

Lyn: Uh-oh. Quick, what's your name? Where do you work?

Sheik: …I am Sheik… I'm…-moans- a member of the O.F….

Lyn: -sigh of relief- Whew. I thought I'd lost you for a moment. Sheik, why are you here?

Sheik: I was on reconnaissance duty in the Sea of Clouds… I found a Subspace ship up there, and took pictures… I got closer and damaged the ship, and King Dedede in turn fired at me and sent me down here.

Lyn: That's a long trip down. It's a wonder you're in good shape.

Sheik: I cushioned the fall somewhat… -tries to get up, but is in too much pain- I can't get up. The air here also feels thick…

Lyn: You noticed that? Any place with DL Army interference still going on has that characteristic thick air. What does it mean?

Sheik: Simply put, it's a sort of poison set to either inflict pain or slow the body of the enemy, particularly the O.F. and anyone else against them.

I've had more than my share today.

Lyn: -helps Sheik up- Come on, this is no place for you to rest.

(Lyn is hit from behind by a Puppit. She has now taken more poison into her body, but she certainly still has the will to fight.

Lyn sits Sheik against a rock and prepares to battle, regardless of her fatigue and the thick air in the Plain now.)

Lyn: I'll take care of them. -positions tiredly-

-slashes and kills a Puppit-

(Quite a few more appear, along with a Borboras. It pushes Lyn, weakening her stance, and gives the Puppits more momentum.

Lyn removes a few more before holding herself up by her sword. She has no strength to fight. She gets up to try to deliver another blow…

Marth intervenes and kills off the remaining Puppits and Borboras. Sheik sits up as if she is interested.)

Sheik: Marth! I would have never expected that.

Marth: -kneels by Sheik- Don't speak anymore. The air is now thinning of the poison. In the meantime, why are you here?

Sheik: I was attending to business in the Clouds when I was shot down.

Lyn: I found her here and rested her on this rock. That's when those abominations showed up.

Marth: I see.

Lyn: You've come to the rescue yet again, Marth. -grins-

Sheik: -looks at them both- What do you mean by that?

Lyn: Well…

(Here comes another narration. You may skip it, if you like. It doesn't matter to me very much.)

Lyn: As you can imagine, I get sent to many different areas on shorter missions. Well, when I was first sent to the Canyon to clear it out, I was having a bit of trouble until Marth was passing by and offered to help out. Ever since then, we've been running into each other out here!

Sheik: Is this true, Marth?

Marth: …Yes, ma'am?

Sheik: You don't sound confident in that answer…

(Lyn's communicator goes off. She steps aside to answer it.)

Sheik: -lower tone- Was it really coincidence when you ran into Lyn those times?

Marth: Actually, a couple of the times were coincidence. The other times, though, I had seen her browsing through the area and decided to see where she was going.

Sheik: (This will not be good news for Ike.) Well, then, do you two get along?

Marth: -smiles- Yeah. We do.

Sheik: (…….) Okay. That's all.

Lyn: -comes back- Come on, Sheik. We'll head back with your information before the Army tries to pop in again.

Sheik: -helped up by Marth- Great.

You stay out of trouble, Marth.

Marth: Oh, I'm the last person to look for it.

...........

Goooolleeeeee, another post is complete. What will happen to Marth and Ike? What fate will befall the love-stricken pair? Why is Captain Falcon so odd? Just wait until the next post to find out!


	51. Phases

Fun fun fun…~ Where should we begin Phase Two, I wonder?

............

(Samus sits against her ship. She finally gets to fly it again, but not alone.

She is awaiting her fate now...)

VP: Samus, why are you still here?

Samus: I'm waiting for Snake. Where is he?

VP: I thought you two had left. I could've sworn he was with you!

Samus: I thought he… Never mind it. -stands up- Are you certain he's willing to undertake this mission?

VP: Certainly; Snake has never refused any task given to him.

Samus: Perhaps he took another ship by mistake.

VP: No, after you recommended your ship he was notified. He might be stocking up on supplies or just hiding.

Samus: _Hiding_?

VP: Yeah, you know, I heard a rumor that might justify that. A couple of people think he-

Samus: Don't tell me. I don't wanna know.

VP: Okay, okay. Well, er… Please continue to wait here, and we will notify you if he shows up.

Samus: Yes, sir.

(The VP leaves.)

Samus: -hits head gently on her ship- Great. He's stealthy enough, yes, but to just disappear before a mission… I should try that.

(The intercom goes off, simply stating, "Snake, report to the hangar. Repeat, Snake, report to the hangar.")

Samus: -stares into space-

(She looks around the hangar. It has metal walls, concrete floors, and it's gray everywhere. The ships themselves are mostly a silver color, and the ceiling frames are adorned with high-hanging lights. It's a well-lit hangar, but it's lonely.)

Samus: -sits back down and fiddles with Paralyzer-

............

Peach: Mario! Stop them immediately!

(Mario activates his Smash Ball and fires at the group of soldiers rushing towards them. In a short inferno, most of them disappear. The survivors try to run off, but Peach handles them with her myriad of vegetables.)

Peach: -quick sigh- All done here. Where do we head next?

Mario: Nowhere.

Peach: Nowhere? Why not?

Mario: There aren't any other places to head. Everything's clear!

Peach: Really? We've won?

Mario: Not-a quite yet. There is one area left to-a clear out.

Peach: Well, heck, let's head there!

Mario: No, no, no, no, no. Samus is supposedly going there.

Peach: Samus, huh? Well, it should be clear soon enough with her there.

Mario: But here's my-a worry: She's going with Snake.

Peach: Well, she –SNAKE?

Mario: You've-a heard the rumors, have you not?

Peach: You mean… the ones about Samus… and Snake… and… and… Agh.

Forget it. Shouldn't we head over there to help out? Who knows what will happen! After all, it's the last frontier of the field.

Mario: …Maybe… I would rather wait until we get orders…

Peach: -stares wishfully at Mario-

Mario: Ok, ok, ok, ok. Let's-a go!

............

Ike: So, were we the last ones out?

MK: No. It was someone else.

Ike: Who was it?

MK: -sighs with an annoyed tone- I. Don't. Know. Find out yourself, lazy oaf!

Ike: Calm down there. There's no need to resort to name-calling.

-tries, but fails- I can't reach anyone at headquarters.

MK: Well, try a member. A member who hasn't gone out in a while.

Ike: How 'bout Snake? I never hear about his accomplishes.

(Back at HQ, Samus was taking a leisurely walk around, looking for Snake, when she hears a communicator beep somewhere. She takes a look around and listens to the wall.

Inside she hears a voice coming from a closet.)

Samus: -chuckles-

(Back in the ship, by Ike and Meta Knight, they have reached Snake, who, as we know, is hiding in a utility closet.)

Ike: Snake! Snake, are you there?

Snake: Keep your voice down; yeah.

Ike: Ah, good. Say, do you know who the last members to be dispatched are going to be?

Snake: Yes… Samus and myself, which is why I'm hiding in this closet-

Ike: Ah, _why_ are you hiding in a closet?

Snake: -facepalm- Er, never mind…

Ike: -gasp-

I understand now!

YOU are the one who—

Snake: Be quiet, I told you! Someone could hear you from outside!

Ike: Liiiiiike Samus?

Snake: -sigh-

(Samus knocks on the door. Snake freezes, realizing who it might be. Ike is still talking, so the jig is pretty much up now. He turns off the communicator and stands behind the door as Samus swings it open.)

Samus: Hm. Empty… -walks in more- I could have sworn I heard-

-sees cardboard box overturned- Snake…

(As Samus approaches the box, Snake walks out a little.)

Snake: You needed something, Sa--

(Surprised, Samus pulls out her Paralyzer and points it, but soon drops it.)

Samus: Oh, it's- it's you, Snake. Whew, what are you doing in here? Everyone's looking for you so we can carry out this mission!

Snake: …

Samus: Mm. Just nervous?

Snake: Sort of.

Samus: Since we've never worked together before!

Snake: Yeah, exactly!

Samus: I know how you feel!

(They are both surprised by what they've just said. Snake points to the door, and they walk out.)

............

(A small fleet of about four ships is flying in the direction of headquarters. Inside are many of the O.F. fighters who are done.)

Pilot: Does anyone know where members Peach and Mario are located?

(With her feet crossed on the chair in front of her, and her arms relaxing, Sheik answers in a huffy tone.)

Sheik: _No_, no one has seen them. -under her breath- Gah.

Cpt. Falcon: They were supposedly in the Ruins about twenty minutes ago, but recent surveillance says otherwise.

Pilot: So, they've gone AWOL?

Isaac: We wouldn't say 'AWOL' as of now, just relocating.

Cpt. Falcon: Relocating?

Sheik: -sighs- They are moving around the area, possibly headed to where Samus and Snake are going.

Pilot: What?... We did not give them leave to relocate.

Sheik: -pointing finger around- Hence the term "AWOL": Absent Without Official Leave. What, do you think they'll be removed from the force?

Lyn: Not now, anyway. Being in the middle of war, most tend to worry about disobedience after the problem is solved.

Sheik: Exactly. The true question is, how will the last campaign take?

Cpt. Falcon: I think we're all ready to move on from here.

............

(There is an awkward silence. Neither of them knows what to say.

It stays like this for the remainder of the flight. The sun is setting over the Subspace Bomb Factory once they arrive.

Enter the Subspace Bomb Factory.)

Samus: -looking around- All I see is… nothing.

Snake: Who came here last?

Samus: I don't think it was disturbed since Sheik and I last came here.

Snake: I bet they evacuated the Soldiers… But there's a possibility that the R.O.B. units are still functioning.

Samus: -watching Snake's mouth-

Snake: I suggest we start down this ramp…

Samus: -shakes head- Uh, uh, yeah, yeah, let's do that.

(There's an elevator-like thing at the end of the corridor. They take it down what seems like ten floors and take a right, only to find the corridor guarded by R.O.B. Launchers. You know, the green ones with missiles.)

Samus: -grins- Well, there seems to still be R.O.B.s here!

Snake: And I'd bet they were protecting something!

(Samus rushes in first, throwing about her Paralyzer at a couple of the R.O.B.s. Snake starts by going in behind Samus and planting a bomb. Samus jumps behind it; a R.O.B., heading for Samus, hits the bomb. Samus takes this chance to use her Paralyzer Whip to ignite the R.O.B. One of the Launchers in the back fires a missile as another R.O.B. smacks Snake. Samus deflects the missile and Snake hits back the R.O.B. with a diving attack. The R.O.B. in the back charges in, but Snake fires his own missile and hits the R.O.B.; he quickly runs up and barrages the R.O.B. with punches, and the R.O.B. breaks completely.

The corridor is clear, revealing a rising/falling platform, and a longer corridor.

They jump over the platform… And reach a dead end.)

Snake: …Is it supposed to be a dead end?

Samus: No, no it's not. They must have built this up since we last came.

Snake: -ponders- Move back a bit.

(Samus steps back.

Snake plants a bomb on the wall, hoping it works. He, too, steps back a bit, and hits the receiver.

The bomb explodes, and only leaves a crack in the wall.)

Samus: Let me try.

(She throws out her Whip. The wall cracks a tiny bit more.)

Samus: We're going to need heavier firepower.

Snake: -releases a Smash Ball- Then change into your Power Suit. It's the heaviest firepower we have right now.

(Samus grabs the floating Smash Ball and breaks it open. Snake steps back as Samus transforms into her Power Suit. Once again, Snake is in awe.)

Samus: -lands- Much better. Now, let's see…

-fires Power Beam at the wall, fully charged-

(The wall cracks even more.)

Samus: We need a bigger explosion…

Snake: How about… you fire Super Missiles, and I will fire my own, simultaneously?

Samus: That just might work.

(Just as they are about to fire, they hear a thud behind them.

It's Peach, who has tripped, and Mario behind her!)

Snake: Mario! Why are you two here?

Peach: -sits up- Following you!

Samus: Following us? Why?

Peach: We realized that you two were the last to go, and we decided to come along in case you needed us!

Snake: What do you mean by that?

Mario: Being the last-a stage, you'd-a think the DL Army would have something planned!

Samus: You have point there… Well, while you're here, help us with this.

Peach and Mario: Huh?

(Samus is ready with her missiles; Snake with his missiles; Peach with her deadly Vegetable; and Mario with his fireballs. They get ready to shoot…

And…

FIRE! The wall finally gives way to their attacks.)

Samus: Peach, Mario, please stay behind us, in case we need to contact headquarters.

It's crucial.

Peach: Yes, ma'am!

Snake: Now let's inspect what's inside.

Samus: Gladly.

(They walk inside and find a huge room full of deactivated, dismembered R.O.B.s. It looks almost like a massacre scene, and in the back, there are the bombs, all broken and useless. It's a wreck in here.)

Snake: !..

Samus: P-Peach, c-call headquarters…

Peach: -gasp- What happened in here?

Samus: Peach!

Peach: -radios HQ-We need b-backup here… B-back—

(As she speaks, the R.O.B.s come to life. They're barely alive, with that said, all their limbs and lights and whatnot crackling and broken. Nonetheless, they begin to fire at the four.)

Peach: -ducks- Ahh! GET US BACKUP!

............

(Just as the ship is landing at the O.F., the alarm goes off.)

Intercom: Sheik and Captain Falcon, report to the lobby immediately.

Sheik: -sighs- I just GOT back! What now?

Cpt. Falcon: Hush, hush, baby. I know you're-

(Sheik elbows Captain Falcon.

They head over to the lobby, only to find that they're going out again.)

VP: You two need to head over to the Subspace Bomb Factory quickly.

Sheik: That's where Samus and Snake were sent. What happened?

VP: We received an urgent call from Peach, who seems to have also headed that way. We believe they are under fire from a large portion of R.O.B.s. We need you two, as their partners, to help them out.

Understood?

Sheik and Cpt. Falcon: Understood.

VP: Good. Go get 'em.

(And, just like that, Sheik and the Captain are whisked off to the Bomb Factory.)

............

Here we are, dear readers: Phase One will be finished soon, and Phase Two will soon open up. Happy reading!


	52. Influences

By the way, this post is QUITE long.

* * *

Don't be afraid, deary; just because Phase One is ending does NOT mean that A.P.E.X. is coming to a close. Trust me, it's not.

...

Samus: -pokes head out a little- They're showing no signs of letting up.

Snake: They're rather potent to say they are all near the point of breaking.

Samus: Just our luck.

Peach: Is it safe to attack?

Snake: No.

Samus: Well, we can't wait forever. There must be something we can do.

Mario: Got-a bombs?

Snake: Yeah… My grenades. Samus, make sure I have an opening.

(Samus pokes her head out again, and almost gets her helmet blown off.)

Samus: …Whenever you are ready.

(Snake throws a grenade over his back.

It lands and kills off a R.O.B.)

Snake: Did it work?

Peach: It's all we got! Keep throwing; I'll lash out my Vegetables!

(Snake and Peach begin to throw a plethora of Vegetables and grenades over their heads.

One by one, several R.O.B. units begin to malfunction and blow up, affecting the other R.O.B.s in close proximity.

It's slow, but it works. They continue.)

Samus: -tries to poke again, and helmet IS shot off this time; falls back- OW.

Snake: You OK?

Samus: -shakes head around; puts helmet back on- I'm fine, I'm fine. Keep chucking.

(The Vegetables and grenades keep flying. But, a difference!

As they are being thrown at a certain angle, the Vegetables and grenades have removed all the R.O.B.s in their range, which means the plan is no longer working. The R.O.B.s below, aware of this, change their angle of firing straight at the railing behind which the four are hiding; this forces them to move farther away from the "Dead-Life Army.")

Samus: Great._ Just_ wonderful. Now we can't take much of a shot at all!

Peach: It seems we are at an impasse. What can we do?

(Snake takes a look at Samus's eyes, beyond her helmet. He'd hate to have to lose those eyes.)

Snake: -straightens up- One of us will have to throw ourselves out to fight back.

Samus: -turns head quickly- That's suicide, Snake! You can't do that!

Peach: They'll bring you down in an instant!

(Snake touches Samus's helmet.)

Snake: There are worse feelings.

(Samus doesn't know what to say.

In two second, something big bursts through the walls, not harming anyone, but crashing into the railing and falling at top speed into the crowd of zombified R.O.B.s. The big blue thing ricochets off the walls, crashing into ever so many of the R.O.B.s, wiping many of them out in a small amount of time.

Samus and Snake poke their heads over, and see that it's the Blue Falcon, Captain Falcon's F-Zero racer!

The Blue Falcon comes to a stop, but at the same time Sheik jumps out and lets lightning-fast arrows fly and strike many R.O.B.s at once.

All that remains now is a single R.O.B., not quite sure of what to do. Snake pulls out a single grenade, throws it, and watches it bop the R.O.B. on the head, causing a small finishing explosion.)

Samus: -jumps over- Captain! Sheik! When'd you get here? That was amazing!

Sheik: NOT amazing. I had to share a seat with Captain Falcon in that cramped old thing. I hope I never experience that again.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, she's just being coy. It wasn't that bad sitting on my lap!

(Sheik shudders and kind of walks over to the wall and begins to bang her head against the wall.)

Peach: Our heroes! You arrived at just the right moment, like in a movie or something!

Cpt. Falcon: Why, thank you, Princess! I probably WAS kind of dashing in that mome-

("STOOOOOOOP!" someone yells. Everybody left in the room hides behind the railing as a giant hologram appears on the bottom floor.

It's Bowser, that pain. He looks around the room, sees no one else around, and the hologram disappears.)

Mario: Wow.

Sheik: What the he—

Samus: Bowser.

They must have had interference from this room. Do you think they were watching us?

Snake: I think it was more along the lines of this: they check this room and find all their spare R.O.B.s obliterated.

Peach: We'd better leave, and fast.

Cpt. Falcon: -stands up- No worry. With both the Falcon Flyer and Samus's ship outside, we should get home quickly. Let's head out.

(They are now walking out of the Factory, happy to be alive. Peach can't help but have a strange sensation, though. It feels different than the thick, poison air; it feels… odd. Just odd.

As they head out the doors of the Factory, the ships are gone.)

Samus: Captain… where was your ship when you first entered?

Cpt. Falcon: …Right here… Where was your ship?

Samus: Just over there…

Cpt. Falcon: NOOOOOooo! MY BELOVED SHIP! GONE INTO THIN AIR!

Peach: You don't think the DL took them while we were trapped in there?

Mario: Now we're-a stuck…

Samus: Everybody calm down. Remain calm.

Sheik: I can't be calm while I'm stuck on an island with him -points to Snake- and HIM -points to Captain Falcon-.

Cpt. Falcon: What, there's nothing weird about me…

Samus: Stop. Just…stop. Captain, go look out for DL and Subspace soldiers. Peach, Mario, gather firewood. Sheik, prepare the supplies and get ready to start the fire. Snake… Wait on standby.

(Everyone agrees and heads off to their respective jobs. Snake just sits on the ground.)

Snake: You're sure you want me to just wait on standby?

Samus: Snake, stand up for a second, please.

(Snake does as asked.)

Samus: -removes helmet- Snake, you… You could have… I…

(They embrace. Snake smoothes her hair.)

Samus: That was the dumbest thing you almost ever did.

Snake: -moves Samus out a bit- I couldn't let anyone kill you all in battle, you in particular.

Samus: -smiles- Thank you.

(Their faces approach slowly…

But, ever so conveniently, Captain Falcon comes running in just before their lips touch.)

Cpt. Falcon: Well, I didn't see any –hey, _heeey_. What was going on here?

(Samus and Snake kinda push off each other.)

Samus: N-nothing.

Snake: Yeah, nothing.

Cpt. Falcon: -eye sparkles- Ok_aaaa_y. Well, anyway, this whole scope of area is empty.

I saw Sheik, though. I asked if she wanted to get together, but she just threw a Super Scope at me…

Samus: Wait, a Super Scope?

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah. So what?

(Samus dons her helmet again. She tells Snake and Captain Falcon to wait behind, and runs off in search of Sheik.)

Samus: -pushing aside branches and leaves- If Sheik found a Super Scope, it would mean that there's a trace of the ships left! I have to find her, quickly.

(Samus trips over a tree root, right in front of Sheik.)

Sheik: Samus! I thought you were back over in front of the Factory.

Samus: -jumps up- Captain Falcon tells me you threw a Super Scope at him!

Sheik: I did. What are you going to do, maim me?

Samus: No, that's not the point. Where did you find it?

Sheik: Eh, next to that branch you tripped over. There's another right over there.

Samus: Do you know what this means? We could have a lead to our ships!

Sheik: You sound awfully excited… And there's an extra twinkle in your eye.

Samus: Wh… What do you mean?

Sheik: -looks away- Eh, never mind that. Let me show you the way.

(They walk on for several minutes before finding a crate. It's open, but half empty. There's a note near the box.)

Sheik: "Take what you can. You'll be fighting long and hard if you live, anyway."

Sounds like a DL fighter.

Samus: Well, they have us stuck here. I've tried reaching my ship, but my controls just short circuit.

Sheik: The ships may be hidden somewhere without wave interference.

In the meantime, I'm taking this box back, and the Super Scope is mine. It has a glitch I know will be useful.

Samus: -collects other things lying around- Let us head back, yes, before it gets too dark for you to see.

(Remember, Samus has advanced technology. Sheik doesn't.

They rush back to their original spot, and Sheik sets down the crate in front of the camp's fire.)

Mario: -jumps- What's that?

Sheik: A world of hurt for some pathetic fool.

Samus: You guys listen to this note: "Take what you can. You'll be fighting long and hard if you live, anyway." Now who would purposely leave us weapons if they thought we'd be finished off, anyway?

Cpt. Falcon: Some cocky Army soldier, that's it.

Sheik: What if it's a powerful soldier, not just a cocky one? I hate to admit this person is right, but I think it's best if we use these provisions to their best.

(Everyone concurs.)

Peach: So, we can take what we want?

Cpt. Falcon: YAAA! -dives in crate-

Sheik: If you'll excuse me from this insane asylum, I'm going to fix up this Super Scope.

(Sheik disappears into the thicket…)

Sheik: I hope I remember this correctly. It was 3 rounds of five shots, two large shots, and a misfire on the third large shot. Let us see…

-shoots one round of five bullets-

-shoots another-

-shoots ANOTHER-

-charges and fires a large blast-

-charges again; fires a large blast-

Have to be careful with this one, now.

-charges third blast, but trips herself-

Whew! I hope it worked…

(Sheik fires about ten regular bullets from the Super Scope, now realizing that the glitch in it has worked.)

Sheik: Heh heh heh! This should work well.

-looks at the moon- But still, I wonder why the DL went to such extremes to better their chances? Our work here is done, no matter how long they keep us here. Even if it kills us…

I wouldn't mind not having to deal with Captain Falcon anymore. Wishful thinking, I bet…

(Sheik returns to the camp, to find everyone sleeping. She figures it's best to get as much rest as possible, for no one knows what tomorrow will bring…

Or destroy, for that matter.

It is now five in the morning, and Sheik reawakens from the embrace of cold.)

Sheik: -tries to warm herself; looks around-

(It is eerily foggy.)

There's an interesting feeling in the air. -holds Super Scope-

(She closes her eyes to listen for anything. She hears nothing, for now.)

Sheik: -drops guard- I wish they'd just show their faces… Saves me the trouble.

(The bushes rustle. Sheik turns, Scope in position.

It's just a grasshopper.)

Sheik: -lowers Super Scope- Oh!... Oh. -wipes forehead- I need more sleep.

(But she does not fall back to sleep. The sun rises around seven, but the fog is extremely heavy.

This is accompanied by a loud moaning sound in the distance. Sheik gets up and follows the sound…)

Sheik: -walking-

-walking-

-walking-

-walking-

-walking, but stops-

(There's a scent in the air… It's different from the thickness, but…)

(A large, white, floating mass seems to be in the air, but it's hard to tell from the fog. Sheik moves forward to investigate, but the floating thing flicks and Sheik is sent downward on her back.)

Sheik: -pushes herself up- What the?

(Master Hand reveals himself.)

Sheik: How- Master Hand! Why are _you_ here?

Master Hand: Long time, no see. Sheik.

Sheik: Get out already. We have it bad enough.

MH: That's the idea, you selfish girl!

Sheik: You have some nerve there. I wasn't the one banished to imprisonment at Final Destin–

MH: Silence! I'll handle you first!

Sheik: What do you mean?

MH: I was released by the Commander, of course, and I've been sent here to –Wait a second.

STOP TALKING!

Sheik: NO!

MH: STOP!

Sheik: NO!

MH: Arrrr! Whatever! I'll take care of you now!

Sheik: Wait, don't tell me. You want to exterminate us, is that right?

MH: Why else would I be here?

(Sheik stares blankly at Master Hand. Master Hand is considering that she'll run.

He begins to say "Don't do it," but Sheik takes off. He is way faster than she is, but Sheik can dodge him well enough.

Sheik turns around and fires a blast from her Super Scope, momentarily stunning Master Hand. She then uses Vanish and hurries to the camp. Once at the camp, she fires many rounds of small shots to lift smoke and wake everyone up.)

Peach: -coughing- What… What is… Sheik! What is going on?

Samus: Way to try to choke us all! What has gotten into you?

Sheik: There's no time to explain. Master Hand is on his way, and-

Cpt. Falcon: Wait, wait. MASTER HAND?

Sheik: _Yes_, yes, get up already! He's heading this way as we speak, and if we don't

(Sheik gets sent off from behind, later revealed to have been punched by Master Hand. Everyone jumps up, ready to attack.)

MH: Lucky me. You've all put yourselves together to make my job easier!

(He flies up, very high, and comes in for a huge dynamic punch. Everyone dodges. Sheik just comes to from fainting and grips her new best friend, her Super Scope.

Master Hand releases lasers from his fingertips.)

Samus: -releases a power shot-

Cpt. Falcon: FALCON PUNCH!

Sheik: -fires from Super Scope-

Peach: Hey!... The crate! Snake, go get it!

(Snake tears open the crate.

As Samus distracts Master Hand, everyone else, besides Sheik, takes out whatever they can grab and begin to fling it.)

Peach: -fires fires fires from a Ray Gun-

Cpt. Falcon: Throws a Bom-omb at MH and hits-

Mario: -throws a Mr. Saturn-

(Pwwaaah.

There is silence for a moment.)

Snake: -throws a Gooey Bomb that latches to Master Hand-

(Master Hand tries fervently to shake off. It explodes and he hangs low for a moment.

Everyone fires, fires, FIRES at Master Hand at this time. He falls to the ground, rather exhausted.)

Sheik: -kicks Master Hand once- Useless.

Samus: -puts hand up- Or is he? Let me scan him, and get some information…

(Samus commences scanning.

MASTER HAND

Once a guardian of the worlds, Master Hand was banished to Final Destination for abusing his power.

He remains there, a prisoner of his deeds, but is thought to have associated with the Subspace Army.)

Samus: Well, he was once a guardian of worlds until he tried overstepping his power. It also says that he is thought to be in cahoots with the Subspace Army. You would THINK so.

Snake: It doesn't matter anymore. He's been defeated, but we're still stranded.

(They all sit down to think.)

Peach: Samus, are you sure you can't reach your ship?

Samus: I'm certain.

Peach: And Captain, are you assured that the Falcon Flyer is unreachable?

Cpt. Falcon: I'm totally convinced.

Peach: So, we can't fly. And, our communicators are useless.

So why don't we look for some means home inside the Factory?

Sheik: From what I can remember, I don't recall seeing any such machines.

Peach: What if they're hidden? Or what if we could create our own makeshift ship!

-jumps up- It's the best idea so far!

Snake: -rolls eyes- Aside from your obvious ego, I think that could work.

Samus: It's all we have so far.

Sheik: And it might be our only way back right now.

Cpt. Falcon: Let's do it!

(Everyone gets to work!

Snake, Peach, and Mario gather metal debris. Samus works on the shape and size. Sheik, Captain Falcon, and Peach try to configure a way to propel the ship.

Now that much metal has been put together, a small ship is in the works. A capsule-shaped thing fit for about eight people, provided that it has two four-people rows down, the ship has wings but no other specifications.)

Peach: Well, there's still a problem: How will we fuel it?

Sheik: -thinking-

Samus: Er, I hadn't remembered that.

Any suggestions?

Sheik: I have one. Everyone give me your Smash Balls.

(They do as Sheik commanded, save Samus, who was told to keep one.

She instructs them to enter the ship, and Sheik climbs on back and breaks as many Smash Balls as she can take.)

Sheik: Samus, in which direction would headquarters be?

Samus: -points southwest-

Sheik: -aims southwest-

(Sheik fires a Light Arrow.

The speed and power of the arrow propels them off the premises and into the air. Sheik continues to fire, and the ship continues to fly. She's firing at a somewhat 'up' angle, so that the little ship lifts ever so much as she fires.)

Peach: Sheik, will this really take us all the way back to the O.F. buildings?

Sheik: Probably not!

(Sheik breaks a few more and continues firing.

At the end of twenty minutes or so, Sheik is running out of arrows.)

Sheik: How many are left? Anybody!

Cpt. Falcon: Just one!

Sheik: Aside from Samus's?

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah!

Sheik: (That's less than I thought…) Samus, where are we above?

Samus: I guess the Forest!

Sheik: That will do…

Samus, get ready to take my place! Everyone else, prepare for possible impact!

(Sheik fires the last Light Arrow and hops behind. Samus breaks her last Smash Ball and positions herself for her Zero Laser…

Once she is ready, she fires. The ship stops a bit in midair, then lifts and goes very quickly in the air due to the blast.

The firing stops; Samus's Power Suit breaks but is salvaged. The ship is still flying from the Laser, but it begins to sink. After a few second, it is completely falling. At the least it's going a bit forward.

Crashing is imminent.

Everyone yells as the ship goes crashing to the ground, and all the passengers fly out.)

Samus: -touches head- Uhhh… Everyone…Moan if you are not dead…

(Everyone moans.)

Samus: That's a start... -faints-

Sheik: -sits up but holds upper arm- -grunts painfully- It's broken…

-looks around- The Forest… We aren't too far away from HQ, so we need to get a move on—

(Sheik tries to get up, but falls backwards. She stares up at the canopy and drifts into unconsciousness in a matter of minutes.)

(It is dark outside now, and Sheik feels like she's floating.

She isn't floating. She's on a stretcher, heading inside a building.)

Sheik: -sits up- What the- What-

Lyn: Calm down, soldier.

Sheik: Lyn.-lies back down- What are you doing here…wherever 'here' is?

Lyn: We're outside the lobby. You are on a stretcher because you broke your arm again.

Sheik: I know that much. However did you find us all?... And where is everyone else?

Lyn: They're inside already. Sure, some of them were knocked out and bloody all over, but no. You're special.

Anyway, after you guys didn't come back or even send a message back, we figured something was wrong. Search teams were sent out for your group, to make sure you weren't going AWOL or just Meta-Knighting. Imagine my, Marth's, and Gray Fox's surprise to find you all lying around in the Forest.

Sheik: So that's what happened.

Lyn: I thought you guys were over at the Factory. How'd you end up in the Forest?

(As they enter the building, Sheik tells the story. Lyn is quite amazed at their resourcefulness.)

Lyn: So, it was Master Hand…

No matter. We found your ships a few hours ago.

Sheik: Great.

Lyn: We have a lot to discuss with the Leader, as this first campaign is over. Don't get comfy.

Sheik: Oh, ho, ho, I won't. I just hope I can fight in spite of my injury.

...

See how great Peach can be? ~

Here it is, the longest post EVER and the end of Stage One. Stage Two will be on its way shortly, but the first post for that will be rather nonviolent. Don't complain.


	53. Initiating

I like when people read my fanfic. HINT HINT.

* * *

Now it's time to forget all that "Phase" talk and just get on with it! WHOO!~

...

Nurse: You have broken your humerus in three places, and part of your radius is cracked. I'd say it would take a while for your bones to heal, but, knowing you, ma'am, you'll be back in a short time.

Sheik: -sigh- At least they don't hurt anymore.

Nurse: You should, naturally, get plenty of rest, and don't do anything reckless.

Sheik: I couldn't even if I wanted to… Thank you.

(Sheik leaves the ward and heads back to her dorm room.

Once there, she finds Samus staring into space.)

Sheik: SAMUS!

Samus: AAAH! What? What?

Sheik: Stop being so creepy.

Samus: Creepy…?

How is your injury?

Sheik: Bad. It will be some time until I can fight.

Samus: I suggest you get busy elsewhere behind the front lines. I'm not sure where you could help, but you get the gist.

Sheik: I don't have much of a choice. Being idle at a time like this won't be good for my reputation.

So, how are YOU doing? I remember you fainting back in there.

Samus: I'm fine.

Sheik: That's it?

Samus: Yeah. Why?

Sheik: Oh, just that I heard from a certain Captain that you and Snake were doing something funny back at the Factory front…!

Samus: "Something funny"? Nonsense!

Sheik: Captain said you two were about to make out.

Samus: That's a lie.

Sheik: Then what _were_ you doing?

Samus: I…I don't know. I think we were about to…

Sheik: -grins sweetly- You should finish the job.

(Samus looks up, but Sheik is gone.

In the laboratories…)

Fox: We have a breakthrough!

Everyone, come see!

(Every worker in the room comes over to R.O.B. and Fox are standing.)

Fox: Show them, R.O.B.

R.O.B.: WITH OUR ADVANCEMENTS IN THE STUDIES OF SUBSPACE TECHNOLOGY, WE VERY WELL MAY BE ABLE TO REOPEN THE BATTLE STAGES.

(Cheers go through.)

Fox: We won't be able to test it until later, when we officially convert to battling on stages.

Scientist 1: Hopefully we will be certain that it will work by then.

Fox: Right, so we must continue researching this. If we still aren't totally sure by the first battle, we'll just have to try it.

Agreed?

Everyone Else: Agreed.

(Time has passed since Fox's interesting announcement. It is now dusk, and the sun has just set.

In the auditorium, however, life is buzzing.)

Falco: SIMMER DOWN! BE QUIET, PEOPLE!

-ahem- Anyway, I, Falco, one of the head scientists SLASH pilots of the O.F., have been chosen to present to you all a few messages. First of all, congratulations to everyone for making the first part of the campaign a success.

(Everyone claps and cheers.)

Falco: Secondly, we would like to announce the discovery of a new strategy.

As you all know, the war will be moving from the unsettled region to the battle stages, where we, HOPEFULLY, will be more familiar with than the land. Now, soon before the war began, the "DL Army" as it is called somehow closed down all machines that were used to open the stages to fighters like us. Recently, two of our own, Fox and R.O.B., found a possible way to reinitiate them, thus giving us a good chance of opening the stages again! We haven't tried it just yet, but we're almost 97% sure it will work.

(Everyone claps; Fox pushes R.O.B. to stand up and bow.)

Falco: Yeah, awesome, I know. Anyway, as I have already stated, the war is moving to the battle stages in a matter of days, if not hours. Everyone, including the wounded of us-

(Sheik sinks in her seat.)

Falco: -will have a station somewhere. You all need to be prepared for what's next to come.

And, with that… This assembly is adjourned!

(So, there they go. Everyone is dismissed.

Sheik goes back to her and Samus's room, contemplating where she will go.)

Samus: -sighs happily- I can't wait to fight on familiar ground again. It's so much easier.

Sheik: Way to rub it in!

Samus: What, I wasn't rubbing it in. I'm just saying-

Sheik: I can't go on to battle, so I'll have to chill out here. I KNOW.

Samus: -chuckles- You're really upset about this, I can tell. Don't be too down about it. With your rank, you should be put somewhere close to the field, and you know it.

Sheik: I'd still rather be out there fighting. -climbs into bed- Look, may I just go to sleep and pretend like this never happened? I'm bushed.

Samus: You've been longing sleep more than anything lately. Whatever, get some rest.

(Sheik covers herself with blankets and goes to sleep. Samus decides to take a walk on the second floor.)

Samus: -peering down- Where is Snake…

Not there…

Maybe I can look in—

MK: Samus!

(Samus nearly falls off the railing.)

MK: It's not like you to get so excited.

Samus: -pulls herself up-

MK: …Well, in the case of Snake, it would be like you.

Samus: -grunts- Besides to mock me, why are you here?

MK: I came for a walk. I can't really say why YOU'RE here, though.

Samus: Looking for Snake. What else?

MK: …

Samus, Sheik will not be happy with her place.

Samus: She'll get over it. Let's hope it's somewhere close to the battlefield.

...

Falco: O-Kay, baby. We'll possibly have your stationed… -hits a terminal- here.

Sheik: Call me "baby" again and see if you don't wish you hadn't been a baby.

Falco: Oh, I'm sure I was born for a reason.

ANYWAY, before you INTERRUPTED me, we want you to help out R.O.B. with opening the stages again. Using cameras on the field, you will be able to see for yourself if it works, and also get a front-row seat to the battle, which I know you have to miss out on…

Sheik: Eh, it is no one's fault. -sits down in a chair- So, how long will I be here?

Falco: Dunno.

Sheik: …..

Falco: Okay, okay! I guess for the rest of the day.

Sheik: I can deal with that.

Falco: I'm asking you to get straight to work, because we have word that the DL is already trying to secure a stage.

...

(Yoshi is taking a peaceful nap on the Yoshi's Story stage. The grasses are swaying in the cool autumn breeze.

Unfortunately for Yoshi, the DL is here to ruin it! A couple of Glires land on the edges and remain stationary. Yoshi wakes up with a start and wonders how the Glires got there and, more importantly, how he will escape.

Back at HQ, R.O.B.'s screen is obstructed by the bottom of one Glire.)

R.O.B.: I CANNOT SEE.

Sheik: Hmm? -leans over- What do you mean?

R.O.B.: MY VIEW IS OBSTRUCTED BY SOMETHING BLACK.

MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNCTION MALFUNC-

Sheik: -pushes R.O.B.- Move over! -types in something; view changes- There was just something in the way at the stage…

And it looks like trouble.

R.O.B.: -pushes Sheik-OPEN THE GATE.

(R.O.B. punches in the designated keys to open the stage.

Nothing happens.)

R.O.B.: WHAT…

-tries again with no effect- SOMETHING IS WRONG.

Sheik: Try another code.

R.O.B.: -tries again, but still nothing- NOTHING IS WORKING.

Sheik: Yoshi will get massacred if this doesn't work… Let me see.

(Sheik types another code, but still with no effect. She types something else in…

Whatever she did, the machines all malfunctioned and every stage reopens.)

R.O.B.: …SUCCESS. HOW DID YOU ACCOMPLISH IT?

Sheik: I punched in a binary code. Everyone knows that binary codes like that will break the machines. We'll fix them later.

R.O.B.: …UNORTHODOX.

NONTHELESS, WE MUST HELP YOSHI.

(R.O.B. hits the alarm to signal assistance is needed. Falco and Fox rush down to see what is the matter.)

Sheik: Your brilliant idea worked, Professor.

Fox: It DID?

R.O.B.: AFFIRMATIVE.

Sheik: But Yoshi is stuck there. Send one or two of our own to help him out.

(Fox and Falco exchange glances.)

Fox: Let me do it. After all, this was mostly my idea. I'll take care of the rest.

R.O.B.: GOOD LUCK.

Sheik: -turning to screen- Make sure you see Yoshi get…out…of… -stares at screen-

Fox and Falco: What?

(They turn to see Yoshi in his Final Smash form, firing at not only Glires, but also Dark Link.)

Sheik: He must have socked one of Dark Link's Smash Balls and taken advantage of it.

Intriguing…

R.O.B.: -watches as Dark Link is defeated- THIS IS AMAZING.

Sheik: What do you mean?

Fox: I think he means… Now that the DL Army has been weakened, and the stages reopened, all of the regular fighters can rise up to defend themselves again. They have their freedom again.

Sheik: Huh.

Falco: Maybe we can coax some of them to assist us in the war. What do you think?

R.O.B.: THAT SOUNDS EFFICIENT.

Fox: Sheik, I hate to ask you this, but could you possibly scout some of the others to help out?

Sheik: -grins- I thought you would never ask. I'm on it!

-runs off-

(Sheik is right in front of the door.)

Sheik: -communicating with Samus- Yeah, how lucky am I! I'm heading out right now. No, no, you stay with your Snakey-Wakey. No need to see me o- HAHAHAHA!~ I love teasing you.

Calm down, calm down. I'll keep you in touch while I'm out. Okay, bye.

...

(Sheik is looking out over Eldin Bridge, based on the rumor that Marth was seen here. The sun is looking down on the fair, green and brown valley from a deep blue sky.)

Sheik: -looks down the bridge- I love this place. The only thing wrong with it is no Marth.

(Or is he? Lyn is running across the bridge.)

Lyn: -pant pant- Sheik? Sheik, why are you here, especially with a broken limb?

Sheik: Calm down! I am NOT here to fight. I'm just looking for temporary recruits for our cause, and I heard that Marth was here lately.

Lyn: Marth? Oh, he's around here still.

Sheik: He is? Where?

Lyn: I don't know at the moment.

(The bridge starts to shake.)

Sheik: Oh, just in time to ruin my day. King Bulborb.

Lyn: Hey, look who he's chasing!

(Marth is running ahead of Bulborb, chasing him across the bridge. As King Bulborb reaches the women, Sheik does a jump kick to knock him off balance.)

Sheik: Marth. -facepalm- Marth, why are you taunting him? He's dangerous.

Marth: Well, I_ know_ that. He's joined the DL Army's cause, believing they're the strongest, and he was going to begin patrolling the bridge, since the stages have been reopened. I wanted to give him a little bit of my mind, you see.

Sheik: -nods- I see. Well, Lyn, why are you here?

Lyn: I was getting to it before you showed up.

Sheik: Er, Marth, I have a question I need you to-

Lyn: Could we… have a second, please?

Sheik: -confused- Okay…

(Sheik steps back. Now, we're going to see what is going on between the swordsman pair.)

Lyn: Thanks again, dear. Before you know it, you'll be half as famous as the rest of us O.F. members.

Marth: Heh, many already say that I belong in the O.F. But, it's not a problem.

Lyn: They say so?

Marth: Yes, lots of people say I'm good enough.

Lyn: …I want you to join, too.

(Lyn kisses Marth gently. Sheik turns around embarrassedly, but turns around again slightly to see them

Totally…

Absolutely…

Positively _making out_. Yes, awkward…)

Sheik: -contacts Samus- S-Samus.

Samus: -over Sheik's communicator- What is it?

Sheik: I…Er…I think we've found at least one recruit.

Samus: That's good, but why are you stuttering?

Sheik: …

I have a feeling one of us won't like it.

...

Heh, that was interesting. (^^)v

Well, expect more from me soon!


	54. Feelings

Sorry; I forgot to upload this chapter earlier. Oops. ^_^'

* * *

If you hate me for that last post, then just don't read A.P.E.X.! You're missing out… I think.

...

MK: Let's see…

Yoshi's Island is freed…

Bridge of Eldin is supposedly free…

And no recruits. Where is Sheik?

Cpt. Falcon: Out and about. Why?

MK: She was sent to find recruits for our cause. The DL has Kind Bulborb with them already, and the mechanical thing at 75m.

Cpt. Falcon: Mechanical thing…?

MK: I don't know. I heard it looked like a Donkey Kong from twenty years ago.

On the other hand, we have no recruits. I was considering that Link, Lucario, and Marth might be willing to help us.

Cpt. Falcon: I'm not too certain about Marth. He and Ike…

MK: I know, I know. But remember: Lyn is also part of the O.F.

Cpt. Falcon: You have a point.

(Sheik comes through the door, walking beside Samus.)

MK: Ah, speak of the devil.

Cpt. Falcon: SHEEEEEEIIIIK!

Sheik: Oh, shut up.

MK: How did it go?

Sheik: Good and bad.

MK: …

Samus: I think it would be easier to explain elsewhere. Is Ike in your dorm?

MK: Not that I know of.

Samus: Good.

(They head to Meta Knight and Ike's dorm room.)

Samus: According to what Sheik has told me, she went to the Bridge of Eldin, where she heard that Marth was seen.

MK: Okay. Continue.

Sheik: Anyway, I found Lyn there, looking for Marth herself. Eventually he ran by with King Bulborb chasing him, due to Marth teasing him.

The King headed off, and Marth stayed behind. Just when I was _about_ to ask him aboard, Lyn asked me to leave them for a moment. I backed away.

They exchanged a few words about Marth joining, and imagine my horror to turn around and see them making out.

(Meta Knight and Captain Falcon are surprised.)

MK: I see why you asked if Ike was around.

Cpt. Falcon: (Sheik… Why can't we do that? -cry-)

MK: Aside from your obvious aversion to affection, I'd say Marth would be helping out very soon. We just need to keep Ike from finding out.

...

(The stage is Final Destination.

The opponent is Wario.

3-stock, no items, one minute. One minute to free Final Destination.

The fighter is Ike.)

Ike: (The first official fight versus the DL… I'm ready.)

Announcer: Ready?...

GO!

(Ike tries to ram into Wario with his sword, but Wario jumps and opens his mouth to Bite in midair. Ike barely dodges and reacts by swinging his sword. Wario jumps a little at the direct hit and dash-attacks Ike. Ike rolls backwards and charges his Eruption move. Just before Wario tries to attack him from above, Ike lets go –and Wario hits the ground. Ike begins slashing- taking every move he knows and applying it to Wario's girth. He unleashes Aether on Wario and makes him jump up just enough to knock him over the edge; as Wario is jumping back, Ike holds his sword up and brings it down on Wario, costing him one stock.)

Ike: (Two more KnockOuts to give out… And I'll have made this war a little easier for the O.F. Maybe even Lyn would recognize my victory as a presentment to our inevitable victory. I can almost touch it.)

Hey, Wario! Why are you fighting for the DL?

Wario: -re-spawns and drops down-Why do you think?

Ike: -mutters- To get a liposuction…

Wario: What was that, kid?

Ike: For the money! You're just out for the material gain that a winning DL can supply you!

Wario: Correct!

(Wario jumps on his motorcycle unexpectedly and runs into Ike, trying to push him off the edge and keep him off. Wario jumps off his motorcycle just as the bike pushes Ike all the way down and K.O.s him.)

Ike: -angry- (This just makes it more difficult.)

-drops down- But, really, Wario, what are you fighting for? Is it just the money, or is it more? Glory? Power? Women, perhaps? Or you just want to be wealthy…

Wario: Yeah, just that! What more do you want?

Ike: -sigh- It's people like you that keep me fighting… (In spite of misery.)

(Ike smashes his sword down but misses Wario. Wario rolls back but Ike dash-attacks him as he stops rolling and then commences a weak combo. Wario comes back, however, and begins to Bite Ike. He spits him out and Ike falls. He attacks as he gets up and jumps and swings his sword out, effectively dealing damage to Wario. Just as Wario charges his Wario Waft and runs at Ike with the attack ready, Ike uses his Counter and Wario is K.O.'d once again, but by his own attack.)

Ike: (Should I throw my next stock to finish him off? I think Aether could-)

(Wario hops out on his motorcycle and tries the same trick again. Ike has learned from this, however, and leaps out of the way and hits Wario from behind.)

Ike: (Too bad there aren't any items this time.)

Wario!

Wario: WHY? WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME?

Ike: …I was just going to tell you "Watch out."

Wario: ?

Watch out for what?

(Ike smiles and dash-attacks Wario one last time. He smashes his sword on Wario again, and as Wario goes off the stage, Ike jumps up and brings them both down with Aether.)

Announcer: TIME!

(And the winner is… Ike! The crowd cheers, and friends back at the O.F. smile upon Ike. Ike walks back to the O.F. feeling quite content. Meta Knight meets up with him halfway.)

MK: Excellent strategizing there, Ike.

Ike: Thank you. I'm just glad that our first battle was a success.

Did everyone else see it?

MK: Everyone.

Ike: Good; I'd like to set an example.

It's not that I'm the best or anything, but we all need to see this kind of success when in battle.

MK: I understand, but you had probably one of the tougher battles. Most of the following battles will have items, including my personal favorite: the Smash Ball.

Ike: I see what you mean, but items will also make some battles more challenging…

MK: Certainly. Now, let us walk faster to arrive promptly at the celebration.

Ike: -stops- Celebration?

MK: A small one, it is, but we felt that we should celebrate winning the very first battle, as small or insignificant as it may seem. Come, walk faster.

(They walk a bit, but faster.)

Ike: Say, will Lyn be there?

MK: She might. The last time I checked, she was out elsewhere.

Speaking of which, Ike, there is something we have to—

Ike: Meh. I was hoping she'd be there.

MK: Ike, wait, listen!

Ike: Hey Meta Knight, when is the next battle?

MK: I don't know, but Ike—

Ike: I guess I'll check myself when we get back.

MK: Ike, listen. There is something about Lyn that we need to discuss. I know you'll be reluctant to agree, but the truth will show itself—

Ike: Hey, look! They put a banner up and everything!

(Ike runs inside. Meta Knight shakes his head and follows.

As soon as Ike steps in, he hears applause –for himself! Abound with cheers and congratulations, Ike manages to slip away in search of Lyn.)

Ike: -looking around- (Nowhere in sight.

Oh, I can check outside…)

(Ike goes outside to find the girl of his dreams talking with his nemesis, Marth. He sidles against the wall to try to spy on their conversation, but the alarm rings abruptly.)

Ike: -runs back- That thing never takes a break! Seriously, it's gone off five hundred eighty-two times this month!

(Ike runs in and someone pulls him over.)

VP: Ike, we need you and Marth for an emergency mission.

Ike: Wait, what? Marth? What the-

VP: There's no time, just come with me.

(Ike is led to a screen, showing Wolfen ships bombarding the Great Fox. Naturally Star Fox ships are trying to intervene, but Wolf has just challenged the O.F. to see if they can stop him.)

VP: …And we'd like you to carry it out.

Ike: But _why_? And why is Marth coming? I can handle Wolf!

VP: He just arrived to our aid, and it seems necessary that a newbie accompany you. Besides, you just gave a victorious battle earlier, and we would like to see another.

Ike: -hangdog look- Aw, come on… Okay, fine, I'll do it.

VP: Good! We were going to force you anyway.

Ike: Wha—

(A couple of security personnel carry Ike, yelling, away.)

VP: Good luck out there!

(Ike and Marth go to sign in to a Corneria battle. It's to be a Team Battle, Marth and Ike being Blue and Wolf Red. There are items, and the battle is two-stock.)

Announcer: Ready?...

GO!

(Ike trips.

Marth bursts out laughing.

Wolf facepalms.)

Wolf: (This is going to get nowhere.)

(As Ike and Marth argue, Wolf picks up a crate and throws it and hits Marth. Wolf dash-attacks Marth and picks up the contents of a box, some Food and a Gooey Bomb. He throws the bomb at the still-stunned Ike, who passes it to Marth, who passes it to Wolf, who passes it to Marth. Marth goes BOOM.)

Ike: Finally, he's out of my way.

(Ike runs over to Wolf and combo-attacks him. Wolf rolls back and begins to spam his Blaster. Cliché.

Marth tries attacking from above, but Wolf senses his approach and uses his Wolf Flash on Marth. Ike rolls backwards and simply watches as Marth gets beaten to a pulp and is sent flying.)

(Needless to say, the viewers at the O.F. are none too pleased.)

Sheik: -angry- You'd THINK this would be easy to win! I knew sending out such incompetent idiots would lead to disaster!

R.O.B.: CALM DOWN, MADAM.

Cpt. Falcon: Seriously, I think they can pull through okay.

Sheik: They hate each other! We'll lose such a simple battle over the basis of two idiots fighting over _nothing_! -seething-

R.O.B.: SHOULD WE CONSIDER SENDING IN REINFORCEMENTS?

Sheik: How about a completely different team, huh?

Cpt. Falcon: Guys. Guys. Can't we just send over an Assist Trophy and see how that goes?

R.O.B.: EXCELLENT SUGGESTION. SENDING OVER ASSIST TROPHY NOW.

Sheik: I highly doubt a single Assist Trophy can help _those _donkeys.

(Back on the battlefield, a single Assist Trophy drops down.)

Ike: ! (It must be from base. Let me just…)

(Marth strikes Ike.)

Ike: What the-? What the heck was that?

Marth: I just realized that Friendly Fire was on, and I couldn't pass this chance up.

(At base, Sheik is freaking out.)

Sheik: FRIENDLY FIRE? Who turned that on?

R.O.B.: IT SEEMS AS THOUGH… ONE OF THE BATTLE MEMBERS TURNED IT ON.

Cpt. Falcon: Do you think it was Wolf?

Sheik: It could have been any one of them.

(Back on Corneria…)

Wolf: What… One of them turned Friendly Fire on? Oh, this is too rich! -guffaws laughing-

This'll be my easiest win in ages!

(Wolf cops a spot and watches as Ike and Marth fight each other. Then, he notices the Assist Trophy. He quietly picks it up; inside the Excite Bike riders were waiting, but now they are attacking their allies.)

Wolf: !

Oh, you guys at the O.F. really outdid yourselves with this pair! If this is how the rest of the battles will go, I'll be sure to take a place in them all! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(At base…)

Sheik: -frowns embarrassedly- He's mocking us…

Cpt. Falcon: Maybe this is out of hand. Should we call them out?

R.O.B.: FORFEITTING A BATTLE IS WORSE THAN LOSING A BATTLE.

Sheik: R.O.B. has a point. It'd be even more embarrassing to give up.

But still, those two aren't even trying.

(Back at Corneria, every item that falls down is picked up quickly by either swordsman and soon chucked at the other. Marth and Ike both have a single stock left, and Wolf is almost ready to go in for the kill.

The Smash Ball appears. Both swordsmen jump up for it, and both hit it once; Wolf fires his Blaster and hits it just as Marth is about to break the Ball. Wolf then jumps over and shatters the Ball, and in the same second brings out his Landmaster.

To put it simply, Wolf K.O.s the pair with one shot.)

Announcer: AND THE WINNER IS…

WOLF!

(Ike and Marth are being called back. Now, in the viewing room…)

Sheik: I told you it was useless.

R.O.B.: DEFEAT…

Cpt. Falcon: Eh. We were bound to lose at least one battle. It's better that it's out of the way now.

Sheik: We didn't have to lose it so stupidly…

R.O.B.: LET US TAKE A REST. AGREED?

(And they agree.

As soon as Ike and Marth get back, Lyn is waiting outside. Ike is the first out, and Marth is sleeping.)

Ike: Lyn? What are you doing here?

Lyn: I came to see someone…

Ike: -grins, but then frowns- While Marth is sleeping… Lyn?

I have something to say.

Lyn: Hm, Ike?

Ike: I… You know, I've always… It's just that I…

(Lyn pecks [quickly kisses, if you didn't know] Ike on the lips.)

Lyn: I understand what you're trying to say, Ike. I, too, have something to mention.

Ike: -surprised; blushing- G-go ahead.

Lyn: -looks down- Ike… I can't return your feelings… It's just that I feel I have a certain attachment to another—

Ike: -looks down- Marth, I know.

Lyn: Yeah.

(There is an awkward silence for a time. Ike is the first to look up, and he quietly walks into the building. Marth finally comes out. Lyn looks up and smiles, runs over, and embraces Marth.

Inside a lonely corridor there is gentle sobbing.)

...

I know it took forever to get this post in. I'll try to get the following posts finished sooner.


	55. Smackdown

I'm happy to have had Winter Break. Oh, yes.

...

Boss: Things are NOT LOOKING GOOD for us right now.

I don't get it! Is it our resources? Our choice of stages? Our fighters, are they the problem?

Secretary: W-we don't know, sir. The Organization of Fighters is doing far too well against us.

Boss: SHUT UP!

-mutters-We have only one victory… At this rate, they'll free the stages and destroy my Dudgeon League…

-speaks up- Secretary, where is the next battle?

Secretary: At one today, the next battle will take place at Battlefield.

Boss: And what of the highest-ranked O.F. fighters?

Secretary: They are all in peak condition, save one who is in medical care.

Boss: Who is it? Are they powerful?

Secretary: The person is undisclosed to us, but we know that it is one of the best of the Organization's forces.

Boss: (If we play our cards correctly…) You may leave.

(The secretary leaves.)

Boss: It looks like we'll have to take our gloves off and add some… extra force to our battles.

...

(It's a dreary afternoon, and everyone inside is bustling.)

Nurse: -hits cast- …Mm-hmm. It looks like your healing has worked. You can remove the ca-

Sheik: The ties which bind me! -breaks cast open-

Nurse: Now, now! I cannot allow you to return to battle just yet! You've just taken it off, and fighting too soon could cause a greater injury! (Just like a high-school teenager!)

Sheik: Oh, come now! If I can heal these bones, I can fight if I want.

Nurse: You are confined to rest for the next two days.

(Sheik glares at the nurse, but quickly accepts her defeat.)

Sheik: …Fine… -gets up-

Nurse: Ma'am, please rest here!

Sheik: No.

I'm going for a walk.

Nurse: B-

Sheik: Say what you like, I have a way of getting most of what I want. -walks out-

Nurse: …Stubborn person.

(Sheik walks over to the lobby.)

Sheik: Excuse me, but I'd like to know if there are any temporary occupations I can assume for the next two days?

Clerk: Ok, let me check…

You can be a reviewer for finished battles-

Sheik: I'll take the job! -runs away-

(Now, at Battlefield, Captain Falcon is almost ready to fight against Dark Link.

It's a three-stock, 7-minute battle; the only items are Assist Trophies.)

Announcer: READY?...

GO!

(Captain Falcon runs over to attack. Dark Link slashes his sword downs, hoping to intercept, but Captain Falcon rolls around and performs a Falcon Kick. Dark Link jumps and performs his down air; Captain Falcon gets up with an attack but misses Dark Link. Dark Link attacks Captain Falcon with his A-combo and then smash Captain Falcon twice –Captain Falcon flies off the stage. Dark Link runs over and edge-grabs the stage, but Captain Falcon is sharp. He knees Dark Link, who falls rather low, and Captain Falcon then edge-grabs. As Dark Link tries to recover with his Spin Attack, Captain Falcon again knees him, at just the right time and corner, and Dark Link is K.O.'d.

The crowd cheers for a bit.)

Cpt. Falcon: (I'm on a roll… On a roll… Wait. Is that Sheik in the audience?)

(Dark Link returns; he is quite serious now. He drops down and throws a Bomb directly at Captain Falcon. After that, Captain Falcon rolls backwards, to the end of the stage. He jumps off the edge to deter Dark Link, but Dark Link instead jumps to him and performs a forward slash. This almost sends the Captain too far, but he recovers with a midair kick and midjumps back to the stage.

Once on land again, Dark Link throws his boomerang at Captain Falcon and knocks him off again. He fires a myriad of arrows to keep him off. Captain Falcon is hit with several of the arrows, but makes it back triumphantly.

Dark Link is quite ticked off now.)

Cpt. Falcon: HA HA HA HA! I made it back!

Oh, oh, Go C Fal., Go C. Fal., oh, oh!

I'm a winner, you're a loser, oh, oh!

(Captain Falcon touches his hip with his index finger and makes a hissing noise.

Sheik gives herself a facepalm.

This enrages Dark Link.

He runs over and tries to attack Captain Falcon with a Spinning Slash, but Captain Falcon jumps to the highest platform.

Just at Captain Falcon lands, there it appears… an Assist Trophy, on the far side of the stage.

Captain Falcon doesn't realize his error of jumping up until it's too late; Dark Link grabs the Trophy and out comes Shadow the Hedgehog.

Once again, Captain Falcon has made a mistake, but this one is fatal: he dropped down to the stage just as Shadow yells "Chaos…"

"CONTROL!" And time is slowed drastically around the stage.

Captain Falcon tries to back flip away, but Dark Link attacks with his F-air attack, and Captain Falcon is K.O.'d.

In the audience, Sheik is thoroughly embarrassed.)

Sheik: (Can we get any dumber? The LEAST he can do is set a good example. After all, only every single civilian in the populated area is watching.)

(Now, back into the battle… Captain Falcon regenerates.)

Cpt. Falcon: What… DARK LINK!

Dark Link: ?

Cpt. Falcon: I have to win this battle! Throw down your weapon!... Er, weapons.

Dark Link: -shakes head-

Cpt. Falcon: -gasp- Why not?

D. Link: -raises sword-

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, you want to win that badly?

D. Link: -nods-

Cpt. Falcon: Well, I… !

(Another Assist Trophy has plopped onto the stage. With three minutes left of the battle, Captain Falcon has nothing to lose.)

Cpt. Falcon: Hey, Dark Link… -jumps to a higher platform- Do you like the taste of defeat?

D. Link: ?... -shakes head-

Cpt. Falcon: I didn't think so. -jumps up again- Have you ever tasted it?

D. Link: …

Cpt. Falcon: Well, well, even if you have, I'll intro_duce_ it to you!

(Some in the audience laugh, while others facepalm.

Captain Falcon throws the Assist Trophy up and it shatters.

Out jumps Gray Fox; reactions in the audience are mixed [Sheik gapes for a second and drops her pen and notepad then realizes what she's doing and picks up her notepad and pretends as though it never happened].)

Cpt. Falcon: -sarcastic- Wonderful. Gray Fox, could you take care of him for me?

GF: I cannot kill if you do not put forth any effort, as well.

Cpt. Falcon: (Oh, he thinks he's so eloquent and smart… Rrrgh.) Okay, okay. Me first!

(Captain Falcon rolls behind Dark Link and delivers a Falcon Punch to him. He also hits him with his A-combo before Gray Fox moves in.)

Cpt. Falcon: -jumping away- Happy now? Now get rid of him!

GF: Whatever.

(Gray Fox pushes and slashes Dark Link a great amount; he jumps behind him and rushes into Dark Link again for a second set of powerful slashes. After a couple more slashes, he lets out a great SWISH of his katana and Dark Link goes far off the edge. The Captain knees him and Dark Link loses another stock.

There are about two minutes left.)

GF: -muttering- I feel no need to stick around for this…

Cpt. Falcon: Whazzat?

GF: You're a pig. Finish him off yourself.

Cpt. Falcon: WHAAAAAT?

(Gray Fox exits the stage, leaving Captain Falcon stumping around, steaming mad. Sheik laughs but catches herself.)

Cpt. Falcon: SHEIK! DID YOU SEE WHAT HE CALLED ME?

(The audience roars with laughter.)

Cpt. Falcon: I-I don't see how this is funny!

D. Link: -reappears-

Cpt. Falcon: Great. I just embarrassed myself in front of the love of my life, not to mention the entire population, and now I have to deal with this… _joker_.

Let's finish this. NOW.

(Dark Link drops down with a bomb in his hand. Due to the fact that he just regenerated, he won't feel an explosion; he hits Captain Falcon with the bomb and rolls away. Captain Falcon runs back to him and commences with his A-combo. He jumps back and falls with a Falcon Knee [Writer: I made this up. Funny, isn't it? HAHA.] on Dark Link. He hits Dark Link with a Falcon Kick and jumps to the highest platform. Dark Link jumps and hits the Captain with his U-Air, but Captain Falcon retaliates with another Falcon Kick to Dark Link.)

D. Link: -Spinning Slash- KAITENRIGI!

Cpt. Falcon: -gapes- You can talk? -jumps-

D. Link: -fires his Clawshot-

(Dark Link proceeds to whack Captain Falcon a few times with his sword and then kicks him away. Captain Falcon tries to run over and grab him in return, but it doesn't work. Dark Link smashes him away.

The clock is ticking: there is one minute left.)

Sheik: -facepalm- You idiot! Just K.O. him!

Cpt. Falcon: I'm trying! -Falcon Punches Dark Link-

(Captain Falcon hits Dark Link with his Up-Strong, short hops, and hits Dark Link again with an U-Air. Captain Falcon lands on the highest platform and charges for a Smash attack up…

Wait for it…

And he releases his attack, sending Dark Link flying with a mere forty seconds to go.)

Announcer: And the winner is…

CAPTAIN FALCON!

(Captain Falcon shows off; the crowd cheers.

Afterwards, as Sheik is walking the road back to HQ…)

Cpt. Falcon: -runs up to Sheik- Hey… Hey, Sheik, wasn't that an awesome battle?

Sheik: -shrugs- Eh, it was okay.

Cpt. Falcon: "Okay"? Don't be so shy. Express yourself more!

Sheik: OKAY, then.

It was an incredibly mediocre and unoriginal battle. Hence, it was boring; and the humor wasn't especially funny. Do you understand?

Cpt. Falcon: Aw, come on! You had to have liked some part of the battle!

Sheik: -scribbling down notes- I did: the part where Gray Fox insulted you.

Cpt. Falcon: -releases arm from around Sheik's shoulder- Sheik.

Sheik: What, I'm serious.

Cpt. Falcon: You like Gray Fox more than me?

Sheik: That sounds about right, if you can say I like either of you.

Cpt. Falcon: Damn, Sheik. What does he have that I don't?

Sheik: I don't know.

(Sheik walks into HQ from a back door. Captain Falcon follows, still bothering her.)

Cpt. Falcon: Come on! I can take the truth!

Sheik: Then ask Gray Fox yourself! Good god! Leave me alone!

Cpt. Falcon: (She's playing hard-to-get.)

(They enter the building only to hear a crashing noise upstairs.)

Sheik: -runs to the stairwell-

Cpt. Falcon: -follows-

(It's coming from someone's room, and it sounds like there's more than one person inside.)

Sheik: -randomly opens room doors-

Cpt. Falcon: -mimics Sheik-

(Guess who? It's coming from Ike. Captain Falcon opens his room door and sees mass destruction. There are paper and broken things everywhere. Ike's sword is lying on the floor beside broken glass and computer pieces; speaking of which, one computer is completely broken apart and the other's monitor is smashed. Snake, Meta Knight, and Samus are already inside.

Ike is sitting on his bed, looking down, with his arms crossed.)

Cpt. Falcon: Ike!...

-while walking over to Ike- Ike, what happened in here?

Sheik: It's a dump.

Ike: …It's… I just need to… Ah, I can't get the words out.

MK: It's that girl, isn't it?

Ike: -tightens lips- …

…And I hear Marth's joining permanently after the war.

Samus: That's a problem. For you, anyway. Can't you just ignore him?

Ike: It's the sting of bitter memories I feel when I see Marth's face that's the problem. It's also the fact that our bitter feud ends with Marth winning the person I love…

(Meta Knight whacks Ike with his sword.)

MK: I find you to be completely ridiculous over this matter. The rivalry has 'ended' in a way, so get over it.

Really. -shakes head-

(Meta Knight leaves the room. The others watch him leave.)

Snake: He has a point.

Cpt. Falcon: Ike. It's just like my relationship with Sheik: she'll play hard to get, but just keep at it-

Sheik: -pushes Cpt. Falcon- That's not it. Like Meta Knight said, forget the kid. There are plenty of girls still left.

Ike: -mutters- None of them are swordsmen…

Samus: So stubborn.

You need a little time to think, Ike?

Ike: -sighs- I would appreciate that.

Cpt. Falcon: All right. Excuse us.

(Everybody leaves the room.)

Ike: …They're right. I need to get over it, but I… -falls back on bed- _Ahh_, it's painful.

...

D. Link: -bows-

Boss: I heard you lost to Captain Falcon.

D. Link: -looks away in resentment-

Boss: I also heard that it wasn't such a loss?

D. Link: -nods-

Boss: How so?

D. Link: -hands over disc-

(The DL Boss puts the disc into a computer. He opens it, and the CD shows a video form the battle.

It focuses on the crowd, and zooms in on Sheik, who is giving herself a facepalm with her still-tender hand.)

Boss: I don't see the importance in this…

_Oh_. Is she the one who is wounded and powerful?

D. Link: -nods-

Boss: Is she also unable to battle?

D. Link: -hesitates a little, then nods-

Boss: -grins- Excellent job, sir. You may go.

...

Did you miss reading A.P.E.X.? Well, aren't you happy now that it's back?

Stay tuned!


	56. Give

Hey, thanks for the comments! I really do appreciate them. Also, I've been having computer problems, which is why I've taken so long to post the next chapter. Forgive me.

* * *

There are just some people who don't shut up. Hee.

...

(In the DL base…

It is late at night, around one in the morning, and highly classified negotiations are underway.)

VP: Now that we know how to strike the O.F., we just need to find a way to carry it out. Run by me what we know.

Secretary: The allegedly most powerful member is Sheik, and she is currently being confined to rest.

Boss: So what we need is a way to get her out and take her away!

Someone remind me of how the Metal Gears are working.

VP: What do you have in mind?

Official: The Metal Gears are near useless, now that the first campaign is over.

Boss: And the O.F. owns Shadow Moses Island, do they not?

VP: Yes, sir.

Boss: Here are my thoughts: We can bring the Metal Gears back to Shadow Moses Island to lure the O.F. out. With proper execution, we could get the most powerful [and that means Sheik and her partner] members to attack the issue and thus fall into our trap.

Official: I see… But how?

VP: We should prepare a false message to be sent to the O.F. to lure them out.

Boss: Excellent. Sir, carry out the order.

Official: Yes, sir. -leaves the room-

Boss: To be certain, let us set up another battle away from the Island to distract the others fighters.

(A battle is set up and a message is readied.)

VP: Sir, if I may bring this up, I think we should remember the two former members of the DL. What if they see through our plan or, better yet, prevent it?

Boss: You have a point. Well, from what I've heard, they have certain "attachments" to the fighters we're targeting. This is only speculation, but I believe it to be true.

VP: I see. After all, this would, at least partly, explain why they left the DL in the first place.

Boss: We should take advantage of this and watch them suffer. Be sure that only the targeted pair receives the message. If I think about it, they will relay it to their leader and keep the matter quiet. That is how members like this operate, am I right?

VP: Very tactful, sir.

Boss: Then that's settled. Carry the order out at once.

...

(An hour later, Meta Knight is taking another leisurely stroll inside the base, regardless of the time being two in the morning.)

MK: The stations are clean and orderly, everything is peaceful down here… To say it's two o' clock, at least.

(Meta Knight continues walking around.

After almost tripping over a microphone, he gets a little angry and storms upstairs.

At that moment, however, Samus bursts out of her room and trips over Meta Knight.)

Samus: Meta Knight! Oh, I'm sorry.

MK: What the… What was that for?

Samus: I was just going to address this message we picked up.

MK: What is it?

Samus: Can't say; I just need to deliver this, all right?

MK: …

Samus: Okayseeyoulater! -runs off-

MK: That's peculiar… Receiving a mysterious message at this hour?

I don't like it…

(He walks over to Sheik's room to find her sitting in a rolling chair with her head back.)

MK: Sheik, what is going on?

Sheik: Meta Knight, I wasn't expecting you. Er, we got some kind of weird message about five minutes ago.

MK: What kind of message? (This is probably a futile question.)

Sheik: It's best if I don't tell you, but it's a peculiar message, at the least.

MK: (I didn't think so.) I should warn you, old friend… I don't think this is safe.

Sheik: -opens one eye to look at Meta Knight- Eh. Either way, we need to look into it. So goes war, Meta Knight.

Besides, I highly doubt anyone in the DL can get past our surveillance.

MK: I don't know about that. You've seen the stunts they've pulled in the past. Plus, they still have the Subspace Army on their side, so they still have somewhat of a physical advantage.

Sheik: NOT in a stage battle-decided war! There are only so many combinations to stage battles:

1. One on one,

2. Two versus two,

3. One versus two or three, or

4. One or two versus five. Or six, depending on the team.

So, technically, unless they find a way to control the Alloys, they still don't have much power of us. Adding to that, if they were to put the Subspace Soldiers into battle, they wouldn't stand a chance. They aren't made for heavy battling like that. So, you see, the DL is going to have to consider other ways to defeat us than just brute force.

MK: Hm! I can't beat that logic. But still, this might be dangerous. Be on your guard.

Sheik: -closes eye- I hear you, Meta Knight.

(The intercom quietly calls Sheik downstairs.)

MK: That's for you.

Sheik: -sighs tiredly- I know.

-gets up- You should get some sleep.

…That should be an order.

MK: -walking out- No need; I'm going already.

Sheik: -grins- Good night!

MK: Good night.

(Meta Knight exits, but with an uneasy feeling in his… stomach.

Sheik goes downstairs to find the Leader, the Vice President, Samus, and other waiting.)

Sheik: I'm not in trouble, am I?

(The little group chuckles lightly.)

Leader: It's not either of you, to say it's this message you two received.

Samus: You read it?

Sheik: No.

Leader: Then allow me:

-ahem- "Pedestrians and others passing by report seeing a broken-down Metal Gear Rex being returned to Shadow Moses Island at 1:32 this morning. The Metal Gear, after being used in the earlier war campaign, is still in function but near useless to the Dudgeon League, the group who stole Metal Gears for the war."

Sheik: …So, let me see. They're returning what they stole?

Leader: Not only that, but they're trespassing-

(A computer starts beeping and ringing.)

Secretary: -checks- Sir, some DL thugs are terrorizing the townspeople of Smashville.

VP: Two dilemmas at this hour? We can't send Samus and Sheik on both missions.

Leader: Right… Um, I need you two to address this issue over at Shadow Moses Island, while we get others to look into Smashville…

Samus and Sheik: What?

Leader: YES! I want you two to inspect the problem at Shadow Moses Island. We'll get another team to check Smashville.

Sheik: (I would get the easier assignment.) Yes, sir.

Samus: Yes, sir.

Leader: Be careful.

(They head off to visit Shadow Moses Island.

Along the trail…)

Sheik: Samus.

Samus: The stars are vivid tonight! Yes?

Sheik: Meta Knight said he had an uneasy feeling about this affair. He said to be on guard.

Samus: For one, we should always be on guard.

But, what can you expect? This is war. Who knows, it could be a trap.

Sheik: Exactly. That's what he's afraid of.

Samus: So, just be your usually violent self and no one will be able to faze you!

Sheik: But how? I'm injured.

Samus: Sheik, you don't fight with your hands that often. It's your legs that are truly dangerous.

Sh, we are close.

(They are now standing directly in front of the stage. They enter.)

Samus: -looks around- Well, it seems quiet enough here. Not even the wall is broken.

Sheik: That must indicate no signs of struggle. Let's check inside.

(They jump to the top floor, and Sheik prepares to break the wall. However, part of the wall drops down and allows for them to get inside. The two are suspicious, but take advantage of the situation.)

Samus: -climbs in- Well, there's the Metal Gear… And nothing else?

Sheik: As the line goes, "It's quiet… TOO quiet…"

Samus: Stop. Anyway, let's go to the bottom.

…

Sheik: -drops down- I see plenty of ground bombs around, and they're active.

Samus: -drops down- And it smells peculiar down here…

-walks over to the Metal Gear- This one is in good condition. Where's the other one?

Sheik: Not here, apparently.

(The part of the wall that was opened suddenly jumps up and closes tightly, followed by three more metal walls.)

Samus: -readies Paralyzer- This doesn't look good.

Sheik: Meta Knight was on to something…

Don't look now.

Samus: -turns head- What.

Sheik: You looked anyway!

(Meta Gear Ray bursts in from the opposite wall, along with several Subspace Soldiers. The bombs begin to go off; when one goes off, it causes reaction in the next bomb, and the next bomb, and the next and the next.

Metal Gear Ray comes stumping in ferociously loudly.)

Sheik: If we weren't best friends, I'd choke you right about now.

Samus: We have more important problems right now, you know!

(Metal Gear Ray comes ever closer.)

Sheik: Samus! Put on your Power Suit!

Samus: What? Why?

Sheik: It'll give you bodily protection and stronger firepower!

Do it! Now!

(Sheik backs up as Samus activates a Smash Ball and dons her Power Suit.

Metal Gear Ray is charging into them. Samus and Sheik begin firing, but to no avail.

Samus moves over a bit as Metal Gear Ray begins thrashing about to hit them. It jumps back for a moment and then fires at them but misses.)

Samus: It missed?

Sheik: That's unlike it…

(Unbeknownst to them, the shadow of Metal Gear Rex is growing behind them. Metal Gear Ray was not firing at them, but at Rex; it fires again, hitting its target Sheik into Rex's leg, thus causing the machine to fall even faster. As she pulls herself up, she is right in the path of the falling giant.

Samus senses danger and turns to see the falling structure. She thinks "…bodily protection…"

Samus pushes Sheik out of the way and is crushed under the Metal Gear.)

...

(Half an hour earlier in Smashville…

Two Spaak and five Glunder have appeared on the stage. As they are ready to strike the helpless townsfolk, a familiar figure appears on the stage.)

Resetti: HEY, YOU!

Spaak 1 & 2: ?

Glunder: ?

Resetti: YES, YOU GUYS!

Lemme tell you something. This stage? It's peaceful. Even when your war-mates are here, everyone keeps this stage nice, okay?

Now that you seven are trying to wreck it up, no more peace. And with no peace, this stage will close. Understand? We don't want the stage to close.

(The Spaak and Glunder are bored already.)

Resetti: HEY! I'm not finished.

Anyway, with the stage closed, problems will jump up, you know. Repairs will need to be done, and that will take a long, long time. You hear me?

Adding to that, the Smash Committee will have to pay for those repairs. They won't like it, trust me. They'll blame the DL and make them suffer really badly. Or, they could make the DL pay it.

What does that mean for you? Well, they'll blame the Subspace Army, and who knows what they'll do to you.

So, do you get me now? Will you really destroy the stage?

(The Spaak and Glunder are practically crying of boredom and leave peacefully.)

Resetti: That's what I thought! SCRAM!

...

(All activity halts, save for Sheik, who is now trying to push the Metal Gear away.)

Sheik: Samus! Samus, can you hear me?

Samus: -muffled groan-

Sheik: Are you all right?

Samus: -muffled- Get out… of… here.

That's… an order.

Sheik: What are you saying?

Samus: -muffled- You… -groan- should know they… came for you. Why else would… Metal Gear Ray aim… only at you?

Sheik: …I would rather have let them take me than you get crushed.

Samus: -muffled, but loud- Go now.

(Sheik looks up at the enemy for a moment, then dashes by through the gaping hole in the wall left by Metal Gear Ray.)

(Back at the O.F….)

Sheik: …So I imagine that she's back at the DL base by now.

Leader: Oh, this is terrible news. I should…

(He notices how guilty Sheik looks.)

Leader: Now, don't beat yourself up. Samus knew what she was doing.

Sheik: She knew they were out to get me, being injured and all.

Leader: Ah, well. I'll send this over the intercom for morning announcements–

Sheik: No!

Leader: I've made up my mind already. Besides, everyone needs to know about this so that we can remedy it and prevent it in the future.

Sheik: -sullen- Then let me at least get a head start to my dorm… (Before Snake comes to kill me…)

(She runs off to her dorm room and shuts the door behind her; she sits against the door and buries her head in her arms.)

Intercom: -quietly- Attention to all awake members. Fighter Samus has been captured by DL forces in Shadow Moses Island. We will begin investigation shortly to retrieve her; until then, do not panic and resume your activities.

(As expected, knocking begins on Sheik's door. As it turns to banging, she covers hear ears and glares at Samus's bunk bed.)

...

There you have it! A very interesting twist.

…What did I mean by the top note? I have no idea.


	57. Retry

Sorry for the delay; school started up again, and I had schoolwork to do before that. D: As I said before, all comments and views are taken into account. I've written this story how I wanted, so I'm content with it.

* * *

There's still quite a bit of A.P.E.X. left, so don't fret, please.

...

(Sheik helps Samus into bed. Her Power Suit is gone and she's just in her Zero Suit, just to clarify.)

Samus: -weakly- I have _such_ a headache…

Sheik: I would think SO. You were upside down for quite a while, not to mention you must have suffered some sort of bullying slash torture.

Samus: I did, I did. It's good that you told me to put on my Power Suit… Otherwise I'd be half-dead.

Sheik: Eh, maybe. At any rate-

Samus: Sheik, I could have sworn I heard a voice not that long ago.

Sheik: …We didn't talk while coming back… You must have heard it while we were still at Frigate Orpheon.

Details?

Samus: I think it was male.

Sheik: I know what you mean.

(Sheik pulls out her recorder and plays it.)

Samus: Yes… Yes, that's Snake, isn't it?

Sheik: Yeah.

(Samus listens quietly and grins.)

Samus: Gosh, I… I never could tell… All this time, and I never noticed. -opens eyes- I have to tell him, tell that I feel the same.

Sheik: Not now. You need rest. Besides, you should see the spur of activity that resulted from your return. You would probably swoon trying to go out there.

-places ice on Samus's forehead- Everyone's really excited and you're a hero.

Samus: …Not a hero.

Sheik: You're not a hero?

Samus: No. It was merely an act of duty.

Sheik: Well, I appreciate it, at the least.

Samus: I would think you did… We're best friends, after all. -smiles-

Sheik: -smiles- Of course.

Samus: In truth, I think you and Snake were the truly valiant soldiers in this case… You saved me from the wrath of the Dudgeon League after all.

Sheik: Pssh, bull. We were the ones who simply acted out of assignment; you saving me and getting yourself captured was a nobler act.

Samus: -chuckles softly- Ah, I am in no position of strength to argue with you. You can take the ice off my head, now.

Sheik: -removes ice and sighs-

Samus: Are you thinking about—

Sheik: I know what you're going to say, so no, I'm not.

Samus: It was worth a try.

Sheik: You should have seen this place after you were gone. Snake actually came over here with the intent of blowing my head off.

Samus: He was truly _that_ disturbed?

Sheik: I guess.

Samus: -laughs- You must be an aggravating person to him!

Sheik: Yeah, and I hate him back!

Samus: -sits up against the bed rail- I'm doing OK.

Sheik: Oh, really?

Samus: Ya, really.

Sheik: I still think you should remain here.

Samus: Why not? After all, you should be able to battle from now on since today.

Sheik: Yes… So, you can fill my place as Guardian of Samus and Sheik's Junky Room.

Er, Samus… Speaking of which, I finally get to go on another mission. It'll be with Meta Knight, just like old times.

Samus: Wow. When is your battle?

Sheik: Maybe tomorrow, or the day after.

Samus: I'd like a battle with Snake before the war ends. It WILL end, of course.

Sheik: Maybe I can arrange that for you.

(They hug. Sheik gets up after.)

Sheik: I'm going out…

Samus: For a walk?

Sheik: As always, you are correct.

(Sheik exits only to be facing a swarm of people.)

Reporter: Is Samus in good health?

Sheik: Uh-

Reporter 2: Has she suffered great damage?

Reporter 3: And what of her Power Suit?

Reporter 4: What happened between her and Snake at Frigate Orpheon?

Cpt. Falcon: GO OUT WITH ME!

Sheik: Errr, I don't-

Reporter: What of you, ma'am? What are your feelings of this ordeal?

Sheik: I am not at liberty to state my-

Reporter 2: Has this incident given you insight into your own personal life?

Sheik: Oh, wha-

Reporter 5: Is it true that you seek a relationship with Gray Fo-

Sheik: NO! IT'S NOT! Leave me alone!

(Sheik pushes through the crowd [and Captain Falcon] and goes down the stairs.)

...

(Bowser is inspecting the various Goombas and Koopa wandering about the Mushroomy Kingdom.)

Bowser: Heh, heh, heh. I highly doubt these boys _won't_ be able to hold off the O.F. long enough for us to conquer them. Considering the size of this stage, and the complexity, we should have the edge. HA HA HA.

But it doesn't hurt to make sure. Now, to send for the Primid guards…

(There is a sound somewhere behind Bowser.)

Bowser: Huh? -looks behind himself-

…Must have just been a stupid Koopa or something…

(He resumes his inspection. Another noise sounds, but Bowser ignores it. Another curious sound erupts, and Bowser is getting annoyed. He throws a Brick Block backwards, and can't help but feel a little spooked.)

Bowser: …Takes care of that! I think.

(Something else makes a noise. Bowser jumps back and sees nothing. He turns around, ready to move forward, but something else makes a large thud right behind him.)

Bowser: -turns around- Holy…

(Da-da da dada DA da! It's Super Mario! And when I say super, I mean he's BIG.)

Bowser: Oh, h-hi, Mario.

What brings you here…

Mario: I think-a you owe me something.

Bowser: WHAT? I don't owe you nothing!

(Mario pulls out another Super Mushroom and a plate of Curry.)

Mario: I think… you do.

(Mario consumes the Curry and Mushroom and jumps high and lands before Bowser.)

Mario: There's-a more where that came from!

Bowser: This is a problem.

(Bowser runs the other way; Mario chases! Cue Super Mario them song!

Mario jumps on Bowser and torches Bowser several times while Bowser keeps running.

Eventually they go underground.)

Bowser: (Hah… hah… His size won't help him here…)

THINK YOU CAN KEEP UP, LOSER?

(Mario grabs his Smash Ball and breaks it.)

Mario: No need!

Bowser: What the- Where'd that come from?

(Mario does a back flip and FIRES!

Bowser is K.O.'d and Mario is satisfied and leaves.)

...

Leader: The next battle will take place at Lylat Cruise today. Are we ready to send fighters out?

VP: Yes, but which fighters is the question. What about… no. No. How about Toon Link and Olimar?

Leader: They're on the reconnaissance team.

VP: Oh. Well, how about Luigi and… whoever his teammate is?

Leader: Lucas.

VP: Yeah, Lucas. Why don't we send them? What was their last mission?

Leader: Ah, we had them… Oh. We're going to get scolded for not recognizing some of our fighters…

Yes, yes, send them out.

...

(Samus, against Sheik's wishes, has snuck out of her room and is also taking a walk. Very slowly, might I add.)

Samus: -waving to Falco- I'm just fine…!

Hah, just fine. It seems as though the rest of the O.F. is fine, too.

(She sees Snake downstairs, and her stomach begins to knot.)

Samus: Ohhhhhhhh…

Should I go down and… Ah, I… I need to go back to my room.

(She quickly walks right back inside.)

Samus: Wow. I go outside to stretch, only to see Snake and feel tired all over again.

...

(Luigi looks at a picture of the Lylat Cruise stage and sighs.)

Peach: Luigi! Are you all right?

Luigi: I'm okay, just a little nervous.

Peach: Why?

Luigi: Lucas and I have a battle coming-a.

Peach: …At Lylat Cruise, I guess?

Luigi: Yes-a.

Peach: No need to be nervous! What kind of battle is it?

Luigi: Stamina…

Peach: I'm sure you can-

Luigi: NO-A! I'M AFRAID! I ADMIT IT!

Peach: !

-shakes head- Silly Luigi. It probably won't be much of a problem. Of course, there'll be more pressure

on you and Lucas, and you two will probably have stronger opponents, maybe, and also there's the possibility of—

Luigi: -walks out of the room-

That-a Peach… Just making it worse…

Here, here, Lucas!

(Luigi waves to Lucas, his partner.)

Lucas: Luigi! You know our battle is in twenty minutes?

Luigi: It IS?

Lucas: Yes, sir. Are you ready?

Luigi: -begins shaking head slowly- No… No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

Lucas: You're afraid, Luigi?

Luigi: …

-hangs head- Yes.

Lucas: -smiles- It can't be so bad. Luigi, I know we will win!

(Eighteen minutes later, the pair arrives at Lylat Cruise, almost ready to battle. Except Luigi, that is.

This will be a stamina battle, 150 HP per person. No time, no items: a straightforward battle with no tricks. Luigi and Lucas' opponents are Dark Toon Link and Wario.)

Announcer: READY?...

GO!

(Luigi jumps onto the upper left [your left, not my left] platform and crouches down hiding. Lucas begins with PK Fire on Wario. Dark Toon Link rolls behind and slashes at him. Luigi does… nothing.)

Wario: They're-a making this easy!

DTL: -nods-

Wario: Maybe we won't need _them_ after all!

DTL: -shrugs-

(Wario and Dark Toon Link crowd around Lucas; Wario starts by Biting him and Dark Toon Link slashes at him while he is being Bitten.

Luigi still does nothing.)

DTL: -jumps and performs his D-Air-

Wario: On-a Lucas! Ah ha ha!

(Luigi is content.)

Luigi: Phew!

Oops.

(Wario and Dark Toon Link turn around to see Luigi, with his hands [not very threateningly] in position to hit.)

Wario: Forgot about Luigi.

Eh, Lucas is down to 20 hp left. Let them handle Luigi!

(In come Auroros above the stage, beginning to swoop down on Luigi and Lucas. Luigi valiantly guards Lucas but begins to weaken himself.)

Lucas: What the… They're cheating!

(The crowd is shocked but intrigued at the same time.)

Wario: HA HA HA HAAAA! You didn't expect us to play clean at this time in the war, did you?

Luigi: Er, we didn't expect you to play clean at all… in the… war… yeah…

(The Pleiades, the ship they are fighting on, enters a planet's atmosphere.)

Wario: Aw, too bad! Looks like you caught an unlucky battle!

(Luigi and Lucas prepare for the worst.

An interesting figure enters the air [or space, perhaps?] over the stage.)

?: Disgusting behavior on the DL's part has been proven here.

Wario: Who's-a that?

?: Since you've decided not to uphold honesty in this war, I will help the O.F. fight against your decision!

(Aura Storm rains down on the Auroros, Dark Toon Link, and Wario.

As you can guess, it's Lucario who has come to the O.F. team's aid. Once Aura Storm fades, Lucario lands and starts kicking the crap out of Wario and Dark Toon Link. With the help of Lucas and Luigi, the battle is quickly over.

After the battle…)

Lucas: We can't thank you enough, Lucario! We were going to be goners!

Lucario: (It is nothing. I could not let the DL get away with that.)

Luigi: If you hadn't come along-a, Lucario, I would have made a mockery of the O.F.'s good name. I thank you for sparing me the embarrassment.

Lucario: -pleased- (Once again, I did it for the good of the lesser evil.)

Lucas: What do you mean by 'the lesser evil'?

Lucario: (Neither company, not your O.F. nor their DL, is perfect. Of course, the O.F. is easily the lesser evil, in that the O.F. stands for protection of those without it and fights for the right motives.)

Lucas: -grins- Well, thank you again, Lucario.

Luigi: I promise to work on my courage. -chuckles-

Lucario: (You are welcome. I hope to see the O.F. come out victorious in this conflict.)

(Lucario jumps backwards, lifts off, and flies away.)

...

Boss: Guys, this. Is. A. PROBLEM.

The O.F. has won back almost every stage in existence! Even the past generation stages are in their possession!

We have seriously got to consider some other tactics to use effectively against them or else the DL will be obliterated. Any ideas?

(No one speaks.)

Boss: I get it. We all mysteriously are suffering a lack of inspiration, _are we?_

Wolf: Er, sir, how many free stages are there?

Boss: Three– WarioWare, Inc., SkyWorld, and the Halberd.

Everyone Else: THREE?

Boss: That's it. I told you this was a dire situation. Tabuu is not going to like this at all. We need something good and effective to turn things around and win back some stages before the O.F. completely wins this war!

Ganondorf: Remind me why Tabuu is so important in all of this.

Boss: He is the one being who joined us with _his_ army, need not remind you. He takes over our world with his army –and extends his power over the other worlds –and we control everything in his stead.

At this rate, however, no one is going to rule anything unless we take out the O.F. quickly.

So, like I said, any ideas?

...

As you can tell, A.P.E.X. will be over in a while. It is not as though I can continue it forever. Until then, keep reading, because I'm certainly not done yet!


	58. Uselessness

Watch out for this post. A couple of things will be cleared up, and something to appear later will be addressed.

Boss: Bowser, are you up for this?  
Bowser: Yeah.  
Boss: You'll be going against Snake again, mind you. I hear that other members will be nearby if we pull off the next stunt less discreetly than we should.  
Bowser: I'm prepared. I just wanna get back at the O.F. for Mario torching me yesterday.  
Boss: Okay, okay, you're on the mission.  
Bowser: That's what I thought! I'm going off to train!  
(Bowser jumps out of his chair and runs out of the Boss's office.)  
Boss: Hmph, those generals of Tabuu… They're so full of themselves.

(Sheik and Captain Falcon are on either side of Samus, taking extra precautions to help her down the stairs. Samus honestly does not feel THAT weak; she is actually quite well and recovered.)  
Samus: You two can let go now. I'm all right, really.  
Sheik: It doesn't hurt to be careful!  
Samus: It's as if I'm some sort of cripple, the way I'm being _carried_ downstairs like this!  
Sheik: Samus, you have just recovered from quite a traumatic incident. We can't be sure you're 100% healed.  
Cpt. Falcon: What she said. It was just a few days ago, and I think you should get more rest.  
Samus: The only especially memorable thing that happened there was that…  
(Samus remembers that Captain Falcon is NOT in the know of that particular event.)  
It's not important right now.  
(Snake is downstairs.)  
Samus: Oh! Oh oh oh… Um, 'scuse me!  
-runs past-  
Sheik: -shakes head- She's crazy.  
Cpt. Falcon: Yeah… HEY, Sheik. We're alone now.  
We can talk about our interests and feelings—  
Sheik: -walking away- Samus, you need any help?  
Cpt. Falcon: (Crushed again… Maybe I should invest in expensive cologne?)  
Samus: No, no help.  
Sheik: Well, at least it got me away from the Captain.  
(Samus grins and grabs onto the stairwell railing.)  
Samus: As weak and susceptible as I SEEM, I wish people would stop botheri-  
(Samus trips.  
Sheik, in her eccentric ways, lets her trip in return for saying she didn't need help.  
Samus falls right in front of Snake. [Writer: Mock me for being cheesy, I don't care.])  
Snake: -helps Samus up- Hey, Samus. How are you feeling?  
Samus: Ehh, eh, eh, fine! I'm fine.  
Say, Snake, did you say anything when—  
(The intercom goes off, asking for Snake to report to the Leader's office.)  
Snake: …I'll answer your question when I get back, Samus. -walks off-  
Samus: -looks down- Great.

Snake: You ARE kidding me, correct?  
VP: No, this is serious.  
Snake: It can't be serious.  
VP: It's very serious.  
Snake: But—  
VP: _Snake._  
Snake: -sigh- This is the worst possible stage you could have given me on which to fight.  
WARIO WARE?  
VP: Hey, you haven't been fighting as much as some of the others, and this is the next battle up. You must do it.  
Snake: Why not Captain Falcon?  
VP: He already achieved victory once, at least, when he had that battle with Dark Link. He's paid his dues!  
Snake: So, you're saying I haven't done enough?  
VP: Um, yes.  
Snake: I've been kind of lazy with battling?  
VP: Yeah, pretty much.  
Snake: …You don't say. Well, FINE!  
VP: Ha, ha, ha… You didn't have much of a choice, anyway.  
(And so, Snake heads off to WarioWare, Inc.  
Back in the dorm of Samus/Sheik…)  
Sheik: Weeeell, it looks like Snake is going to go battle.  
Samus: He is? I want to see it!  
Sheik: -sigh- You think he can handle it? After all, Reptile Boy is pretty clumsy with you around.  
Samus: I –What?  
Sheik: Hahahahaha! Come on; let's go, before we're late.  
(The stage is set. It is a sudden death, three-stock battle at WarioWare, Inc. The special thing about this battle is that the competitors' performance will be heavily affected by the microgames. As you know, Snake is not exactly the kind of guy for the hilarious WarioWare microgames…  
His opponent is… Mr. Game & Watch?...)  
Snake: What the –what is this about? Mr. Game & Watch isn't on the DL's team.  
Cpt. Falcon: I don't know! That's odd. Maybe they bribed or blackmailed him?  
Snake: No, he's too simple-minded for that.  
…Brainwashing?  
Cpt. Falcon: You just said he was too simple-minded.  
Snake: Oh. Oh, yeah.  
Cpt. Falcon: Well, there's nothing we can really do about it. Just take him out like you usually would; after all, a win is a win, and a lose is… well, a lose is a demotion! So, just go win or else!  
-quietly- Or else Samus might not talk to you anymore.  
Snake: I hardly think that's true, but I plan on winning.  
(Snake and Mr. Game & Watch step onto the battlefield. Both are ready to battle.)  
Announcer: READY?...  
GO!  
(Snake starts by launching a missile, but Mr. Game & Watch acts peculiarly: he makes no moves and is hit by the missile.)  
Snake: That's even weirder…  
(Samus leans over in her seat, trying to deduce what the cause is of this strange situation.)  
Samus: What do you think, Sheik? Is it a marionette? Or perhaps it's a decoy?  
Sheik: It doesn't seem strange for the DL to send out a dummy for a bigger plan. The question is, what would the bigger plan be…  
(The first microgame commences: Stay dry!  
Snake stays dry! Mr. Game & Watch is pelted by rain.)  
Sheik: I think Snake is unsure of what action to take.  
Samus: I think he should… Well, if I were in the same position, I would… -sits up and crosses arms- I don't know. I mean, perhaps he should just exterminate Mr. Game & Watch to shove it in the DL's face, but it could be a trap.  
Sheik: Let's watch and see.  
(Two more microgames go by without any action. Naturally, Mr. Game & Watch has lost a stock.)  
Sheik: Still nothing. What is the DL up to exactly?  
Samus: It has to be a trap.  
Sheik: Well, I KNOW THAT. What kind of trap is the question.  
Samus: -stands up- I'm gonna head closer to the stage, in case something weird happens.  
Sheik: Aren't we always expecting something weird?  
(Another half a minute passes by without much action. Mr. Game and & Watch is down to his last life…)  
Snake: This is getting ridiculous. -runs over to Game & Watch-  
(Nothing…  
Nothing…  
Nothing…  
And Mr. Game & Watch does something. He rings his bell. Continuously, might I add.  
It goes on for six more seconds, and then a sound erupts. All attention goes to the top of the stage, and everyone sees a plethora of Mr. Game & Watches falling onto the stage, just as the "Jump!" microgame is about to start, too!)  
Samus: -adds herself into the battle- Sheik! I'm going to help him out.  
Sheik: Hurry up, then!  
(Samus is waiting for the right time to jump in.  
On the stage, Snake edge-grabs as the G&W 'battalion' lands and starts, as their first offense, flinging sausages and fish around the stage. Snake jumps up before the microgame opens but is pelted by meat as he tries to jump. He fails and is planted into the ground.  
One Mr. Game & Watch comes from above and is about to use his d-air on him. Just before he connects, Samus comes out of nowhere and whips him away!)  
Snake: Samus! What are you doing?  
Samus: Helping you, of course.  
Snake: -jumps free- You didn't have to come out. Captain Falcon was in better fighting capability and—  
Samus: That's not important right now. There's something I need to say to you, but, AS ALWAYS, the DL interferes.  
So, get up. We have crushing to do.  
(They smile at each other and then face the throng of Mr. Game & Watches.  
Within ten seconds, ten of the forty G&Ws are gone. The microgame "Dodge!" loads up, and they both dodge while five more G&Ws are K.O.'d.  
In another ten second, ten more are killed by Samus and Snake's efforts; "Don't move!" opens. Of course, no one moves.  
"Pop it!" instantly loads next: two party poppers are present. Snake and Samus quickly pop them and become giant. With a quick attack, every Mr. Game & Watch is defeated!  
One last Mr. Game & Watch is on the stage… Shadow Bugs creep off it; Mr. Game & Watch recovers and leaves without another word.  
All of the audience exits; Snake is also about to leave, but Samus catches him by the arm.)  
Samus: Wait a sec, Snake.  
Snake: -turns back- Yes? Samus?  
Samus: …  
(Samus looks at him and reaches over and hugs him.  
Please skip the next few lines or so if mushy love scenes make you vomit.)  
Samus: Snake, I love you. It took a while for me to see it, but I'm certain now.  
(They just smile at each other. They lean closer to each other's faces and kiss long and quite passionately. [Writer: -wink wink-])

Boss: Great. We're shot. Finished.  
(He is addressing a group of people.)  
Boss: This last battle was really our last chance at turning this all around. Our old strategy still failed, and the war is just about over. We're at the end of our rope, and there's nothing left of our offense.  
What do you people have to say for yourselves? For your league?  
(Everyone is silent.)  
Boss: -chuckles- I didn't think any of you would have something to say. Ah, well.  
There's only one stage that the O.F. has yet to conquer, and at this rate, it won't matter if we win it or not. In truth, there is nothing more we can do. The only lead we have is to destroy the O.F.'s main building, which all of you did NOT work in the past.  
So, anyone have any last-chance ideas?  
(Once again, everyone is silent.)  
Boss: -sighs angrily- ONCE AGAIN, I must state that—  
(A young member of the DL bursts into the room.)  
Young Guy: Sir, you have received an authenticated message from Tabuu!  
Boss: What? Show the message!  
(The screen lights up with a white background and simple text.)  
Boss: -turns chair around- "I believe now is the time to take better initiative. The O.F. has won the stages back, but they have not won the war. Find the Halberd and bring it to me."  
Ganondorf! Bowser!  
Ganondorf and Bowser: Yes, sir!  
Boss: You two were the two generals personally sent by Tabuu to help secure our position. It seems as though he wants the Halberd, with which we can strike back. Now, aside from you two, are there any others who can help us in this venture?  
Ganondorf: -thinks for a couple of seconds- There is Crazy Hand. He is a brother to Master Hand, who was defeated some time ago; his antics are far more sinister than Master Hand's.  
Boss: This is true, Bowser?  
Bowser: Oh, yeah! We keep him locked up most of the time, otherwise he'd wipe the army out!  
Boss: He… IS safe to use on our side?  
Ganondorf: -smiles wickedly- We can make arrangements.  
Boss: Good. You two, tell Tabuu that our best approach would be to take the Halberd, station the remainder of the army there, and defeat the O.F. on the way to Subspace. Got it?  
Ganondorf and Bowser: Understood.

MK: It's just about over now, Sheik.  
Sheik: That it is.  
(Meta Knight and Sheik are leaning against the railing, just contemplating some things in each other's presence.)  
MK: It is interesting… how a war can bring such change into people's very core.  
Sheik: …Yeah.  
MK: What are you thinking about, old friend?  
Sheik: I'm thinking about what you said. There are several different proofs of your statement. Ike and Lyn, Snake and Samus, finding you again, me finding out how much I hate Snake…  
MK: Gray Fox.  
Sheik: Shut it.  
MK: If you aren't in love with him, I know you at least have a crush on Gray Fox.  
Sheik: It's neither of the two. Change the subject.  
MK: (Aren't _we_ defensive?) Hm, hm. Well, how about the DL? What will its fate be after this is settled?  
Sheik: I guess the Smash Committee will close them down permanently. After they find out about all this nonsense they'll have more than enough incentive to get rid of the DL.  
At least, get rid of it physically.  
MK: You are correct on that note. We can remove the building, funding, and the documents, but the memory of the league is still rooted into their minds and, perhaps even, their hearts.  
Needless to say, though, removing the DL's physical existence should be enough.  
Sheik: I would think so.  
MK: Unless the Smash Committee is corrupt?  
Sheik: It isn't. They might be somewhat power-hungry, but they aren't stupid.  
MK: I see.  
How many battles are left?  
Sheik: One –the Halberd.  
MK: -mutters- Okay.  
(They watch as Snake and Samus enter, holding hands.)  
MK: Well, that proves your assumption about Snake and Samus.  
Sheik: -backs away- Oh, gross.  
(Meta Knight chuckles as they go back to Meta Knight's room.)  
Sheik: How's Ike?  
MK: I can't say for certain. He disappears for most of the day, and at nights he comes in and falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.  
Sheik: Recovering, I guess.  
MK: Yeah...  
(Now they're both bored.)  
Sheik: So... What do we do in the meantime?  
MK: Let us go chat with Gray Fox, no?  
Sheik: No.  
MK: I didn't think so. Ha, ha, ha.  
(Later on in the day, as activity dies down, the Halberd is resting in its hangar quietly.  
Of course, it won't stay that way.)  
Ganondorf: I can see why He would want this ship.  
Bowser: Who, Tabuu?  
Ganondorf: YES, Tabuu, you fool.  
As I was saying, this 'Halberd' is huge, powerful, and could easily be a weapon of mass destruction.  
The question is, how do we steal it without the O.F. noticing?  
Bowser: Bombs?  
…No. Does the DL have anyone who can fly it?  
Ganondorf: Not that I know of…  
But I do have an idea.  
Bowser: What?  
Ganondorf: Get that Mr. Game & Watch back in here. Maybe we can Shadow Clone him again and find a way for him to fly the ship.  
Bowser: All righty.  
(Bowser summons Mr. Game & Watch, who appears from a shadow on the ground. Bowser then takes out his Trophinator and shoots Mr. Game & Watch; Shadow Bugs crawl down Ganondorf's arm and infect the trophy, which reanimates and multiplies.)  
Bowser: Get in there and find a way to fly the ship, and do it _quietly_!  
Ganondorf: Or else we'll throw you to Crazy Hand as punching practice.  
(The Mr. Game & Watches do as they are told.)  
Ganondorf: All's that left now is to get the troops here and fly the ship into Subspace.  
This is our last chance to turn this all around. If the O.F. wins, that means Tabuu–which means you and me, Bowser–lose. What's the plan if that does happen?  
Bowser: You and I escape before it's too late.  
Ganondorf: But to whom, Tabuu? He may exterminate us for losing.  
Bowser: Perhaps, but he's the only entity who can save us from being 'exterminated' from the O.F.  
Ganondorf: You have a point. We'll go with that in case this last offensive fails.

As it would turn, A.P.E.X. is going to be a bit longer than I thought. Expect at least two more posts!


	59. Win, Part I

Lawl, the format keeps coming out weird. Oh, well. Enjoy.

* * *

Here we go: the final struggle!

...

(The Mr. Game & Watches look about the controls room, having no idea of

what this is or what they should do. It is unfamiliar to them, of course,

and this only adds to the confusion.

Finally one of them goes up to the wheel and touches it; the wheel tilts a

bit.

Somehow, this triggers some sort of reaction in the Mr. Game & Watch. It

shakes a bit, then a lot, and then it converts into Shadow Bugs. The bugs

crawl into the ship's system, and the controls room is online.

The other Mr. Game & Watches in the room follow this example and infect

the entire system, crawling out again once they are familiarized with the

ship and ready to fly it.

Back inside the hangar, Tabuu's two generals watch with interest.)

Ganondorf: Well, it looks like they found a way to lift the ship.

Bowser: Saves US the trouble.

Ganondorf: -over a communicator- Send in the remaining troops to the

Halberd hangar, quietly.

(As requested, the last of the DL Army, the willing-and-able DL fighters

and the few [about 80] Subspace Soldiers, enter the hangar and await new

instructions.)

Bowser: Listen up, lowlifes! This big, ugly ship is our only hope of

demolishing the O.F., so when you get aboard, fight for it like it's the

only home you've ever known!

(The DL Army nods and salutes the generals.)

Ganondorf: (I always assumed Bowser was a general just because he has the

Trophinator. I guess he isn't so useless.)

...

(It is five in the morning, and the Halberd is sailing through the air.

The air is threatening rain, but nonetheless the DL Army has their duty

set in stone.

No one in the O.F. knows that the ship is gone yet, but they should

discover this by the time check-ups start. As for the Halberd, it is about

to leave land and head over water in a matter of 35 minutes.)

Bowser: HEY! Is Crazy Hand here yet?

Wolf: Not yet.

Bowser: Why not?

Wolf: He's a little hard to handle. Tabuu has technically gotten him under

control, but Crazy Hand is giving the transporter ship a bit of trouble,

if you know what I mean.

Bowser: …How is he being strapped down?

Wolf: Apparently Tabuu has him on some kind of energy leashes placed into

his… er, himself just below his knuckles.

Bowser: (It'd be cool if I could do that.)

Er, whatever! Remember, though: we need him on our side for this!

Wolf: Okay.

...

(A janitor is walking around the complex, ready to head into the hangar.

He opens the giant double doors of the door, and guess what happens next?

…Yes. The Halberd is gone. The janitor sends out an alert, waking everyone

inside the building.)

Samus: -throws sheets off- What… What time is it?

Sheik: -head under pillow- I don't care; I'm not getting up.

Samus: Don't be stubborn.

-jumps out of bed and kicks Sheik repeatedly- It's obviously important to

be waking us up at five in the morning.

Sheik: -waves Samus away weakly- OKAY! OKAY! I'm getting up!

(In Meta Knight's room, meanwhile…)

MK: -throwing heavy things at Ike- IKE. Get out of bed.

Ike: -mutters something and rolls over-

MK: I don't care how hurt or miserable you feel; everyone knows that

feelings just mess up duties.

So, get over yourself and let's go.

Ike:

MK: NOW.

Ike:

(Meta Knight does not the patience to put up with Ike. He drags Ike out of

bed.

In Captain Falcon's room, at the same time…)

Cpt. Falcon: WHOOOO! I feel GOOD! It's five in the morning and I'm ready

for action! How 'bout you, Snake?

Snake: ….

Cpt. Falcon: Snake! I asked you a question.

Snake: What? What?

Oh, I feel good.

Cpt. Falcon: Did Samus—

Snake: -grins- Yes.

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, no wonder!

Well, come on! She's probably already outside.

(Everyone crowds in the lobby, AS USUAL. The Leader is about to speak.)

Leader: People, the Halberd has been stolen.

(Murmurs and gasps of surprise and concern go through the crowd.)

Leader: Of course, we found this specimen in the hangar-

-holds up a jar with a Shadow Bug inside-

-so we know who the culprit is.

Now, our navigation team and I have found the Halberd about to fly over

ocean, and they will reach the waters in twenty minutes. We assume the

ship has been gone for about that time, so we have no time to lose to

retrieve the ship. Otherwise, the DL Army will probably defeat us, even

with our victories…

Fox! Falco! Get into your ships!

Samus! Start your ship up!

Meta Knight! Go out with Ike and try to get Kirby's assistance.

Captain Falcon! Find your Falcon Flyer!

Everyone other fighter, get into carrier ships and await further

instructions!

(The crowd does as they are told.

Sheik, however, is going with Samus.)

Sheik: -puts on headset- Are you sure you'd rather take me instead of

Snake?

Samus: I love Snake, but relationships can end; friendships are a little

more permanent.

Sheik: -winces- What are you, a poet?

Samus: -chuckles and starts up ship-

(Simultaneously, the four ships –Falcon Flyer, Samus's ship, Fox's and

Falco's ships–life into the air and head off.)

...

(Fifteen minutes later, the ships can faintly see Halberd not too far

off.)

Cpt. Falcon: Snake, what's the plan?

Snake:

Cpt. Falcon: HEY, SNAKE!

Snake: Huh?

Cpt. Falcon: What is our plan?

Snake: I recall us landing on the Halberd and taking back our ship.

Cpt. Falcon: Ah. Okay, then.

Snake, I have a question.

Snake: What is it?

Cpt. Falcon: How you pick up chicks so easily?

Snake: -facepalm- What does that have to do with anything?

Cpt. Falcon: Just thought I would ask. I've been pursuing Sheik longer

than you have sought after Samus… And now you two are 'together'… Where

did I go wrong?

Snake: Sheik doesn't like you. She hates you. And yet, you're still

persistent.

Can we talk about something else now?

Cpt. Falcon: …How about the fact that you're about to steer our ship into

Samus's ship?

Snake: Wha-

(He veers hard to the left just before making contact with Samus's ship.

In turn, every other ship starts complaining.

The Halberd is not too far away now.)

Samus: -over multi-communicator- Everyone knows the objective, right? The

Halberd does not have an excess of security on the OUTSIDE of the ship, so

if we're quiet, we could board the ship without detection.

So, we need to be extremely stealthy when near the ship, got it?

(Everyone agrees.)

Sheik: Good. Let's move in.

(The ships close in on the Halberd, just as both the Halberd and group of

O.F. ships head over sea.

A short while later, the ships are safely 'parked' on the ship's exterior

bridge.)

Samus: -comes out- Okay, so we're here. What next?

MK: I suggest we separate into groups according to sub-objectives.

Cpt. Falcon: Such as…?

Sheik: I suppose missions like wiping out the interior -which would really

need most of us, you know-, keeping guard here, checking the control room,

et cetera. So, who's first?

MK: I think Samus and Snake should patrol the control room. Their combined

efforts should take care of whatever is in there.

Cpt. Falcon: Okay, and…?

Samus: You should go with a team of fighters and take the ship back.

Cpt. Falcon: All right, and what else…?

MK: I guess Sheik and I will stay on the bridge and guard.

Cpt. Falcon: (AW! That's what I wanted to do!)

MK: Everyone knows what they're doing?

(No one objects.)

MK: Good. Go!

(Everyone runs off.)

...

(Captain Falcon is walking along, sulking. Following him is Luigi, Lucas,

Olimar and his Pikmin, T. Link, Marth, Ike, Fox, R.O.B., and Falco.

Oh, and if you don't remember, Peach and Mario are being held back for

questioning.)

Fox: What's up, Captain?

Cpt. Falcon: I soon realized that I really do love Sheik.

Fox, Falco, and Everyone Else: Oh, NOW you think so?

Cpt. Falcon: Yeah. Yeah, I do!

Falco: So now what are you going to do about it?

Cpt. Falcon: I don't know, and that's the problem. She obviously doesn't

love me back, and no matter how hard I try to get with her, Sheik always

turns me away!

R.O.B.: COURT SOMEONE ELSE.

Cpt. Falcon: But I caaaaaan't! That's the entire problem! THE problem!

It's even worse than the problem that Sheik totally hates and ignores me!

…Say, do you guys think if I threatened to kill myself Sheik would take it

all back?

R.O.B.: I BELIEVE SHEIK WOULD RATHER ENJOY WATCHING SUCH A DISPLAY.

Cpt. Falcon: Hmmm. I thought so.

...

MK: It's been a while since we were both on a flying Halberd, hasn't it?

Sheik: That is has, Meta Knight.

MK: I can't say the view looks any different, though.

Sheik: Yeah. Everything still looks dwarfed.

Hey, the sun's rising.

MK: -sigh- We used to watch the sun rise often when we went flying, didn't

we?

Sheik: I find it funny how bad your memory is. YES, we watched the sunrise

a lot.

MK: Forgive me for being gone for three years wandering nowhere.

Sheik: I'll have to think about that.

MK: -thinks-

Sheik, do you think I should retire after this war is over?

Sheik: Well, no, I don't.

MK: Tell my why.

Sheik: As far as I'm concerned, you're young enough and extremely capable

of continuing to fight for the O.F. Why would you retire?

MK: To avoid getting lost again.

Sheik: -chuckles- You haven't forgotten your sense of humor.

(In the distance, there's a small, gray-blue speck southeast from the

Halberd.)

MK: Sheik, do you see that?

Sheik: See what? That speck over there?

MK: Yes; it's getting bigger.

Sheik: It would seem as though our guard duty up here was not useless

after all. Well, should we call up everyone?

MK: …No, unless the 'speck' shows signs of hostility, which it isn't at

the moment.

Sheik: True.

-sits- Well, what do we do now?

MK: Watch the speck fly, I guess.

Sheik: Yeah, let's do…

Wait a second. Meta Knight, look…

(Meta Knight looks closer. Upon closer inspection, he can see the ship and

its logo…

A DL ship! It's no speck, either: it's quite a bulky ship, at that.)

MK: Now we can alert the others.

Sheik: As you wish!

(Sheik radios to the others as the ship closes in.)

Sheik: Guys, there's a fat little ship approaching. It belongs to the DL,

so we'll probably be up here warding it off. Just stay on your toes.

(Sheik and Meta Knight run closer to the edge of the deck.)

MK: What does it want?

Sheik: I would guess supplies, ammunition perhaps.

MK: -peers at the ship- It's a very… wide ship, and flat, to say the

least.

Sheik: -shrugs- They come in all types, Meta Knight.

Well, at its distance, I could just shoot a Light Arrow and strike it

down. Should I?

MK: Go ahead. It'll save us some trouble.

(Sheik breaks a Smash Ball and prepares to fire. She fires…

And the ship deflects the arrow.)

Sheik: -eyes widen- It… It deflected the arrow!

MK: -moves a foot forward- How is that possible? Is there a force field of

some sort around the ship?

Sheik: -lowers bow- I think that is what's up. Unfortunately, now they

know we're here.

(The ship, in turn, begins to fly toward them.)

MK: That's a problem.

Sheik: We need to get some backup on deck.

MK: No. That'll just make it take longer to retrieve the Halberd. We alone

should be able to take care of whatever that ship tries to throw at us.

Sheik: -looks at Meta Knight- Are you sure?

MK: I'm certain.

Sheik: All right. -puts away Light Bow-

Get ready.

MK: Don't worry. -readies sword-

(As the ship closes in, something gives way and the ship comes in for

crashing. Sheik and Meta Knight walk away backwards, and then run away as

the ship crashes on deck.)

...

As already stated, A.P.E.X. is going to be longer than I initially

thought. So, hang tight until the next piece!


	60. Win, Part II

I know it took a while to upload, but here is part two of the ending, with a little side note at the end of this chapter!

* * *

The final struggle, continued! This post shouldn't be short.

...

(Samus and Snake have safely made it to the steering wheel of the Halberd.

At the moment, in front of them is a myriad of Mr. Game & Watches,

blissfully unaware of the two humanoids standing in the doorway.)

Snake: …What do we do now? Kill them?

Samus: I don't think that will be necessary. They aren't hurting anyone.

Snake: Still, we need to separate them from the controls. How do we do

that?

Samus: -shrugs- I don't know. Try throwing a grenade in the middle of the

floor.

(Snake pulls a grenade out and flings it into the middle of the room. All

the Mr. Game & Watches turn to look at it, but as soon as they do so the

grenade explodes and they all deteriorate.

Mission accomplished!)

Snake: Okay, so what now?

Samus: I suppose we turn the ship around.

Snake: Either that, or we wait for a green light from Captain Falcon. What

do you want to do?

Samus: …I think we should—

(Just then, a screen in front of the wheel lights up and shows a very blue

person. The reception is bad, though, and the screen is static-y.)

?: Surrender… to my Army… Leave…

Samus: -grips Snake's arm- Is that the Commander of the Subspace Army?

Snake: It is. Tabuu.

Samus: And apparently he's trying to ward us off.

We've come too far to stop, so there's no turning back.

Snake: No turning back.

(Snake switches off the display.)

...

(Outside, on the deck, the bulky DL ship is gulfed in flames.)

MK: What struck this ship for it to meet such a fiery end?

Sheik: A malfunction?

MK: No… Based on the way it crashed, something from the inside must have

caused it. But… what?

Sheik: It's hard to tell. At any rate, it doesn't look like there are any

survivors…

(Inside the ship, a low rumble erupts. After a few seconds, Sheik and Meta

Knight can hear it as it gets louder.)

MK: Step back…

Sheik: Okay…

(They move backward as the ship starts to shake. In one strange moment, as

the thunder rolls in the foreboding clouds, the ship explodes. Something

white and large floats out.)

Sheik: What the he—

That can't be Master Hand? We got rid of him ages ago!

MK: No, that's a left hand. So… the rumors were true.

Sheik: What rumors?

MK: I have heard that there was a 'twin' of sorts to Master Hand. He was

supposedly just as strong, but so insane that they locked him up for fear

of what pain he would bring to himself and others. It looks like the DL

wishes to use him-

Crazy Hand: BUT UNFORTUNATELY I broke the ship. Too bad for them, isn't

it?

(Now, fully in sight, is Crazy Hand.)

Sheik: YOU broke the ship?

CH: Yes… They tried to lock me in, but my attraction to the ship was too

much! -laughs crazily-

MK: -worried already-

CH: -ahem- But it would seem like they tried to get me here on this ship

and fight 'O.F.' members. Would you two happen to know where I could find

such members?

Sheik: Er…

MK: We are uncertain of where they may be, since we are simply guards for

the Halberd itself, but we think a couple of O.F. members went to the

boiler room.

CH: …Is that so?

Sheik: Yes, yes it is.

CH: …Ah… That was a bad lie. Did you two think I was so insane that I

wouldn't recognize the -arguably- greatest pair of O.F. members ever:

Sheik and Meta Knight? Plus, everyone knows that this ship belongs to

YOU, short sir! -points at Meta Knight-

MK: …SHORT?

CH: That's right! You're short! And YOU! -points to Sheik- You're the most

selfish of them all!

Sheik: Selfish?

CH: YES! I bet you covet your power and allow no one in to share in what

is yours! For example? MISS SAMUS. Yes. She is a beautiful, strong

fighter, and your feelings against the DL kept her and Snake from

realizing their potential together!

And people say I am crazy. -laughs again-

Sheik: …

MK: There is no time to brood, Sheik.

Crazy Hand! What do you plan to do now?

CH: -stops laughing- What's that? What will I do now? It depends.

Sheik: 'Depends'? On what?

CH: It depends on what I want to do and what the DL wants to do and what

the O.F. wants to do. So, I know that the DL wants to take over the

world! What villain doesn't? And the O.F. wants to stop them and preserve

peace, is that right?

MK and Sheik: -nod-

CH: So, what's left? Oh, what I want to do! That's right. So, let's

consider that

I am crazy. Everyone knows THAT. So, what would a crazy person do at a

time like this?

MK and Sheik: (I would rather not provoke his anger… Who knows what will

happen…)

MK: Er, taking a nice tour of the ship sounds pleasant.

Sheik: Yes, that, or how about sleeping? It's been a long trip and, what

with destroying the ship and all, wouldn't someone like you be exhausted?

MK: Yes! Yes!

CH: Hum!

Those sounds like nice suggestions…

MK and Sheik: -hoping for the best-

CH: But they aren't what I want to do.

(Meta Knight and Sheik both give themselves a facepalm.)

CH: But Sheik is right about that ship being long; it was boring, too. So,

I think I might want to have a little fun. But how? How can I have some

fun? Will you two play with me?

MK and Sheik: ….

CH: I see. A tough question. Well! How about I just kill you two first and

then I'll go kill everyone else on the ship to have some lighthearted

fun?

Yeah… That DOES sound exciting. So, who gets the first strike?

MK: We apologize, Crazy Hand, but we cannot allow you to kill everyone on

the Halberd.

CH: …What?...

NO FAIR! NOFAIRNOFAIRNOFAIRNOFAIR!

-starts thrashing about-

Sheik: Meta Knight, let me shoot him once. Just once should do it.

MK: It's impossible to tell what will kill him, but go ahead.

(Sheik breaks the Ball, pulls back an Arrow, and fires just as Crazy Hand

was getting up.)

CH: !...

Wow, that was pretty strong. But, Miss, it wasn't strong enough.

MK: -eyes open wide- Th… What on earth is this creature?

CH: I know how you two are. You both have selfishness and power-hungriness

in common, but there's also something more… no, not love, nothing cheesy

like that. But what?...

MK: Enough talking!

(Meta Knight rushes in to strike Crazy Hand. Crazy Hand hovers away in the

nick of time, but Meta Knight in turn commences Mach Tornado and

repeatedly attacks Crazy Hand.

Crazy Hand twitches a little and begins to thrash on the ground again,

which wards Meta Knight away.)

MK: -whispers- Sheik, we both go in after this.

Sheik: -whispers- Understood.

(As Crazy Hand lets it go, and Sheik and Meta Knight rush in, Crazy Hand

starts trickling fat bombs from his fingertips, catching Meta Knight and

Sheik in the array. He flies backward after this, and Meta Knight again

attacks him with Mach Tornado as Sheik proceeds to jump and kick him in

midair a few times. Meta Knight retreats and Crazy Hand starts to flick

Sheik away. On the last flick, Sheik slams against the Halberd's outer

wall and is down for a couple of seconds. Meta Knight jumps into the air

and slashes at Crazy Hand repeatedly. Sheik gets up, and…

Crazy Hand flies high into the air, away from the Halberd. Then, Crazy

Hand dives back in for a dynamic punch; luckily, both Meta Knight and

Sheik dodge.)

MK: He is a strong opponent.

Sheik: He is…

MK: I think he uses both his brawn and brain in this, though.

Sheik: What do you mean by that? He's insane.

(They talk while attacking.)

MK: -slashes from below- "What is sanity without the justification of the

insane?" People are called insane, but in truth they can be wiser than

even people like you or me.

Sheik: -releases needles on Crazy Hand- I see that you have a point. So,

how do we defeat Crazy Hand?

(Crazy Hand flies up and comes down drilling the deck; neither Sheik nor

Meta Knight is damaged.)

CH: I suppose they were not kidding when they said you two were a

magnificent pair! But do you two really trust each other?

Sheik: What kind of question is that? Of course we trust each other!

CH: Remember, Miss. Three years. People can change in so much time being

gone.

(Crazy Hand grabs Sheik and starts squeezing her.)

MK: Let her go!

CH: You want her so badly? Okay!

(Crazy Hand throws Sheik at Meta Knight; both Sheik and Meta Knight fall

on deck, sit up, and will probably have SUCH a back ache after this is

over.)

CH: Don't you see, Meta Knight? Perhaps you dove off the Halberd those

long years ago just to be free from Sheik for a while. After all, you

didn't have to dive off the ship to be free of the enemy!

Sheik: Shut up. Just… Shut. Up. Meta Knight would never—

MK: ….

Sheik: Meta Knight…?

MK: It… It's true that… You were somewhat hard to handle at times… So

headstrong and so stubborn… At times in my travels, I was glad to be by

myself at times.

Sheik: You have to—

CH: Don't even start, Sheik! I know how you were. Perhaps YOU, in your

selfishness, were glad to have all that power and influence to yourself.

Your reputation skyrocketed now that you were the sole most powerful

member in all the O.F.!

MK: Well, Sheik? Is that true?

Sheik: …Well, I… I did kind of enjoy being the best by myself… And all

that power let me do whatever I ever wanted…

CH: I seeeeee! You two are really as greedy as I thought, and perhaps you

don't trust each other so much after all!

(Sheik and Meta Knight look away from each other.)

CH: AH hahahahahahahahahaha! I've barely had to attack to kill you both!

-laughs crazily even more-

(Both Sheik and Meta Knight pull out a Smash Ball and break it.

First, Light Arrow from Sheik.

Next, Galaxia Darkness from Meta Knight.

It's their most famous combo: Light and Darkness. Of course, it has not

been seen for three years.

Due to the power and negative effect of both attacks almost

simultaneously, this proves to be too much for Crazy Hand. A small,

white-blue explosion occurs and Crazy Hand falls lifelessly to the deck.)

Crazy Hand: …And they said… I was crazy…

(Crazy Hand stops moving.

It starts to rain gently.)

MK: There. Mission accompli—

Sheik: Meta Knight, was it all true?

MK: …It was. And you?

Sheik: -lowers head- It was, Meta Knight… It… It…

(Tears flow from Sheik's eyes.)

MK: What has gotten into you? Not once have you ever cried.

Sheik: Why'd you leave me, Meta Knight? Why?

MK: What are you…

Sheik: -turns to Meta Knight angrily- Three years ago, you jumped out of

the window of the Halberd and disappeared! Everyone thought you were dead

and I suffered the most!

MK: I had to do it or else I might have been killed!

Sheik: -crying- It would have been better for you to die in my arms than

for you to die alone and nowhere to be found! You could have found a way

to at least let me know you were alive! But no. I was left alone,

wondering where you were, if you were dead or alive, hopeless to your

fate!... -looks down again- It was living hell.

MK: -stands up and moves Sheik's face to look at his- Sheik… If I had

known how much pain it would bring you, I might have not left so abruptly.

Sheik: Meta Knight, I was a wreck without you! My closest friend was gone

before I could blink, and I never really did learn to trust anyone the way

I trusted you.

MK: Until Samus came around.

Sheik: …I guess. But it wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

MK: Sheik… I'm sorry. So sorry.

(Sheik hugs Meta Knight.

Thunder rolls in the clouds as the rain falls.)

...

(Inside the ship Captain Falcon and his crew faces a problem: Bowser and

his Trophinator.)

Cpt. Falcon: Well, lookee here! It's BOWSER!

Bowser: And I've found plenty of O.F. trophies just waiting for me to

collect them!

Falco: Whatever! There are too many of us for you to be able to collect us

all!

(Bowser shoots a laser from his Trophinator and hits Luigi.)

Bowser: One down! –Wait. Gimme a second here.

(Bowser is receiving a message from Ganondorf.)

Bowser: What was that? Okay, O –WHAAAT? Have you lost your mind? I just

got…

Oh, my –GANONDORF. What do you mean? We don't have to—

(Just then, everyone turns to their left and sees Ganondorf falling out

into the waters, screaming. Kirby passes by, on his Warpstar, waving and

smiling.)

Bowser: Uhhhhhhh… Okay, Ganondorf, I'll—

Cpt. Falcon: You were saying, Bowser?

Bowser: Uh, it looks like Ganondorf and I have to leave the ship. But

don't you worry, I'll be back looking for y—

(Captain Falcon proceeds to Falcon Punch Bowser out of the ship.)

Cpt. Falcon: That's that! Every last vermin cleared out of the Hal…

Wait, now I am getting a message.

Sheik: -over headset- Captain Falcon, come in.

Cpt. Falcon: SHEEEEIK! Oh, my darling! How are YOU doing?

Sheik: Did your group do as the objective stated?

Cpt. Falcon: Oh, yeah, we've cleared out the ship. If there are any single

others remaining, we'll find them eventually.

Sheik: Okay. Continue to patrol the ship. Meta Knight and I will be

heading to the front of the ship to fly it home, but I imagine that Snake

and Samus have already started that operation.

Cpt. Falcon: They did, in fact.

Sheik: -sighs- Good. Sheik, over and out. -disconnects-

(Snake and Samus are just sitting around, waiting for a message.)

MK: -over headset- Snake? Snake, come in.

Snake: I read you loud and clear.

MK: Is that room under control? We have word that Captain Falcon and his

team have purged the ship.

Snake: This room is under control. I've steered the ship to turn the other

way.

MK: Good work. Sheik and I are making our way over there so that I can fly

the ship back to headquarters.

And congratulations. Tabuu is powerless against us now; this war is over.

Snake: It feels good, Meta Knight.

...

(Some time has passed, and Meta Knight is now at the wheel. The rain has

definitely picked up, and now it's pelting down.

Everyone is in the room.)

MK: Finally we can go home. The war is over, and the DL will certainly

face some… difficulties in the time to come.

(Everyone chuckles.)

MK: I suggest a toast when we get back to the main building, in honor of

our victory.

Samus: How about an entire party?

MK: …Yes. A party. That sounds good. We shall have a party, commemorating

this historic win of the O.F. over the DL.

Samus: It's been a crazy year so far. So much has happened in such a short

time.

Sheik: Perhaps, once we get back to normal, we can try to control more of

the crazy stuff that goes on.

Snake: For once, that sounds like a good idea.

MK: All right, all right. For now... To the future of the O.F.!

Everyone: To the O.F.!

(Everyone raises either their weapon or their hands and cheers.)

...

There you go! Super Smash Bros. A.P.E.X.! It's been almost a year since I

started this back in March 2008, and of course I've enjoyed it immensely.

I'm going to officially end this fanfic with an epilogue to follow

shortly.


	61. Epilogue

This is really the last piece of A.P.E.X.: the epilogue. It won't be long,

but it should be interesting. I kept it back for a while as a surprise, so read through it and enjoy.~

* * *

One month has passed since the O.F. fighters flew the Halberd home and won

against the DL Army.

As far as normal goes, everything is pretty normal. The Smash Committee

took immediate action against the DL, and the DL is now dissolved; the

fighters of the DL, however, have taken to hold a deep grudge against the

O.F.…

The O.F., however, is doing better than before. It has received glory and

praise second only to kings, not to mention financial benefits from the

local communities. With its longtime rival the Dudgeon League out of the

way, the land has been peaceful and the competition has been booming.

Needless to say, the very members of the Organization of Fighters are

seeing better days, now that the war is over.

One example? Snake and Samus. Their love blossomed near the end of the

war, and now they are happily together.

Sheik and Samus, close friends even before the war began, are now tighter

than they ever were before.

Meta Knight, who disappeared three years before, is now back in the O.F.

as if he never left. He and Sheik are still very close, but now he has a

new confidant in his partner, Ike.

Speaking of which, Ike has done much soul searching (or rather, he has

decided to get a life) and has now recovered from unrequited love and

heartbreak; Ike is actually ready to look once again for the right person.

His rival, Marth, is now a permanent member of the O.F., but is

partner-less like Ike once was. They are not exactly on friendly terms,

but at least they no longer hate each other.

Peach and Mario… after going AWOL once in the war, they faced many

problems with others and eventually left the O.F.

Captain Falcon? What kind of question is that? Sheik doesn't like him; she

hates him and Snake still. He still… tries very hard, though.

Speaking of romance, Sheik continues to deny any interest whatsoever in

Gray Fox. She's kind of lying, though.

All in all, the war did some good to everyone… At least in the O.F.

But who knows what is to come in the future? Those who are corrupt never

stop after failing only once.

* * *

And that… is that. We have reached the ending of Super Smash Bros.

A.P.E.X. And, if you haven't heard, I do plan on writing a sequel

(although I have barely begun to plan). I have had fun writing this fanfic

and reading comments and whatnot from readers, and I hope we get to do

this all over again soon!


End file.
